


Kegyetlen színjáték

by SilverKasei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Slash
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:27:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 52,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKasei/pseuds/SilverKasei
Summary: Harry immáron tíz éve él magányosan, távol a varázslók világától. Annak idején, a háború végeztével, új életet kezdett, és kizárólag muglik lakta környéken telepedett le. Jóllehet, elégedettnek tűnik jelenlegi helyzetével, de egy váratlan fordulat – és egy különös esküvői meghívó - ismét fenekestül felforgatja az életét…





	1. Hazugságok

**Author's Note:**

> Minden jog J. K. Rowlingot illeti. 
> 
> A történetet bétázta: Gernon
> 
> A történet 2011-ben íródott, figyelembe veszi mind a hét kötetet, leszámítva az utolsó fejezetet és az epilógust. Éppen emiatt AU. Minden más változás, kiderül a fejezetekből.

Harry lassan lehunyta a szemét, majd rövid idő elteltével ismét kinyitotta. Nem lesz ez így jó, állapította meg magában. Amint szemhéja lecsukódott, az emlékképek visszatértek, és nem hagyták őt békésen pihenni. Ezért is utált ő aludni. Mióta az eszét tudta, azóta üldözték mindenféle álomképek.  
  
Először gyerekkorában kezdődött, mikor is folyton a szokatlan zöld fényt – a szülei „autóbalesetét” – látta maga előtt, Petunia néni ugyanis ezzel magyarázott mindent, ami a különcségéből volt eredeztethető. De Harry még mindig emlékezett a repülő motorbiciklire is, amely miatt Vernon bácsi majdnem karambolt okozott, mikor elmesélte neki. Dudley és Piers ki is nevették miatta, éppen ezért akkor még ennek nem tulajdonított semmiféle jelentőséget, és szentül hitte, hogy az ő fantáziája túl élénk.  
  
Aztán mikor végre megtudta az igazságot, másfajta rémképek vették birtokba az éjszakáit. A roxforti ágyon forgolódva gyakran keltek életre mindenféle szörnyek és érdekes lények, de ezek eltörpültek az igazi rémálmok mellett. Álmok, amelyek különösebbnél különösebb dolgokról szóltak, látomások, amelyekben napról-napra, évről-évre egyre többször testesült meg Voldemort. Olyan lidérces illúziók voltak ezek, amiket senki másnak nem kívánt, és amik majd’ tizenhét éven át keserítették meg az éjszakáit.  
  
De amikor Harry már azt hitte, hogy mindennek vége… nos, akkor újabbak jöttek. Másfajták, de nem kevésbé felkavaróak. Szinte fájóbbak voltak minden más emlékképnél, és sokkal jobban megviselték őt, semmint azt Harry akarta volna. Ezekben az álmokban néha ugyan feltűnt Voldemort, de már nem övé volt a főszerep. Helyét átvette más.  
  
A Weasley-k boldogságtól ragyogó arca, Lupin meggyötört, de őszinte mosolya, Piton éjsötét tekintete, Ron és Hermione nyugodt testtartása… és Dumbledore émelyítő kedélyessége. A szikrázó mosoly, ami az idős mágus arcán játszott, mikor megjelent Harry előtt abban a kétes boldogságú pillanatban, már-már elhalványodott a szeme előtt. De az utolsó mondat majd’ tíz év távlatából sem vesztett kegyetlen erejéből: _„Csak színjáték volt.”_  
  
Harry ennél a pontnál már képtelen volt tovább türtőztetni magát, és vitatható nyugodtsággal bámulni a plafont. Lerántotta magáról a takarót, és hasogató fejfájásával mit sem törődve pattant ki az ágyból, hogy lendületes léptekkel szelje át a fürdőszobáig vezető távot. Az évek óta berögzült rutintól hajtva nyitotta meg a hideg zuhanyt, és állt alá, miután megszabadult alsójától. Jól tudta, hogy ide nem elég egyszerű arcmosás, igazi jeges fürdő kell ahhoz, hogy lehűtse idegeit. Ez így nyár közepén nem is okozott számára gondot, ám Harry télen sem cselekedett másként.  
  
Nem foglalkozott sosem olyan apróságokkal, minthogy esetleg megfázhat, vagy komolyabb betegséget szedhet össze. Annál ő sokkal edzettebb volt, még így is, hogy voltak olyan hetek, amikor ki sem mozdult a lakásából. De a hideg víz, a nyugtató csobogás mindig képes volt kimosni belőle a feszültséget, így alig húsz perc elteltével már készen állt arra, hogy szembenézzen az előtte álló hosszú nappal. A fejfájása ugyan nem múlt el, de csökkent, ami biztos jele volt annak, hogy képes lesz megbirkózni a feladataival.  
  
A valóság az volt, hogy Harry minden reggele így kezdődött, és már jártas volt abban, hogyan kezelje ezeket a helyzeteket. A konyhába menet magára rángatta a kopottas farmerét és egy hangulatához remekül passzoló fekete pulóvert, majd nekiállt, hogy elvégezze a reggeli teendőit. Teavizet forralt, behozta az újságot a küszöbről, kinyitotta az ablakot az éjszakai vadászatból hazatérő Hedvignek, és mire a bögre teával az asztalhoz ült, már a reggelije is ott várta. Ez utóbbi csak azért, mert már este kikészítette, és lévén, hogy egyedül lakott, senki nem tette magáévá a kincset érő Mars szeletet.  
  
A csokoládét meglátva aztán a szíve ismételten elszorult; a mai reggelen immáron sokadszorra. A legelső útját juttatta eszébe a Roxfort Expresszen, ezzel együtt pedig Ront és Hermionét, majd a Weasley-ket, az iskolát, és persze a háborút. Harry undorodva félretolta az édességet, és helyette az újságra próbált összpontosítani, de gondolatai minduntalan elkalandoztak.

***

Immáron több mint tíz éve annak, hogy egyedül élt, távol mindentől és mindenkitől. Megszakított mindenféle kapcsolatot a varázslóvilággal, és mugli környéken, mugliként próbált beilleszkedni a társadalomba. Az idő ugyan megedzette őt, ugyanakkor az a rengeteg fájdalom, és a háborúban betöltött szerepe rányomta a bélyegét az életére. Az a sok csapás, mind egy-egy mély vágást hagytak a lelkén, amik nehezen indultak gyógyulásnak, de mára már csak az emlékek maradtak. Ezek viszont ugyanúgy tudtak fájni, mint bármilyen friss sérülés, néha talán még jobban is.  
  
Harryben a mai napig élénken élt az az egy év, amit bujkálással és horcrux kereséssel töltöttek Ronnal és Hermionéval. Sehol nem maradhattak egy napnál tovább, folyamatosan mozgásban voltak, néha étlen-szomjan ücsörögtek a hideg sátorban, hallgatva a varázsvevő adását, és csak a remény maradt, hogy nem fognak újabb halott barátról tudomást szerezni. A folyamatos veszteség és a tehetetlenség szinte _egymás ellen_ fordította őket, holott csakis _egymásra_ számíthattak. A féltékenység, a bizalmatlanság és a félelem, hogy elveszítik a szeretteiket, láthatatlan méregként ívódott be a lelkükbe. Mindeközben pedig vérre menő csatát folytattak az idővel; nem kevésbé a halálfalókkal és Voldemorttal. Több esetben is csak egy hajszálon múlt az életük, de Harry soha nem adta fel, mert végig akarta vinni, amit Dumbledore elkezdett, majd rábízott, hogy ő folytassa. A végsőkig küzdött, vállalva még a halált is, ha ez az ára annak, hogy végre elhozza a békét a varázslók számára.  
  
Mégis, abban a pillanatban, amikor legyőzte minden idők legsötétebb mágusát, Harry nem tudott felhőtlenül boldog lenni. Az a rengeteg halott ember, muglik, varázslók, boszorkányok, akik közvetve vagy közvetlenül az életüket áldozták őérte, nem tették lehetővé, hogy a lelke megnyugvást leljen. A háború szörnyűségei eltompították a diadal fényét. Hiába ünnepelték őt, hiába próbált mindenki a közelébe férkőzni, őt csakis a veszteség foglalkoztatta.  
  
És ekkor olyasmi történt, amire Harry a legkevésbé sem számított. A tömeg lassan szerteoszlott, ő pedig szembetalálta magát azzal az emberrel, akivel nem sokkal előbb még a halál kapujában beszélgettek. Harry abban a pillanatban nem tudta igazán, hogy csak a képzelete játszik vele, vagy valóban ott áll teljes valójában Dumbledore, de ahogyan a teremben egyre több boldog kiáltás hangzott fel, rájött, hogy ez tényleg a valóság. Nem csak az idős mágus, de több halottnak hitt személy kelt fel a földről, és Harry egyetlen röpke percig földöntúli boldogságot érzett. Tekintetével körbepásztázta a Nagytermet, majd ismét Dumbledore felé pillantott. Az igazgató még mindig ott állt előtte, szeme pajkosan ugyanakkor büszkén csillogott, ajka szavakat formált, de Harry tudatáig csakis egyetlen mondat jutott el:  
  
_– Színjáték volt az egész…_  
  
Harryvel ekkor megfordult a világ, és az elvesztett személyek megmenekülése miatt érzett határtalan boldogsága, egyetlen pillanat alatt foszlott szét. Becsapták őt, átverték, ismét hazudtak neki. Ezek a szavak kergették egymást a fejében, ahogy végignézte, hogyan mosolyog rá Lupin és Tonks, miközben Mrs. Weasley úgy ölelte magához Fredet, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni őt. Mordon elismerően kezet rázott Kingsley-vel, mialatt McGalagony tanárnő a Creevey fivéreket igyekezett távol tartani Voldemort holttestétől. Hagrid könnyei úgy potyogtak, mintha nyári zápor érkezett volna, amely el akarná mosni azt a rengeteg kiontott vért… ami mind hazugság volt.  
  
Harry gyomra bukfencet hányt, az elméjében pedig csak az üvöltött továbbra is: _színjáték volt._ Tekintete Hermionére és Ronra vándorolt, és mikor mindkettejük arcán zavart mosolyt vélt felfedezni, azt hitte, összeomlik körülötte a világ. Ebben a pillanatban döntésre jutott, minden erejét összeszedte, és véghezvitte azt, ami ezidáig még senkinek sem sikerült. Elhoppanált a Roxfortból. Az utolsó, amit látott a döbbent arcokon kívül, az a Piton éjsötét tekintetében tükröződő fájdalom volt, de ekkor már semmi sem érdekelte. Harry menekülni akart, el ebből a színjátékból, el ebből a világból, minél messzebb, lehetőleg úgy, hogy soha többé ne találjanak rá.  
  
Véget akart vetni mindennek, ami eddig az élete része volt. Becsapottnak érezte magát, hiszen a tulajdon barátai is elárulták, akikben vakon megbízott. Egy átkozott színjáték volt az egész, amelyben megrendezett halálokkal kényszerítette őt Dumbledore, a Rend, és a mágustársadalom arra, hogy feláldozza magát, és legyőzze Voldemortot. Minden hazugság volt, és Harry hirtelen sokkal jobban egyedül érezte magát, mint eddig bármikor. A mellkasa szúrt, és fogalma sem volt hová hoppanált, csak el akart jönni onnan, távol kerülni az egész förtelemtől. A legjobban nem az fájt, hogy becsapták, hanem hogy – mindazok után, amiken együtt végigmentek –, a barátai elárulták őt

***

Harryt végül éles huhogás hozta vissza a jelenbe. A hang nem Hedvigtől származott, hanem egy ismeretlen gyöngybagolytól, aki az asztalon csapdosott a szárnyaival, lábát nyújtogatta feléje, és szemében szinte szemrehányást vélt felfedezni, amiért nem méltatta eddig figyelemre. Ugyanakkor Harry kétkedőn nézett az egyre zaklatottabb madárra, és továbbra sem volt hajlandó észrevenni mit akar az állat. Az egyetlen személy ugyanis, akivel rendszeres időközönként leveleztek, az nem más volt, mint az unokatestvére, Dudley. Viszont az ő postáját mindig Hedvig szállította, más pedig nem tudott a tartózkodási helyéről, még maga az unokafivére sem.  
  
Az, hogy mégis megtalálta őt ez a bagoly, azonnal idegessé tette Harryt, éppen ezért az újságjával megpróbálta elhessegetni a szárnyas betolakodót, aki persze meg sem mozdult. Továbbra is hangos huhogással jelezte neki, hogy küldeménye érkezett, és addig nem áll tovább, amíg azt nem kézbesítette.  
  
– _Hess innen!_ – sziszegett Harry a madárra párszaszóul, hátha ezzel elijeszti, de persze tévedett. – Hess már innen, buta tollas! – váltott emberi nyelvre, de rájött, hogy felesleges. Talán ha huhogna, többet érne vele.  
  
Hedvig mindeközben érdeklődve figyelte Harry küzdelmét, aki – tekintve, hogy a madarat képtelenség volt megfogni –, az újságjával vadul hadonászva próbálta kitessékelni azt.  
  
– Igazán segíthetnél – vetette oda vádlón Harry a hóbagolynak, aki erre kitárta szárnyait, de a várakozással ellentétben, csak annyira mozdult meg, hogy jobb rálátása legyen a szekrény tetejéről. – Na, kösz, szép kis társ vagy – morgott Harry az orra alatt.  
  
A gyöngybagolynak időközben sikerült elszakítania az újságot, amivel Harry megpróbálta távozásra bírni. Mivel azonban mindennemű küzdelme kudarcot vallott, úgy döntött más megoldást keres. Elővette a pálcáját, és a postabagolyra szegezte.  
  
– Mivé változtassalak? – tanakodott Harry hangosan, mintha a madár értené is mit mond neki. – Lássuk csak, mi lenne, ha egy rágcsálót csinálnék belőled – nézett sandán a bagoly sárga szemébe –, legalább a mai vacsora meg lenne oldva Hedvignek – tartotta tovább a szemkontaktust Harry. – Vagy esetleg egy tollseprű, hogy legyen mivel port takarítani. Bár madárbecsináltnak sem lennél utolsó. Igaz, mára csirkét akartam sütni… de baglyot még úgysem ettem – morfondírozott Harry.  
  
Mivel a gyöngybaglyot továbbra is hidegen hagyta a fenyegetés, Harry nem látott más kiutat, minthogy drasztikusabb módszerhez folyamodjon. A bodzapálca suhintott, Hedvig felhuhogott, az idegen bagoly kitárta szárnyait… de semmi nem történt. Valójában Harry nem varázsolt, csak rá akart ijeszteni az idegesítő tollcsomóra, ami persze teljes kudarccal végződött. A madár továbbra is a szárnyaival verdesve álldogált a konyhaasztalon, miközben vígan tépdeste a már megszaggatott újság maradékát.  
  
– Ezt nem hiszem el – nyögte Harry, ahogy visszahuppant a székre. – Most mihez kezdjek veled?  
  
A kérdésre a madár természetesen nem felelt, helyette ismét felmutatta a lábára kötözött borítékot, amelyen most Harry tisztán ki tudta olvasni a Mark Evans nevet. Meglepetésében majdnem eltátotta a száját, de aztán végül megkegyelmezett a madárnak, és lecsomózta a levelet a lábáról. Amint a bagoly megszabadult terhétől, „köszönés” nélkül, azonnal távozott.  
  
Harry feszültsége azonban nem tűnt el vele együtt, mi több, kicsit meg is nőtt; Mark Evans ugyanis az ő álneve volt. A Dudley-val való levelezések alkalmával használta, így ha bárki is megkaparintotta volna a levelet, nem jöttek volna rá, hogy ő rejtőzik a név mögött. Viszont bármennyire is élvezte az unokatestvérével való kapcsolattartást, nem most volt itt az ideje annak, hogy írjon. Meghatározott időközönként váltottak csak levelet, nem túl gyakran, de rendszeresen. Az, hogy egy ismeretlen gyöngybagoly most mégis küldeményt hozott neki, gyanakvásra késztette Harryt. Még az is megfordult a fejében, hogy lebuktak, és Dudley most ilyen módon próbál neki üzenni, de az sem zárható ki, hogy más írt, aki rájött a titkukra. De bárhogyan is legyen, csak akkor tudja meg, ha kibontja a borítékot.  
  
Harry végül rászánta magát erre a lépésre, és majdnem felkiáltott meglepetésében. A levél tényleg Dudley-tól jött, de a szokványos oldalnyi macskakaparás helyett egy szépen megírt esküvői meghívó köszöntötte őt, mellette pár soros magyarázattal. Legalábbis Harry erre következtetett belőle, és elolvasva azt, tényleg így is volt.

_„Kedves Mark!_  
  
Tudom, hogy váratlanul ért a hír, de remélem, el tudsz jönni, mert számítok rád. A helyszínre eltalálsz, anyáék ott lesznek, de kibírod őket. Lesz torta, csini koszorús csajok meg hacacáré, tehát jó buli várható. Ha nem akarsz magadra haragítani, akkor ne késs.  
  
Üdv: Nagy D  
  
Ui.: Ne felejts el nászajándékot hozni!”

Harrynek eddig nemhogy az nem jutott eszébe, hogy Dudley esetleg meg akar nősülni, de még arról sem tudott, hogy barátnője lenne. Bár most, hogy jobban belegondolt, már emlékezett arra, hogy unokatestvére emlegetett valami „csini vöröskét”, de Dudley és a nők Harry számára sosem voltak egy mondatban említhetőek. Nagy D-re mindent lehetett mondani, csak azt nem, hogy csajozós típus. Helyette mindig a verekedésen, a bagózáson és a bokszon járt az esze, meg persze azon, hogyan tegye tönkre Harry első tíz évét, és utána az összes nyári szünetét. De ez már a múlt, emlékeztette magát korholva.  
  
Ennyi év távlatából már nem tartotta annyira abszurdnak, hogy az egyetlen ember, akivel tartja a kapcsolatot az nem más, mint egykoron gyűlölt rokona. Az elején még nem akarta, de aztán rájött, hogy Dudley nem olyan rossz, mint sokáig hitte. Ugyan az együttélés nem volt vele könnyű gyerekként, de még máig emlékezett arra a pillanatra, mikor Nagy D megköszönte neki, hogy megmentette az életét. Akkor úgy gondolta, hogy ez az utolsó alkalom, hogy látják egymást, de a sors máshogy akarta.  
  
Harry, miután eljött a Roxfortból, ösztönösen indult neki a vakvilágnak. Nem nézte merre viszi a lába, csak ment, és hoppanált egyik helyről a másikra. Aztán már ezt sem tette, helyette busszal utazott, vonatra szállt, és kerülte azt, hogy varázsoljon – egyedül a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt használta. Teljesen véletlenül kötött ki abban a városban, ahová a rokonai költöztek, és mindketten meglepődtek, mikor egyik éjszaka egymásba botlottak. Dudley matt részeg volt, Harry pedig nem akarta otthagyni a sötét sikátorban, így magával ráncigálta a testes fiút. Dudley egyáltalán nem akart hazamenni, így Harry beadta a derekát, és egy szállón kötöttek ki. Mikor Nagy D a józanodás útjára lépett, valahogy elkezdtek beszélgetni, és Harry arra gondolván, hogy ebből unokatestvére úgysem fog semmire sem emlékezni, sok mindent elmesélt neki. Ahogyan Dudley nyelve is megeredt a még mindig benne dolgozó alkohol hatására.  
  
Mikor a reggel végül eljött, úgy váltak el, hogy ezentúl tartják a kapcsolatot, ha Dudley megígéri, hogy nem jár el a szája, cserébe Harry besegít neki ebben-abban. Így esett aztán, hogy azóta is beszélő viszonyban voltak, mi több valamiféle barátság alakult ki közöttük.  
  
Harrynek viszont még így sem volt ínyére, hogy elmenjen erre az esküvőre. Még csak nem is ismerte a menyasszonyt, valamint a nagybátyjáékkal való találkozást sem erőltette volna, ha nem muszáj. Mindazonáltal, tartozott Dudley-nak ennyivel, és végül is ez egy mugli esküvő, tehát baj nem származhat belőle.  
  
– Meghívtak egy esküvőre, Hedvig – jelentette be fennhangon a madárnak, aki erre megemelte a fejét, és fürkésző tekintettel vizslatta gazdáját. – Mit gondolsz, elmenjek? – A hóbagoly enyhén felborzolta a tollait, amitől Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha a madár a vállát vonogatná. – Te se tudod? Én se. De Dudley kinyír, ha nem leszek ott – sóhajtotta Harry megadóan, majd kezébe vette a meghívót, hogy legalább azt megtudja, kinek kell címeznie a nászajándékot.  
  
A gazdagon díszített lapra gyöngybetűkkel írtak, ugyanakkor a házasulandó felek nevei nem szerepeltek rajta, csakis monogramok, a helyszín és az időpont.  
  
– Jellemző – fújtatott Harry, aztán egy mozdulattal arrébb hajította a levelet, majd két fordulóval elintézte, hogy a szétszaggatott újság a szemétbe kerüljön, a kiürült teásbögre pedig a mosogatóba. Menet közben beiktatta a cipője felvételét is, majd miután rendezettnek nyilvánított a konyhát, a bejárati ajtó felé vette az irányt. Mielőtt kilépett volna, még visszakiáltott Hedvignek. – Vásárolni mentem, lehetőleg ne csinálj rendetlenséget! – Azzal becsapódott mögötte az ajtó.

***

Perselus fásultan sietett végig a roxforti kastély üresen kongó folyosóján, miközben igyekezett nem arra gondolni, hogy mit is akarhat tőle az igazgató. Ha megint arra irányul ez az egész látogatás, hogy visszacsábítsa őt az iskolába tanítani, akkor ez halott ügy. Esze ágában sem volt újra ostoba diákokra áldozni a drága idejét, mi több, örült is, hogy végre megszabadult ettől a kötelezettségtől, ami majd’ tizenhét évig tartotta őt lakat alatt. Természetesen Dumbledore azért minden évben felkínálta neki az állást, de mily’ kiszámíthatatlan is a sors; mikor átokmentesen is megkaphatná az oly sokáig áhított tantárgy tanításának lehetőségét, akkora Perselusnak már nem kellett. Épp eleget tapasztalt, és áldozott fel ahhoz, hogy most már a saját életét akarja élni. Már ha ezt lehet életnek nevezni.  
  
Perselus közben elérte a kőszörnyet, majd bemondva a jelszót, megvárta, hogy az félreugorjon. Ezután egyre csekélyebb lelkesedéssel ugyan, de annál nagyobb eltökéltséggel – bármit is akar Dumbledore, a válasza nemleges lesz –, állt rá a mozgólépcsőre, ami egészen az igazgató iroda nehéz tölgyajtajáig vitte, ami még azelőtt kinyílt, hogy ő bekopogott volna.  
  
– Fáradj be, Perselus – invitálta őt az idős mágus, miközben ellépett a hatalmas ablak elől, és lassan az íróasztala mögé sétált.  
  
– Albus – biccentett felé tiszteletteljesen Perselus. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Dumbledore bizony nagyon megöregedett. Na, nem a kora miatt, hiszen voltak nála idősebb varázslók és boszorkányok is, akik bár az idő múlásával egyre furcsábbá váltak – ki hallott már zsonglőrködni tanuló százhetven évesről, vagy vízibicikliző „Vén mágus cserkész csoportról” –, mégis teljes életet éltek. Dumbledore azonban már nem hasonlított a régi önmagára. Bár a kedélyessége, és néhány hóbortja megmaradt, ez már korántsem volt olyan, mint annak idején. Perselus valahol mélyen azt is érezte, hogyha nem lenne számára az iskolai tevékenysége, akkor Dumbledore már rég feladta volna az élettel való küzdelmet. Az öreg tekintete folyamatos szomorúságot tükrözött, ha úgy gondolta senki nem látja, háta szinte meggörbült a vállára nehezedő súlytól, amit Perselus véleménye szerint, nem megérdemelten cipelt. Rossz volt így látnia az igazgatót, de jól tudta, ő kevés ahhoz, hogy Dumbledore-nak új reményeket adjon. Ugyanakkor illendőnek látta mielőbb tudatni vele – bármennyire is nehezére esett ilyen látvány után –, hogy idén ne számítson rá. – Ha azért hívattál ide, hogy meggyőzz, az én személyem elengedhetetlen a tanári karba, akkor közlöm, hogy feleslegesen fáradtál. Nem szándékozom visszajönni tanítani, és megkérnélek arra is, hogy ha lehetséges, akkor, minimalizáld a „sürgős” baglyok számát is. Ne is próbáld bemesélni nekem, hogy csak én vagyok az egyetlen elérhető személy, aki helyettesíteni tudja az épp aktuálisan „gyengélkedő” oktatót – fejezte be a monológját, és bár egyéb esetben megsértődött volna, most azonban örült neki, hogy öreg barátja elmosolyodik ezen.  
  
– Megvallom őszintén, Perselus, gondoltam arra, hogy idén is felkínálom neked az állást – ismerte be az igazgató –, de rá kellett jönnöm, hogy nem kívánhatok tőled nagyobb áldozatot, mint amit idáig hoztál. – Perselust őszintén meglepte az, hogy Dumbledore így nyilatkozik, viszont szörnyű sejtése támadt afelől, hogy akkor miért is hívatta őt ide. – Ugyanakkor mégis szeretnélek megkérni egy szívességre – folytatta, félhold alakú szemüvege fölött ránézve.  
  
– Nem – vágta rá azonnal Perselus.  
  
Tömör és lényegretörő. Most már biztos volt abban, mit akar tőle az igazgató, és a válasza határozott nem volt. Még akkor is, ha Dumbledore annyira akarta, Perselus úgy érezte törlesztette minden adósságát, ahhoz, hogy ne kelljen minden kérést teljesítenie.  
  
– Úgy értesültem pedig, hogy téged is meghívtak egy „bizonyos” esküvői szertartásra. Ezek szerint nem is volt szándékodban elmenni?  
  
– Nem, és ezek után sem lesz – válaszolta Perselus, és biztos volt abban, hogy Dumbledore-t sem érte meglepetésként ez a tény, hiába is próbált úgy tenni öreg barátja.  
  
Valójában ő is kapott meghívót az igaz – minden bizonnyal nem véletlenül –, de nem akart részt venni semmiféle ünnepségben. Tökéletesen elégedett volt azzal, hogy csak akkor jelenjen meg valahol amikor, ő akar, és a puccos esküvők amúgy sem tartoztak a kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé. Bár a menyasszony bizonyára számított erre, és mellékelt egy rövid levelet is a meghívó mellé, Perselus ezek után sem érzett magában kedvet az egészhez. Még akkor sem, ha több felől érkezett olyan hír, miszerint Harry Potter is meg fog jelenni a menyegzőn. Pedig ha őszinte akart lenni magához, megnézte volna a kölyök arrogáns képét, csak azért, hogy aztán jól megátkozhassa, az önző viselkedése miatt.  
  
Dumbledore nagyot sóhajtott, és szomorúan pillantott oldalra. Perselus erre morgott egy sort az orra alatt, majd a lehetséges megoldáson kezdte törni a fejét. Számítania kellett volna rá, hogy az idős varázslónak tervei vannak, de hagyta magát abba a hitbe ringatni, hogy már teljesítette a kötelességét, amivel Dumbledore-nak is tisztában kellett lennie.  
  
– Ha annyira látni akarod Pottert, miért nem mész el te magad az esküvőre? – érdeklődött, bár a választ már tudta, ugyanakkor reménykedett, hogy talán ő ráveheti a barátját arra, hogy kimozduljon ebből az átkozott toronyból.  
  
– Harry nem akar engem látni, én pedig igyekszem tiszteletben tartani a döntését – felelte szomorkás mosollyal az arcán. Már megint Potter lelkivilága van előtérbe helyezve, grimaszolt Perselus, de hangosan nem mondta ki. Már annyiszor próbált Dumbledore-ral beszélni erről, hogy rongyosra tépte a száját miatta, de az öreg továbbra sem volt hajlandó felfogni, amit annyi éven keresztül szajkózott neki. – Nos, ha már döntöttél, Perselus, akkor nem is tartanálak fel tovább. A Főnix Rendjének sok tagja lesz jelen, így talán kisebb az esély, hogy bármi is elrontsa a szórakozást – nevetgélt erőltetetten Dumbledore, de a szemében megjelenő könnycsepp túl árulkodó volt. Perselus viszont kihasználva az alkalmat, távozott az igazgatói irodából. Mielőtt még becsukódott volna mögötte a nehéz tölgyfaajtó, már tudta, hogy az idős mágusnak ismét sikerült elérnie, amit akart.

***

Harry feszengve igazgatta magán a kényelmetlen öltözéket. Nem volt hozzászokva, hogy öltönyt viseljen, de egy ilyen jeles eseményen mégsem jelenhetett meg farmerban és pólóban, pedig legalább egyel kevesebb oka lett volna arra, hogy mindenáron vissza akarjon fordulni. Egész nap furcsa érzés környékezte, de nem akart tudomást venni erről, bár többször is megfordult a fejében, hogy visszakozik, és dupla – vagy inkább tripla – ajándékkal engeszteli ki az unokatestvérét. De ezt nem érezte volna túl tisztességesnek. Az emberi kapcsolatai mostanában minimálisra csökkentek, és egy mugli esküvőn csak nem érheti őt baj. Legalábbis ezzel nyugtatta saját magát, és abban is reménykedett, hogy ő sem fog galibát okozni.  
  
Mindenesetre, magával hozott mindent, amit fontosnak talált, de mivel nem merte a bérelt kocsiban hagyni az értékeit, kénytelen volt tehát más megoldást találni erre. A Hagridtól kapott erszény most is jó szolgálatot tett neki, így legalább a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny miatt nem kellett aggódnia. A feltámadás kövét még évekkel ezelőtt egy gyűrűbe foglaltatta, és azóta is hordta. Na, nem hivalkodásból. Harry sosem volt ilyen típus, bár megengedhette volna magának, ő igyekezett szerényen élni. De ez a gyűrű sokat számított neki. Arra emlékeztette őt, hogy ne bízzon senkiben, és bár sokszor jutott el arra a szintre, hogy használni is akarta, mégsem tette.  
  
Harry nagyot sóhajtott, majd miután gondosan bezárta a kocsi ajtaját, megindult a helyszínnek kinevezett ház felé. A kevés autót jó jelnek tekintette, ezek szerint csak szűk családi körre lehet számítani. Az idő is pont megfelelő erre a remélhetőleg szép eseményre. Bár nyár volt, nem társult hozzá elviselhetetlen kánikula, a szellő lengedezett, ugyanakkor nem fújt annyira erősen, hogy vihar ígéretét hordozza magában.  
  
Ahogy lassan áthaladt az úton, a kapu felé tartva még mindig nem hallott zsivajt, ami kissé zavarba hozta Harryt. Lehet, hogy mégsem jó helyre jött? Pedig többször is leellenőrizte a címet, ez volt a Dursley család új lakhelye. Biztonságképpen körbekémlelt, de semmi szokatlant nem látott; tipikus angliai kisváros, gondosan rendezett utca, apró, zöld kertek a ház előtt, virágok, amik a megfelelő házszám alatt voltak a legszebbek. Pontosan egybevágott minden, mégis Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy valami nincs itt rendben. Az utcán lézengő pár szomszéd ugyan nem tűnt ellenségesnek, de jobb mindenre felkészülni.  
  
Így hát egy utolsó mozdulattal még leellenőrizte a zakója belső zsebébe rejtett bodzapálcát, majd átvágva a kis előkerten, becsöngetett a rokonai házába. Az ajtó mögött neszezés hallatszott, majd kisvártatva ki is nyílt, mögötte pedig feltűnt Petunia néni teljes valójában.

***

Perselus egy hűsítő itallal a kezében ácsorgott az árnyékban, miközben undorodó pillantásokkal illette a számára ízléstelenül feldíszített kertet. A sok parádézó ember pedig még inkább kivívta az ellenvetését.  
  
Mindig utálta az ilyen eseményeket, és lehetőség szerint el is kerülte őket, most azonban a lelkiismerete nem hagyott neki nyugtot, míg el nem jött. Bosszússá tette a gondolat, hogy Dumbledore még ennyi idő után is képes így hatni rá, hogy megtegye amit kér, holott a háta közepére sem kívánta ezt az egész felhajtást.  
  
Azért egy gúnyos vigyort mégis megengedett magának, amint eszébe jutott Petunia Dursley arca, mikor meglátta őt az ajtóban. Sosem szerette a nőt, mindig is egy idegesítő, dölyfös némbernek tartotta, aki féltékeny volt a testvérére, és aki azt sem érdemelte meg, hogy egy olyan lány, mint Lily, szóba álljon vele. Fájdalmat okozott a húgának, ami kivívta Perselus ellenszenvét, és ennek tetejében őt is mindig csúfolta, ami miatt még jobban gyűlölte, mint az lehetséges. Most viszont, hogy ennyi év után újra találkoztak, lehetőséget adott neki, hogy igazán visszavágjon. Na, nem valami gyerekes módon természetesen, ehhez Perselus már túl idősnek tartotta magát, de ahogy elnézte a vőlegény szüleinek arcát, nos, az sok mindenért kárpótolta.  
  
– Szerinted eljön? Neked mi a véleményed róla, Perselus? – hallotta meg maga mellől a kérdést.  
  
– Parancsolsz? – nézett oldalra. Lupin idegesítően elmosolyodott, majd ismét feltette az előbbi kérdést, immáron megtoldva annak a személynek a nevével, akire célzott. – Bizonyára mindent megtesz annak érdekében, hogy ki ne hagyjon egy ekkora lehetőséget, ahol ismételten csilloghat, és megfürödhet a sikerben, miközben tanúbizonyságát teheti az arroganciájának – felelte szarkasztikusan, mire Lupin és a közelben állók mind felnevettek. Perselus is megengedett magának egy félmosolyt, de persze tudta, hogy jelen pillanatban senki sem veszi őt komolyan, és ez meglepő módon nem is zavarta őt.  
  
Azt pedig tényleg nem tudta még ő sem, hogy Potterben van-e annyi bátorság és elszántság, hogy eljöjjön az unokabátyja esküvőjére. Nyílt titok volt ugyan, hogy őneki is küldtek meghívót, de senki sem volt biztos abban – leszámítva Dudley Dursley-t –, hogy meg is kapta.  
  
Az elmúlt tíz év alatt ugyanis Potter sehol sem jelent meg, és a neki címzett levelek is vagy visszajöttek kézbesítetlenül, vagy eltűntek valahol, amiből senki sem tudta megállapítani, hogy vajon megkapta-e vagy sem. Ugyanakkor azt is tudták, hogy Potter és az unokatestvére nem jönnek ki jól, így Perselusnak fogalma sem volt róla, hogy egyesek honnan veszik azt az ötletet, hogy a kölyök meg fog jelenni a szertartáson. Mindazonáltal, Dumbledore is ezen a véleményen volt, márpedig az idős mágusnak olyan radarja volt erre, hogy Perselus néha sutba dobta kétségeit. Azt is meg merte kockáztatni, hogy az igazgató pontosan tisztában volt Potter hollétével, ám még a Főnix rendjét sem avatta be a titokba, ami nem volt meglepő tőle a jelen helyzetben.

***

– Harry – szólalt meg a nagynénje üdvözlésképpen, és Harry azonnal megállapította magában, hogy a néni szinte semmit sem változott.  
  
Bár az idő fogott rajta, de a mindig gőgös tartása, és az az undorodó arckifejezése továbbra is megmaradt, amit Harry sosem szeretett benne. A szőke hajába most már némi ősz hajszál is vegyült, amit valószínűleg a tollas kalappal igyekezett palástolni, és bár kifogástalan minőségű nyári ruhát viselt, ez sem segített sokat azon, hogy Petunia néni még mindig ugyanaz a dölyfös tekintetű, hosszúnyakú, és továbbra is ellenszenves asszony volt, akit mindig is ismert.  
  
– Petunia néni – biccentett Harry, és nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy nagynénje vonakodik őt beengedni, és többször is mustrálóan végignéz rajta.  
  
Harry pár évvel ezelőtt talán még zavarba jött volna emiatt, de manapság már nem fogott rajta semmiféle lenéző pillantás. Végül a néni is valószínűleg rájött, hogy nincs semmi kifogásolható a kinézetén, és bizonyára amiatt is, mert Dudley várta őt – legalábbis a meglepetés hiánya a felbukkanása miatt, arra engedett utalni, hogy unokatestvére felkészítette a szüleit arra, hogy ő betoppan –, Petunia néni nem tehetett mást, minthogy félreállt az útból és beengedte őt.  
  
Harryt az ajtón túl a régről megszokott tisztaság és rend fogadta, és a várt zsivaj is megérkezett a hátsó kert felől. Legalább tényleg esküvőre jött, bár Petunia néni öltözékét meglátva már részben elszállt efelől érzett aggodalma. Aztán mikor Vernon bácsi testes alakját is felismerte a szemközti ajtó irányából, már semmi kétsége nem maradt. Nagybátyja feje csak úgy lilult, bár Harry nem tudott rájönni, hogy erre mi is a pontos magyarázat; a szoros csokornyakkendő, ami jó látható vágatot hagyott azon a vastag, turcsi nyakán, vagy szeretett kisfia esküvőjére nem tekint jó szemmel. Esetleg ő maga lenne Vernon bácsi idegességének az oka? Bár ez talán kisebb eséllyel történhetett meg, lévén, hogy még csak most érkezett, és a bácsi észre sem vette őt.  
  
Mivel az udvariasság úgy kívánta meg, megvárta míg Petunia néni előremegy, és utat mutat neki. Harrynek így volt alkalma jobban szemügyre venni a ház belsejét is, ami – bár ezt sosem vallotta volna be – igazán meglepte őt. Azzal tisztában volt már régen is, hogy a rokonai nem voltak szegények, de amit itt látott, az még ezen is túlmutatott. Mindenhol drága, modern bútorok és háztartási kiegészítők sorakoztak. A kényelem eszközei persze most is előnyt élveztek, így a nappaliban látott masszázsfotel, vagy a hatalmas képátmérőjű plazma tv mellett szinte eltörpült a konyhai berendezés.  
  
Mindazonáltal mégsem ezek voltak azok, amik csodálkozásra késztették Harryt, hanem az, hogy mindezek nem voltak ízléstelenek, mint ahogy azt gyerekkorában tapasztalta. Mert hiába volt drága holmijuk a rokonainak, az összkép csúfos volt, és ezt Harry még gyerekszemmel is tökéletesen fel tudta mérni. Most viszont a modern és letisztult formák uralták az egész házat, nem hevertek szanaszét a Dudley által tönkretett játékok, és valahogy szinte barátságosnak, de túl idillinek is hatott az egész.  
  
Ellenben Vernon bácsi igazán nevetségesen festett ebben a környezetben – mintha egy házi sertést szállásolnánk el egy űrtechnikát idéző házban –, Harryt pedig csak az tartotta vissza attól, hogy hangosan felnevessen, hogy közben Petunia nénivel elérték a hátsó kertbe vezető ajtót.  
  
Harry itt kezdett azon elgondolkozni újra, hogy biztos nem csalta-e őt valaki csapdába, ugyanis mikor kilépett, akkor látta, hogy a kert sokkal nagyobb volt, mint azt a ház, és a környező telkek megengedték volna. A szökőkútról és a hatalmas sátrakról pedig akaratlanul is egy másik esküvő jutott eszébe, és hirtelen szörnyen rossz érzés kerítette hatalmába. Mindezt tetézte a tény is, hogy Harry bizony taláros embereket is látott. Ami viszont mindent jelentett, csak jót nem. Petunia néni követte őt, de Harry két lépés után megtorpant, pontosan akkor, mikor a látóterébe került Lupin és volt iskolatársainak egy csoportja, akik elmélyült beszélgetésbe bonyolódtak.  
  
– A fenébe – szitkozódott Harry morogva, miközben pillanatnyi döbbenetének helyét aztán átvette egy megmagyarázhatatlan, szorító érzés.  
  
Mégis mit kerestek itt, Dudley Dursley esküvőjén varázslók és boszorkányok?! Ez vagy egy rossz álom, vagy pedig valaki nagyon csúnya tréfát űzött vele. Igaz, hogy az unokatestvérének az utóbbi időben semmi gondja nem volt már azzal, hogy Harry is ilyen hatalommal bír, de ez mégiscsak sok lenne. Itt valami nagyon nem volt rendben, rázta meg enyhén a fejét Harry, majd hallgatva ösztönére, hirtelen sarkon fordult, hogy azonnal távozzon, mielőtt bárki is észrevehetné őt.  
  
Szerencsétlenségére azonban Vernon bácsiba ütközött, aki mérgelődve vakkantott rá. Mikor viszont rájött, hogy ki áll előtte, azonnal megváltozott a viselkedése. Szemei összeszűkültek, az ér kidagadt a homlokán és a halántékán, amiből Harry már sejtette, hogy a bácsi robbanni készül.  
  
– Teeee – mutatott rá vastag ujjával, és eltorzult arccal. – Mindennek te vagy az oka – szűrte a foga között Vernon bácsi.  
  
Harryt nem igazán érdekelte, hogy nagybátyja éppen miért is tette meg bűnbaknak, viszont az annál jobban, hogy mihamarabb eltűnjön. A rossz előérzet szinte fojtogatta, miközben megpróbált nyugalmat erőltetni magára, mielőtt bármi bajt okozna izgatottsága.  
  
– Ne félj, már itt sem vagyok – morogta vissza, és már épp ellépett volna Vernon mellett, az viszont nem hagyta annyiban.  
  
Hatalmas testével, és meglepő fürgeséggel állta el a kijáratot Harry előtt, még a karjait is kitárta, és mint egy megvadult bika mordult rá unokaöccsére.  
  
– Na, azt már nem. Nem mész sehova, kölyök! – rivallt rá egyre jobban liluló arccal.  
  
Harry ekkor érezte meg azt a fajta bizsergést a tarkóján, ami kétségtelenül jelezte számára, hogy figyelik őket. Már csak ez kellett – morogta magában. Ezzel egy időben viszont megjelent mellettük Petunia néni is, aki megpróbálta szeretett férje indulatait kissé lecsillapítani, több-kevesebb sikerrel. Harry viszont már csak el akart tűnni, lehetőleg minél gyorsabban, erre viszont egyre kevesebb lehetősége adódott, ahogy teltek a percek.  
  
– Elmegyek – szűrte a foga között Harry, lehetőleg úgy, hogy csak a rokonai hallják, ám Vernon bácsi egy tapodtat sem mozdult, és mutatóujját még mindig úgy fogta rá, mint aki épp felnyársalni készülne őt. Harryt pedig lassan már az sem érdekelte, ha jelenetet kell rendeznie, ahhoz, hogy szabaduljon, ám a szerencse ezen a napon egyáltalán nem akart mellé állni.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta meg maga mögül unokatestvére vidám hangját, miközben még mindig farkasszemet néztek Vernonnal.  
  
– Ne merészeld tönkretenni a fiam esküvőjét… – szólalt meg halkan Petunia néni.  
  
– Ha már belekergetted ebbe a… ebbe a… – vette át a szót Vernon bácsi, de mivel nem találta a megfelelő kifejezést, továbbra is a veszélyt jelző mutatóujjára hagyatkozott.  
  
Harry még egy pillanatig csendben nézett rokonai szemébe, majd nagy levegőt vett, és mosolyt erőltetve az arcára fordult meg, csak, hogy szembetalálja magát a felé igyekvő Dudley-val. Közben igyekezett nem elárulni idegességét, és figyelmen kívül hagyni a felé irányuló tekinteteket, ami a helyzetből adódóan igencsak nehéz ügynek bizonyult.  
  
Unokatestvérének látványa aztán ismételten csodálkozásra késztette Harryt. Dudley ugyanis nemcsak, hogy tökéletesen boldognak és elégedettnek tűnt, de külsőleg is sokat változott. Elég sokat fogyott, és már egyáltalán nem egy elhízott bálnára hasonlított, egyszerűen inkább csak valami küzdősportban járatos személynek gondolta volna Harry, ha nem ismeri. A rendszeres boksz mégiscsak jót tett neki, és Harrynek az volt az érzése, hogy a leendő arának is szerepe lehetett ebben a változásban.  
  
– Harry, úgy örülök, hogy itt vagy! – nyújtotta felé jobb kezét Dudley, amit Harry habozás nélkül elfogadott, majd meglepődve konstatálta, hogy a másik férfi magához húzza, és jól hátba veregeti. – Féltem, hogy el sem jössz – vallotta be halkan Dudley miközben elengedte őt.  
  
– Dudley, nem maradhatok – rázta meg a fejét Harry, ahogy óvatosan unokatestvére háta mögé sandított. A másik férfi követte a tekintetét, majd átkarolva Harry vállát, magával húzta őt.  
  
– Tudom, hogy szólnom kellett volna, de féltem, hogy akkor biztos nem jössz el – magyarázkodott Dudley, de még mielőtt Harry közbevághatott volna, gyorsan folytatta is. – Muszáj itt maradnod – nézett rá nagyon komolyan az unokatestvére, mikor Harry megtorpant ennek hallatán.  
  
– Dud… – kezdte volna, de a másik ismét beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Boszorkányt veszek el, de amint látod, apáék nem nagyon örülnek neki… Nehéz nekik most, de majd megbarátkoznak vele, viszont addig is jól jönne, ha lenne valaki, aki támogat – ütötte tovább a vasat a még így is nagydarab fiú. Harry egyik ámulatból a másikba esett, immáron rövid időn belül, ami még az idegességét is feledtetni tudta vele. Dudley, amint bekerül egy mágus családba? És Vernon meg Petunia nem tesznek ez ellen semmit, leszámítva a látványos duzzogásukat? Mégis Harryben feltámadt az együttérzés, annak ellenére, hogy komolyan elgondolkozott azon, hogy megátkozza Dudley-t. – Légy a tanúm, Harry – vitte be az utolsó ütést neki az unokatestvére, mikor Harry már hosszú ideig csak hallgatott. – Jössz nekem ezzel…  
  
Igen, talán, de legszívesebben azonnal nemet mondott volna, és már az ajkán is volt a szó, mikor a távolban éles gyerekhang harsant, ezzel még jobban felhívva rájuk a figyelmet.  
  
– Harry bácsi! – kiáltotta a szélvészként száguldó kisfiú, aki pillanatokon belül beléütközött, és csak Harry különleges reflexeinek volt köszönhető, hogy nem estek el. – Harry bácsi, Harry bácsi! Úgy örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni! – hadarta a kisfiú, miközben végig szorosan ölelte Harry derekát. – Dudley bácsi száz százalékra ígérte, hogy itt leszel, de apa azt mondta, hogy ne éljem bele magam, te mégis itt vagy. Úgy örülök neked, Harry bácsi! – darálta folyamatosan, miközben Harry agya egyfolytában kattogott, mivel fogalma sem volt ki lehet a kisgyerek. Végül a rejtély azon nyomban megoldódott, mikor a kis tornádó haja türkizkékről feketére, majd zöldre változott, végül egy kitérő sárga árnyalattal ismét megállapodott a kék színnél.  
  
– Teddy? – nyögte Harry tétován, mire az őt kitartóan szorító kisfiú arca még jobban felragyogott. Teddy enyhe bizonytalansága ezzel végleg el is párolgott, majd nem hagyva semmiféle menekülési lehetőséget Harrynek, azon nyomban megragadta a kezét, és húzni kezdte a tömeg irányába. – Gyere, Harry bácsi, szeretnélek bemutatni valakinek – magyarázta neki, majd hangosabban kiabálva folytatta. – Victoire, itt van Harry bácsi, itt a keresztapám! Victoire!  
  
Harry eközben kétségbeesett pillantást váltott Dudley-val, aki viszont vigyorogva tolta meg, hogy menjen csak Teddy után.  
  
– Ne aggódj, nem lesz semmi gond – suttogta neki, majd kicsit hangosabban folytatta. – A szertartás kettőkor kezdődik, tíz perc múlva legyél a sátorban – indította útnak őt unokatestvére egy erőteljesebb lökéssel.  
  
Harry végül beletörődően követte a keresztfiát, aki továbbra sem engedte el a kezét egy percre sem, és aki mindeközben folyamatosan beszélt és beszélt. Harry pedig azon volt, hogy lehetőleg semerre se nézzen, mivel már a belépőjével és a Vernon bácsival folytatott beszélgetésével sikerült felhívnia magára a figyelmet. Ennek ellenére kitartó volt, és felvette azt a féle arckifejezését, ami elég sokakat elriasztott attól, hogy meg merjék szólítani. Harry ugyanis bármennyire is elhagyta a varázslóvilágot tíz évvel ezelőtt, attól ő még mindig az az ember volt, aki legyőzte Voldemortot, és aki jelen pillanatban is úgy volt számon tartva, mint a Halál Ura.  
  
Az érzést, hogy ismét varázslók között volt, leírni sem tudta volna. A mágia szinte vibrált a közelében, miközben csak a hangjuk alapján képes volt felismerni egykori barátait. Ám nem nézett oldalra, nem válaszolt, ha hozzá szóltak, hanem csak kitartóan bámulta Teddy örökösen változó színes üstökét, csakhogy ezzel is elriassza azokat, akik esetleg le akarnák szólítani.  
  
Szerencsére keresztfia olyan útvonalat választott, ahol nagyjából kikerültek mindenféle akadályt, sátrakat, szökőkutat, kerti törpéket és egyéb, beazonosíthatatlan kerti díszeket. Ennek ellenére nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy többen is szó szerint bámulják őt. A szeme sarkából még Lupint is látta, amint Billel, Mr. Weasley-vel, Mordonnal és Kingsley-vel őt figyelik. Egyikük arcát sem tudta azonban annyira megfigyelni, hogy rájöjjön, hogyan is viszonyulnak jelenleg hozzá.  
  
Aztán már lehetősége sem volt rá, ugyanis Teddy megállt vele egy szőke hajú kislány mögött, majd szégyellősen megütögette annak vállát, aki erre megfordult. A kisfiú még jobban elvörösödött, de azért biztos hangon mutatta be őket egymásnak.  
  
– Harry bácsi, ő itt Victoire, Victoire, ő a keresztapám – hadarta. – Ugye megmondtam, hogy el fog jönni – villantotta fel mosolyát, mire a kislány rávigyorgott előbb Teddyre, majd rá is.  
  
– Szia! – köszönt neki Victoire felnőttesen kezet nyújtva, mire Harry elfogadta a gesztust. És azt sem kellett sokat találgatnia, hogy kinek a csemetéje lehet. Egyenesen lerítt róla, hogy Bill és Fleur vére csörgedezik benne, a lányka ugyanis gyönyörű volt, és fiatal kora ellenére már most látszott, hogy Teddyt teljesen elvarázsolta a szépsége. Harry szívét egy pillanatra szörnyű érzés szorította el, de a borongós gondolatokat azonnal elnyomta magában.  
  
Harry köré ezek után még több apróság gyűlt. Némelyikről egyből megállapította, hogy Weasley sarj, másokról viszont nem tudta eldönteni kik lehetnek, de Teddy lelkesen magyarázott a közönségének, miközben továbbra sem engedte el Harry kezét. Végül a kis csevejt Vernon felbukkanása szakította félbe, aki morogva közölte vele, hogy Dudley vár rá és jobb, ha szedi a lábát.  
  
Harry valamilyen szinten most az egyszer örült a nagybátyja felbukkanásának, mivel teljesen zavarba hozta őt ez a nagy lelkesedés a gyerekek részéről, és a feszélyezettség érzése is csak nőtt benne ennek következtében, amit igyekezett kordában tartani. Ha bármelyik más felnőtt viselkedett volna így, akkor biztos volt benne, hogy egy fél perc után elküldi őt a pokol mélyére. De ezek a gyerekek nem tehettek semmiről, ezt még ő maga is jól tudta. Mégis, mikor pár perccel később el kellett mennie a Főnix Rendjének néhány tagja előtt, Harry képtelen volt arra, hogy kedvességet színleljen. Helyette továbbra is mereven bámult maga elé, és szinte szuggerálta az előtte felállított sátor bejáratát, ahonnan épp akkor lépett ki Dudley, mikor Lupin megpróbálta Harryt megállítani.  
  
– Harry… – tette a vállára a kezét a férfi, de Harry nem volt hajlandó rápillantani.  
  
– Elnézést – motyogta helyette, és megszaporázva a lépteit az unokatestvéréhez sietett.  
  
Elhaladtában még hallotta maga mögött Mordon horkantását, és Lupin csalódott hangját, de ahelyett, hogy ezen rágódott volna, inkább Dudley-ra kezdett figyelni, aki a szertartás menetéről tartott előadást neki.  
  
– Anyáék miatt ez inkább a mugli hagyományok szerint fog lezajlani – magyarázta Dudley, és Harry nem tudta megállni, hogy ne mosolyodjon el a mugli szó hallatán. Furcsa volt ezt hallani az unokatestvére szájából. – Ne nevess, inkább figyelj – intette le őt a másik férfi.  
  
– Bocsánat, folytasd – vigyorgott Harry.  
  
– Szóval minden úgy történik majd, ahogy nálunk, de… – Dudley nagyot nyelt, ami Harryt gyanakvásra késztette. – A legvégén a varázslók hagyománya szerint szeretnénk a lezárást. – Harry összehúzott szemöldökkel várta a további magyarázatot, mire Dudley nagy levegőt vett és kibökte. – A két tanú előveszi a pálcáját és…  
  
– Tudod, hogy nem varázsolok – vágott közben kissé indulatosabban, mint szerette volna. Nem elég, hogy Dudley ilyen furfangos módon rángatta el őt erre az átkozott esküvőre, de most még ezt is kéri tőle?  
  
– Neked nem is kell – sietett megnyugtatni őt a férfi. – Hermione mindent elintéz, csak emeld fel a pálcádat mikor jelez, és pikk-pakk, máris letudtuk az ügyet.  
  
Harry egy pillanatig megnyugodott, hogy Dudley azért mégsem volt olyan idióta, és gondolt erre is, de aztán újabb szörnyű gyanúja támadt a név hallatán.  
  
– Várjunk csak. Mit is mondtál, Hermione?  
  
Dudley ismételten nagyot nyelt, majd kerülve Harry tekintetét, szólalt meg.  
  
– Ő a menyasszony tanúja – felelte, miközben fel-alá kezdett járkálni a sátorban. Harry egy darabig nézte őt, de mikor meg akarta sürgetni Dudleyt, unokatestvére magától folytatta. – Van még valami, amit tudnod kell – cincogta meglepően magas hangon, ami rosszat sejtetett. – A menyasszonyom… – dadogta –, nos… akit ma elveszek feleségül…  
  
– Nyögd már ki, Dudley!  
  
– Ginny Weasley-t veszem el – mondta ki halkan, de magabiztosan. Harry álla valahol a padlót súrolta, és első meggyőződésében nem tudta, hogy felnevessen-e, vagy elátkozza Dudley-t ezért. Ám mielőtt bármelyiket is megtehette volna, az unokatestvére határozottan folytatta. – Ne engem okolj emiatt – mutatott rá a másik. – Te voltál, aki elmentél, és mindent magad mögött hagytál. Ginny keresett téged, ahogy mindenki más is, de te megeskettél, hogy nem jár el a szám. Én betartottam a megállapodásunkat, most már magadra vess, hogy elvesztetted őt – vágta a képébe vehemensen. Harry szólásra nyitotta a száját, majd becsukta. Erre ugyanis nem tudott mit mondani. Dudley-nak teljes mértékben igaza volt. Még ha fájt is bevallania, de tényleg csak ő tehet arról, hogy Ginny nem az övé. – Én nem így akartam elmondani – enyhült meg Dudley hangja, látva Harry reakcióját. – Csak… nem így terveztem, tényleg – nézett rá. Szeme az igazat tükrözte.  
  
Mégis az a nehéz érzés, ami most Harry szívére telepedett, kezdett zavaró lenni. Nem tudott mit felelni, bármennyire is akarta. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy ez lehetséges, hiszen… mégis mikor találkozott Ginny és Dudley egyáltalán? Harry annyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy észre sem vette, hogy a kérdést hangosan tette fel, unokatestvére pedig válaszol rá.  
  
– Mikor eljöttél onnan – kezdett bele a magyarázatba –, Ginny azonnal utánad indult, és valahogy ő is itt kötött ki. De a szülei utána jöttek, mivel még kiskorú volt, és hazavitték – állt meg zsebre tett kézzel Dudley, miközben tovább mesélt, Harry pedig örült, hogy megteszi, még ha nehéz is volt hallgatni, tudni akarta, hol hibázott ekkorát. – Aztán legközelebb a következő nyáron láttam, amikor visszajött, de mivel megegyeztünk, hogy senkinek nem mondom el, hol rejtőzöl… nos, én álltam a szavam – sóhajtott nagyot az unokatestvére, miközben letörölte az izzadtságot a homlokáról. – Utána sokáig nem láttam, majd tavaly ismét felbukkant… akkor kezdtünk el ismerkedni… és nos… a többit már ki tudod találni.  
  
A Harry szívére nehezedő nyomás még nagyobb lett ennek hallatán. Ginny kereste őt, és ezek szerint jó irányba indult el, ami talán a szerelmének a mélységét is jelezte. Hiszen mi más vezette volna a lányt a helyes úton, ha nem ez? Ő mégis veszendőbe hagyta, ahogy minden mást is, amit addig elért.  
  
Harry gondolatait végül egy túlságosan is ismerős hang szakította félbe.  
  
– Dudley, gyere, már mindenki a sátorban van – hallatszott be Hermione hadarása, majd kisvártatva a lány is felbukkant. – Csak rád… – folytatta, ám amint meglátta egykori barátját, elakadt a szava.  
  
Harry kényelmetlenül érezte magát, fogalma sem volt mit kéne tennie. Valójában az összes harag elpárolgott már belőle az idők folyamán, megmaradt viszont a csalódottság és a bizalmatlanság. Még mindig nem tudott túllépni azon a tényen, hogy Ron és Hermione is részesei voltak annak a színjátéknak, amit Dumbledore eszelt ki.  
  
A csend egyre hosszabbra nyúlt, és Hermione egy pillanatra sem vette le a szemét róla, aztán halványan elmosolyodott, és egy tétova, de nagyon gyors ölelést rögtönzött. Harry képtelen volt viszonozni a gesztust, de a fiatal nőt láthatóan ez nem zavarta, viszont a szemében megjelenő szomorúság egyértelművé tette, hogy nem esik jól neki ez a reakció. Eltűnődni azonban nem volt ezen idejük, ugyanis Mr. Weasley sürgette meg őket, aki csak bekiabált a sátorba, majd gyorsan el is viharzott, hiszen számára jelenleg a lánya mellett volt a helye.  
  
– Jó újra látni téged, Harry – suttogta Hermione.

***

Perselus pillantása végigkísérte Pottert, ahogy az ifjabbik Dursley-vel elfoglalták a helyüket az oltár előtt. Bár ő ezt valószínűleg nem vette észre, vagy ha mégis, akkor nem mutatta ennek semmi jelét. A fiú, vagy inkább már fiatal férfi, külsejében is sokat változott, de ahogy most viselkedett, az igazán vérlázítónak tűnhetett sokak szemében. Még Lupin arcán is fenntartást vélt felfedezni, amit sokkal inkább azzal magyarázott, hogy a férfit kimondatlanul is bántotta az, ahogyan Potter viselkedett vele az előbb.  
  
De nem ő volt az egyetlen. A Weasley família legkisebb fia szintén zord ábrázattal figyelte egykori cimboráját, hiszen őt Potter még csak egy pillantásra sem méltatta. Nem mintha másokkal nagyobb kivételt tett volna, leszámítva talán a saját keresztfiát, akivel meglepő módon kedélyesen elcsevegett, mi több, még azt is szó nélkül tűrte, hogy az izgága kiskölyök rajta csüngjön.  
  
Lehet, hogy Potter annak idején képes volt elkápráztatni ezzel a viselkedésével az arra fogékony közönségét, manapság azonban többen félték a nevét, mintsem azt gondolni lehetett. Ennek fényében pedig megvolt a távolságtartásra való hajlam is, amit mindössze a gyermeki lelkesedés, és néhány elfogult „barát” – mint Molly Weasley, vagy Lupin – dobott sutba azért, hogy kedvében járhassanak a kis hősnek.  
  
Perselus számára semmi sem változott; a fiatal varázslót még mindig ugyanolyan naiv, bosszantó, és arrogáns alaknak tartotta, mint amilyen mindig is volt. Mégis, akaratlanul felsejlett benne a gondolat, hogy vajon Potter tényleg ugyanaz a személy-e még, mint aki volt?  
  
A viselkedése ugyanis arra engedett következtetni, hogy valójában még annak sem volt tudatában, hogy hova érkezik – talán pont emiatt is volt a Dursley fiú annyira magabiztos. Nem kerülte el a figyelmét az sem, hogy amint viszont kiderült a turpisság, azonnal el akarta hagyni a helyszínt, és csak a nagybátyja testességének volt köszönhető, hogy ez nem sikerült neki. Persze, hoppanálhatott is volna, mint minden rendes varázsló, de Perselusnak szörnyű gyanúja támadt afelől, hogy Potter körül valami nincs rendben, és ez felkeltette a bájitalmester kíváncsiságát.  
  
Perselus innentől kezdte érdekesnek találni ezt a kis összejövetelt. Nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy Potter milyen furcsán viselkedik, és az a különös előérzet is, ami megkörnyékezte őt, mind-mind azt sugallták Perselusnak, hogy jobb, ha nem téveszti szem elől a már nem is olyan kis hőst. Éppen ezért úgy döntött, hogy a hátralévő időben szemmel tartja Pottert, még akkor is, ha ez azzal jár, hogy el kell vegyülnie a tömegben, feladva ezzel a nyugalmas kis árnyékos szigetét. Lehet, hogy Dumbledore-nak ismét igaza lesz, és a félelme nem volt alaptalan? Ezt viszont tényleg csak akkor tudhatja meg, ha nyitott szemmel jár.  


***

Harry ott állt Dudley mellett a kézzel hímzett, gyönyörű dísztalárjában, amit természetesen Mrs. Weasley készített a vőlegény tanúja számára. Harry nem tudta, hogy ténylegesen is számítottak-e rá, vagy sem, hiszen a megjelenése látható meglepetést okozott, ugyanakkor Dudley – de leginkább Teddy – szavaiból mást következtetett ki. Mire a zene felcsendült, gondolatban már teljesen máshol járt.  
  
Az alatt az öt perc alatt, amíg Ginnyre vártak, igyekezett kerülni mindenki tekintetét. Egyedül Dudley-ra figyelt, aki most először mutatott igazi idegességet és nyugtalanságot. Unokatestvére mocorgott, és folyton igazgatta magán a ruhát, miközben kétségbeesett pillantásokat vetett rá. Harry igyekezett biztatóan bólogatni ezen alkalmakkor, bár ha őszinte akart volna lenni, akkor bevallotta volna, hogy ez bizony nehezére esett.  
  
A figyelő tekintetek kereszttüzében ő maga is kényelmetlenül érezte magát, és azt is érezte, hogy egyeseknek bizony meglehet a véleményük róla. Ez persze a legkevésbé sem érdekelte őt. Már megtanulta, hogyan is vonja ki magát a kellemetlen történések alól.  
  
Aztán a zene felharsant, és Dudley elképedt arckifejezése láttán követte unokatestvére tekintetét a sátor bejáratához. Harry, ahogy meglátta a menyasszonyt, egy pillanatra minden elhomályosult előtte. A lány gyönyörű volt, sokkal szebb, mint ahogyan emlékezett rá. Ginny mugli stílusú, hófehér menyasszonyi ruhája tökéletesen kihangsúlyozta alakját, hullámzó vörös hajába pedig ugyanolyan hófehér virágokat fontak, ami még tökéletesebb összhatást eredményezett.  
  
Harry szíve erre a látványra még fájdalmasabban szorult össze, mint mikor negyedórával ezelőtt megtudta ki lesz Dudley jövendőbelije. De most így, látva is őt, teljesen más volt. A tudat, hogy ez a tünemény akár az ő felesége is lehetne, és talán már rég családot is alapíthattak volna, érzékenyen érintette Harryt. Régebben mindig erről álmodozott, és alig várta, hogy a jóslat terhétől megszabadulva végre boldog és nyugalmas életet élhessen. Végül Voldemort legyőzésével szinte karnyújtásnyi közelségbe került hozzá ez az álom, mégis olyan könnyedén dobott el mindent magától, hogy Harryben rég nem érzett harag támadt fel ennek kapcsán.  
  
Ha legalább Ginnyt nem hagyta volna ott, ha magával vitte volna, vagy legalább engedte volna, hogy a lány megtalálja őt… nos, akkor minden másképp alakulhatott volna.  
  
Harry szinte alig érzékelte, hogy megkezdődik a tényleges szertartás. Magában, csendesen siratta az elveszett boldogságát, és képzeletben újabb strigulát húzott azon dolgok mellé, amiket eldobott magától, vagy amit elvettek tőle.  
  
Ahogy a percek teltek, úgy lett minden egyre nehezebb. Harry tekintete megtalálta Hermionét a másik oldalon, és lélekben elkezdett rákészülni a varázslatra, amit ő ugyan nem fog végrehajtani, de bízott benne, hogy egykori barátja képes lesz rá úgy, mintha mindketten tennék azt. Ez idáig eszébe sem jutott megkérdezni Dudley-t, hogy mégis mennyit árult el róla, hogy Hermione ilyen egyszerűen fogadta a tényt, hogy ő nem fog segédkezni. Mindenesetre jó lesz észben tartania, hogy ne felejtsen el érdeklődni ebben a témában.  
  
– Igen – hallotta meg Harry a szót, amit Ginny kimondott.  
  
A lány hangja határozott volt, és bármennyire is fájó volt beismerni, de boldogan csengett. Ez pedig ismételt tőrdöfést és újabb megaláztatást jelentett Harrynek, de nem volt joga vádaskodni, vagy neheztelni arra a két emberre, akik tényleg nem tehettek semmiről sem. Mert ebben biztos volt, hogy ha valaki nem tudott a színjátékról, az Ginny volt. Dudley pedig mégúgy sem volt ebbe beavatva. De most már mindegy, hiszen ennek a szónak a kimondásával Harry örökre elvesztette a fiatal lányt, és talán most itt az ideje, hogy végleg el is engedje azt a halovány szálat, ami még hozzá kötötte.  
  
– Igen – visszhangozta Dudley is.  
  
A túloldalról Hermione ebben a pillanatban jelzett Harrynek, ő pedig követve az utasítást, magasra emelte a pálcáját. Ahogy a varázslat megkezdődött, Harry bensőjét elöntötte egyfajta különös bizsergés, amit utoljára akkor érzett, mikor annak idején először fogta kezébe a régi főnixpálcáját. Azzal ellentétben ennek viszont most nem örült.  
  
A mágiája mintha önálló életet élt volna, úgy kígyózott végig a karján, egyenesen át a pálcába, hogy aztán Hermione tényleges varázslatával egyesülve, áldását adja az ifjú párra. Harry érezte az erőt, azt, hogy a Halál Ereklyéi egyesülnek benne, de minden ösztönével küzdött a késztetés ellen, hogy ténylegesen engedje elszabadulni ezt a hatalmat. Végül a mágiája elcsendesült, de Harry csak nehezen tudta visszatartani magát attól, hogy kimeneküljön a sátorból. Inkább csak sejtette az enyhe riadalmat, semmint ténylegesen is látta volna, amit a zöld fénynyaláb ragyogása válthatott ki.  
  
Dudley volt talán az egyetlen, aki csak szimplán felhúzott szemöldökkel nézett hátra rá, mire Harry jobb híján csak vállat vont.  
  
Bár kimutatni nem akarta, Harryt mégis megviselte ez az egész. A szertartás végeztével olyan gyorsan szerette volna elhagyni a helyszínt, amennyire csak lehetőséget látott rá. Egy perccel sem akart tovább maradni. Teljesítette Dudley kérését, de úgy látszott ez unokatestvérének korántsem volt elég, és ismételten megakadályozta a távozását. Mi több, még Vernon bácsi is úgy nézett rá, hogy bármennyire is varázsló Harry, csakis a testén keresztül engedi távozni.  
  
Ezt a lehetőséget viszont kihagyta volna, nagybátyja ugyanis túl tömörnek és ruganyosnak látszott ahhoz, hogy a Piton-féle trükkel Harry Potter alakú lyukat égetve belé, stílusosan távozhasson. Harry gyanította, előbb pattanna vissza a bácsiról, mintsem keresztül tudná préselni magát rajta. Így beletörődve a sors kegyetlenségébe, egy pohár lélekerősítővel félrevonult a legtávolabbi, legárnyékosabb és legcsendesebbnek tűnő sarokba. Pechére azonban nem csak ő választotta ezt a kis nyugalmas szigetet.  


***

Perselus a maga cinikus módján szórakozott a szertartás alatt történeteken. Érdekes volt megfigyelni a jelenlévők arcán azt a félelmet és aggodalmat, amit Potter kis akciója váltott ki. Ha teljesen őszinte akart volna lenni, akkor bevallotta volna – legalábbis magának –, hogy ő ugyanúgy meglepődött egy pillanatra, de aztán azonnal magyarázatra is bukkant, mi okozta a zöldes fénynyalábot.  
  
Már a belépésekor feltűnt neki Potter ujján a gyűrű, ami túlságosan is ismerős volt számára, de hogy a kölyök ilyen módon viselje az ereklyét, ami kis híján Dumbledore vesztét okozta, nos, az még tőle is különös volt. Potter ezen kívül valószínűleg valahol magán viselte a köpenyt is, és így a három ereklye egyesülése válthatta ki a zöldes fényt. Mindenesetre ezek után nem lenne azon meglepődve, ha a minisztérium emberei felbukkannának a házban egy kis ellenőrzésre.  
  
Perselus lustán nekidőlt a fa vastag törzsének, ami az árnyékos kis szigetet biztosította, és ami elrejtette őt az ünneplő tömeg elől. Innen figyelte a tőle alig pár méterre ácsorgó Pottert, aki most vagy tényleg nem változott semmit, vagy mégiscsak komoly alapja van annak a furcsa előérzetnek, ami a fiú megjelenését követően folyamatosan megkörnyékezte őt. Ahogy végignézett a fiatal férfin, Perselus megállapította, hogy az utóbbiról lehet inkább szó.  
  
Potter a második pohár pezsgő után sem vette észre őt, pedig Perselus kitartóan szuggerálta a másik hátát. Tekintetét végigfuttatta a fiú széles hátán, le egészen a keskeny csípőjéig, majd egy kicsit elidőzött a formás lábakon, hogy aztán visszatérjen Potter tarkójához. A fiú haja rövidre volt nyírva, így engedni láttatta a nyakát. Ezzel a frizurával korántsem hasonlított már James Potterre. Perselus ilyen közelségből azt is fel tudta mérni, hogy a másik nem nőtt sokat az elmúlt évek alatt, vékonysága is megmaradt, de az idióta szemüvege eltűnt, és az egész megjelenése is sokkal kifinomultabb lett. Már nem az a kócos, hebehurgya tinédzser állt előtte, hanem egy fiatal, jóvágású férfi, aki viszont továbbra is különösen viselkedett, és ez felkeltette a figyelmét.  
  
– Milyen váratlan fordulat – szólalt meg mélyen zengő hangján Perselus, ami megijesztette Pottert –, a varázslóvilág kis üdvöskéje tiszteletét tette szeretett rokona esküvőjén. – Perselus gúnyos mosolyt villantott, amint Potter megpördült a tengelye körül, és érdekes arckifejezéssel bámult rá. – Látom, Potter, még mindig ugyanaz az arrogáns, felfuvalkodott kölyök vagy, aki mindig is voltál – mérte végig a fiút, aki egyre komorabb arccal tekintett vissza rá. – Még véletlenül sem vegyülsz el a tömegben – folytatta Perselus –, úgy hiszed, neked kijár a mélységes alázat.  
  
– Nem tud maga semmit, professzor – vetette oda neki Potter válaszul.  
  
Hangja nem volt ideges, de Perselust nem tudta becsapni, igenis nyugtalan volt. Ráadásul a titulusát használta megnevezésként, holott ő már rég nem volt a Roxfort tanára.  
  
– De azt pontosan látom, hogy továbbra is játszod a tragikus hőst…  
  
– Nem játszok én semmit! – vágott közbe a fiatal férfi most már enyhe ingerültséggel.  
  
–… és még mindig nem tanultál tiszteletet, miszerint nem illik más szavába vágni – fejezte be Perselus tanári hangnemben. Potter nem felelt, helyette tüntetőlegesen elfordult, és egy huzamra magába döntötte a pohár tartalmát. Perselus elnézte a mozdulatot, és újabb megerősítést kapott afelől, hogy a fiúval nincs minden rendben. Nem tűnt elmebeteg őrültnek, mégis az a vibrálás, ami a közelében érezhető volt, nem hagyta nyugodni őt. A rövid csendet aztán ismét ő törte meg, azzal a szándékkal, hogy eleget tegyen Dumbledore kívánságának, és megtudjon egy keveset Potterről. Természetesen mindezt csakis baráti szívesség gyanánt. És amiatt is, mert az idős mágust aggasztották a Minisztériumban és a varázslótársadalomban terjedő pletykák, amikben persze a kis hős, mint mindig, most is nagy szerepet kapott. – Elragadó, mennyire nem tudsz magadon uralkodni, és ennyi év elteltével is szomjazod a csillogást. A kis akciód igazán fényűzőre sikerült volna, ha ezt is, mint mindig, nem rossz helyen és rossz időben próbálod kivitelezni. Talán azt remélted, Potter, ezzel elkápráztathatod az egybegyűlteket? – kérdezte a fiatal férfit közönyös hangon. – Mindazonáltal, a Minisztérium bizonyára sokkal nagyobb lelkesedést mutatott volna a kis mutatványod iránt – tette hozzá szárazon.  
  
Mikor Potter ismételten hátrafordult, Perselus enyhe értetlenséget olvasott ki, ugyanakkor a fiatal férfi hangja sem csengett már annyira higgadtan, mint egy pár perccel ezelőtt.  
  
– Nem csináltam semmit, és fogalmam sincs, mire céloz. De most ha megbocsát, professzor, nincs szándékomban meghallgatni az összes sértést, amit a fejemhez akar vágni.  
  
– Nocsak, Potter, csak nem fáj az igazság? – vágott vissza szarkasztikusan Perselus, és nem bírta – nem is akarta –, elrejteni azt a félmosolyt, ami megjelent az arcán. Potterrel nem mindig volt élvezet vitatkozni, de lám csak, a fiú most már választékosabban tudta magát kifejezni, ami titkon nagyon tetszett Perselusnak.  
  
– Mert maga aztán nagyon tudja mit jelent az, hogy _igazság_ – köpte a szavakat Potter, az utolsót különösen hangsúlyozva.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal többet tudok róla, mint te – felelte egyszerűen Perselus. Bár továbbra is a fa vastag törzsének dőlve, karba tett kézzel álldogált, pálcáját a biztonság kedvéért magához vette a talár ujjának takarásában. Mikor észrevette, hogy a másik is a sajátja után tapogatózik, jobbnak látta, ha felkészül egy esetleges kirohanásra. Potterről sok mendemonda keringett mostanság, bár Perselus ennek a felét sem hitte el, ugyanakkor nem szeretett volna kéretlen párbajba keveredni, pont vele, pont egy esküvőn, pont egy tucat auror szeme láttára. Potter megvetően horkantott, és bár Perselus híres volt a türelméről, a kölyöknek nem egyszer sikerült kihoznia már a sodrából. – Ha nem lennél olyan elvakult, valószínűleg te magad is meglátnád, mit csinálsz rosszul.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy kérdeztem volna magát – vágott vissza indulatosan. – Mit tud maga bármiről is? Menjen inkább vissza Dumbledore iskolájába, ahol kedvére szekírozhatja a diákokat, és ahol asszisztálhat az összes csaláshoz…  
  
Potter már nem tudta befejezni a mondatot, mivel Perselus két lépéssel előtte termett, és alig egy arasznyira állt meg tőle, hogy úgy sziszegje az arcába a választ.  
  
– Vigyázz a szádra, Potter! – figyelmeztette fenyegetően. Az egy dolog volt, hogy őt sértegeti ez a mihaszna, de bármennyire is nem tartotta ő sem tökéletesnek Dumbledore-t, Potternek igenis mélységesen tisztelnie kellene azt a személyt, aki végigkísérte őt az útján. – Ha képtelen vagy felfogni mi történt valójában, akkor jobb is, ha nem rontod itt a levegőt. Ne csodálkozz azon sem, ha senki nem törődik veled, mert te egy hálátlan kölyök vagy, aki még most is a saját feje után megy – szűrte a foga között Perselus, és Potter túl kevés volt ahhoz, hogy megfélemlítse őt holmi haragos nézéssel.  
  
– Ha ennyire nagyra van a véleményével és Dumbledore-ral, akkor minek fecsérli rám az idejét? Nem kértem, hogy hozzám szóljon, és köszönöm, de tökéletesen elégedett vagyok az életemmel – vágott vissza Potter fellengzősen.  
  
Perselus őszinte sajnálattal nézett végig a fiatal férfin, akiben jelen pillanatban halvány szikráját sem látta nemhogy Lilynek, de már James Potternek sem, akit bár szívből gyűlölt, de legalább kijelenthette, hogy vérbeli griffendéles volt, aki meghalt a családjáért.  
  
– Az anyád forog a sírjában azt látva, mivé lettél – jelentette ki fagyosan.  
  
– Maga rohadék! – csattant fel Potter váratlanul, és Perselus melegen gratulált önmagának ahhoz, hogy elővigyázatosságból bűbájt szórt maguk köré. Ugyanakkor nem volt hajlandó távolabb lépni, még akkor sem, mikor látta, hogy Potter a pálcája után nyúl. – Nem érdekel, mit gondol rólam, és az sem, hogy minek tart. Már megszoktam, hogy maga csak az apámat látja bennem, akit mellesleg gyűlöl és megvet, de az anyámat hagyja békén. Tudtommal nem én voltam az, akit elhagyott egy másik emberért… az ellenségemért – vágott vissza Potter vehemensen.  
  
– Biztos vagy te benne? – kérdezte Perselus gúnyosan, miközben azon volt, hogy a másik ne vegye észre az ingerültségét. – Mintha még egy fél óra sem telt volna el azóta, hogy a lány, akiért mindent feláldoztál volna, hozzáment a drágalátos unokafivéredhez…  
  
Perselusnak mindössze annyi ideje volt, hogy reflexszerűen félreugorjon az erőteljes mágiahullám elől. A varázslat szinte eltaszította a másiktól, és csak kevés híja volt annak, hogy nem tett kárt egyikőjükben sem. Ugyanakkor viszont elsöpörte az általa kiszórt hangelnyelő bűbájt, és a fényesség szinte azonnal feléjük irányította a figyelmet. Perselus, ahogy végignézett a fiatal férfin, azonnal rájött, hogy miről beszélt Dumbledore – Potter nem szándékosan varázsolt.  
  
Egy pillantás oldalirányba, majd egy másik Potterre elég volt ahhoz, hogy azonnali döntést hozzon. Perselus megragadta a másik férfi karját, majd erősen magához rántotta, és azonnal elhoppanált vele a helyszínről…  


***


	2. Igazságok

Harry levegő után kapkodva térdepelt a kemény, koszos földön, miközben minden igyekezetével azon volt, hogy lenyugtassa háborgó szervezetét a kellemetlen hoppanálás után.  
  
– Nehogy idehányj, Potter! Ha mégis megteszed, készülj fel rá, hogy az öltönyöddel mosatom fel! – mordult rá Piton, és Harry szíve szerint jól elátkozta volna a férfit, ha épp nem azzal lett volna elfoglalva, hogy teljesítse az utasítást.  
  
Félő volt ugyanis, hogy egyetlen meggondolatlan mozdulattal tényleg a padlóra bocsájtja a gyomortartalmát, és bár különösképpen az öltönye nem izgatta, de minden bizonnyal a kölcsönző más nézeteket vallana erről. Valamint a megalázottság lehetősége is ott lebegett a szeme előtt, amit viszont még kevésbé szeretett volna – ennél jobban – megtapasztalni, így minden erejét összeszedve mélyeket lélegzett, miközben lassan feltápászkodott a piszkos padlóról. Ennyit a méltóságról, morgott magában.  
  
Harry nem volt benne biztos, hogy annak az elfogyasztott három pohár pezsgőnek volt-e ilyen hatása rá, vagy szimplán tényleg ennyire nem bírja már az utazás ezen formáját – holott hajdanán nap, mint nap volt benne része. De tény, hogy ezzel ismételten sikerült fegyvert adnia egy olyan személy kezébe, akiről bizton tudta, hogy ha esélye adódik rá, akkor használni is fogja. Márpedig ezt kifejezetten gyűlölte.  
  
Piton arca kiismerhetetlen maradt Harry számára, miközben a férfi átható tekintettel őt fürkészte, de aztán valószínűleg megunhatta a mustrálást, mivel kisvártatva elfordult, és más tevékenységbe kezdett. Harry végignézte, amint egy pálcaintésére edény lebeg elő a koszos szekrényből, hogy aztán elhelyezze magát a leharcolt tűzhelyen. Újabb pálcasuhintásra előkerültek a teakészítéshez szükséges egyéb alapanyagok is, amiket aztán a férfi kimért, pontos mozdulatokkal rendezett el maga körül. Harry figyelte őt egy darabig, de utána hamar észbekapott, és rájött, hogy neki ugyan semmi keresnivalója nincs itt.  
  
Mint annak idején, most sem volt képes eligazodni Pitonon. A férfi viselkedése egyszerűen megmagyarázhatatlan volt számára. Harry sejtette, hogy a bájitalmester véleménye egy fikarcnyit sem változott őt illetően az elmúlt tíz év során, mégis, ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor valahol mélyen mást várt tőle. Nem tudta megmagyarázni miért, de így volt. Persze Piton nem hazudtolta meg önmagát.  
  
Mégis mit képzelt, mikor idehozta őt erre a… nem is tudta, mi a legmegfelelőbb szó rá. Harry bárhová nézett, az egész helyiség úgy festett, mint ahol már évek óta nem járt senki emberfia. A padlót és a bútorok egy részét is ujjnyi vastag porréteg lepte, az ablaktáblák pedig olyan mocskosak voltak, hogy szinte ki sem lehetett rajtuk látni. Harry nem merte biztosra fogadni, hogy a férfi nem a Fonó sori házába hozta-e, hiszen egyedül az emlékeiből volt halvány fogalma arról, hogyan is nézhetett ki a bájitalmester otthona. Azt viszont pontosan tudta, hogy nem akart egy perccel sem tovább itt maradni. Így miután Harrynek – saját megítélése szerint – sikerült lecsillapítania háborgó gyomrát, nyílegyenest az ajtó irányába indult.  
  
– Elmegyek – közölte a bájitalmesterrel, csakis az illendőség kedvéért, aki viszont mintha meg sem hallotta volna őt. Továbbra is a teakészítéssel foglalatoskodott, és még a mogorva fújtatás sem zökkentette ki nyugalmából. Harry ezek után köszönés nélkül távozott… vagyis ez lett volna a célja, ám hiába rángatta a bejárati ajtó kilincsét, a zár nem engedett. Hát persze, tudhatta volna, mérgelődött magában, miközben visszafordult a férfi felé. – Kiengedne? – kérdezte enyhe nyugtalansággal a hangjában, Piton azonban újfent nem méltatta figyelemre. – Nézze, fogalmam sincs, mit akar tőlem, de szeretnék hazamenni! – hangsúlyozta nyugalmat színlelve Harry, pedig belül már forrt a dühtől, és csak kevés hiányzott ahhoz, hogy ezt ki is mutassa. Félő volt viszont, hogy ezzel csak tetézte volna a helyzetet, ugyanakkor egyre feszültebbé vált. Mostanában nagyon kevés dolog volt, ami ki tudta hozni a sodrából, ellenben Pitonnak ez elég gyorsan sikerült, amit rossz ómenként könyvelt el. Mivel a férfi ennek hallatán sem reagált, Harry türelmét vesztve emelte fel a hangját. – Baj van a hallásával? Mi a frászt akar tőlem, professzor?! Engedjen ki, vagy…  
  
– Vagy mi lesz, Potter? – vágott a szavába Piton, miközben hangos koppanással vágta a konyhapultra a teafüvet tartalmazó dobozkát. Ezzel egyidejűleg pedig olyan lenézően mérte végig Harry pálcát tartó kezét, hogy Harry legilimencia tudás nélkül is jól értette, mire gondolhat a másik. Nem kellett sok ész, hogy kitalálja, Pitonnak bizony feltűnt az, hogy nem használja a pálcáját. Harry teste megfeszült egy pillanatra, mikor a bájitalmester a szemébe nézett. – Gyerünk, ha annyira el akarsz menni, csak tessék – mutatott végül az ajtó irányába a férfi.  
  
Harry mélyet sóhajtott, hogy lenyugtassa magát, ám ez jelen pillanatban sajnos nem sokat segített rajta.  
  
– Ha nem vette volna észre, nem nyílik az ajtó – szűrte a foga között, erőteljesebben szorítva a pálca markolatát, mintha az erőt adhatna neki.  
  
Most már végképp nem tudta mire megy ki ez a játék. Ha Pitonnak valamiféle célja volt ezzel, hogy idehozta őt, esetlegesen azért, hogy netán megbosszulja egy vélt sérelmét, akkor csak tegye. Már így is épp elég kellemetlenséget okozott neki az előbb, és Harry csak remélni merte, hogy mások nem vettek észre semmit a mágiakitöréséből – amire persze elég kevés esélye volt.  
  
Viszont, ha a férfi Dumbledore elé akarja cibálni, akkor azt felejtse is el. Harry már keservesen megbánta, hogy nem hallgatott a megérzésére, és nem távozott a legelső adandó alkalommal, amikor még megtehette volna. Sejtette, hogy valami nem stimmel a helyszín körül, mégis belesétált ebbe a csapdába; átkozott esküvő.  
  
– Az ajtó nyitva áll, Potter – felelte a férfi közönyösen, miközben pálcájával a vízforraló irányába suhintott –, csak nem a muglik számára. Varázslattal bármikor ki tudsz rajta menni.  
  
Piton hangja gúnyosan csengett, Harry azonban jobban tartott attól, amit tényként közölt vele. Egy röpke pillanatig farkasszemet nézett a férfival, de azután gyorsan észbekapott, és elfordult, mielőtt Piton kiolvashatta volna a gondolatait. Helyette ismét az ajtónak szentelte a figyelmét, ám továbbra sem próbálkozott varázslattal. Bár érezte a tarkóján a bizsergést, ami azt jelezte, hogy a bájitalmester figyeli őt, Harryt még ez sem érdekelte. Biztos volt rá mód, hogy varázslat nélkül nyissa ki az ajtót. Ám minden próbálkozása kudarcot vallott, még a nyakkendőtűjével való is, amit annak idején az ikrektől tanult el, mikor azok Ronnal együtt eljöttek érte, hogy kiszabadítsák őt Dursley-éktől.  
  
Harry hiába igyekezett az összes trükköt bevetni, ami csak eszébe jutott, nem hozott eredményt egyik sem. Csak a mágia maradt számára. Mikor ezt felismerte, mély levegőt vett, és a bodzapálcát a kilincsre irányította. Aztán várt és várt, de bárhogy is akarta, nem jöttek az ajtónyitó bűbájok a szájára. Érezte magán Piton vizslató tekintetét, ami csak még jobban tetézte zavarát, de végül kénytelen volt belátni, hogy ebben a csatában most alulmaradt.  
  
– Mit akar tőlem? – fordult hirtelen Piton felé, miközben pálcáját a farzsebébe dugta.  
  
Ha a bájitalmesternek szándékában állt volna megtámadni őt, akkor arra már épp elég lehetőség adatott neki, úgyhogy emiatt nem izgult. Azt pontosan érezte, hogy a férfi nem véletlenül hozta ide, még ha Harry nem is értette az indítékait.  
  
Piton ismételten nem válaszolt azonnal, de Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el a folyamatosan fürkésző tekintete. Mikor újfent meg akart szólalni, úgy tűnt, a bájitalmester hajlandó végre őt emberszámba venni.  
  
– Megtudni, hogy szándékosan hívod fel magadra folyamatosan a figyelmet, mert nem vagy képes elviselni azt, ha nem te vagy a központban, vagy jelen esetben kivételesen másról van szó, és…  
  
– Nem hívtam fel magamra a figyelmet! – vágott a szavába Harry. Egyszerűen nem tudta elhinni, hogy ennyi idő után is képtelen megértetni ezt a férfival.  
  
– Igen? Nos, én nem így láttam, Potter – felelte epésen Piton. Karját összefonta a mellkasa előtt, amitől Harrynek olyan érzése támadt, mintha éveket utazott volna vissza az időben, és épp bájitalórai szerencsétlenkedését „díjazná” a férfi ezzel a viselkedéssel. A bájitalmester olyan vesébe látó pillantással illette, hogy Harrynek el kellett fordítania a fejét, nehogy Piton belelásson a gondolataiba. Kezét hanyagul zsebre vágta, és megpróbált teljes érdektelenséget színlelni, mivel felelni egyáltalán nem állt szándékában. – Az esküvőn mágiakitörésed volt – jelentette ki aztán egyszerűen, mire Harry keze ökölbe szorult.  
  
Piton egy pillanatra sem vette le róla a tekintetét, amitől Harry úgy érezte, minden rezdülésére pontosan figyel, amit felettébb zavaró dolognak tartott. Makacs hallgatásával viszont semmi eredményre nem jutott, így más taktikát keresett.  
  
– Tud valami újat is mondani, professzor? – kérdezte tettetett unalommal.  
  
Ha Pitonnak ez minden vágya, hogy egy kicsit újra a roxforti környezetben érezze magát, hát akkor ő áll elébe. Ám ezúttal nem fogja magát hagyni, döntötte el magában Harry.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal sokkal többet, mint azt te hiszed, mindazonáltal nem vagyok kíváncsi a hisztidre Potter, tehát fogjuk rövidre.  
  
– Álljon meg a menet! – csattant fel Harry. – Nem én akartam idejönni, és hogy őszinte legyek, nem is érdekel, mit akar tőlem! Csak egyet szeretnék, mielőbb hazajutni, és ha lehet, hagyjanak békén! Gondolom, ez utóbbi túl nagy kérés, de igazán megpróbálhatnák – vetette oda ingerlékenyen.  
  
– Rendben, Potter. Ha menni akarsz, az ajtó nyitva áll előtted, de ha azt gondolod, hogy nyugtod lesz, akkor ezt a tévképzetedet jobb, ha már most elfelejted. A felettébb érdekfeszítő bemutatód az esküvőn bizonyára elég indokot szolgáltathat a Minisztériumnak arra, hogy teljesítsék a kívánságodat… egy azkabani cella hűsítő falai között – sziszegte az utolsó szavakat.  
  
– Miről beszél maga? – hőkölt hátra Harry ezt hallva. Minisztérium? Azkaban? Mégis mi ez az egész? Harry elkerekedett szemekkel bámult Pitonra, és megpróbált rájönni, miről maradt le, de a férfi arca szokásosan a kiismerhetetlenség álcájába burkolózott, ugyanakkor mintha mégis megenyhült volna.  
  
– Feltételezem, ezek szerint váratlanul ért a kijelentésem – folytatta halk hangon, mire Harry zavartan bólintott.  
  
Piton erre teátrálisan felsóhajtott, majd az egyik kopottas fiókhoz lépve egy tucat újságot vett elő belőle, amiket aztán a konyhaasztalra dobott, miközben intett neki, hogy lépjen közelebb. Harry vonakodva tett eleget, de aztán meg sem várva a felszólítást, azonnal lecsapott a Próféta régebbi számaira. Rájött ugyanis arra, hogy minden bizonnyal saját magával kapcsolatos információkra lelhet benne, ami bár nem igazán izgatta, mégis szerette volna tudni, mire célzott a férfi.  
  
A bájitalmester eközben karba tett kézzel, nem messze tőle megállt, és figyelte hogyan dobálja szét az újságokat, de Harry egyik címlapján sem látott semmi kirívót. A főoldalon többségében Kingsley nevetett rá, a főcím pedig fennen hirdette az ex-auror választási programját.  
  
– Ez…? – kezdte tétován Harry, majd az értetlen tekintete láttán, kiérdemelte Piton megvető horkantását.  
  
– Semmit nem változtál, Potter. Ugyanolyan öntelt vagy, mint mindig is voltál. Elvárod, hogy a te neved csakis a címoldalon csilloghasson – jelentette ki lekezelően. – Lapozz hátrébb – utasította őt.  
  
Harry elpirult zavarában, mert bár Pitonnak nem volt igaza, tény, hogy annyira megszokta már, hogy ő mindig a főoldalon kap helyet – amit persze utált –, hogy eszébe sem jutott, esetleg máshol keresni a rá vonatkozó információkat. Valahol a vége felé azonban tényleg rálelt a saját nevére, ami Rita Vitrol írásában kapott helyet:  
  
_„…Dumbledore továbbra is kitart amellett, hogy Harry Potter csupán megérdemelt pihenését tölti távol a varázslóvilágtól, ám hihetünk-e annak a személynek, aki maga is számtalan cselhez folyamodott annak érdekében, hogy az egész társadalom azt gondolja, halott. De vajon nem ismétlődik-e meg a történelem, nem hat-e mámorítóan Harry Potterre, a Férfire, Aki Túlélte, hogy jelenleg ő birtokolja a legendás Ereklyéket, amikkel a Halál legyőzőjévé vált? Ezúton szeretném felhívni a kedves olvasók figyelmét arra, hogy Mr. Potterről hónapok óta semmiféle információnk nincsen, leszámítva azon – valószínűsíthetően – álhíreket, amiket Albus Dumbledore terjeszt. Mi a biztosíték arra, hogy a varázslótársadalom biztonságban van a Halál Uraként számon tartott egykori Kiválasztottól? …”_  
  
Harry az ezt követő lapszámokban is hasonló hangvételű cikkekre bukkant, valamint egyre merészebb feltételezésekre, miszerint milyen életet folytat, milyen sötét terveket forral titkon, kikkel szövetkezik. Egyesek egyenesen odáig mentek, hogy Harry valójában Voldemort utóda kíván lenni, a bujkálás pedig erre készíti fel őt, aminek a végén Harry átveszi a hatalmat a Minisztériumtól. Azon a hipotézisen, hogy hatalmas, és erős csatlósokkal az oldalán szándékozik a miniszteri széket követelni, majdnem felröhögött, de aztán érezve a helyzet komolyságát, mégsem tette.  
  
– Ezek szerint azt hiszik, Voldemort helyébe akarok lépni? – tette fel a nyilvánvaló kérdést, ám az elképedés, amit a cikkek olvasása váltott ki, még nem tűnt el az arcáról.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal helytálló megállapítás – helyeselt Piton.  
  
A férfi egész idő alatt nem vette le róla a tekintetét, amitől Harry már teljes mértékben zavarban érezte magát. Nem értette miért fontos az, hogy a bájitalmester ennyire szemmel tartsa őt, de most, hogy elolvasta a cikket, már kezdett számára derengeni.  
  
– A Próféta hazudik, ki hisz még Vitrolnak azok után, hogy annyi valótlanságot összehordott? – kérdezte értetlenül Harry. Valójában nem igazán volt tisztában azzal, hogy mi folyik a varázslótársadalomban, mivel semmilyen újságot nem járatott, de úgy gondolta, Voldemort legyőzésével megszűnnek az őt ért rágalmazások. Hát úgy látszik tévedett, húzta el a száját undorodva. Legalább még egy indok, hogy távol tartsa magát tőlük. – De még ha hisznek is annak a szennylapnak, engem ez már nem érdekel – folytatta flegmán.  
  
– Látszik, hogy még mindig nem fogtad fel a helyzet súlyosságát – jegyezte meg epésen Piton. – Mégis mit gondolsz, hogyan vette ki magát az, hogy a Sötét Nagyúr legyőzése után rögtön elhoppanáltál a Roxfortból? Egy olyan helyről, ahonnan ez köztudottan nem lehetséges. Akkor Dumbledore még magyarázattal tudott szolgálni erre, de évről-évre nehezebb dolga van, amit az olyanok, mint Rita Vitrol, vígan kihasználnak.  
  
– Nem kértem, hogy magyarázkodjon a nevemben. Nincs rá szükségem – felelte Harry türelmetlenül. – Felőlem azt gondolnak, amit akarnak, csak hagyjanak békén. – Pitont láthatóan meglepte ez a fajta érdektelenség, ugyanakkor a bájitalmester nem volt naiv, és Harry is tisztában volt azzal, hogy nem sok kell neki, és átlát a szitán. Éppen ezért megpróbálta a minimálisra csökkenteni az ittlétét, és újabb kísérletet tett arra, hogy véget vessen az itt tartózkodásának. – Most már mehetek? Elmondta, amit akart, figyelmeztetett, amiért hálás vagyok, professzor, de ideje indulnom.  
  
– Az ostobaságod felettébb szórakoztató, Potter, de leköteleznél vele, ha végre levetkőznéd azt a pökhendi stílusodat, és eljutna a tudatodig, amit az előbb közöltem veled – felelte Piton szenvtelenül. – Úgy látom még mindig nem érted. Bár mit is várhatnék tőled, aki sosem volt képes felfogni, hogy tetteinek következménye van – nézett rá szigorúan a férfi.  
  
– Nem tettem semmit – sziszegte Harry immáron sokadjára.  
  
– A Minisztérium nem így látja, és ha tovább folytatod azt, ami idáig vezetett, akkor rövid időn belül bizonyára megkapod a hőn áhított nyugalmadat. – Harry továbbra sem értette, mire céloz Piton. Az újságokat lapozva csak annyit látott, hogy Vitrol szidja őt és Dumbledore-t. Ugyanakkor a főoldalon Kingsley miniszterelnök arcképe virított, aki viszont tudomása szerint még mindig a Főnix Rendjének tagja volt, nem értette hát, mi oka lenne a férfinak arra, hogy ellene forduljon. Még akkor sem, ha Harry tényleg kivonta magát a forgalomból, és elhagyta a varázslótársadalmat, úgy érezte Kingsley az a fajta ember, aki ezt elfogadja. – Tessék – tolt elé Piton egy másik lapszámot, amiből Harry végre megkapta a választ.  
  
– Caramel ismét a miniszteri székre pályázik? – kérdezte elhűlve, mire Piton bólintott. – De… – kezdte, majd egy pillanatra elhallgatott. Végre megértette, mire megy ki a játék. – Mi közöm van ehhez? – tudakolta lekezelő hangon.  
  
Piton ismét nem felelt egy ideig. Harry számára úgy tűnt, azon gondolkozik, mennyit áruljon el neki, de a sürgető hangnem, amivel megismételte a kérdést, úgy látszik elegendő volt ahhoz, hogy a bájitalmester választ adjon.  
  
– Dumbledore szerint – Harry erre dühösen fújtatott, amit Piton természetesen figyelmen kívül hagyott –, Caramel téged próbál felhasználni arra, hogy visszaszerezze a miniszterelnöki posztot, amit véleménye szerint jogtalanul oroztak el tőle – felelte megvetően.  
  
– Ehhez pedig Rita Vitrol asszisztál – szúrta közbe Harry.  
  
– Pontosan – vonta fel fél szemöldökét Piton. Láthatóan nem számított arra, hogy Harry ennyiből kitalálja a részleteket, pedig ez még számára is logikusnak tűnt. Legalábbis abból, amennyit olvasott. Ám ez még mindig nem adott magyarázatot arra, hogy mennyi esélye is van így Caramelnek.  
  
– Hogy jövök én a képbe? – faggatózott tovább. – Caramel és Vitrol egyedül nem elegendőek ahhoz, hogy elkábítsák a népet a hazugságaikkal – pontosított, mire Piton újfent bólintott.  
  
– Az emberek félnek tőled, Potter – jegyezte meg szárazon a bájitalmester, és Harry nem tudta leplezni mennyire meglepődött ezen a kijelentésen. – Úgy vélik, megrészegített a győzelem, és az, hogy a legendás ereklyék a birtokodban vannak. – Ennél a pontnál a bájitalmester a Harry ujján csillogó gyűrűre pillantott, ő pedig akaratlanul is végigsimított hüvelykujjával annak felületén.  
  
– Nincs okuk félni – jelentette ki kissé vonakodva, ám Piton más véleményen volt.  
  
– Valóban? – nézett rá a bájitalmester felvont szemöldökkel. – Mit gondolsz, a mágiakitöréseid nincsenek hatással másokra?  
  
Bár Harry tisztában volt azzal, hogy a mágiakitörések ilyen korban már elég ritkák, nem megszokottak, mi több, nem is igazán szabadna ilyen tüneteket produkálnia, mégis úgy gondolta, hogy ha ez elég távol történik mindenkitől, akkor ez semmilyen hatással nem lesz senkire. Sajnos a saját ismeretei nem terjedtek ki arra, hogy mi okozza, és már nem volt Hermione sem, akitől információt kérhessen, mégsem érezte úgy, hogy veszélyeztetne másokat.  
  
– Nem értem, mire céloz – vallotta be végül.  
  
Piton arckifejezése arra engedett következtetni, hogy nem lepte meg őt Harry tudatlansága, mégis meghökkentően normális hangnemben válaszolt.  
  
– Nem vagy ura sem a testednek, sem a mágiádnak, ami veszélyt jelent azokra, akik a közeledben tartózkodnak.  
  
– Akkor majd nem megyek senki közelébe – felelte Harry mogorván, mire Piton olyan tekintettel nézett rá, amitől roppant ostobának érezte magát. – Mégis mit vár akkor tőlem, mit tegyek? – tette fel a kérdést dühösen.  
  
– Mindenekelőtt fejezd be ezt a gyerekes hisztit, Potter, szeretném ugyanis, ha a házam egyben maradna! – szólt rá figyelmeztetően Piton.  
  
Harry ez idáig észre sem vette, hogy a körülötte elhelyezkedő bútorok és személyes tárgyak remegnek a visszafojtott indulataitól, ahogy a mágiáját próbálta kordában tartani. Szerencsére a jelenség nem tartott sokáig, mégis ijesztő volt látni, hogy ennyire nem tud uralkodni már a varázsereje fölött. Úgy látszott, hétről-hétre válik rosszabbá a helyzet, ami most már őt is kifejezetten aggasztotta. Harry nyomasztó gondolatait aztán kopogtatás zaja törte meg.  
  
Piton még egy utolsó szigorú pillantással jutalmazta őt, ami azt az ígéretet hordozta magában, hogy nem lesz jó vége annak, ha Harry hülyeséget csinál, majd ezt követően megkerülte az asztalt, és a bejárati ajtóhoz sietett.  
  
Harry eközben beljebb lépett, de nem ült le, mi több úgy gondolta, mégis csak itt a lehetőség arra, hogy távozzon. Ám az előbb halottak tudatában kissé feszélyezve érezte magát. Nem Caramel mesterkedése nyugtalanította őt, sokkal inkább az, amit Piton mondott. Tényleg veszélyt jelentene a környezetére? Való igaz volt, hogy mostanában megszaporodtak ezek a különös mágiakitörések, amik először apróbb hullámokban törtek rá, ámbár az utóbbi időben egyre gyakoribbakká és egyre nagyobbakká váltak. A magyarázatot viszont nem tudta rá, de sejtette, hogy ez ilyen korban már nem normális.  
  
Harry nem hallotta ki jött, de Piton alig pár perc múlva már vissza is tért, arcán jól látható jele volt a feszültségnek, de csak egy pillanatra méltatta figyelemre őt. Úgy lépett el mellette, mintha Harry ott sem lett volna.  
  
– Professzor? – tett egy kísérletet Harry arra, hogy megindítsa a beszélgetést, aminek végeztével remélte, hogy Piton végre szabadon elengedi őt.  
  
– Itt maradsz, Potter – jelentette ki a férfi ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. – Ma estig legalábbis – tette hozzá szigorúan, majd minden további magyarázat nélkül eltűnt az egyik könyvespolcba rejtett ajtó mögött, magára hagyva őt.  
  
Harry elképedve bámult a tanár után, és első megdöbbenésében még ellenkezni is elfelejtett.  


***

Perselusnak csöndre, nyugalomra és mindenekelőtt magányra volt szüksége ahhoz, hogy lehiggadjon. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy már megint sikerült magát belekevernie olyanba, amit a háta közepére sem kívánt. Mégis milyen bolond elgondolást követett, mikor Pottert magával hozta? Tudhatta volna, hogy nem lesz jó vége annak, ha elmegy erre az átkozott esküvőre, így megint az ő nyakába akasztották a kölyköt, annak minden nyűgjével és bajával együtt.  
  
Perselus védőbűbájok tucatját szórta ki nemcsak a szobára, hanem az egész házra kiterjedően. Majd egy marék Hop-port dobott a kandallórácsra, és bemondta Dumbledore irodájának címét, őszintén remélve, hogy az idős mágust ott találja.  
  
– Albus – szólította fennhangon Perselus az igazgatót, aki bóbiskolva ült a magas háttámlájú székben. Mivel Dumbledore nem ébredt fel erre, ismét próbálkozott. – Albus!  
  
A második felszólításra végül sikerrel járt, Dumbledore pedig pislogva kémlelt körbe, láthatóan keresve, ki ébresztette fel. Aztán a tekintete megállapodott Perselus kandallóból kinyúló felsőtestén.  
  
– Á, Perselus – üdvözölte őt az idős mágus, miközben lassú mozdulatokkal felkelt a székből, hogy közelebbről folytassák a társalgást. – Minek köszönhetem…?  
  
– Megtisztelő lenne és leköteleznél vele, ha nem tennél úgy, mint aki semmiről sem tud – vágott közbe Perselus mogorván, ami apró mosolyt csalt Dumbledore arcára.  
  
– Harry ezek szerint nálad van – jegyezte meg a varázsló minden további kertelés nélkül, mire Perselus röviden bólintott. – És, hogy érzi magát? – érdeklődött az igazgató, amit ő megvető fintorral jutalmazott.  
  
– Még él – felelte epésen. – Merem remélni, hogy ez az állapot, amibe belekényszerítettél, nem fog sokáig tartani – folytatta komoly hangnemben, utalva arra, hogy már nem azok az idők járnak, mikor minden egyes utasítást kötelező jelleggel hajtott végre.  
  
Dumbledore fáradtan sóhajtott, Perselus pedig nem tudta nem észrevenni, hogy idős barátja hosszú évek óta először tűnik nyugodtnak ennek hallatán, mi több, mintha enyhe lelkesedést is felfedezni vélt volna a hangjában.  
  
– Este Remus benéz hozzád, akkorra már több információ fog rendelkezésünkre állni arról, mennyit látott Rita Vitrol. Harry érdekében nagyon remélem, hogy semmi olyat, amiből Cornelius előnyt tud kovácsolni magának – Dumbledore elhallgatott egy pillanatra, és úgy tűnt számot vet magában, de még mielőtt folytatta volna, Perselus már akkor tudta, mit fog tőle kérni az igazgató. – Perselus, ugye remélhetem, hogy addig vigyázol rá és szemmel tartod? – nézett rá Dumbledore a félhold szemüvege fölött.  
  
Perselus erre csak fásultan bólintott, majd rövid értekezés után – ami többnyire Potter állapotáról szólt a helyzet megtárgyalása helyett – visszahúzódott a lángokból.  
  
Csak ezt a napot kell kibírnia, biztatta magát, miközben ő is szívből remélte, hogy Rita Vitrol nem tesz keresztbe nekik. Elképzelni sem tudta, mi történne, ha Caramel visszakerülne a miniszteri székbe, és visszakapná az ország irányításának jogát. Minden bizonnyal első lépésként Pottert helyezné állandó felügyelet alá –, hogy az Azkabanban vagy a Szent Mungóban, számára biztos mindegy lenne. Másodsorban viszont Dumbledore-t távolítaná el a Roxfort éléről, márpedig ha ezt sikerülne véghezvinnie… abba Perselus belegondolni sem akart.  
  
Természetesen ismét rá hárulnak az olyan kellemetlen feladatok elvégzésének terhei, mint megtudni, mi okozza Potter mágiakitöréseit – szigorúan csakis Dumbledore kérése miatt. Remélhetőleg a kölyök képes az együttműködésre, már csak a saját érdekében is. Sajnálatos módon Perselus máris érezte, hogy nem lesz könnyű menet értelmet verni a fiatal férfi fejébe.  


***

Harry kénytelen-kelletlen ült le a nappalinak csúfolt helyiségben, és különös borzongás járta végig őt, miközben körülnézett a könyvespolcokkal telezsúfolt szobában. Ennél még a Grimmauld téri házat is barátságosabbnak találta, de talán csak azért, mert ott körülvette őt annak a különleges személynek az emléke, aki a legközelebb állt ahhoz, hogy a családjának tudhassa. Keresztapja halálának felidézésére azonban ökölbe szorult a keze, és ismét fellángolt benne a harag amiatt, hogy Dumbledore mindenki mást képes volt megmenteni, csak Siriust nem, aki annyira sokat jelentett számára.  
  
A gondolatok csak úgy cikáztak Harry fejében, pedig ő igyekezett ezt megakadályozni. Ám elég nehéz dolga volt, különösen úgy, hogy Piton egyszerűen bezárta ebbe a házba, ami ráadásul elég szűkös volt, és szinte fojtogatta őt az a dohos szag, ami minden helyiséget körüllengett. Ajtókat sem talált, mindenhol csak titkos átjárók szolgáltatták a kiutat, amiknek a hollétéről persze semmit sem tudott. Piton egész egyszerűen hol levegőnek nézte, hol csak tőmondatokban válaszolt a kérdéseire. Azt legalább hajlandó volt elárulni a férfi, hogy csak estig kell türelemmel lennie, amikor is Lupin elhozza a híreket.  
  
Frusztráló volt belegondolni abba, hogy akár évek óta követhették őt, holott mindezidáig meg volt róla győződve, hogy senki nem tud az állandó lakhelyéről. Még Dudley-nak sem árulta el, nehogy egy ügyesebb varázsló kiszedhesse unokatestvéréből az információt. Azokat a ritka alkalmakat, mikor találkoztak, szintén úgy intézte, hogy a helyszín távol essen mindentől, de leginkább a lakhelyétől és a varázslók által látogatott területektől.  
  
Gondolataiból a bejárati ajtó felőli kopogtatás zökkentette ki. A zajra Piton azonnal előkerült az egyik polcsor mögül – Harry nem tudta követni, melyik könyvespolc milyen átjárót rejthet, a negyedik után feladta a rejtekutak megfejtésére tett kísérletét –, hogy aztán lendületes lépteivel nyomban odasiessen és ajtót nyisson. Harry a hangokból rögtön kiderítette, hogy Lupin érkezett, és őszintén remélte, hogy megfelelően jó híreket hozott. Mert bár csak alig pár órája tartózkodott Piton házában, és a férfit sem látta ez idő alatt túl sokszor, a saját gondolatai többször is legyűrték őt, aminek következtében erőteljesen vissza kellett fognia magát, nehogy újabb mágiakitörést eredményezzen a feszültsége.  
  
A két férfi az előszobában beszélgetett, amit Harry csak fél füllel hallgatott a nappaliból, de esze ágában sem volt jelét adni mindennek. Bár Lupin és Piton többször is rá pillantottak, Harry beletemetkezett az újságjába, és ugyan egy sort sem olvasott el belőle, elhatározta, hogy egyikőjükkel sem beszél többet, mint amit feltétlenül szükséges.  
  
– A helyszín megfelelően volt biztosítva, így joggal remélhetjük, hogy senkinek nem szúrt szemet semmi furcsaság – hallotta Lupin hangját. – De biztosat csakis holnap tudunk meg. Mindenesetre jobb lenne, ha Harry addig nem mutatkozna nyilvánosan. Dumbledore szerint nálad biztonságban van, Perselus.  
  
Harry és Piton egyszerre horkantottak fel erre a megjegyzésre, majd szinte egy időben néztek egymásra. Piton egyik szemöldökét kérdőn felvonta, ám Harry erre csak egy vállrándítással felelt. Viszont így a szeme sarkából láthatta azt is, hogy Lupin igyekszik nem elnevetni magát, ami kissé bosszantotta őt. Harry ezután visszatemetkezett az újságjába, mivel rájött, hogy lebukott, és ezért jól elátkozta magát gondolatban. Továbbá zavarta őt az is, hogy mióta Pitonnál tartózkodott úgy érezte, mintha visszament volna az időben, és folyamatosan sikerült hülyét csinálnia magából a férfi előtt.  
  
Lupin ezután már nem maradt sokáig, Harry pedig úgy döntött, megpróbál még egyszer beszélni Pitonnal a fennálló helyzetről, és arról, hogy szeretne hazatérni. Bár megfordult a fejében az is, hogy közbeszóljon, és ismételten követelje, hogy elmehessen, nem látta értelmét a dolognak. Az ajtó számára sehogy sem nyílt ki – az elmúlt pár órában tucatszor nekiveselkedett, de mindannyiszor kudarcot is vallott –, és egy esetleges kirohanással nem akarta még Lupin előtt is lejáratni magát.  
  
Így mikor Lupin mögött bezárult az ajtó, Harry félredobta az újságját, és azonnal Pitonhoz fordult.  
  
– Nézze, professzor. Tisztában vagyok a helyzettel, azzal, amit elmondott, de nem látom értelmét annak, hogy a maga vendégszeretetét élvezve kelljen még egy napot itt töltenem – kezdett bele mondandójába, és remélte, hogy a diplomáciai érzéke, az a kevés, ami van, nem hagyja cserben. A hatás kedvéért még fel is állt, hogy Piton ne egetverő magasságokból nézzen le rá. – Ha gondolja, megígérem, hogy ki sem teszem a lábam a lakásomból, amíg nem kapunk hírt Vitrol felől, és arról, hogy látott-e bármi terhelőt rám nézve… szóval remélem, érti, mire szeretnék célozni.  
  
Egy pillanatig farkasszemet néztek egymással, majd Piton a lehető legegyszerűbben fejezte ki magát.  
  
– Nem.  
  
Harry eltátotta a száját első döbbenetében. Először azon, hogy a szépen megfogalmazott kérésére a férfi csak ennyit felelt, aztán azon, hogy ezt válaszolta.  
  
– Mi az, hogy nem? – kérdezte zavartan. – Nem gondolhatja, hogy itt maradok magával éjszakára, és ölbe tett kézzel várom, mihez akarnak kezdeni velem? Már rég nem rendelkezhetnek fölöttem, és ennyire még engem sem nézhetnek ostobának! – emelte fel egyre jobban a hangját.  
  
– Pedig most éppen úgy viselkedsz, ha nem vetted volna észre – vágott vissza gúnyosan Piton.  
  
– Csak azért mondja ezt, mert nem képes felfogni, hogy nincs szükségem a maguk segítségére. De tudja mit, az sem érdekel ha Caramel az Azkabanba zárat – csattant fel Harry idegesen.  
  
– Látszik, hogy mindig csak magadra gondolsz. Olyan önző vagy, Potter, hogy nem látsz túl azon, nem csak téged érint ez a dolog – sziszegte Piton. – Még mindig nem fogod fel, hogy a tetteidnek következményei vannak, amik másokra is hatással lesznek. Mit számít neked az, hogy Dumbledore is bajba kerül miattad…  
  
– Semmi közöm Dumbledore-hoz – vágott a szavába Harry. – Nem várhatja el tőlem senki, hogy tekintettel legyek rá azok után, amit tett.  
  
– Megmentette az életedet, hálátlan kölyök! – vicsorgott rá Piton, de Harryt nem tudta megfélemlíteni a másik ideges arckifejezése. – A több száz más ártatlan életről már nem is beszélve…  
  
– Dumbledore nem csinált semmit – köpte a szavakat Harry lenézően. – Hagyta meghalni Siriust! Mi jogon döntött emberéletek között? Mi alapján választotta ki azt, hogy kit hagy meghalni és kit nem?! – kiáltotta feldúltan. – Hol volt Dumbledore, mikor Dobby az életét áldozta értem? És hol volt, mikor Ted Tonksot elfogták és megkínozták? Erre feleljen nekem professzor!  
  
– A te életed volt a legfontosabb – vágott vissza Piton. – Nem lehetett ott mindenhol, mikor te önfejűen mentél a magad útján.  
  
– Azért, hogy aztán legyen lehetősége Voldemortnak megölni – jegyezte meg undorodva Harry.  
  
Piton hosszú percekig nem szólt semmit, Harry pedig úgy vélte ezúttal igazat adott neki, ám tévedett.  
  
– Dumbledore mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy ne veszítsünk több ártatlan életet, mint amennyit feltétlenül muszáj. De mindenekelőtt te voltál a legfontosabb, de nem azért amit hiszel, Potter. Sosem gondolkoztál el azon, miért engedett annyira szabadjára téged? A kihágásaidnak többnyire semmi következménye nem volt, holott másokkal ellentétben te több tucatnyit követtél el. Dumbledore a fiaként szeret téged, de ez az egész ragaszkodása az irányodban olyan végletekig fajult, hogy mára már rég elvesztette minden lelkesedését azon dolgok iránt, amik nem veled kapcsolatosak.  
  
– Sakkbábúnak használt engem és másokat is – vetette oda Harry dühösen. – Csakis azért, hogy az aljas tevét véghezvigye. És ehhez mások is asszisztáltak… – fintorgott Harry csalódottan.  
  
Piton mélyet sóhajtott, de meglepően nyugodt hangnemben válaszolt.  
  
– Dumbledore mindig okosan játszott, és bár számos hibát vétett eközben, mindig előrébbvalónak helyezte a te életedet a sajátjánál – felelte Piton. – Elgondolkoztál azon egyszer is, hogy netalántán nem te vagy az egyetlen, aki nem tudott a terveiről? Hogy nem csak te vagy, aki megbántva és átverve érezte magát? Esetleg nem csak te vagy az egyetlen, aki úgy indult a háborúba, hogy nem éli meg a holnapot, de minden csepp vére, amit az ellenség kiont, megéri ezt az áldozatot? Véleményed szerint nem esett rosszul másoknak az, hogy te szó nélkül eltűntél, és semmi esélyt nem hagytál a magyarázatra? – sziszegte Piton.  
  
Harry erre legszívesebben rávágta volna, hogy ez nem így van… de Piton szavai elgondolkodtatták. Vajon most a férfi tényleg azt próbálta vele közölni, hogy ők sem tudták mire készül Dumbledore? Zavartan túrt bele a hajába, miközben fel-alá járkált két átellenesen elhelyezkedő polcsor között. Szeretett volna rákérdezni, hogy mire céloz pontosan a bájitalmester, de mire felnézett, a férfi már elindult kifelé, és csak az egyik polc mögött rejtőző ajtó csapódását hallotta.  


***

Perselus mögött hangos robajjal zárult be a rejtekajtó. Nem igaz, hogy Potter ennyire képes volt kihozni a sodrából. Ugyanakkor, ha őszinte akart lenni magához, akkor nem feledhette a tényt, hogy valahol mélyen meg tudta érteni a kölyök ellenkezését, bár a viselkedésével cseppet sem értett egyet. Még ilyen makacs férfit nem hordott hátán Merlin, pedig Perselus sem panaszkodhatott.  
  
Majdnem fél óra kellett ahhoz, hogy annyira lenyugodjon, hogy ne akarja minden percben kitekerni Potter nyakát. Mikor visszatért a nappaliba a fiatal férfit a karosszékben ülve, teljesen magába zuhanva találta. Az arca meggyötört volt, de Perselus úgy érezte, Potternek igenis kellett ez a löket ahhoz, hogy szembenézzen az igazsággal, és végre elfogadja, hogy tíz éven keresztül téves képzetekben élt. Még ha volt is igazság abban, amit mondott, ezek pont olyannyira esetlennek hangzottak, amilyennek a fiú nézett ki jelen pillanatban.  
  
Potter nem figyelt fel az érkezésére, így Perselusnak volt lehetősége arra, hogy jól megnézze magának a fiatalembert. Már az esküvőn is feltűnt neki, hogy a kölyök külseje az előnyére változott, mi több, ha nem lett volna annyira ostoba a tévképzetei miatt, még azt is megkockáztatta volna, hogy Potter viselkedése és kifejezésmódja is sokat fejlődött. Mégis, ami leginkább megfogta Perselust, az a másik férfi gyönyörűen csillogó, zöld szeme volt. Azzal, hogy a koszos szemüvege eltűnt, már semmi nem volt, ami eltakarja a kifejező tekintetét. Még Lily sem tudott ennyire intenzív érzéseket közvetíteni, mint ahogyan Potter volt képes rá. Perselus, ha nem értett volna a legilimencia tudományához, akkor is ki tudta volna olvasni Potter szemeiből, hogy mi jár a fejében.  
  
– Ideje vacsoráznod – szólalt meg kisvártatva, mire a fiú összerezzent a hirtelen hangra.  
  
Potter egy szót sem szólt, csak felállt, és rezignáltan követte őt az étkezőbe, ahol Perselus pár pálcaintéssel elintézte, hogy vacsora kerüljön az asztalra, majd ő is helyet foglalt a másikkal szemközti széken. Mindketten némán fogyasztották el az ételt, majd miután Potter magára vállalta a mosogatást – mugli módon –, Perselus felvezette őt az egyik vendégszobába.  
  
– Tudna adni valamit, amiben aludhatok? – kérdezte Potter unottan.  
  
Perselusnak nem volt kedve újabb vitába bocsátkozni arról, hogy viselkedjen felnőtt varázslóhoz méltóan, és használja arra a pálcáját, amire való. Történetesen, varázsoljon magának pizsamát. Így aztán inkább elvégezte helyette a műveletet, majd jó éjszakát kívánva, magára hagyta a fiút.  
  
A feje sajgott, mire végre zuhany alá került, de legalább a megérzései – és amit Dumbledore is volt olyan kedves közölni vele –, helytállóak voltak. Potter tehát nem varázsol, ugyanakkor Perselus elképzelni sem tudta miért. Bár könnyedén kiszedhetné a fiúból egy kis legilimenciával, de különös módon nem akart ehhez a módszerhez folyamodni. Mindazonáltal, érdekes volt elnézni, hogy Potter hogyan boldogul a mugli módszerekkel. Volt benne valami érzékiség, ahogyan varázslat nélkül tett-vett.  
  
Mégis zavarta az, hogy az ostoba kölyök képtelen volt felfogni, hogy nem csak mások nincsenek biztonságban tőle, hanem őrá is veszély leselkedik ezáltal. A Minisztériumban egyre jobban zúgolódtak amiatt, hogy Kingsley továbbra is kitartott Potter mellett, és ugyanazt szajkózta, amit Dumbledore váltig állít. Ha az idei választásokon az ex-auror veszít, a Főnix Rendjének ezentúl sokkal nehezebb lesz megvédenie Pottert, főként úgy, hogy a makacs férfi nem is engedi ezt nekik. Perselus nem tudta ésszel felérni, hogy mi az, ami miatt Dumbledore még mindig ennyire ragaszkodik a fiúhoz, holott az szinte utálattal beszélt róla, ami igencsak dühítette őt.  
  
Dumbledore nem volt szent, és számtalan olyan terve és utasítása volt, amit Perselus is fogcsikorgatva hajtott végre, de a végletekig bízott az igazgatóban, és végül épp csak annyi veszteségük volt a háborút követően, amennyit már tényleg nem tudtak megmenteni. Ennél sokkal több halálos áldozat is született volna, ha Dumbledore nem így cselekszik, márpedig ezt a sok bolond képtelen volt felfogni.  
  
Persze Perselus sem így tervezte a dolgait, és be kellett ismernie, hogy egy leheletnyit képes volt beleképzelni magát Potter helyzetébe. Ő maga is beletörődött a halálba, és eszerint is cselekedett. Felfedte magát, és a hosszú évtizedekig hordozott titkait. Nem számolt azzal, hogy túléli, és ezáltal akár fegyvert ad mások kezébe. Pont ugyanannyira becsapottnak érezte magát abban a percben, mint Potter, csak vele ellentétben Perselus nem volt képes elhoppanálni.  
  
Ha nehéz is volt bevallania, de ebben tényleg igaza volt Dumbledore-nak: Potterrel hasonlítanak, viszont erről a kölyök soha nem fog tudomást szerezni. Még egyszer nem adja ki magát neki. Még akkor sem, ha azok a zöld szemek ismét megértően tekintenének rá nem pedig gyűlölettel, és haraggal telve, ahogyan annyi éven keresztül tette.  
  
Perselus, amint végzett a zuhanyzással, a hálószobája felé vette az irányt, holott lett volna még teendője, ám Potter annyira képes volt felidegesíteni őt, hogy jobbnak látta, ha inkább pihenésre szánja az időt. Holnap, ha a kölyök eltűnik, akkor majd ismét foglalkozik a boltjával, és a saját dolgaival, addig viszont még van pár óra, amit alvással tölthet.  
  
Ahogy azonban a szobájába tartva elhaladt a Potter számára kirendelt vendégháló előtt, Perselus fülét nyöszörgés és rekedt kiabálás ütötte meg. Őszintén remélte, hogy a fiatal férfi nem éppen azzal foglalatoskodik, ami Perselusnak először eszébe jutott a hangok alapján, ám bárhogy is legyen, úgy döntött utána jár. Amikor benyitott az ajtón, azonnal meglátta Pottert, amint az teljesen beletekeredve a takaróba dobálta magát az ágyon. Láthatóan nem volt ébren, és a jelek arra utaltak, hogy szörnyű rémálom kínozhatja. Perselus halkan közelebb osont, majd leülve az ágy szélére megpróbálta magához téríteni a fiatal férfit.  
  
– Potter – szólította meg, de a másik nem reagált. – Potter, ébredj fel! – szólt rá hangosabban, de kellett egy kis idő, és Perselus segítsége, hogy a fiú ténylegesen magához térjen.  
  
Potter keze azonnal kinyúlt, és belekapaszkodott Perselus köntösébe. Úgy szorította az anyagot, mintha ezzel próbálná megakadályozni, hogy Perselus eltűnjön.  
  
– Professzor? – nyögte álomittas hangon, hunyorogva bámulva rá.  
  
– Miért nem szóltál, hogy rémálmaid vannak? – tette fel a költői kérdést Perselus, de a válaszmotyogást nem értette. Potter keze továbbra is a ruhájába kapaszkodott, Perselus pedig nagy sóhaj közepette hozott döntést. – Tessék, idd ezt meg – vette elő a köntöse zsebéből a bájitalt, amit valójában magának szánt, de úgy tűnt, Potternek nagyobb szüksége van rá, mint neki.  
  
A fiatal férfi kicsit feljebb emelkedett az ágyon, de olyan elcsigázottnak tűnt, hogy Perselusnak kellett segítenie, hogy egyáltalán meg tudja inni a fiola tartalmát. Azt már meg sem említve, hogy mindenféle gyanú vagy kérdés nélkül tette ezt, ami szintén azt jelezte, hogy Potter nincs túl jó állapotban.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta, ahogy visszahanyatlott a párnára. Tekintete Perselus éjsötét szemeibe fúródott, mielőtt ismét elnyelte volna őt az álomvilág.  
  
Perselus egy pár percig még ott maradt, és csak bámulta Potter kisimult vonásait, majd halkan kisétálva visszaballagott a saját szobájába. Ám órák múlva is ébren feküdt a saját ágyában, és még mindig az járt a fejében, amit a fiú tekintetéből olvasott ki. Potter nem akarta őt elengedni, azt szerette volna, ha vele marad, de vajon tényleg így volt? Vagy csak az álom hatása miatt történt ez?  


***

Harry éjszakája rosszul telt; a rémálmok elemi erővel törtek rá, és szinte alig hagyták pihenni. Tekintetbe véve azt, hogy ez nem volt új keletű a számára, nem is okozott volna különösebb gondot, ha mindezt nem tetézi az, hogy erre Piton házában került sor. Pontosan ezért, amikor végre hajnalodni kezdett, Harry alig várta már, hogy felkelhessen, és szívből remélte, semmi sem fogja megakadályozni őt abban, hogy elhagyhassa ezt a zavaróan nyomasztó helyet.  
  
Nem volt elég, hogy a tegnapi nap során annyi feszültség gyűlt össze benne, hogy a mágiája rendre ki akart törni, de még a bájitalmester előtt is sikerült lejáratnia magát, aminek következtében folyamatosan szégyenült meg előtte. Fél nap alatt legalább három alkalmat tudott volna felsorolni. Harry keményen átkozta magát, amiért ennyire meggondolatlanul viselkedett.  
  
Nem lett volna szabad engednie, hogy Piton felzaklassa őt, és azt sem, hogy a férfi lássa rajta a gyengeség jeleit. Dumbledore bizonyára most nagy örömét lelheti abban a tévképzetben, hogy Harry nem tud nélküle boldogulni. Holott ez koránt sem volt így, hiszen lassan több mint tíz éve gondoskodott magáról, és köszönte szépen igenis elégedett, mi több boldog volt így.  
  
Harry nyugtalanul fészkelődött az ágyban, a takarót időközben lerúgta magáról, majd hirtelen felült, és idegesen beletúrt a hajába. Kit is akar átverni? Egyáltalán nem volt elégedett, boldog pedig mégúgy sem. Jóllehet, legalább az öngondoskodás részét igaznak tekinthette. Leszámítva persze azt, hogy képtelen volt hosszútávon bárhol is megmaradni, és a kapcsolatai sem működtek igazán. Voltak ismerősei, de barátai nem nagyon, kivételt talán Dudley képezett. A párkapcsolatai rendre befuccsoltak, tartós románcra pedig végképp nem is számított. Az alkalmi partnerek kielégítették csekélyke igényeit, azután már mehetett is az útjára. Voltaképpen, így belegondolva, elég szánalmasnak tekinthette az életvitelét, amit persze soha nem vallott volna be, legalábbis Dumbledore-nak és Pitonnak biztosan nem.  
  
Harry nagy sóhaj közepette visszahanyatlott a párnára, míg kezét az arcára szorította, hogy még véletlenül se nyögjön fel hangosan. Tanácstalan volt, és menekülni szeretett volna ebből a lehetetlen helyzetből, ugyanakkor, ha eszébe jutott, amit Piton vágott a fejéhez, akkor erőteljes szégyenérzet lett rajta úrrá. Vajon mégis mi igaz abból, amit a férfi mondott? Harry képtelen volt eldönteni mennyit hihet el belőle. Már korántsem volt annyira biztos abban, hogy ki hazudik és ki nem, ellenben ez a bizalmatlanság kezdett lassan túlnőni rajta.  
  
Végül Harry jobbnak látta, hogyha inkább felkel, semmint, hogy teljesen kikészítse magát az ostoba és hasztalan gondolataival. Nem sok időt szánt a zuhanyozásra, de azt örömmel konstatálta, Piton gondolt arra, hogy tisztálkodó szereket készítsen neki elő, és a ruháit is keresztüllengte a tisztítóbűbáj illata. Harrynek furcsa és szokatlan volt az, hogy a férfi ennyire előrelátó. Ámbár az éjjel is bejött hozzá, és felébresztette csak azért, hogy bájitalt adjon neki. Vajon Pitonnak arról is tudomása lehet, hogy rémálmok gyötrik őt? Harry ezen és számos más kérdésen töprengett, miközben abbéli reményben indult a konyha felé, hogy a férfi még javában alszik.  
  
Elvégre még csak hajnali hat óra volt, így Harry kissé meglepetten vette tudomásul, hogy Pitont a konyhaasztalnál ülve találta, amint épp a reggeli teáját kortyolgatta.  
  
– Jó reggelt, uram – köszöntötte a férfit, aki válaszul csak biccentett neki.  
  
Harry mohó lelkesedéssel pillantott a bájitalmesterre, remélve, hogy a Próféta, amit a férfi a kezében tartott, nem közölt semmiféle kompromittáló dolgot róla, és akkor belátják, hogy nincs több indokuk itt marasztalni őt.  
  
– Ülj le, Potter – kínálta hellyel Piton, Harry pedig azonnal eleget tett az utasításnak. Aztán várakozásteljesen nézett a férfira, de az valószínűleg véletlenül, vagy épp szánt szándékkal, félreértette őt. – Ha éhes vagy, szolgáld ki magad. A reggelit a konyhaszekrényen találod. Merem remélni, nem várod el, hogy minden kívánságodat teljesítsem – pillantott fel egy röpke másodpercre, miközben fejével a konyhapult irányába intett, majd ezt követően azonnal vissza is temetkezett az újságjába.  
  
Harryt azonban nem érdekelte az étel, és ezt mihamarabb tisztázni is akarta.  
  
– Nem vagyok éhes, köszönöm – sietett a válasszal, majd rátért az őt érdeklő kérdésre. – Reméltem, hogy még a reggel folyamán elindulhatok, professzor – utalt gyorsan a céljaira. – Tudja, köszönöm a szíves vendéglátást, és az információkért is nagyon hálás vagyok, de Hedvig már vár rám otthon. Nekem is rengeteg dolgom van, a maga idejét sem szeretném tovább rabolni… – hadarta, miközben gondolatban már messze járt. Csakhogy Piton felemelt kézzel jelezte számára, hogy fejezze be a fecsegést, ő pedig elnémult, miközben a férfi átnyújtotta neki az aznapi újságot.  
  
Harry lapozás közben már előre tartott attól, hogy mit fog benne látni, ugyanakkor azt is eldöntötte, hogy nem fog emiatt feleslegesen aggódni, ahogyan nem fogja hagyni azt sem, hogy bárki is befolyásolja őt. Volt ideje eltöprengeni azon, hogy ez voltaképpen az ő saját problémája, amit majdcsak megold valahogy. Az, hogy Caramel üldözni akarja vagy sem és, hogy Vitrol milyen dajkamesét talál ki róla, mind az ő nyűgje, nem pedig azoké, akiknek semmi közük nincs hozzá.  
  
Ahogy az oldalak fogytak, úgy kezdett egyre jobban fellélegezni. Meglepetésére semmilyen újabb információval nem tudtak szolgálni róla, csakis az volt benne, amit már az előző lapszámokban is olvasott. Ezek alapján az esküvőn történtek egyelőre titokban maradtak, Harry legnagyobb elégedettségére. Nyilvánvalóan Piton is így gondolta, a férfi arcáról is ezt tudta csak leolvasni, illetve azt is látta, hogy ezúttal nincs több indok, ami miatt itt tudnák őt tartani. Azért biztos, ami biztos alapon még rá is kérdezett, de a bájitalmester megerősítette ezt a tényt.  
  
– Magad is láthatod, hogy a Rend jó munkát végzett a helyszín biztosítása érdekében – felelte Piton, figyelve arra, hogy kihangsúlyozza, és éreztesse Harryvel, ez nem az ő érdeme.  
  
– Akkor nincs akadálya annak, hogy végre hazamehessek – sóhajtott Harry megkönnyebbülve, sokkal inkább magának jegyezve ezt meg, semmint Pitonnak válaszolva.  
  
Ennek ellenére mégis rossz előérzete támadt, amit a férfi arckifejezése még inkább fokozni látszott.  
  
– Minden bizonnyal Dumbledore, valamint a Rend is elfogadja majd ezen döntésedet. – Harry erre csak kurtán bólintott, majd felállt, jelezve, hogy távozni készül. Ám még a konyhaajtóig sem ért el, mikor Piton hangja megállásra késztette őt. – Mindazonáltal merem remélni, Potter, hogy sikerült felfognod abból valamit, amit tegnap mondtam neked, és ennek fényében képes leszel kivételesen mások érdekeit is szem előtt tartva, felelősségteljes döntést hozni.  
  
– Igen… gondolom – felelte tétován Harry, visszanézve rá az ajtóból. Nem teljesen értette, mire céloz Piton, csak sejtése volt, de a gyanakvása ezáltal még jobban el is mélyült. Mégsem bírta megállni, hogy azért ne kérdezzen rá. – Mire akar célozni?  
  
Piton elhúzta a száját, amit jelen esetben Harry nem tudott mire vélni, de ekkorra már rájött, hogy csöndben kellett volna maradnia.  
  
– Csak arra, hogy az elvakult dühöd nem fog befolyásolni, és felismered annak a veszélyét is, mivel járna az, ha miattad Cornelius Caramel visszakerülne a miniszteri székbe – válaszolta a bájitalmester, miközben pálcájával a mosogatóba lebegtette a kiürült teáscsészéjét. Ezt követően azonban felállt, így Harry is megindult előtte. A férfi végigkísérte őt a nappalin, az előszobában viszont Piton hangja ismét megállásra késztette őt. – Bár értésemre adtad, hogy nem érdekel, mi történik Dumbledore-ral, amivel természetesen nem értek egyet, feltételezem azzal azért tisztában vagy, hogy utánad az igazgató személye a legnagyobb szálka Caramel szemében.  
  
Harry bólintott, de nem igazán tudott mit felelni.  
  
– Dumbledore eddig is megoldotta ezt a problémát… gondolom ezek után sem jelent neki gondot – reagált végül érdektelenül, miközben már csak egyetlen vágya volt, hogy mielőbb hazaindulhasson végre.  
  
– Nem, valószínűleg nem… – jegyezte meg cinikusan Piton, ahogy végigmérte Harryt, ismételten zavarba hozva ezzel őt. – Caramel feltehetően első intézkedései között távolítaná el őt a Roxfort éléről, ám ez téged cseppet sem érint, hiszen már rég nem vagy az iskola tanulója – felelte csípősen. Harry szeretett volna közbeszólni, Piton azonban nem hagyott rá neki lehetőséget. – Ugyanakkor nem csak Dumbledore, hanem még a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is számíthatnának arra, hogy visszavonják a legális intézkedési jogaikat, amiket a háború után kaptak elismerésül, bár ez úgyszintén nem érint téged – folytatta gúnyosan. Harry, ha azt hitte, Piton ezzel befejezte a lelkiismeretére való hatást, akkor nagyon tévedett. Mikor ismételten meg akart indulni az ajtó felé, a férfi mondandója először keltette fel az érdeklődését. – Mindazonáltal talán a keresztfiad helyzete remélhetőleg mégis arra fog sarkallni, hogy átgondolj egy-két dolgot.  
  
Harry gyanakvóan fordult vissza, és lehetőségeihez mérten megpróbálta leolvasni Piton arcáról, hogy mire céloz. Mivel ezzel kudarcot vallott, végül rákérdezett.  
  
– Mi köze Teddynek mindehhez? – tudakolta enyhe nyugtalansággal.  
  
Pitonnak ugyan történetesen igaza volt abban, hogy sem Dumbledore, sem a Rend boldogulása nem izgatta különösképpen, de Teddyvel kicsit más volt a helyzet. Mert bár lehet, hogy ezidáig nem volt mintakeresztapja a kisfiúnak, ennek ellenére már az esküvőn elhatározta, hogy legalább Teddyvel új alapokra fogja helyezni a kapcsolatát. Minden bizonnyal Dudley a segítségére lesz ebben, és őszintén remélte, hogy Lupinék sem fogják ellenezni ezt.  
  
A bájitalmester karba tett kézzel, elgondolkozva nézett rá, Harryt pedig ismét átjárta a különös érzés, ami nem egyszer hatalmába kerítette az elmúlt két nap során. Végül a férfi hajlandó volt megszólalni, és megválaszolni a kérdést.  
  
– Ha figyelmesen olvastál volna, most tisztában lennél ezzel, és talán több empátiát mutatnál. Caramel sok olyan intézkedést kíván véghezvinni, ami szerinte elengedhetetlen ahhoz, hogy új alapokra helyeződjön a mágustársadalom. Meglátása szerint hiba volt egykoron eltörölni bizonyos törvényeket, amik mind a varázslók érdekeit szolgálták. – Harry mondatról mondatra érezte, hogy egyre feszültebb lesz a hallottaktól, de ahogy Piton folytatta a java még csak most jött. – Többek között feladatának tekinti, hogy ráébressze az embereket arra, hogy a Roxfortot és az oktatást ideje megreformálni, ahogyan az aurorok is elegendőek ahhoz, hogy ellássák a biztonsági feladatokat. Szerinte a Sötét Nagyúr halálával már nincs szükség különlegesen képzett „zsoldosokra”, akik között több kétes beszámíthatóságú akad – Piton ennél a mondatnál megvetően elhúzta a száját, Harry pedig pontosan értette mire céloz a férfi, de úgy érzete még koránt sincs vége. Nem is tévedett nagyot. – Ugyanakkor, szintén hatalmas baklövésnek tartja a dementorok hiányát, Caramel szerint ugyanis Azkaban már évtizedekkel ezelőtt sem volt elég biztonságosan őrzött. – Harry keze ökölbe szorult ennek hallatán, idegessége pedig megsokszorozódott, Piton viszont még mindig tudott új információval szolgálni, és ő már nagyon bánta, hogy csak átfutotta azokat az újságokat ahelyett, hogy figyelmesen elolvasta volna őket. – Mindazonáltal, a legfontosabb feladatának mégis azt tartja, hogy leporolja azon rég elfeledett törvényeket, amelyek az emberek jóléte miatt fogalmazódtak meg, és ismételten hatályba léptesse… többek között a koboldok, a házimanók, valamint a vérfarkasokkal kapcsolatos paragrafusosat. Megakadályozva ezzel azt is, hogy történetesen megismétlődjön a tizenöt évvel ezelőtti helyzet, és sötét teremtmények szövetségének esetleges létrejöttének, idejében gátat szabjon – Harry elfojtott egy dühös horkantást ennek hallatán, ám feldúltságát már kevésbé tudta leplezni. – Ha ez megtörténik – folytatta Piton mélyen Harry szemébe nézve –, Lupin elveszti a mostani állását, ami így sem hoz elegendő megélhetést a konyhára.  
  
– Értem – fordult el Harry dühöngve. Fogalma sem volt róla, mi lenne a helyes lépés, de abban biztos volt, hogy ezentúl mindenkit kerülni fog, hogy még véletlenül se okozzon nagyobb bajt számukra. Ennél többet nem tudott tenni, és ezt közölte Pitonnal is. – Hálás vagyok, hogy ezt megosztotta velem, professzor, és köszönöm a vendéglátást… de ideje indulnom – zárta rövidre a témát Harry, majd ismételten megindult a bejárati ajtó felé.  
  
Nem szerette volna kimutatni Piton felé, hogy mennyire szíven ütötték az előbb hallott információk, de tény, hogy Harry nem tudott közömbös maradni. Még ha csak Teddy miatt is, úgy érezte, hogy fontos elgondolkodnia ezen, de már csakis akkor, mikor végre hazaért a saját otthonába.  
  
– Merem remélni, Potter, ezen tények fényében képes leszel arra, hogy megtegyél bizonyos lépéseket – jegyezte meg Piton különös hangnemben, miközben tovább kísérte őt a bejárati ajtóig. Harry bólintott, hiszen mást úgysem tehetett. – Bízom benne, hogy felkeresed a megfelelő személyt, aki segítségedre lehet a mágiakitöréseid megfejtéseiben, hogy ha a Minisztérium emberei felkeresnek, a legkisebb esélyt szolgáltasd számukra, hogy beléd köthessenek.  
  
– Igen, úgy lesz – felelte Harry rezignáltan, mialatt azon gondolkodott, mégis mi az, amit Piton elvár tőle.  
  
Végül sikerült rájönnie, hogy valószínűleg a férfi arra célzott, keressen fel egy specialistát, ez azonban egyelőre nem szerepelt Harry tervei között. Ugyanakkor, ha arra gondolt, hogy bármit is tesz annak Teddy ihatja meg a levét, olyan dühöt érzett, hogy nehezen bírta visszafogni magát. Már csak maga az elképzelés is szörnyű volt, hogy a keresztfia ugyanarra a sorsa jusson, mint amiben neki volt része, és ez elég volt ahhoz, hogy fellángoljon benne a képtelen harag Caramel és az ostoba varázslótársadalom iránt.  
  
Harry testét majd’ szétvetette a feszültség, érezte a mágia vibrálását, és muszáj volt nekitámaszkodnia a falnak. A rosszullét elemi erővel tört rá, és még hallotta valahonnét a távolból Pitont, de aztán már csak a hatalmas robbanás zaja visszhangzott a fülében, miközben olyan erővel szabadult fel a benne felgyülemlett mágia, hogy Harry úgy érezte, kis híján darabokra szaggatja őt.  
  
A ház ódon falai szinte beleremegtek az erőteljes varázslatba, és a zöldes fény egy röpke percre mindent elvakított a szeme előtt, hogy aztán pillanatok alatt mindennek vége legyen.  
  
Harry az ajtónak vetette a hátát, és minden idegszálával azon igyekezett, hogy lecsillapítsa a feszültség által kitört mágiáját, ám ez korántsem volt annyira könnyű, mint amilyennek látszott. A teste kimerült, a feje zsongott, és a levegőt is úgy kapkodta, mintha épp az előbb futotta volna le a maratoni távot. A levegőben szálló por miatt egy pár percig szinte semmit sem látott, majd mikor tisztulni kezdett a terep, megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy a ház még áll.  
  
– Sajnálom – nyögte rekedten, ahogy megpillantotta Piton sziluettjét nem messze tőle.  
  
A férfinek volt ideje arra, hogy pajzsot vonjon maga köré, így Harry joggal remélhette, hogy legalább neki nem esett semmi baja.  
  
– Jól vagy, Potter? – hallotta meg közvetlenül maga fölött a bájitalmester hangját. Harry eddig észre sem vette, hogy került hozzá ilyen közel, hogy még az arcát is tisztán látta. Piton tekintete nem árulta el, mire gondol a férfi, de az arca szigorú volt, amiből arra következtetett, hogy nem sok jóra számíthat majd tőle. Harrynek minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy talpon maradjon, ám a kimerültség csakhamar legyőzte, aminek következtében erőtlenül csúszott le a földre. Hátát továbbra is az ajtónak vetette, szemét becsukta, hogy minden zavaró tényezőt kizárhasson, ezzel is elősegítve önön megnyugtatását. – Potter, válaszolj! – Harry érezte a férfi kezét az arcán, amint annak ujja a nyaki ütőeret is kitapintotta, de pillanatnyilag nem volt elég ereje ahhoz, hogy feleljen. Így csak egy nyöszörgésre emlékeztető hanggal adta Piton tudtára, hogy a mágiakitörés nem tett kárt a hallójárataiban. – Ezt idd meg – nyomott a szájához a férfi egy poharat, a folyadék ízéből pedig Harry arra is rájött, hogy szimpla vizet itat vele. Szerette volna, ha nem ilyen kimerült állapotban látja őt Piton, de nem tudott ellene mit tenni.  
  
– Sajnálom – nyögte ismét, immáron kinyitva a szemét is. Piton sokkal közelebbinek tűnt, mint az előbb. Az arca viszont ugyanolyan szigorú maradt, amiből Harry úgy vélte, hogy Piton roppant mérges rá. Ezzel ellentétben a férfi hangja teljesen mást sugallt, mikor ismét megszólalt.  
  
– Fel tudsz állni? – kérdezte tőle, és Harry ugyan megpróbálkozott vele, de jól tudta, hogy nem fog sikerülni.  
  
Egy-egy erősebb mágiakitörés után nem egyszer esett meg vele, hogy órákon keresztül feküdt a földön, mialatt egyetlen társa csakis Hedvig volt. Hűséges baglya ezen eseményekkor mindig mellé telepedett, és gazdájához bújva nyújtott támaszt számára. Harry pedig szép csendben elaludt, és már csak akkor ébredt fel, mikorra szervezetének sikerült kihevernie a történteket…  


***

Perselus mélyen elgondolkozva figyelte az órák óta alvó fiatal férfi kimerültségről árulkodó arcát. Nem akarta magára hagyni Pottert, mert nem volt benne biztos, milyen következményekkel járna az, ha az álma nem lenne nyugodt, és alvás közben ismét elérné őt a roham.  
  
– Úgy hiszem, legjobb lesz, ha indulok – suttogta mellette Dumbledore szomorkásan. – Nem volna tanácsos tovább időznöm, Harry most már bármikor magához térhet, és nem kétlem, hogy ha meglátna itt engem, akkor az újabb mágiakitörést eredményezne nála.  
  
Perselus helyeslően bólintott. Igazság szerint azt sem díjazta, hogy idős barátja ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy lássa a fiatalembert, ugyanakkor a kérlelő tekintetnek nem tudott ellenállni. Dumbledore, amennyire igyekezett kerülni Pottert, épp annyira vágyta is a találkozást vele. Még akkor is, ha csak ilyen módon is volt rá lehetősége, Perselus nem tagadhatta meg tőle ezt. Ellenben most már tényleg itt volt az ideje, hogy az igazgató induljon, így egy utolsó pillantással még ellenőrizte a fiút, majd halkan lekísérte barátját a földszintre.  
  
– Ha bármi előrelépés van, azonnal értesítelek – ment elébe a kérdésnek Perselus, ahogy meglátta Dumbledore tekintetét.  
  
– Hálás vagyok, Perselus. Tudom, hogy mennyire nagy kérés ez tőled, de remélem, számíthatok arra, hogy gondoskodsz Harryről.  
  
– Mint mindig – sziszegte Perselus, majd elköszönt az igazgatótól, de mielőtt még visszatért volna az emeletre a konyhába sietett, hogy főzzön magának egy nyugtató teát.  
  
Gondolhatta volna, hogy Dumbledore megtalálja az alkalmat arra, hogy teljes mértékben rásózza a kölyköt, ugyanakkor már nem volt visszaút. Ha csak Potterről lett volna szó, Perselus bizonyára visszautasította volna a kérést, de jelen pillanatban túl sokaknak fontos, hogy Caramel még véletlenül se használhassa a fiút arra, hogy visszaszerezze magának az oly’ nagyon áhított miniszteri széket. Jóllehet, Perselus tényleg ezt próbálta bemesélni magának, valahol mélyen ő maga is érezte, hogy többről van szó, ám ezt igyekezett olyan mélyre eltemetni az elméjében, amennyire csak lehetett. Ha rajta múlik, soha senki nem fog arról tudomást szerezni, hogy Potter igenis fontosabb számára, mint amennyit bevall belőle. Még ha csak amiatt is, mert ő Lily egyszülött fia.  
  
Perselus épp időben tért vissza a vendégszobába. Potter már ébredezett, és az ágyban ülve láthatóan őrá várt.  
  
– Örömmel látom, hogy méltóztattál magadhoz térni – mondta neki gúnyosan.  
  
– Sajnálom, hogy gondot okoztam, professzor – magyarázkodott a fiú rögtön, még mindig rekedt hangon. – Megfizetem a kárt, amit a házában tettem, és ezúton ígérem, hogy kerülni fogok mindenkit, akire veszélyes lehetek – folytatta Potter elszántan, miközben azon fáradozott, hogy kikeljen az ágyból, ám a járása még mindig nem volt biztos, és ingatag lábakon támaszkodott meg. – Nem rabolom tovább a drága idejét, és sajnálom, hogy ennyit kellett vesződnie velem – magyarázta ugyanolyan rezignált hangon, és az ajtó felé indult.  
  
Perselusnak azonban eszébe sem jutott, hogy csak így elengedje Pottert, éppen ezért karba tett kézzel, várakozóan állt meg az ajtóban, elállva ezzel az egyetlen kijáratot. Sikerült is ezzel meglepnie a másikat.  
  
– Gondolod, Potter, hogy ezek után hagylak csak úgy kisétálni? – felelte összevont szemöldökkel.  
  
– Nézze, most nincs nálam más csak mugli pénz, ám kétlem, hogy azt elfogadná. De ígérem, holnap első dolgom lesz, hogy postán elküldöm…  
  
– Nincs szükségem az átkozott pénzedre – vágott a szavába dühösen Perselus. Roppant mód kezdte őt idegesíteni, hogy a kölyök még mindig nem fogta fel a helyzet súlyosságát, és úgy gondolja, hogy egyszerűen engedni fogja, hogy elmenjen, miközben a lábán is alig áll meg. Potter szerencsére még nem volt abban az állapotban, hogy ismét felzaklassa magát, amit Perselus természetesen ki is használt. – Ha azt képzeled, hogy hagyni fogom, hogy a rohamaiddal együtt emberek közé menj, akkor nagyon nagy tévedésben vagy, Potter. Nincs szándékomban részt venni a mágiád által okozott balesetek létrejöttében.  
  
– Akkor mégis mit akar, mit tegyek? – kérdezett vissza Potter nyugtalanul, miközben a kimerültségtől visszarogyott az ágyra.  
  
Perselus végignézte a jelenetet, és még mindig nem jött rá, honnan ered ez a végtelen makacssága a kölyöknek. Jóllehet, az anyja is mindig ilyen volt, de Lilynek legalább a természet különlegesen magas intelligenciát is mellékelt hozzá, így legalább nem rohant a vesztébe… már ahogy vesszük, grimaszolt Perselus. Igazán nagy kár volt viszont, hogy a fia az elmebeli képességeit inkább az apjától örökölte.  
  
– Azt neked kell tudnod – adott feleletet Perselus, majd röpke csendet követően még hozzátette. – Mindazonáltal, hajlandó vagyok bekísérni téged a Szent Mungó Varázsnyavalya- és Ragálykúráló Ispotályba – folytatta elgondolkodva, figyelmen kívül hagyva Potter egyre jobban elkerekedő szemeit –, mi több, még azt a szívességet is megteszem neked, hogy ott maradok veled, amíg azt igényled. Esetlegesen pedig értesítem azt a személyt, aki megnevezel, mert szívesebben tudnád őt magad mellett.  
  
Potter szemöldöke erre a magasba szökött, és a meglepetéstől egy percig nem is jutott szóhoz, ám sajnos elég hamar sikerült visszanyernie a hangját, vele együtt pedig a konok ostobaságát.  
  
– Nem megyek a Szent Mungóba! – jelentette ki határozottan.  
  
– Rendben, Potter, akkor erőszakkal viszlek be – közölte vele ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.  
  
Perselust nem különösebben érdekelte, hogy a fiatal férfi már felnőtt varázsló, és az sem hatotta meg, mennyire ellenkezik, eltökélte, nem fogja engedni, hogy Potter tönkretegyen maga körül mindenkit, miközben a saját életét is folyamatosan veszélyezteti ezzel a hozzáállásával. Perselus, hogy még inkább alátámassza szándékait, a pálcáját a fiúra fogta, hogy azzal sarkallja cselekvésre. Természetesen előbb megadja neki a lehetőséget, hogy önként tegye meg a lépéseket, de ha továbbra is makacskodni akar, akkor Potternek vállalnia kell a következményeket.  
  
– Segítsen rajtam maga! – tört ki hirtelen a fiatal férfiből a kérés, ami még Perselust is meglepte.  
  
– Én? Ha nem tudnád, Potter, emlékeztetnélek arra, hogy én bájitalmester vagyok, nem pedig holmi gyógyító.  
  
– De ért hozzá, tudom. Ne hazudja a szemembe azt, hogy nem így van – tartott ki álláspontja mellett Potter, eltökélten nézve a szemébe.  
  
Nocsak, úgy látszott a kölyökre mégis ragadt valami az iskolai tanítás alatt a koszon kívül, merengett el rajta Perselus.  
  
– Igen, valóban így van – felelte aztán lassan. – De jobb dolgom is van annál, mintsem, hogy veled kínlódjak.  
  
– Pedig Dumbledore erre kérte – vágott vissza Potter szemtelenül. – Mi lesz azokkal, akik miattam kerülhetnek bajba, ahogy maga volt olyan kedves a képembe vágni? Ha a Szent Mungóba kerülök, akkor nem sok kell hozzá, és hamar ráfogják, hogy van alapja annak, amit Vitrol és Caramel összehordott rólam, akkor viszont mindenki másnak is befellegzett – ütötte tovább a vasat pimaszul a fiatal férfi.  
  
Perselusnak el kellett ismernie, hogy Potter ravaszabb volt, mint hitte. Roppant mardekáros húzás volt tőle, hogy a saját fegyverével próbálta őt sarokba szorítani, és pont ugyanazzal a módszerrel megzsarolni, amivel ő maga is tette ezt. Még a végén kiderül, hogy Dumbledore-nak ebben is igaza van, miszerint elhamarkodott döntés tizenévesen házakba osztani a diákokat.  
  
– Ám legyen – egyezett bele végül Perselus rövid eszmefuttatás után, és nem tudta nem észrevenni a Potter arcát ellazító megnyugvás jeleit. – De figyelmeztetlek, Potter, hogy akkor az én szabályaimnak engedelmeskedsz, és azt teszed, amit én mondok neked. A lábadat nem teheted ki a házból, és amíg itt vagy elvárom tőled a tiszteletet a vendéglátód felé.  
  
Potter röviden bólintott beleegyezése jeléül, Perselus pedig már most tudta, hogy pár óra elteltével biztosan a pokolba kívánja majd a kölyköt is, az igazgatót is, de valószínűleg legfőképpen saját magát, amiért elfogadta ezt a képtelen ötletet.  


***

Harry maga is alig akarta elhinni, hogy önként vállalkozott erre az egészre. Mi több, még ő volt az, aki kikényszerítette ezt a lehetőséget, ámbár még mindig előnyösebbnek és kevesebb gonddal járónak látta ezt az utat, minthogy a Szent Mungó betegeinek sorába kerüljön. Feltételezése szerint, Piton, ha már megunta a vele való vesződést, akkor úgyis kiteszi a szűrét, ugyanakkor nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy a férfinek valóban szándékában állt kideríteni, hogy mi okozza a felnőttkori mágiakitöréseit.  
  
A bájitalmester ugyanis az elmúlt egy órát csak azzal töltötte, hogy mindenre kiterjedő kérdéseket tett fel neki, köztük olyanokat is, amikre Harry egyáltalán nem szeretett volna választ adni. Némelyekről sikeresen elterelte a figyelmet, másokra azonban Piton mindenáron feleletet várt, és addig nem is tágított, amíg Harry be nem adta a derekát. Ám volt köztük egy, amire semmilyen körülmények között nem szándékozott választ adni.  
  
– Miért nem varázsolsz? – kérdezte tőle Piton már sokadszorra.  
  
De mint mindannyiszor, Harry most is csak elfordította a fejét, és mindent megtett annak érdekében, hogy elkerülje a bájitalmester tekintetét, hogy az még véletlenül se alkalmazhassa rajta legilimencia tudását. Ugyanis Harrynek erre olyan oka volt, amit kifejezetten szégyellt volna bevallani, ráadásul úgy gondolta, semmi köze nem lehet a mágiakitöréseihez.  
  
– El fogom veszíteni a varázserőmet? – kérdezte a válasz helyett Harry.  
  
Igyekezett, hogy hangja ne árulja el ebbéli aggodalmát, de szerette volna megtudni, mi az, amire számíthat. Mikor pár éve legelőször tapasztalta a tüneteket, akkor megpróbált maga utána nézni, mi okozhatja a mágiakitöréseit, de csak egyetlen könyvhöz sikerült hozzájutnia, abból viszont szinte semmit sem értett meg. Sajnos elég hamar be kellett látnia, hogy ez sosem tartozott az ő erősségeihez; egyszerűen nem neki találták ki a gyógyítással kapcsolatos könyveket. Megkérdezni ellenben senkit sem tudott, így csak arra hagyatkozhatott, amit a szakkönyv szövegéből ki tudott bogozni. Márpedig két fejezet is hosszan taglalta a mágia elvesztéséről szóló elbeszéléseket és tanulmányokat, azt azonban nem tudhatta, hogy ez hogyan is zajlik le.  
  
– Nos, az majd elválik – felelte elgondolkozva Piton, miközben ujjával finoman simogatta a száját.  
  
A férfi ismét áthatóan figyelte őt, és Harry sem tudta megállni, hogy ne bámulja viszont egy ideig. Az elmúlt két nap folyamán észrevette, hogy a bájitalmester többször is rajta felejtette a tekintetét, de Harry ez idáig nem nagyon tudott magyarázatot találni erre a szokására. Jobbára azzal indokolta a jelenséget, miszerint Piton bizonyára amiatt teszi ezt, hogy szemmel tartsa, és előre lássa, várhatóan mikor következik be egy újabb mágiakitörés. Ám Harryben ez kicsit másként zajlott le, és különös érzéseket keltett benne a férfi feléje irányuló figyelme.  
  
Magának is alig akarta bevallani, de igenis jól esett számára Piton közelsége. Még akkor is, ha csak ültek egymással szemben, és azon igyekezett, a férfi nehogy olyan titokra jöjjön rá, ami korántsem tartozik rá. Ugyanakkor Harryben mindig valamiféle különös bizsergést indított el, amit nem tudott mire vélni. Mindenesetre azt megállapította, hogy most már másként is tud a férfira tekinteni, nem csak úgy, mint annak idején. Piton már régóta nem a zsíros hajú, görbe orrú, undok tanárként élt a képzeletében, sokkal inkább látta a külső mögött megbúvó, őszintén szeretni tudó férfit, aki annyi időn át élt kettős életet, csak azért, hogy megtartsa a Dumbledore-nak és Lilynek tett ígéretét. Voltaképpen volt benne valami különleges vonzerő, ami még a külsejét is megszépítette ennyi év elteltével. Harry erre az utolsó gondolatra zavartan rázta meg a fejét.  
  
Teljesen elment az esze, Pitonról fantáziál, kapott észbe hirtelen. Úgy látszik az agyára ment a magány, és hogy, majd’ háromnegyed éve senkivel sem került intim kapcsolatba. Márpedig ő egy fiatal férfi, akinek bizony vannak szükségletei, de úgy látszik ennyi idő elteltével az első adandó alkalommal képes lenne rávetni magát bárkire, akit az útjába sodor a sors. Ezen sürgősen változtatnia kell, feddte meg magát Harry, majd visszaterelte gondolatait az eredeti mederbe. Ám ahogyan felnézett, Piton felvont szemöldöke és provokatív arckifejezése rövid időn belül felkergették őt a számára kirendelt vendégszobába.  


***

Perselus alig akarta elhinni, amit az előbb tapasztalt. Potter róla fantáziált, méghozzá olyan tekintetben, amit a legkevésbé sem nézett ki a fiatal férfiból, és az eddigiek alapján nem is először tette mindezt. A kölyökkel valóban nincs minden rendben, ha már ilyenre vetemedik; ez az incidens is tökéletesen mutatja. Mégis, Perselus nem volt képes tovább visszatartani a nevetését, amit Potter elképedt arckifejezése váltott ki belőle, amint a szerencsétlen felfedezte, hogy valójában mindezt őelőtte művelte. Lehet, hogy korántsem lesz annyira förtelmes az együttműködésük, és az arra szánt idő, amit kettesben kénytelenek eltölteni, mint ahogyan azt korábban gyanította?  
  
Mindenesetre, komolyabb témákra visszavezetve gondolatait, Perselusnak fogalma sem volt, hogy Potter honnan szedte azt a képtelen ötletet a varázserőről, de mindenekelőtt azt kell kiderítenie, miért nem hajlandó a mágiáját használni. Merthogy Perselus biztos volt abban, hogy ez volt a kulcs a rohamainak megfejtéséhez.  
  
Az elkövetkezendő napok nagyrészt mind ugyanazzal a tevékenységgel teltek. Perselus minden áldott délután kérdésekkel bombázta a fiatal férfit, permanensen arra a témára terelve a szót, miért is nem hajlandó a másik varázslóhoz méltóan viselkedni, ám választ ezidáig még nem sikerült kicsikarnia. Végül, megunva a folyamatos terelést, Perselus bevetette legilimencia tudását is, de az eredmény annyira meglepő volt, hogy egy egész estéjébe tellett mire megemésztette azt. Potter ugyanis olyan könnyedén lökte ki őt az elméjéből, amit még sosem tapasztalt tőle, ámbár azt meg kellett jegyeznie, hogy feltételezhetően a másik férfi ebből vajmi keveset vett észre. Tekintetbe véve igencsak bárgyú arckifejezését. Perselus azért látott bizonyos helyzeteket és eseményeket, de ezek egyike sem utalt arra, mit titkolhat valójában Potter.  
  
Az viszont egyre nyilvánvalóbbá vált, hogy a fiatal férfi érdeklődött iránta, bár Perselus maga sem értette mi készteti Pottert erre. Szokatlan volt először felismerni ezt a tényt, de ahogy teltek a napok, úgy vált egyre érdekfeszítőbbé figyelni, milyen apró mozzanatokkal is képes zavarba hozni Pottert, vagy épp milyen reakciót válthat ki belőle egy-egy kétértelmű megjegyzéssel.  
  
Az éjszakák ezzel szemben Perselusnak is nagy kihívást jelentettek. Potter ugyanis szűnni nem akaró rémálokkal küzdött, amikről szintén nem volt hajlandó beszélni. Jobbára csak annyit árult el belőlük, hogy nem a Sötét Nagyúrral kapcsolatosak, és gyakorlatilag már megszokta őket. Ennek természetesen ellentmondottak a félálomban elkövetett reakciói, amiket azonban Perselus nem tett szóvá, egyelőre legalábbis. Valahányszor bement Potter szobájába, hogy felébressze, a fiatal férfi mindannyiszor marasztalni akarta, amire értelemszerűen másnap reggel nem is emlékezett. De Perselus annál jobban, és ugyan többször is elhatározta, hogy lekényszeríti az erre kifejlesztett bájitalt Potter torkán, ez végül még egyszer sem következett be.  
  
Perselus magának is alig akarta bevallani, miért nem. Potter tekintete ugyanis ilyenkor még éber állapotánál is beszédesebb volt. Perselus pontosan olvasta belőle az információkat, azt, hogy Potter magányos, és korántsem annyira elégedett azzal az élettel, amit maga választott, de túlságosan is makacs volt ahhoz, hogy belássa, tévedett. A bizalmatlansága félelmetes méreteket öltött, és továbbra is hajtotta őt a tévképzete, miszerint Dumbledore rosszat akart neki. Perselus lényegében megsajnálta őt. Valahol mélyen, ott Potter zöld szemeiben, önmaga fiatalkori szerencsétlenségét látta. Milyen kiszámíthatatlan is a sors…  
  
Perselus pontosan ilyen volt, de a háború és a veszteségek nagyon sok mindenre megtanították. Mai napig a fülébe csengtek Dumbledore szavai a szeretet erejéről, és arról, hogy mindenki megérdemli a második esélyt. Perselus persze tiltakozott, neki már megvolt az esélye, amit az idős mágus adott számára. Úgy indult aznap a halálba, hogy tudta, számára akkor ott majd minden véget ér. De nem veszteségként fogta mindezt fel, hiszen megtette azt, amit majd’ tizenhat évvel azelőtt elvállalt; végigkísérte Pottert a felnőtté válás útján, csendesen és láthatatlanul védve őt, hogy aztán elindítsa őt a végzetébe, ahol már csak rajta állt vagy bukott, hogy győztesen távozik-e.  
  
Mégis, az a pillanat szinte örökre az emlékezetébe égett, ahogyan Dumbledore fölötte térdelt – pontosan úgy, ahogy előtte Potter –, de a halál helyett az életet adományozta neki.  
  
– A második esély még csak most jött el, Perselus.  
  
Ezt mondta neki Dumbledore, és Perselus akkor még nem értette, miről beszél az igazgató. Csak jóval később jött rá, mire értette ezt idős barátja. Nem az volt a második esélye, amit tőle kapott, hanem az, amit Harrytől. Egy olyan élet lehetősége, amiben nem kellett tovább bujkálnia, és kettős szerepet betöltenie senki oldalán. Ahol ő választhatta meg a hivatását, amelyben végre önmaga lehetett, és tiszta lappal indulhatott, mert nem létezett többé a Sötét Nagyúr, és nem volt többé sem halálfaló, sem Dumbledore kémje. Egyszerűen csak Perselus Piton lett, aki abban a pillanatban nem tartozott sehová sem, mert a döntés lehetőségét ezúttal meghagyták neki.  
  
És nem ő volt az egyetlen ilyen személy, hanem minden egyes ember megkapta ezt az új esélyt. Milyen ironikus, hogy csak pont Potter lett a kivétel ez alól.  
  
Perselus elmerengett rajta, hogy vajon miként alakult volna a fiatalember élete, ha mindez nem így történik. Ha nem lett volna Dumbledore, aki láthatatlanul követte végig a három fiatalt, mindenkit megmentve, akit csak módjában állt. Akkor talán most Potter, nagy veszteségek árán ugyan, de boldog lehetne – minden bizonnyal – a Weasley lány oldalán, egy tucat utóddal, akik mind megkapták volna azon elhunyt személyek neveit, akit Potter mélységesen szeretett és tisztelt…  


***

Harry a plafon egyenetlenségére vetett árnyjátékot bámulva igyekezett elaludni, de mint annyiszor, ez most sem ment olyan egyszerűen. Az elmúlt napokban annyi minden történt körülötte, hogyha másért nem is, emiatt folyton nyugtalan volt. A visszakerülést a varázslók körébe nagyon frusztrálónak találta, az pedig még inkább tetézte a feszültségét, hogy Pitonnak egy hét elteltével sem sikerült még rájönnie, mi is okozza nála ezeket a különös mágiakitöréseket. Harry pedig ez idő alatt szüntelenül attól tartott, nehogy olyan személyek toppanjanak be hozzá, akiknek felbukkanása ismételt rohamot váltana ki belőle. Mert ezt semmiképp sem akarta. Mindezidáig három alkalommal volt benne része, amióta itt tartózkodott, és valamennyi erősebb volt, mint akár az egy hónappal ezelőttiek. Ez pedig nagyon aggasztotta.  
  
Szerencséjére viszont eddig egyedül Lupin látogatott el néha Pitonhoz – Harrynek úgy tűnt mintha ez valami szokás lett volna náluk – ám sosem maradt sokáig, és vele nem is igazán váltott szót, bár úgy érezte, a férfi néha igencsak nehezen fogja magát vissza ettől. Lupin arca legtöbbször szomorúságról árulkodott, Piton pedig a legutóbbi alkalommal nem is átallott Harry fejéhez vágni azt, hogy legalább elgondolkozhatna azon, kiktől sajnálja az életet. Ha már azért nem képes megerőltetni magát, hogy ne okozzon mindenkinek csalódást.  
  
Harry persze nem osztotta Piton véleményét, és dühösen vetette oda neki, hogy téved. Nem arról volt szó, hogy sajnálja bárkitől is az életet, de Piton ez alkalommal nem hagyta annyiban, minek következtében jól össze is vesztek.  
  
– Önző, nemtörődöm és hálátlan kölyök vagy! – vicsorogta neki a bájitalmester.  
  
Harry erre viszont már nem tudott visszavágni, mivel a mágiája elemi erővel tört ki belőle a feszültség hatására, romba döntve ezzel a konyhát, és az eddigi leghosszabb időre kiütötte őt. Még távolról hallotta Lupin és Piton hangját, amint őt szólongatták, de aztán minden elsötétült előtte.  
  
Legközelebb itt ébredt fel, alig pár órával ezelőtt. Lupinnak már nyoma sem volt, Piton pedig időközben a konyhát is rendbe hozta. A vacsora alatt egy szót sem szóltak egymáshoz, Harry nem is igényelte, még az ételt is nehezére esett megenni. Ugyanakkor mégis űrt hagyott benne a beszélgetés hiánya, amit az elmúlt napok alatt annyira megszokott, hogy szinte várta, mikor szól hozzá a bájitalmester. Még azt is elviselte volna, ha Piton gúnyolódik rajta, vagy kineveti, amiért sikerült zavarba hoznia.  
  
Harry erre a gondolatra halványan elmosolyodott, ahogy eszébe jutott a legelső ilyen alkalom, amikor a férfi konkrétan nevetett rajta.  
  
Piton nevetett, Merlinre, de még hogy. Harry valahányszor felidézte magában ezt a pillanatot, mindannyiszor végigfutott rajta a különös borzongás. A férfi hangja úgy hatott rá abban a lehetetlen helyzetben, mintha drog hatása alá került volna. Sosem képzelte volna, hogy a bájitalmester nevetése ennyire érzéki, azt pedig mégúgy sem, hogy mindezzel képes benne vágyat ébreszteni.  
  
Nem, a vágy amiatt van, mert régóta nem volt intim kapcsolata, figyelmeztette magát Harry sokadszorra. Ő ugyan nem akar Pitontól semmit sem, de ha innen kiszabadul, muszáj magának szereznie valakit, akivel levezetheti a felgyülemlett szexuális feszültséget. Ezt követően pedig határozottan itt lesz az ideje annak is, hogy normális párkapcsolata legyen, ne csak alkalmi partnerei, mert bizonyára ennek is köze lehet ahhoz, hogy ennyit idegeskedik.  
  
De vajon létezik olyan személy, aki helyettesíteni tudná Ginnyt? Aki pótolhatná őt? Valószínűleg senki, sóhajtott nagyot Harry, mint mindannyiszor, mikor elmerengett ezen a kérdésen. Valójában abban sem volt már biztos, hogy szerette-e ő annyira a lányt, mint amennyire azt Ginny megérdemelte volna. Harry sejtette, hogy a saját érzései, bármennyire is akarta, nem voltak sosem olyan mélyek, mint ahogyan Ginny érzett őiránta. Mert ha így lett volna, akkor biztosan máshogy cselekszik, nem hagyja ott a lányt, és akár a világgal is szembeszállva küzd azért, hogy senki se állhasson közéjük.  
  
Harry szomorúan vette tudomásul a rideg tényeket, mégis, megmagyarázhatatlan volt számára az a torokszorító érzés, ami mindannyiszor elfogta, és nehéz teherként rátelepedett, valahányszor eszébe jutottak ezek az emlékek.  
  
Tudat alatt valahol mindig olyan lányt keresett, amilyennek a saját édesanyját, Lilyt elképzelte, azon elbeszélésekre támaszkodva, amiket Hagrid és Lumpsluck osztott meg vele. Hiszen mások sosem meséltek neki a nőről, aki olyan bátor volt, hogy Voldemorttal szemben sem futamodott meg, még akkor sem, ha megadatott volna neki a lehetőség, hogy a saját életét mentse.  
  
Érdekes módon Harry számára sokszor Ginny volt az, aki vigaszt jelentett. Ha őrá nézett, olyan érzése támadt, mintha Lily arca mosolygott volna vissza rá, ez pedig erőt adott neki, kitartást, és célt ahhoz, hogy legyen ereje küzdeni és túlélni. Talán ez volt a magyarázat arra, amit a lány valójában jelentett neki. Támasz és megértés, feltétlen bizalom, és egy lehetőség arra, hogy megismerje, milyen a boldogság egy olyan személlyel, akit mélységesen tisztel. De ez nem volt elsöprő szerelem, bármennyire is igyekezett volna ezt hinni. Ugyanakkor szerette Ginnyt, bármit megtett volna érte, és ha úgy hozta volna a sors, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy együtt élik le az életüket, egymás oldalán.  
  
Mostanra azonban már senkije sem maradt. Az egyetlen társát Hedvig jelentette, de ez mégsem volt ugyanaz. Harry most látta be igazán, hogy mennyire egyedül volt, és mennyire mélységesen magányos…  
  
Harry végül, hogy elterelje borongós gondolatairól a figyelmét, úgy döntött, lemegy a konyhába, hogy készítsen magának egy teát. Remélte, hogy Pitonba ezúttal már tényleg nem botlik bele, ugyanis komolyan szégyellte magát a viselkedése miatt. Nem kevés igazság volt a férfi szavaiban, de a különböző ellenérzések úgy tomboltak Harryben, hogy maga sem tudta már mit is gondoljon, azt pedig mégúgy sem, hogy mit tegyen. Zavart volt, és kusza gondolatai csak még tovább kavarták a fejében összegyűlt információk tömkelegét.  
  
Szerencsére a konyhát üresen találta, így nyugodt lélekkel állt neki, hogy elkészítse a teáját. A férfi meghagyta neki, hogy bármikor nyugodtan szolgálja ki magát, de ennek ellenére mégis kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát a házban.  
  
Piton teafű-készlete elég gyér volt ahhoz képest, hogy a férfi köztudomásúlag gyakran hódolt a teázás szenvedélyének, és ínyencnek is számított. Ugyanakkor nem csak ez volt az egyetlen, amit furcsállott az ittléte alatt. Miközben egy edényben vizet forralt, Harry engedett a kíváncsiságának, és kicsit körülnézett a szekrényekben. Már azelőtt is észrevette, hogy kevés berendezési tárgy, és még kevesebb személyes tárgy jellegű holmi található a házban, és bár Piton nem tűnt olyannak, aki körbeveszi magát mindenfélével, ez azért még tőle is túlzásnak hatott. Harryben már az is felmerült, hogy Piton valójában nem is itt él, de akkor mégis miért ide hozta őt? Bizonyára az lehet erre a válasz, hogy ez egy elhagyatott környék.  
  
Harry egy ronggyal megpróbálta kissé megsikálni az ablakot, de a kosz továbbra is makacsul tapadt az üveghez, így még az sem adatott meg számára, hogy kinézzen.  
  
Mikor a tea elkészült, úgy döntött, még nem tér vissza a szobájába, helyette inkább kicsit felfedezi a házat, mert ezt napközben még nem merte megtenni. Piton nem tűnt olyannak, aki ezt szívesen látná, de Harry már nagyon unta a sok kérdést, és ezt a rengeteg érzelmi feszültséget, amit az események váltottak ki belőle.  
  
Harry első útja a nappaliba vezetett, és gondosan ügyelve arra, nehogy kilötykölje a teát, megpróbálta sorban kinyitni a polcsorok mögött rejtőző ajtókat. Sajnos csalódnia kellett, mert azok többsége vagy nem engedett utat neki, vagy olyan részlegbe vezetett, ahol pontosan tudta, hogy mi található – pincelejáró, a saját hálója felé vezető lépcső. Amik nem nyíltak ki, azokhoz vélhetően varázslat szükségeltetik, gondolta magánban Harry, miközben nagyot kortyolt a teájából. Végül is, rendjén való az, hogy Piton bizonyos átjárókat így véd előle, bár pálcával nyilván ő maga is képes lenne kinyitni azokat. Harry egy pillanatra eljátszott a gondolattal, hogy kipróbálja, de végül letett ezen terveiről. Már így is több alkalommal döntötte romba a ház egyes részeit… az pedig, ha használná a pálcáját, bizonyára ezt eredményezné.  
  
Harry eredendően gyűlölte a bodzapálcát, és annak ellenére, hogy folytonos szükségét érezte annak, hogy használja és a kezében tartsa, ő mindig ellenállt a késztetésnek. Már csak elvből sem akarta ténylegesen magáénak tudni azt, de nem tehetett mást. Legalábbis egyelőre. Pedig ha rajta múlt volna, akkor ez a szörnyű fegyver már rég darabokban végezte volna, ám valahogy még erre sem volt képes.  
  
Harry nagy sóhaj közepette dőlt neki az egyik polcnak, majd miután az erre kinyílt, lemondóan indult fel a lépcsőn, hogy visszatérjen a szobájába. Ha már varázsereje sem lesz, akkor legalább ezekre nem lesz gondja, és a problémája is megoldódik. Remélhetőleg a mágiakitörései is megszűnnek, hiszen nem lesz, ami rohamot okozhatna. A gondolat, hogy ez tényleg be fog következni, űrt képezett Harry lelkében, és annyira elterelte a figyelmét, hogy csak a feljáró felénél kezdett derengeni neki, hogy valami nem stimmel. Mintha ez a lépcsősor nem ugyanúgy nézne ki, mint az, ami a vendégszobába vezetett.  
  
– Te meg mit keresel itt, Potter? – hallotta meg Piton szigorú hangját, és csak kevés híja volt annak, hogy Harry ijedtében nem öntötte magára a forró teát. – Megmondtam, hogy nem szeretném, ha önkényesen csatangolnál a házamban, de amint látom, te ismételten tanúbizonyságát tetted annak, hogy mit sem változtál, és az a csekélyke értelem, ami néha megvillan, túl kevés ahhoz, hogy felfogd és betartsd a szabályokat.  
  
Harry a lépcső tetejéről figyelte, ahogyan Piton egyre közelebb ér hozzá, majd a férfi megállt közvetlenül mellette, Harry pedig hirtelen nem tudta mit válaszoljon.  
  
– Én… nem… – hebegte zavartan. – Azt hiszem, eltévedtem – csodálkozott Harry el azon, hogy lehetséges ez.  
  
Maga is ostobaságnak tartotta ezt, de eléggé zavarban volt attól, hogy Piton ismét hülyének fogja nézni emiatt. Valamint az sem sokat segített, hogy a férfi ruházata meglehetősen kihívónak tűnt ebben a megvilágításban. Nem mintha bármi szokatlan lett volna a sötét nadrág, kigombolt fekete ing kombinációban, sokkal inkább az volt meglepő, hogy mindezt Piton viselte – de még milyen eleganciával –, amihez ráadásul a bájitalmester haja lófarokba is volt kötve. Harry képzelete azonnal szárnyra kapott, és saját érdekében remélte, hogy soha nem tudja meg, hogy a férfi hol járt ebben a szerelésben…  
  
Piton agya mintha ugyanerre a rugóra járt volna, és valószínűleg hasonló gondolatokkal birkózott, mert fél szemöldöke azonnal magasba szökött, és olyan kifejezéssel bámult rá, mintha valami ostobaságot mondott volna.  
  
– Eltévedtél? – gúnyolódott vele. – Mindezt egy szál nadrágban, teával a kezedben, ugyebár.  
  
– Igen, ha hiszi, ha nem, tényleg így van – vetette oda Harry vehemensen.  
  
Hiszen pont ez mutatja azt, hogy tényleg igazat mond, miért kell Pitonnak minden esetben rosszra gondolnia, dühöngött magában. Ráadásul nem csak ő volt alulöltözve, persze a férfi számára ez ismét nem volt megfelelő érv.  
  
Harrynek hirtelen nagyon melege lett a szűk lépcsőházi folyosón állva, mikor ezt követően Piton mustrálóan végigpillantott rajta.  
  
– Na és mondd csak, Potter, minek köszönhetem, hogy pont az én hálószobámhoz sikerült eltévedned? – kérdezte a bájitalmester provokatívan, mire Harry élesen beszívta a levegőt.  
  
A férfit körüllengő különleges aroma fenséges volt. Harry nem is hitte, hogy ez lehetséges, de Pitonnak komolyan isteni illata volt. Ráadásul annyira közel álltak egymáshoz, hogy Harryben feltámadt a vágy, hogy olyat tegyen, amit később biztosan meg fog bánni. Képtelen volt megszólalni és érdemben válaszolni, de úgy tűnt, mintha Piton nem is ezt várná. Komolyan azt hinné, hogy valamiféle hátsó szándék vezérelte, mikor ide jött? – gondolkozott el Harry a férfi viselkedésén.  
  
Piton nem mozdult, ám Harryben igencsak sikerült felkorbácsolnia a vágyat. Annyira megkívánta a másikat, hogy képtelen volt tovább ellenállni a kísértésnek. Piton felvont szemöldökkel, ugyanakkor kacéran pillantott le rá, mikor tett egy lépést felé. A férfi nem hátrált el, amit jó jelnek vett.  
  
Harry ismét mélyet szippantott a finom illatból, csak hogy azután hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve megemelkedjen, és száját óvatosan Piton ajkához nyomja. A bájitalmester nem tiltakozott a csók ellen, így Harry sokkal bátrabban folytatta azt, amit elkezdett. Nyelvét előrenyomta a másikéhoz, és szinte felnyögött az érzésre, ahogy tudatosult benne, Piton viszonozza a csókot.  
  
Aztán a férfi elég hamar átvette felette az irányítást, majd miután nekinyomta a falnak, keze vándorútra indult Harry derekán. Harry idejét sem tudta már, mikor volt része ilyen kellemes tevékenységben. Hosszú idő óta nem volt partnere, éppen ezért nem csodálkozott azon, hogy Piton mesterkedése rövid idő alatt ilyen hatást váltott ki belőle.  
  
A bájitalmester hevesen csókolta, nyelve táncot járt a szájában, Harry pedig lelkesen és odaadóan viszonzott minden egyes érintést, amit kapott. Az eddigi ellentétek ebben a pillanatban eltűntek, és már nem volt zavaró a múlt sem, csak az számított, hogy Piton most mit tesz vele.  
  
Aztán az egésznek egy pillanat alatt vége szakadt, ahogyan Harry kezéből kiesett a csésze, és hangos csörrenéssel tört szét a padlón. Egy röpke percre mindketten meglepetten bámultak a másikra, aztán Piton hamar visszanyerte a lélekjelenlétét, és nem hagyott arra időt Harrynek, hogy bármit is felhozzon a mentségére, vagy legalább magyarázattal szolgáljon. A bájitalmester egy pálcaintéssel eltüntette a törött csésze és a kiömlött tea maradványait, majd egy pillantásra sem méltatva őt, azonnal elviharzott. Harry már csak az ajtó csapódását hallotta, végül mikor minden elcsendesedett, szégyenkezve rogyott a lépcsőre. Arcát a kezébe temette és sokadszorra is elátkozta magát, amiért képtelen volt uralkodni a vágyain. Eltökélte, hogy holnap első dolga lesz elhagyni ezt a házat, addig viszont még várt rá egy gyötrelmesen hosszú éjszaka.  


***

Harry a kényszerű társas hoppanálást követően – amit most nem talált olyan szörnyűnek –, azonnal az út mellett parkoló kocsihoz sietett, amely még mindig ott áll a rokonai háza előtt. Pont, ahol egy héttel ezelőtt hagyta. Áldotta a szerencséjét, hogy nem valami lepukkant környéken élnek Dursley-ék, ahonnan bármikor ellophatták volna a bérelt járművet, különben nem tudott volna elszámolni a kölcsönzőnek a hiánnyal.  
  
Mire Harry beszállt, és a visszapillantóba nézett, Piton már sehol sem volt, így legalább abban biztos lehetett, hogy a férfi nem fogja hazáig követni. Az igazat megvallva, nem is várta tőle, különösképp az éjszakai eseményekre való tekintettel. Habár, azt mégis különösnek találta, hogy a bájitalmester első kérésére engedett, és meglepő módon nem próbált további kifogásokat találni arra, miért is nem engedi haza őt. Természetesen, mindenekfelett megígértette azért vele, hogy pár nap múlva ismét visszatér hozzá, addigra pedig cserébe Piton megpróbál válaszokat találni a mágiakitöréseire. Ugyanakkor Harry már most tudta, hogy soha többé nem fogja betenni oda lábát…  
  
A hazafelé vezető úton egész végig gondolataiba temetkezett, és azon rágta magát, milyen irracionális érzések vezették őt, mikor kikezdett a bájitalmesterrel. Jóllehet, a férfi az első pillanattól fogva kicsit más volt, mint annak idején, holott alapjában véve a modora mit sem változott. Mégis, Harrynek feltűnt, hogy már korántsem érezte benne azt a gyűlölködést, mint ahogy a férfi mindig is viselkedett vele. Ami ennél is félelmetesebb volt viszont, hogy ő maga sem volt már képes egyszerűen csak utálni Pitont.  
  
Harry nem tudta biztosan, hogy mikor is változtak meg az iránta való érzései. Vélhetően talán abban a pillanatban, mikor azon a vészterhes napon ott térdelt a haldokló férfi teste fölött, miközben Piton utolsó leheletével azt kérte tőle, hogy nézzen a szemébe.  
  
Valahol mélyen Harry már ekkor tudta, hogy a bájitalmester nem volt olyan rossz ember, mint amilyennek sokáig tartotta. Erre pedig Piton emléke volt a legnagyobb bizonyíték. Ha megadatott volna neki a lehetőség, és több ideje lett volna elgondolkozni, bizonyára eljutott volna addig a pontig, hogy mélységes tisztelet alakuljon ki benne a férfi iránt. Egyfajta csodálat amiatt, hogy annyi mindent képes volt végigcsinálni a cél érdekében, holott Harry és a barátai mindannyiszor megpróbálták őt befeketíteni – néha szándékosan. A félreértések tömkelege vezetett idáig, amit így utólag belátva, már nagyon sajnált.  
  
Pitonnak talán igaza van abban, hogy nem kellett volna megfutamodnia, de ő nem is ezt tette. Harry nem így élte meg az eseményeket, ez… ez egy színjáték volt, ő pedig csak egy marionett bábú, aki abban a percben elvágta a köteleit, és már csak egyetlen cél lebegett a szeme előtt. Hogy szabad legyen.  
  
Mire Harry elérte a városka szélét, ahol lakott, az eső is eleredt. Alig pár perc választotta már el csak attól, hogy ismét az otthonában legyen, ám most először úgy érezte, hogy nem szívesen jön haza. Ahogy aztán leparkolt a feljárón, majd belépett az ajtón, megcsapta őt a magány szele, és szinte nosztalgiával gondolt arra az egy hétre, amit Pitonnál töltött. Sosem hitte volna, hogy valaha még eljut arra a szintre, hogy hiányozni fog neki egy bizonyos személy. Mert jelen pillanatban erről volt szó.  
  
Harry első dolga az volt, hogy a konyhába siessen, és forró teát készítsen magának a hosszú és kimerítő út után. A vízforraló zubogása mellett azon elmélkedett, mennyire egyszerű is megszokni azt, hogy az ember mellett van valaki. Még akkor is, ha az egy morgós bájitalmester, de Harrynek akkor is hiányérzete volt. A saját filteres teáját sem találta már olyan jóízűnek, mint a Piton teafüvéből készítettet, és a sütemény helyett is csak száraz keksz ajánlkozott kísérőnek.  


***

Perselus magában mérgelődve rendezgette a különleges bájitalokat a szekrényben, miközben amiatt morgott, hogy ennyire megbízott Potterben, holott a fiatal férfi már korántsem volt az a becsületes griffendéles. Legalábbis a szavahihetőségét illetően így tűnt. Potternek két nappal ezelőtt kellett volna visszaérkeznie, ám Perselus hiába várt rá órákat, a kölyök nem került elő, viszont mire hazaért egy levél várta őt, melyben Potter köszönte szépen, de nem kért a további segítségből.  
  
Perselus el sem tudta képzelni, hogy mi vezérli Pottert, de gyanúja volt rá, ez pedig általában helytálló szokott lenni. Ugyanakkor elvárta volna legalább azt, hogy a férfi betartsa a megállapodásukat, ha már Perselus ennyit fáradozott a bájitallal, ami – bár a problémáját nem fogja megoldani, hiszen az másból ered –segíteni tud kordában tartani hatalmas varázserejét. Mindazonáltal Potternek szüksége van támogatásra, és még ha ő ezt nem is akarja belátni, nem hétköznapi az a fajta önmegtagadás, amit a fiú művelt. Ennek a következményei pedig már láthatóvá és érezhetővé is váltak a rohamok tekintetében.  
  
Hiszen ez volt minden probléma forrása. Perselusnak már első perctől fogva erős gyanúja volt arról, miszerint Potter szervezete a varázslás megvonására reagált ilyen drasztikusan, hiszen a varázslóknak és boszorkányoknak lételeme a mágia. Rendellenes, ha nem használják megfelelően. A természet nem azért adta ezt a képességet, hogy csak a raktárban tartsák a polcon. Erre még Potternek is rá kellett volna jönnie, igaz a fiatal férfi mindenre használta a fejét csak arra nem, amire az teremtetett. A gondolkodás ugyanis nem tartozott a kedvenc elfoglaltságai közé, pedig Perselusnak úgy tűnt, a fiú igenis intelligens lenne, ha a hevességét képes lenne háttérbe szorítani.  
  
Potter csak a legritkább esetekben figyelt oda arra, amit mondtak neki, mindig megvoltak a saját – többnyire téves – elképzelései bizonyos dolgokról. Perselus most értette meg igazán, mennyit is jelenthetett a másiknak a Grangerrel és Weasley-vel való barátsága. A három díszpinty kiegészítette egymást, ami így ennyi év elteltével halvány mosolyt csalt Perselus arcára. Mennyi bosszúságot okoztak mindenkinek, de legfőképpen neki, hogy aztán véghezvigyék az egyik legnehezebb küldetést, amire csak nagyon kevesen mertek volna fogadni, hogy sikerül nekik.  
  
Perselus megcsóválta a fejét erre a gondoltra, és őszintén sajnálta, hogy a végkifejlet korántsem olyan felhőtlen, mint ahogy annak lennie kellett volna.  
  
Az apró bájitalos fiolák pakolás közben Perselus különös gondot fordított azokra, amelyeket Potternek készített az elmúlt éjszakák alatt. Milyen különös helyzetbe került már megint, morfondírozott magában, ahogyan szép sorban becsomagolta a bájitalokat. Potter minden bizonnyal előle menekült el, Perselusnak pedig ezen gondolatok hatására nevethetnékje támadt.  
  
Volt valami roppant mulatságos ebben a helyzetben. Lám-lám, a híres griffenéles immáron másodjára mutatta meg mennyire mardekárosan is tud viselkedni. Most, hogy Potter révén ismét eszébe jutott a múlt, Perselus akaratlanul is elképzelte, mi lett volna, ha annak idején a mihaszna fiú az ő házába kerül. Nagy valószínűséggel a zöld szemek tulajdonosa még inkább az őrületbe kergette volna őt, és talán még a küldetését sem tudta volna tisztességesen véghezvinni, legalábbis ha azt veszi alapul, ahogyan Potter azon az estén viselkedett, ami végül őt magát is zavarba hozta.  
  
Perselus önkéntelenül is végighúzta ujját az ajkán ott, ahol Potter szája az övéhez ért. Már csak az emlék is elég volt ahhoz, hogy érezze azt a bizsergést, ami akkor is elöntötte őt. Abba már belegondolni sem mert, hogy milyen következményekkel járt volna, ha engedi elhatalmasodni a fiatal férfi vágyait. Ha nincs az a zavaró csörömpölés, amit a teáscsésze leejtése okozott, Perselus biztos volt benne, hogy ott helyben olyat tett volna, amit másnapra vélhetően mindketten megbántak volna.  
  
Potter és az átkozott zöld szemei, morgott, mikor rájött, hogy percek óta csak áll, és a fiatal férfire gondol, miközben egyre jobban halogatta azt, hogy a kölyök után menjen. Márpedig muszáj megtennie, mert Dumbledore lehet, hogy öreg, de nem ostoba, és soha nem tudná elhitetni vele, hogy Potternek sikerült úgy megszöknie tőle, hogy soha többé nem talál rá. Átkozott kötelességek, dühöngött tovább, miközben egy darab pergament helyezett a bájitalos dobozok mellé, majd egy utolsó kitérőt téve, elhoppanált Potter házához.  


***

Harry kis híján infarktust kapott, mikor a konyhájába lépve Piton sötét alakját fedezte fel. Sejtelme sem volt róla, hogyan találhatott rá a férfi, de úgy tűnt, ezek után sürgősen új otthon után kellene néznie, ha ennyire egyszerűen ráakadhatnak. Bár most már az is eszébe jutott, hogy mindeddig tudtak a tartózkodási helyéről, így talán még sincs értelme annak, hogy ismét költözésre bírja rá magát. Úgy látszik ennyi emberség mégiscsak szorult beléjük, hogy tiszteletben tartották a döntését, és nem keresték a társaságát. Legalábbis eddig.  
  
– Hogy került maga ide? – szegezte neki a kérdést Harry kissé gyanakvóan Pitonnak, amikor magához tért annyira az első sokkból, amit a másik felbukkanása váltott ki.  
  
A férfi csak akkor vette őt észre, mikor Harry ellépett az árnyékból, így volt egy kis ideje arra, hogy rendezze az arcvonásait. Valójában ugyanis kisebb erőfeszítésébe került, hogy nyugalmat erőltessen magára, mivelhogy nem szerette volna elárulni magát, és azt, hogy igenis megrémítette az a tudat, hogy a bájitalmester csak így beállított hozzá. Hiszen nem véletlenül vált olyan sürgőssé a távozása, azok után, amit azon az éjszakán tett. Ugyanakkor azt sem szerette volna, ha Piton rájön erre, bár az a ravaszkás mosoly a szája szélén arra engedett utalni, hogy a férfi éleslátása még mindig tökéletesebb, mint másoké.  
  
– Csak nem gondolod, hogy elárulom, Potter – felelte a bájitalmester gúnyosan, majd minden köntörfalazás nélkül a lényegre tért. – Megszegted a megállapodást – közölte, mialatt lassan körbejárta Harry konyháját, majd végül karba tett kézzel megállt az ablak előtt.  
  
Harry tekintete végigkísérte a férfi útját, s időközben az sem kerülte el a figyelmét, hogy a bájitalmester ez idő alatt alaposan körülnézett. Bizonyos tárgyak láttán lekezelő fintort vágott, míg mások esetében elgondolkodva szemlélte azokat. Hogy mi után kutatott, azt Harry el sem tudta elképzelni, bár tippjei jócskán akadtak rá. Viszont azt már most sejtette, hogy nem számíthat könnyű beszélgetésre, és még ha a téma nem is lenne megerőltető, Pitont itt látni az volt. A férfi járása igézően hatott Harryre, de amikor rájött, hogy nem válaszolt, már bőszen szidta magát.  
  
– Nem volt semmiféle megállapodás – vetette oda Harry közömbösen, miközben magában tényleg így is gondolta.  
  
Jóllehet ígéretet tett arra Pitonnak, hogy pár napon belül ismét felkeresi a férfit, hogy végső megoldást találjanak a fennálló problémára, Harry mégis úgy érezte, semmi értelme több időt pazarolni erre. Ha lett volna érdembeli eredmény, annak az egy hét alatt már ki kellett volna derülni, ő maga pedig nem gondolta, hogy újabb napok vagy akár hetek további segítséget nyújthatnának.  
  
A férfi szemöldöke azonban erre a kijelentésre magasba szökött, ami jelezte számára, hogy nem ért vele egyet. Ugyanakkor Harry most állta a másik tekintetét.  
  
– Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, megegyeztünk valamiben – válaszolta Piton szigorú arccal nézve rá. – Tekintve, hogy napokat áldoztam a bájitalod elkészítésére, igazán lekötelező lenne, ha nem felesleges időpocsékolásként kellene elkönyvelnem ezt az időt.  
  
Harry újfent meglepődött, hiszen ez eszébe sem jutott. Piton nem beszélt neki arról, hogy ilyesmi tervei vannak, ennek dacára kitartott azon elképzelése mellett, hogy nem szegte meg az adott szavát, hiszen Hedviggel elküldött számára egy üzenetet, amelyben megköszönte azt, amit idáig tett érte. Azt már nem tekintette a saját hibájának, hogy a férfi ennek ellenére mégis foglalkozott a problémájával, ugyanakkor valahol mélyen mégis jólesett számára ez a figyelem, és melegséggel töltötte el őt.  
  
Mindazonáltal Harryt kifejezetten dühítette a tudat, hogy a bájitalmester közelében folyamatosan olyan érzése támadt, mintha még mindig felügyeletre szoruló kiskorúként tekintenének rá. Harry elég idős volt ahhoz, hogy meghozza a saját döntéseit, és köszönte szépen, de nem kért a további pátyolgatásból.  
  
– Igazán hálás vagyok a fáradozásai miatt, professzor, és a bájitalt is köszönöm – felelte, mert úgy érezte, ennyivel mégis tartozik Pitonnak. – De ha kérhetném, ne kezeljen úgy, mint egy gyereket. Felnőtt férfi vagyok, és éppen ezért nem tartozom magának magyarázattal – adott hangot előbbi gondolatmenetének.  
  
Piton szeme meg sem rebbent erre a kijelentésre, mintha számára ez nem lenne egyértelmű.  
  
– Akkor legyél szíves, és viselkedj is aszerint, nem pedig úgy, mint egy taknyos kölyök – vágott vissza lekezelően a férfi. – Az, hogy nem jöttél vissza a megbeszélt időpontra nem tartozik azon cselekedetek közé, amit egy érett korú megenged magának. Ha jól emlékszem, te kérted a segítségemet, így joggal várhatom el, hogy ehhez is tartsd magad – nézett rá Piton áthatóan.  
  
Harry bosszankodva figyelte a férfit, emellett sajnos kénytelen volt elismerni, hogy a bájitalmesternek ebben részben igaza volt, ám a levelet még mindig mentségnek tekintette. Ellenben most jött csak rá, hogy roppant ostoba ötlet volt pont tőle segítséget kérni és várni, ugyanakkor ki máshoz fordulhatott volna? Harry azt sem láthatta előre, hogy az összezártság ilyen kusza érzéseket és gondolatokat fog kiváltani belőle, amik ráadásul a maradék józan eszét is elveszik majd. Merthogy nem tartotta normálisnak azt, amit Piton iránt kezdett érezni. Na, nem az zavarta, hogy a bájitalmester szintén férfi – hiszen voltak már azonos nemű partnerei –, sokkal inkább azt tartotta félelmetesnek, hogy mindezt _ő_ váltotta ki belőle. Harry maga sem volt biztos a dolgában, de azt már most jól tudta, hogy az a csók elindított benne valamit, amit mindenféleképpen el akart kerülni. Márpedig így nehéz volt.  
  
A csend kezdett egyre hosszabbra nyúlni, de Harry nem tudott mit felelni. Végül kelletlenül rákérdezett arra, ami a leginkább érdekelte, miközben bőszen remélte, hogy Piton a választ nem fogja megalázó eszközeinek egyik köntösébe csomagolni.  
  
– Sikerült rájönnie valamire? – tudakolta nagyot sóhajtva. Harry közben ellépett az ajtóból, és felkészülve az előtte álló nehéz beszélgetésre az étkezőasztalhoz telepedett le. Piton megvárta, míg leül, ugyanakkor ő maga nemet intett az invitálása, ami két dolgot jelentett Harry szemében. A férfi vagy rövidre fogja a mondandóját, vagy pedig annyira undorodik tőle, hogy jobbnak látja, ha még a közelébe sem kerül. Harry ez utóbbit igazán sajnálta volna, bár talán ennek fényében ő maga is könnyebben túltenné magát az eseményeken. – Nos?  
  
– Úgy vélem, nem kétséges, hogy igen – felelte Piton, elgondolkozó pillantást vetve rá. Harry ennek hallatán csekély érdeklődést kezdett mutatni, és kissé fel is lelkesült, ám a buzgalma elég hamar alábbhagyott, látva a bájitalmester reakcióját. Piton tekintete szinte égette, de mielőtt Harry fantáziája meglódulhatott volna, a férfi folytatta. – Az elmúlt egy hét fényében, amit kénytelenek voltunk egymás társaságában eltölteni, úgy hiszem, egyértelműen kijelenthetem, hogy sok mindent sikerült kiderítenem – jelentette ki Piton, Harry pedig már komolyabb érdeklődést mutatott a téma iránt, ám a férfi következő mondata igencsak meglepte. – Mindazonáltal… felmerült bennem egy kérdés, ami továbbra sem hagy nyugodni, és aminek véleményem szerint igencsak nagy szerepe van a jelenlegi helyzet kialakulásában. – Harry bólintott, jelezve, hogy folytassa, ám hamar megbánta könnyelműségét. – Miért nem vagy hajlandó varázsolni, Potter? – tette fel váratlanul azt a kérdést, amire Harry a legkevésbé sem számított.  
  
– Miért ilyen fontos ez? – tért ki a válaszadás alól Harry, mivel nem értette miért is játszik ez akkora szerepet, ahogyan Piton jelezte az előbb.  
  
A bájitalmester arckifejezése arra engedett utalni, hogy nem érte váratlanul Harry értetlenkedése.  
  
– Pusztán csak azért, mert a te esetedben minden bizonnyal ez okozza a mágiakitöréses rohamokat – felelte mindenféle kertelés nélkül. Harry döbbenete sokkal nagyobb volt, mint hitte volna, erre ugyanis végképp nem számított. Piton, ezt látva, tovább folytatta. – A mágia kontrollálásának zavarát többféle tényező is okozhatja, többek között külső behatások, a varázsló mentális problémái, valamint az is befolyásoló lehet, ha valaki szánt szándékkal megtagadja a varázslat minden formáját – magyarázta a férfi.  
  
– Egészen biztos ebben? – Harrynek nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy Piton igazat mond, de mégis, lehetséges volna ez? Hiszen ő ezidáig váltig hitte, hogy ennek semmiféle káros hatása nem lehet rá. Mert miért is lenne? – Úgy értem… – Nem volt szándékában ténylegesen is kimondani, de nem volt benne biztos, hogy egy bájitalmester meg tud állapítani ilyet. Piton azonban mint mindig, most is a lényegre tapintott.  
  
– Természetesen – vágott közbe fölényeskedve. – Mit gondolsz, Potter, mégis milyen alapon készíthetnék bájitalokat, ha nem tudom, mi van hatással a szervezetre és ez által a mágiára? – nézett rá komolyan, Harry pedig ismét elég ostobának érezte magát amiatt, hogy ilyen alapvető dolgok nem jutnak eszébe.  
  
– Elnézést – motyogta zavartan, miközben azon gondolkozott, hogy ezek után hogyan tovább. Annyira elmerült ebben, hogy észre sem vette, hogy hangosan is feltette a kérdést.  
  
– Több megoldás is létezik – válaszolta Piton, de mielőtt folytatta volna a talárja zsebébe nyúlt, hogy aztán egy kisebb dobozt húzzon elő belőle, amit végül gondosan elhelyezett az ablakpárkányon. Harry érdeklődve figyelte őt, ám a férfi egyelőre nem bontotta ki azt. – Mint magad is tisztában vagy vele, Potter, a felnőttkori mágiakitörés nem szokványos jelenség, a hátterében minden körülmények között súlyos problémák húzódnak meg. A mágikus képességekkel rendelkező gyermekek ereje már egészen fiatal korukban is megmutatkozhat, ugyanakkor ennek kontrollálásának elsajátítását is komoly tanulási folyamat előzi meg. – Piton röpke szünetet tartott, Harry pedig bólintva jelezte, hogy ez természetesen számára sem tartalmazott új információt, amit a férfi láthatóan elégedettséggel nyugtázott. – Ennek tényleges elsajátítása általában tizenöt-tizenhét éves kor környékén fejeződik be, de a legkésőbbi időpont is a pubertás vége. Ha azon túl a boszorkány vagy varázsló mégsem képes erre, akkor ott másféle zavarokról beszélhetünk, ám az is előfordulhat – nem is olyan ritkán –, hogy valaki megtanulja ezt, ám a későbbiekben mégis jelentkezhetnek nála problémák.  
  
– Akkor úgy gondolja, hogy tényleg ez áll a dolgok mögött? – tudakolta Harry feszengve. Ez idáig figyelmesen hallgatta a férfi magyarázatát, ugyanakkor egyre nagyobb fenntartásokkal is fogadta a hallottakat, attól tartva, mire fog a másik kilyukadni.  
  
Piton meggyőződéssel bólintott, majd ismét összefonta maga előtt a karját.  
  
– Minden mágikus élőlény lételeme a mágia. A boszorkányok, varázslók, koboldok és más teremtmények azért rendelkeznek ezzel a különleges képességgel, hogy használják, és alkalmazzák azt – magyarázta Piton. Harry homlokráncoló arckifejezése láttán más példával is szolgált. – Ez pont ugyanolyan, mint a járás, Potter. Ha nem vagy hajlandó a végtagjaidat használni, azok egy idő után elgyengülnek, a legsúlyosabb esetben pedig többet nem fogsz tudni lábra állni. – Harry erre a kijelentésre komolyan megrémült; ha ugyanis mindez igaz, akkor ez azt jelenti, hogy ténylegesen is el fogja veszíteni a varázserejét. Ami mindeddig csak egy lehetőség volt, az mostanra úgy tűnt, tény lett. – Nálad azonban nem volt egyértelmű, hogy mi okozhatja a mágiakitöréseket, mivel, mint említettem is, rengeteg befolyásoló tényező lehet, aminek előbb utána kellett járnom, hogy bátran ki merjem jelenteni a véleményemet. Mostanra azonban úgy gondolom, a legnagyobb hatást a varázserőd szándékos megvonása gyakorolja a szervezetedre.  
  
– És… van rá valamiféle megoldás? – tette fel a kérdést Harry kissé habozva.  
  
Piton nagyot sóhajtott, mielőtt felelt volna neki, ami kissé megrémisztette Harryt.  
  
– Mindenekelőtt nem árt tudnod, Potter, hogy nem könnyű a visszaút, bár lehetséges. Ha a rohamok egyszer ennyire elhatalmasodnak a test fölött, akkor nehéz ismét uralmad alá vonni, mindazonáltal úgy vélem, számodra nem lehetetlen – nézett rá sokatsejtetően Piton, Harry szíve pedig hatalmasat dobbant erre a csöndes, és kitekert vallomásra, amivel a férfi egyértelműen a képességeit becsülte. Szinte belepirult abba az átható tekintetbe, de ettől a sors szerencsére megmentette. Piton ugyanis most ismét a csomagra irányította a figyelmét, amiről ezúttal a lebontotta a védőborítást, és ezzel felfedett egy kis fadobozt. – Vannak olyan bájitalok és gyakorlatok, amik segítségedre lehetnek abban, hogy ismét ura lehess a mágiádnak. Ez a bájital – mutatott fel egy apró fiolát a férfi –, hozzásegíthet ahhoz, hogy lenyugtasd a szervezetedet, ezáltal pedig képes leszel ismét koncentrálni, és a benned felgyülemlett feszültség, ami nem mellesleg a mágiaelvonás mellékhatása is, csökkeni fog. A bájital nem szokványos nyugtató főzet, és hangsúlyozom, hogy nem fogja helyetted megoldani a problémáidat. Úgy vélem, azok mélyebben gyökereznek – mutatott rá Piton, amivel Harrynek mélységesen egyet kellett értenie. – Viszont támogatást adhat, ami elengedhetetlen ahhoz, hogy a folyamat visszafordítható legyen.  
  
– Értem… – válaszolta Harry sután.  
  
Ez után a kimerítő előadás után nem igazán tudta mit mondhatna még, hiszen nem érezte úgy, hogy egy egyszerű köszönetnyilvánítás elegendő lenne, Piton azonban ismét talált rá lehetőséget, hogy feltegye a kérdést, amire Harry ezúttal sem szándékozott választ adni.  
  
– Még mindig nem vagy hajlandó elárulni az okot, miért is viselkedik úgy a híres Harry Potter, mint egy hétköznapi mugli? – Piton hangjában cseppnyi gúny csengett, de Harry kitartott a tüntetőleges hallgatás mellett.  
  
Túlságosan is szégyellte volna bevallani, és úgy érezte, amúgy sem tartozik senkire sem. Mindazok ellenére, amit érte tett, Pitonnak sem állt szándékában bevallani azokat az indokokat, amiket ennyi éve rejtegetett és titkolt.  
  
– Azt a bájitalt hogyan kell használni? – mutatott a kis dobozra, ismételten elterelve a kényes témáról a figyelmet, mire a férfi olyan pillantással illette, amiből Harry kiolvashatta a nemtetszését.  
  
Piton fejcsóválva zárta vissza a dobozkát, majd egy intéssel az asztalra lebegtette, pontosan Harry elé, aki érdeklődve vizsgálta meg a kis fiolákat. Azon viszont igencsak meglepődött, hogy mindössze tíz üvegcsét vélt csak felfedezni benne, és érdeklődve pillantott a bájitalmesterre, aki bizonyára azonnal rájött a csendes kérdésre.  
  
– Mint említettem, a bájital nem jelent megoldást a problémádra, és nem fog helyetted cselekedni. Csak abban segít, hogy a varázserődet ismét kontroll alá vonhasd, valamint a felgyülemlett feszültség ne tehessen még nagyobb kárt benned és a szervezetedben, mint amennyit ezidáig már okozott. Mindazonáltal, ha nem sikerül a kiváltó okot megszüntetned, a bájital fikarcnyit sem fog érni – figyelmeztette őt Piton.  
  
– Ezek szerint, akkor az egyetlen lehetőségem, hogy ismét varázsolni kezdek? – tudakolta Harry, miközben két ujja közé fogta, és közelebbről is megszemlélte az egyik fiola tartalmát. – És mi történik… ha mégsem? – nézett rá a bájitalmesterre.  
  
– Nos, annak beláthatatlan következményei is lehetnek – felelte Piton szenvtelenül. – Mint előtted is ismeretes, egy idő után a heves mágiakitörések visszafordíthatatlan károkat okozhatnak a testben, így mindennemű korlát megszűnik. A rohamok végül felemésztik a mágiádat, és már a bájitalok sem lesznek képesek megakadályozni, hogy azok egy idő után olyan rendszerességgel jelentkezzenek, amit a szervezeted meg fog sínyleni. A végkifejlet pedig szomorú. – Harry nem tudhatta pontosan, mire akart ezzel utalni Piton. Vajon a varázserő elvesztése, vagy a halál az, ami nagyobb veszteséget jelenthet, bár ez bizonyára nézőpont kérdése volt. Egy aranyvérű mágusnak valószínűleg az előbbi, míg egy mugli származásúnak az utóbbi. – Őszintén remélem, Potter, hogy nem fogsz konok módon a vesztedbe rohanni. – Piton szemében különös fény csillant, és Harry egy pillanatra nem tudta, mire is gondolhat a másik.  
  
– Nincsenek öngyilkos hajlamaim – vetette oda Harry flegmán, mire a pillanat megtört, és Piton szemöldöke a magasba szökött. Harry, hogy elkerülje a téma forszírozását, ismét a bájitalra terelte a figyelmet. Kezében újfent megforgatta a kicsiny fiolát, azon morfondírozva, hogy ez az egy korty tényleg elegendő-e ahhoz, hogy háttérbe szorítsa azokat a különösen erős rohamokat. – Ez biztos, hogy hatni fog? – adott hangot kétségeinek.  
  
– Természetesen – felelte a bájitalmester cseppnyi sértettséggel a hangjában, és Harry már megbánta, hogy ilyen kérdést tett fel neki. Nem volt célja sértegetni Pitont, hiszen a férfi kéretlenül is sokat segített már neki.  
  
Harry végül bólintott, majd a bájitalmester engedélyét megvárva, azonnal megitta az egyik üvegcse tartalmát. Az íze nem volt különösképpen rossz, de egyelőre semmi változást nem érzett.  
  
– Honnan fogom tudni, hogy hatott? – kérdezte Harry, de Piton tekintetét látva azonnal rájött, hogy ez ostobaság volt részéről.  
  
– Értelemszerűen onnan, hogy a rohamaid kevésbé fognak jelentkezni, és kisebb mértékű károkat fognak okozni. Ha kúraszerűen alkalmazod a bájitalt, akkor a mágiád véglegesen elcsendesedik.  
  
Harry bólintott, majd, hogy erőt gyűjtsön ahhoz, hogy ismét fel merje tenni az őt foglalkoztató kérdést felállt, és a vízforralóhoz indult, hogy teát készítsen. Bizonyára illendő lett volna már előbb megtennie ezt, de ha őszinte akart lenni magához, nem akarta Pitont semmiféle módon maradásra ösztönözni.  
  
– És a varázserőm… van esély rá, hogy elvesztem? – kérdezte, mikor a két csésze teát az asztalra helyezte, majd visszaült a helyére. Piton időközben szintén helyet foglalt, ám ezúttal sem adott egyenes választ.  
  
– A varázserő különleges adomány, amit nem lehet csak úgy elveszíteni vagy megszerezni. Habár bizonyos időkben így gondolták – Piton vágott egy fintort, és Harry pontosan értette, mire gondol a másik –, rengetegen kutatták ennek valódi lényegét. Ugyanakkor a mai napig nincs tényleges magyarázat a mágia eredetére. Egyszerűen ez egy velünk született képesség, amit, mint sok mást is, fejleszteni lehet, ennek ellenére nagysága sokban függ az adott varázslótól vagy boszorkánytól.  
  
– Na és mi van a kviblikkel vagy a mugliszármazású mágusokkal? – tudakolta Harry, miután kortyolt a teájából.  
  
Kifejezetten felkeltette az érdeklődését ez a téma, és mivel soha senkivel nem volt még alkalma erről beszélgetni, kihasználta a lehetőséget, hogy Piton ilyen készségesen mesél neki. A másik indok, amiért jól esett hallgatnia a másikat, már nem volt ennyire egyszerű, ugyanakkor Harry remélte, hogy a vonzalma nem lesz annyira nyilvánvaló, mivel egyre nehezebben sikerült elnyomnia magában.  
  
– Nem tudni, mi okozza a kviblik varázserejének hiányát; vélhetően mutáció következménye. Mindazonáltal, nem teljesen mentesek a mágiától, hiszen látják a mágikus tárgyakat és építményeket, ami egyébként csakis a varázslók és boszorkányok, valamint egyéb mágikus teremtmények kiváltsága. Ennek ellenére varázslatot ténylegesen nem képesek végrehajtani. A legtöbbjük azonban terméketlen is, ha pedig mégis utóduk születik, szintén varázstalan gyermek lesz – magyarázta Piton, Harry pedig élvezettel hallgatta az érdekes elbeszélést, hiszen ilyenről nem volt alkalma sosem tanulni, még a Roxfortban sem. – Éppen ezért üldözték is őket a régi időkben. Ha egy aranyvérű családba kvibli gyermek született, azt megölték, humánusabb esetben, titkon mugli szülőkhöz adták őket örökbe. De egy nemesi család semmilyen formában nem vállalhatta fel, hogy varázstalan utód született.  
  
Harry ez utóbbit elhűlve hallgatta, és rájött, hogy az emberek mindenhol ugyanolyanok természetileg, legyen szó varázslókról vagy mugliról. Egy rövid ideig mindketten csendesen teáztak, de aztán Harry képzelete ismét elkalandozott a férfi irányába, amit újabb kérdéssel igyekezett leplezni.  
  
– Mi a helyzet a mugli származásúakkal? – érdeklődött.  
  
– A mugli származású mágusokról úgy tartják, valamelyik ősük biztosan rendelkezett mágikus képességekkel. A tanulmányok azt bizonyítják, hogy eddig minden esetben sikerült felkutatni olyan mágikus erővel bíró felmenőt, aki, ha csak negyedrészt is, de vérszerinti rokonságban állt a mugliszülött varázslóval vagy boszorkánnyal. – Harry különös gonddal hallgatta ezen részét az elbeszélésnek, hiszen akkor ezek szerint az édesanyja is rendelkezett ilyen ősökkel, ami azt jelenti, hogy a családfája még terjedelmesebb lehet. Harryt kifejezetten érdekelte ez a tény, habár ha jobban belegondolt, semmi esélyét nem látta annak, hogy Dursleyéken kívül más rokonai is éljenek még. – Egyes kutatómágusok egyenesen odáig mennek, hogy a mugliszármazású mágusok, valójában kviblileszármazottak. Természetesen ezek csak teóriák, és ezidáig még senkinek sem sikerült pontos magyarázatot találnia erre.  
  
– Ez akkor olyasmi lehet, mint a genetika – morfondírozott Harry hangosan. Bár nem sokat foglalkozott ezzel a tudományággal, főiskolai tanulmányaiban említést tettek erről. Ugyanis Harry a tíz év alatt nemcsak egy mugli gimnáziumot végzett el, de egyetemre is beiratkozott, aminek ugyan nem érezte értelmét, viszont szüksége volt arra, hogy valami elfoglaltságot találjon. Természetesen Pitonnak a genetika kifejezés semmit sem mondott, amire Harry elég hamar rájött, látva a férfi meglepődöttségét, így kísérletet tett arra, hogy számára is érthető magyarázattal szolgáljon. – Sajnos nem vagyok benne annyira járatos, de a mugli tudósoknak sikerült az emberi géneket feltérképezni… Nem, kezdem elölről – vakarta meg a fejét Harry elgondolkozva, hogyan is egyszerűsíthetné le a témát. – Nos tehát, ha a kviblik aranyvérű szülők gyermekei, és képesek arra, hogy a mágiát valamilyen szinten érzékeljék, akkor nagy valószínűséggel rendelkeznek a varázslat „génjével” – próbálkozott Harry könnyen érthetően megfogalmazni –, csak épp valamilyen mutáció következtében mégsem alakult ki bennük teljesen a mágiai hajlam, csupán részlegesen. Ugyanakkor a leszármazottaik szintén öröklik a génjeiket, és ha nem is a rákövetkező generációban, de egy későbbiben kialakulhat a tényleges képesség. A gének ugyanis öröklődnek, és bár a kvibli ős nem tudott varázsolni, a leszármazottakban fellehető gén lehetővé teheti azt, hogy ők már rendes varázslóként vagy boszorkányként születhessenek meg.  
  
Piton elgondolkozva hallgatta Harryt, aki örült, hogy végre egyszer ő is tud olyanról beszélni, ami a másiknak nem szakterülete, mi több, valószínűleg még sosem hallott erről. Igaz, hogy Piton félvér varázsló volt, Harry azonban sejtette, hogy a mugli oldalát csak nagyon ritkán engedte láttatni, és sokkal inkább a mágikus dolgok vonzották őt. Persze Harry nem volt képes olyan jól magyarázni, mint ahogyan Hermione tette volna, de mégis érdekesnek találta ezt a fajta fejtegetést.  
  
– Az elmondásod alapján úgy következtetek, hogy igen, ilyesmi történhetett – felelte Piton a száját simogatva.  
  
Harrynek igazán jólesett a figyelem, amit a férfitól kapott a beszélgetésük alatt. Felemelő érzés volt úgy társalogni, hogy bár nem volt mindenről pontos információja, és az ismeretei is hiányosak voltak, Piton mégsem kezelte őt ostoba kölyökként, hanem végig átható tekintettel hallgatta. Harry valójában először érezte magát már-már egyenrangúnak vele, és ez ismételten kiváltotta belőle azt a különös érzést, ami elől pár nappal ezelőtt elmenekült. Piton arcára pillantva pedig újfent elárasztotta valami szokatlan bizsergés, ami megrémisztette Harryt.  
  
– Nos, akkor köszönöm a bájitalt, és azt, hogy ennyi időt és fáradtságot áldozott rám, professzor – váltott témát hirtelen, miközben gyorsan felállt, és összeszedte a kiürült csészéket.  
  
Harry remélte, hogy ezzel tapintatosan távozásra bírhatja a másikat, mielőtt a fantáziája ismét elszabadulna, és olyan cselekedetekre sarkallná őt az a feszítő belső kényszer, amit később megbánna. Piton azonban nem volt sem vak, sem ostoba, és hamar átlátott a szitán.  
  
– Te most kidobsz, Potter? – vonta fel fél szemöldökét a bájitalmester, Harry pedig akaratlanul is belepirult. Ennyit a burkolt megjegyzésekről.  
  
– Szó sincs róla… csak… én… – habogott Harry –, nem rabolnám tovább az idejét – vágta ki végül magát a szituációból. Bár bízott abban, hogy Piton megérti, mit szeretne, és előzékenyen távozik, úgy tűnt a férfi megmakacsolta magát.  
  
– El kell keserítenem téged, de nélküled innen egy tapodtat sem fogok mozdulni, Potter – felelte kihívóan, amire Harry felkapta a fejét. – A bájitalkúra első pár napját mindenféleképpen szükségeltetik figyelemmel kísérni, éppen ezért te is velem jössz. Még egyszer nem versz át – figyelmeztette szigorú hangnemben Piton, lehetőség szerint úgy, hogy Harrynek eszébe se jusson ismét arra hivatkozni, hogy később majd utána megy. A fiatal férfinak azonban esze ágában sem volt ismét belesétálni ebbe a csapdába, és újabb egy hetet összezárva eltölteni a bájitalmesterrel. Érezte ugyanis, hogy annak végzetes következményei lehetnének, és ezt semmiféleképpen sem akarta bevállalni.  
  
– Eszemben sincs magával menni – vetette oda Harry kissé durvábban, mint szerette volna.  
  
– Nos, akkor csak egy megoldás van – válaszolta Piton váratlanul, miközben egyetlen pálcaintéssel lezárta az ajtókat. – Én maradok itt – vonta fel szemöldökét a férfi.  
  
Harry elképedve nézett körül, és nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy egyetlen menekülési útvonala sem maradt. Mindazonáltal, ezt még mindig a jobbik megoldásnak tekinthette, hiszen a férfi akár erőszakkal is elhoppanálhatott volna vele. Mégsem tette, és Harry itt végre a saját felségterületén lehetett, még akkor is, ha jelenleg Piton tartotta megfigyelés alatt az egész házát. Ugyanakkor bármi is történjen, Harry eltökélte, hogy nem enged beleszólást mindenbe, azt pedig főként elkerülni, hogy a saját érzései maguk alá gyűrjék, és olyasmire vetemedjen, ami végzetes lenne a számára.

***

Perselus kifejezetten tanulságosnak találta a Potter házában töltött időt. A fiatal férfi szokásai igazán meglepték, mert bár Potter nála is többnyire szabadjára volt engedve, mégis korlátokhoz kötötte. Itt viszont a fiú sokkal természetesebben viselkedett, nem volt annyira feszélyezett sem, így Perselus végigkísérhette a napjait, és abba is betekintést nyert, mivel tölti Potter az ideje nagy részét.  
  
Különös volt látni, ahogyan Potter reggelente korán kelt, reggelit készített, és érezhető rutinnal végezte a feladatait, ám az már az első nap feltűnt számára, hogy a férfi kevesebbet evett, mint amennyire a szervezetének szüksége lett volna. Perselus többször is körülnézett a házban, ami úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem zavarja a másikat, ugyanakkor a kérdésekre, amik a magánéletére vonatkoztak, többnyire mindig kitérő választ adott. Perselus nem talált arra utaló nyomot, hogy a férfinak lenne kapcsolata, és ugyan ezt nem vallotta volna be nyíltan, de valamilyen szinten megnyugvással töltötte el a gondolat. Holott pontosan tudta, hogy közte és Potter között sosem lesz semmi, a féltékenység kicsiny szikrája mégis beköltözött a szívébe, mikor egyik délután egy feltűnően csinos hölgy jelent meg a bejárati ajtóban.  
  
Potter nem adott magyarázatot arra, hogy ki volt az illető, Perselus pedig végül legilimenciához folyamodott csakhogy megtudja, majd magának is meglepő módon konstatálta, hogy ostoba szerelmes tinédzser módjára viselkedett.  
  
Perselus ezek után órákra elkerülte Pottert, ugyanakkor azt is észrevette, hogy a másik férfi hasonlóképpen tesz.  
  
Úgy tűnt, Potternek nem voltak kapcsolatai, legalábbis néhány ismerősön kívül soha senki nem kereste őt. A fiatal férfi egyetlen társának csupán hűséges baglya mutatkozott, ami még Perselus számára is sokkolónak bizonyult. Lehetséges volna, hogy Potter tényleg ennyire elmagányosodott, és ennyire elzárkózott volna mindenkitől? Minden bizonnyal így lehetett, mi több, erre ő maga is rátett egy lapáttal. Perselusnak egy alkalommal sikerült kifigyelnie, hogy a fiatal férfi miként távolít el egy ismeretlen postabaglyot a háztól, ami végre lerántotta a leplet arról, miért érkeztek vissza kézbesítetlenül a neki címzett levelek.  
  
Mégis, ami a legfeltűnőbb volt, hogy Potter sosem járt el sehova sem, nem mintha Perselus elengedte volna egyedül. De ha ezt nem vette számításba, akkor a fiú folyamatosan otthon volt, és bár Perselusnak megvolt a gyanúja, hogy a kölyök ezáltal az aranyifjak gondtalan életét éli, ez korántsem volt így.  
  
Potter elfoglalt volt, és otthonról dolgozott valamiféle mugli számítógépnek nevezett eszközzel, amihez hasonlót Perselus még életében nem látott, és a férfi bármilyen lelkesen is magyarázta neki a működési elvet, önmagában sajnos el kellett ismernie, hogy nem sikerült a lényegi kérdést megértenie. Ennek ellenére, és Perselus legnagyobb döbbenetére, Potter egyszer sem tett fölényes megjegyzést arra, hogy jelen esetben ő van előnyben; a fiatal férfi sokkal inkább igyekezett úgy magyarázni, hasonlatokkal bemutatva, hogy meg tudja értetni vele a mugli eszközök működésének titkát.  
  
Jóllehet, Perselust valójában nem izgatta ez a téma, az viszont annál inkább, hogy Potter közelében legyen. Vonzotta őt a fiatal férfi, és bármennyire is próbált tiltakozni ellene, jól esett számára, mikor felfigyelt rá, hogy a fiú milyen tekintettel méregeti őt. Potter szemében több alkalommal is vágyódást látott, és a vonzalmát is egyre nehezebben sikerült elrejtenie. Azok a zöld szemek csak úgy csillogtak valahányszor ránéztek, szinte bekebelezték őt, Perselusnak pedig rég volt alkalma így fürdeni a sóvárgó pillantásokban.  
  
De ő maga is résen volt, és nem átallott megállni, hogy kétértelmű megjegyzéseket tegyen, amivel – legnagyobb elégedettségére –, sikerült rendszeresen zavarba hoznia Pottert.  
  
A harmadik adag bájital után Potter mágiája kevésbé volt már veszélyes, és úgy tűnt, a fiatal férfi szervezete jól reagált a kúrára. Mindazonáltal a varázslásmegvonás még mindig fennállt, ami nyugtalanította Perselust. Annyit legalább már sikerült elérnie, hogy Potter a kisebb, egyszerűbb bűbájok végrehajtása végett már nem rendezett jelentet. Az viszont már első alkalommal is feltűnt neki, hogy a pálcahasználat az, ami igazán megviselte a fiatal férfit, Perselusnak pedig elképzelése sem volt, mi az, ami ennyire kiborító számára.  
  
– Felfogni sem tudom, miért nem vagy hajlandó varázslatot alkalmazni – jegyezte meg cinikusan Perselus, mikor ismételten odaégett az étel csak azért, mert Potter – érthető módon – képtelen volt egyszerre többfelé figyelni. Egy egyszerű bűbáj azonban megoldotta volna a problémáját, de Potter permanensen visszautasította annak „túlzott” használatát.  
  
– Nincs rá szükségem – terelt a fiatal férfi, de Perselus már régen átlátott ezeken az olcsó kifogásokon, és karba tett kézzel, az ajtófélfának dőlve figyelte, Potter hogyan kaparja a szemetes kosárba az ételmaradványokat.  
  
– Hát persze… – gúnyolódott tovább. – A nagy Harry Potter, akinek semmiféle segítségre nincs szüksége…  
  
– Már megmondtam, hogy ez nem a maga dolga! –vetette oda neki a másik vehemensen, miközben megküzdött a szénné égett maradékkal.  
  
– Nincs szükség a hisztire, Potter. Ahelyett, hogy folyamatosan ellenállsz, ideje lenne belátnod, hogy ez így nem működhet – felelte Perselus, majd egy pálcaintéssel kilebegtette a fiú kezéből a tepsit, hogy aztán a mosogatóba helyezze, ám Potter még időben utána kapott, és mérgesen a szemétbe hajította, az étel után.  
  
– Azt mondtam, hogy nem – szűrte a foga között. Perselus a fejét csóválta Potter konoksága láttán, aki ezt követően a mosogatóhoz fordult, majd nekiállt elmosni a többi edényt. – Eddig is megvoltam varázslat nélkül, nem értem, miért ennyire fontos magának, hogy mindent azzal végezzek. Tisztában vagyok azzal, amit mondott, de ha elegendő ennyi, akkor nem szándékozom nagyobb bűbájokat alkalmazni – folytatta, miközben könyékig merült a mosogatólébe.  
  
– Látom, Potter, még mindig nem érted a valódi problémát – sóhajtotta Perselus, és csak kevés tartotta vissza attól, hogy ne kötözze le a férfi kezeit, aki lassan már csapdosta a maga körül felhalmozott szennyest. – Varázsló vagy, annak születtél, tehát viselkedj is úgy. Mégis, mi olyan történhetett, ami miatt most megtagadod önmagad? – kérdezett rá végül minden köntörfalazás nélkül. Perselus türelme ugyanis véges volt, és ez alatt a pár nap alatt semmivel sem jutottak közelebb a megoldáshoz, ami most már őt is kifejezetten bosszantotta.  
  
– Nem tartozik magára – sziszegte Potter, de ezúttal ezzel a szöveggel már nem tudta lerázni őt.  
  
Perselus pár lépéssel átszelte a közte és a másik férfi között húzódó távot, majd még időben elkapta Potter kezét, mielőtt az dühöngve vágta volna bele a mosogatóba a tányért.  
  
– Elég legyen ebből! – förmedt rá a másikra. – Semmi szükség erre, Potter – vette ki a fiatal férfi kezéből az edényt, miközben a másik mindenféle ellenkezését figyelmen kívül hagyva vonszolta el arrébb. – Nézz rám! – kérte Perselus Pottert, ám a másik makacssága ismételten meglepte őt, és mielőtt még bármit reagálhatott volna, a fiú kitépte magát a kezei közül, és erőteljes léptekkel felviharzott az emeletre. Perselus viszont úgy döntött, ezúttal tényleg nem hagyja ennyiben az ügyet. Túl sok idejét emésztette már fel Potter nyavalygása, és tapasztalatból tudta, hogy a fiatal férfi is megkönnyebbülne, ha végre lerakná a terhet a nyakából, amit valószínűleg évek óta magával cipel.  


***

Harry magába roskadva ült az ágyon, és idegesen dobolt a lábával, miközben azon volt, hogy elkerülje Piton vesébe látó tekintetét. Makacsul tagadta meg a válaszadást, és kitartott amellett, hogy egy szót sem fog mondani a bájitalmesternek, bárhogy üvöltözik is az vele. Harrynek megvoltak a maga indokai, miért is hallgatott, és abban is biztos volt, hogyha mégis megeredne a nyelve, akkor Piton vagy nyíltan kiröhögné, vagy pedig mélységesen megvetné, márpedig Harry egyiket sem akarta megtapasztalni.  
  
Elege volt Pitonból, és már belefáradt a vitákba is. Egyedül akart maradni, de a bájitalmester lerázhatatlannak bizonyult. A férfi ugyanis lecövekelt az ajtóban, és a biztonságképpen még be is zárta azt, elállva a menekülés egyetlen útját – persze csak ha nem számítja az ablakot. Bár a férfit ismerve valószínűleg mindkét kijárót varázslattal védte le, így esélye sem lenne ellene.  
  
Harryt egyébként is napok óta kínozta Piton közelsége, és hiába érzett valamiféle megnyugvást azt illetően, hogy a férfi a közelében volt, és ha nem is szó szerint, de vigyázott rá, ugyanakkor ez a figyelem egyszerre volt teher is számára. A bájitalmester olyannyira beitta már magát Harry gondolataiba, hogy a fél napot fantáziálgatással töltötte, míg a maradék időben azon ügyeskedett, hogy Piton ebből semmire se jöjjön rá. Ami eredendően nehéz feladatnak bizonyult, hiszen az éjszakái nagy részét is ő uralta, és szép lassan ő lett az, akire utoljára gondolt, mielőtt álomba merült, és ő volt az, aki az első gondolatát jelentette, mielőtt teljesen felébredt volna.  
  
– Fogja már be! – kiáltott rá Harry a férfira, mikor az ismételten kiselőadásba kezdett, miközben bőszen hálát adott azért, hogy a bájitala ennyire hatásosan működött. Harry ugyanis sejtette, hogyha a kúra nem lenne, a házából sem maradt volna már egyéb, mint törmelék, olyan ideges volt már.  
  
Piton olyan tekintettel pillantott rá, amitől Harryt a víz is kiverte, ám most akkor sem fog megfutamodni. Egyszer s mindenkorra pontot akart tenni ennek az ügynek a végére, legyen annak bármilyen következménye is. Úgy tűnt, a bájitalmester is hasonló dolgokat forgatott a fejében.  
  
Mégis, annyira nehezére esett, még csak gondolni is arra, miért nem varázsolt már évek óta. A mai napig fel tudta idézni az eseményeket, amik idáig vezettek, de vajon ez valóban elég indok volt rá?  
  
– Mondd el, megkönnyebbülsz – hallotta meg Piton hangját jó félóra elteltével.  
  
Harry mindenközben észre sem vette, hogy valóban azt fontolgatja, tényleg beadja-e a derekát, vagy mégsem. Ahogy felnézett, a férfi szemében először látott megértést csillogni, Harry pedig egy nagy sóhaj után kimondta, ami a szívét nyomta.  
  
– Gyűlölöm a bodzapálcát – nyögte ki. – Mindig is utáltam, ez egy gonosz dolog, amit csakis erőszakkal lehet megszerezni, és…  
  
– Ha az emlékezetem nem csal, sem Draco Malfoy, sem pedig te nem gyilkossággal jutottatok hozzá – mutatott rá Piton, de Harry csak a fejét csóválta.  
  
– Lehet, hogy így van, de akkor is érzem a hatalmát, és azt… hogy ez rossz. Nem, nem szó szerint, de… – Harry nem tudta hogyan fejezze ki magát, hiszen ezt érezni, tapasztalni kellett ahhoz, hogy bárki is megértse, miről van szó. – Nem nekem való. Érzem a belőle áradó sötét mágiát, és… – Harry nagyot nyelt mielőtt kimondta volna –, látom az arcokat, akiket ezzel öltek meg – nézett komolyan Piton szemébe.  
  
A férfi egy pillanatra láttatni engedte a meglepődöttségét, amint rájött, mit is jelent mindez, de azután gyorsan rendezte is az arcvonásait. Harry kelletlenül elhúzta a száját. Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy az egyik ilyen személy itt áll előtte, még akkor sem, ha végül sikerült az életét megmenteni, ő maga tanúja volt annak a pillanatnak, amikor Voldemort kimondta a halálos ítéletet.  
  
– _Ölj!*_  
  
Harry szinte még most is tisztán emlékezett minden egyes vérfagyasztó pillanatra. Nagini védőburokba zárt testére, ami bekebelezte Pitont, és a férfi sikolyára, amikor a kígyó belemart a torkába, és amely mai napig ott csengett a fülében. Harryt a hideg rázta az emlék hatására.  
  
– Nem te voltál – szólalt meg Piton különös, rekedtnek ható hangon, úgy, mintha pontosan tudná, mire gondol Harry. – Egyik sem – tette még hozzá halkan, de határozottan.  
  
Harry mélyeket sóhajtott, hogy leküzdje azt a torokszorító érzést, ami most fojtogatta őt. Egy röpke pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, ő és Piton, míg végül Harry el nem fordította a fejét.  
  
– Legszívesebben eldobnám – sóhajtott reszketegen. – Egyszer meg is tettem… még évekkel ezelőtt – vallotta be szégyenkezve. – Megpróbáltam összeforrasztani vele a főnixpálcámat, de nem sikerült, majdnem végérvényesen tönkretettem. És nem csak ezt. Egy idő után semmiféle varázslatom nem működött, néha kevés választott el attól, hogy nem tettem kárt semmiben sem… legalábbis, majdnem…  
  
– Minden bizonnyal azért, mert elhitted ezt – adott magyarázatot Piton, de Harry újfent megcsóválta a fejét, ám a férfi ennek ellenére tovább folytatta. – A pálca csak egy közvetítő eszköz, amit a varázslók és boszorkányok használnak, de a pálca mindig olyan erős, amilyen a használója. Ha te tudat alatt nem voltál biztos a bűbájban, akkor a pálca eszerint fog cselekedni.  
  
– Ez most teljesen úgy hangzott, mintha Ollivander úr mondta volna – mosolyodott el Harry, de aztán rögtön utána ismét elkomorodott. – Haragudtam a pálcára, mert Dumbledore-é és Voldemorté volt. Úgy éreztem, hogy Dumbledore direkt rendezte így – adott hangot kétségeinek, Piton azonban azonnal megcáfolta ezt.  
  
– Az igazgató úr sosem akarta, hogy a Pálcák Ura bárki tulajdonába kerüljön. Sajnos azonban ő maga sem számolt azzal, hogy Draco elveszi tőle, ám amikor ez megtörtént, már nem lehetett ezen segíteni.  
  
Harry csak bólintott, de nem felelt érdemben erre. Ismét hosszú percek teltek el, mire Harry képes volt megtörni a csendet, és kimondani azt, ami legjobban a szívét nyomta.  
  
– Én… majdnem megöltem vele valakit – suttogta alig hallhatóan.  
  
Fejét lehajtotta, mivel képtelen lett volna elviselni Piton megvető tekintetét, arcát a kezébe rejtette, de bárhogy próbálta kitörölni azt a vészterhes napot az emlékezetéből, sehogy sem volt rá képes. Még mindig látta maga előtt a romokat, és a kislány magatehetetlen, sérülésekkel teli testét. Harry mozdulni sem volt képes, véletlen volt, ezt motyogta maga elé, és megrendülve figyelte, hogyan ássák ki a törmelékek alól az elgyötört kicsiny testet. Több sebből vérzett, a ruhája cafatokban lógott, és apró keze még mindig a félbeszakadt mackót szorongatta. Annyira nem akart bajt okozni, és még arra sem volt képes, hogy segítséget nyújtson. Átkozta a pálcát, a varázslatot, az egész életét megkeserítő nehézségeket, és megvetett mindent, ami ő maga volt. Abban a pillanatban határozta el, hogy soha többet nem varázsol, mert csak bajt hoz mindenki fejére. Ahogyan annak idején veszélybe sodorta azokat az embereket, akiket szeretett, most ugyanígy megismételte magát a történelem.  
  
Harry erősen a hajába markolt; az emlékek olyan elemi erővel törtek rá, hogy zihálva igyekezett visszafogni az ismételt kitöréssel fenyegető mágiáját.  
  
Hát kimondta végre… de semmivel sem érezte könnyebbnek a gyötrelem által mardosott lelkét.  
  
Aztán Harry megérezte Piton kezeit a sajátján, ahogy pedig felnézett, a férfi szemeiben megvetés és gyűlölet helyett semmi mást nem látott, csak mély együttérzést és támogatást.  


***

Perselus, Potter szemébe nézve, vele együtt élte át újra azon szörnyű, de érezhetően véletlen események sorát, ami miatt a fiatal férfi immáron évek óta emésztette magát. Vajon hány éjszakája és nappala ment rá arra, hogy valamelyest kiheverje ezt? Perselus úgy sejtette, hogy rengeteg, és a mai napig képtelen volt túltenni magát ezen, önmagát, és a képességeit hibáztatva.  
  
Nem bírta megállni, hogy ne nyújtson támaszt ennek a fiúnak, aki önnön hibáján kívül csöppent az események szövevényes hálójába, és aki megérdemelte volna, ha végre egyszer leveszik a válláról a terheket, amit már a születése előtt ráakasztottak.  
  
Perselus hagyta, hogy Potter magához húzza, és jelen pillanatban nem érdekelte, hogy mindez annyira valótlannak tűnt, és annyira ellenkezett az elveivel, vagy csak azzal, hogy képes legyen elhatárolni magát a fiatal férfitől. Jelen esetben ez most nem volt lehetséges. Potternek szüksége volt rá, még akkor is, ha Perselus úgy érezte, ezzel végérvényesen is megadja magát a vágyainak, és ismételten felfed magából egy keveset, amivel a saját nyugalmát kockáztatja.  
  
Potter keze egyre erősebben markolta a talárját, arcát egyenesen Perselus nyakához fúrta, míg testük olyan közel nem került egymáshoz, hogy a fiú minden rezdülését érezhette. Potter hosszú félórák elteltével is még mindig zihált, de most már nem a felindultságtól, hanem más húzódott ennek hátterében. Perselus pedig pontosan tisztában volt ennek mibenlétével, de a döntés lehetőségét előzékenyen a másik férfire hagyta.  


***

Harry úgy vélte, az nem lehetséges, hogy röpke egy hét alatt beleszeressen valakibe. Már nem, hiszen rég nem hitt abban, hogy van szerelem első látásra. Viszont azt biztosan tudta, hogy Piton elindított benne valamit. Nem most. Hanem már jóval korábban, ugyanakkor Harry mindezidáig nem is jött rá, vagy ha mégis, ennek lehetőségét mélyen eltemette a tudatalattijában. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy annak a tíz évvel ezelőtti pillanatnak ekkora hatása lesz rá, és hogy bármiféle jelentőséget is kellene neki tulajdonítania.  
  
Piton nem húzódott el tőle, és nem lökte el magától, ő pedig mindent egy lapra tett fel, amikor mélyen a férfi szemébe nézett. Tudta, hogy a vágy, amit a másik iránt érzett, tisztán olvasható, főként egy olyan ember számára, mint a bájitalmester. Piton tekintete ugyanolyan árulkodó volt, a tűz a szemében szinte felemésztette őt, és Harry elég bátorságot gyűjtött ahhoz, hogy ajkát a másikéhoz érintse.  
  
Harry olyan hévvel csókolta a férfit, ahogy csak tőle tellett. Itt már nem volt megállás, most nem, és visszaút sem, ezt pontosan érezte, amikor magával rántotta az ágyra. Piton nem tiltakozott, helyette még hevesebben csókolta. Nyelve körbejárta Harry száját, felfedezte annak minden zugát, és táncba hívta őt.  
  
Harry hiába igyekezett nem gondolni a múltra, Pitont sosem tudta kitörölni az emlékezetéből. Valamikor elindult benne egy folyamat, egyfajta tisztelet a férfi kitartása és őszinte szeretete iránt, amivel mindvégig kitartott a halott nő mellett. Sikertelenül próbálta elnyomni ezt az érzést; senkit nem akart ugyanis becsülni, aki Dumbledore cinkosa volt. Mégis, a szíve mást diktált, mint az esze, még akkor is, ha ezzel most a vesztébe fog rohanni… hát nem ugyan mindegy már?  
  
Szinte sóvárgott Piton teste után, akarta őt, és akarta azt is, hogy a férfi érintse, és tegyen meg vele mindent, amit csak a vágyaik diktálnak. Ezért akár még könyörögni is hajlandó lett volna, nem foglalkozva sem a holnappal, sem mással. Még ha ezek után saját magát kellene halálra átkoznia azért, mert hagyta eluralkodni magán az érzéseit és a vágyait, jelen pillanatban ez sem számított már.  
  
Harry ki akart élvezni minden érintést. Szinte felnyögött, mikor a bájitalmester ujja gyengéden végigsimított az ajkán, végigkövetve annak vonalát, miközben még közelebb húzódott hozzá. Arckifejezése ugyanakkor nem volt árulkodó, nem úgy, mint a légzése, ami megmutatta neki, hogy Piton is ugyanúgy kívánja őt.  
  
Aztán a férfi megkegyelmezett neki, és mikor szájuk ismételten összeért, Harry olyan mohón kapott utána, hogy félő volt, felsérti a másik ajkának puha bőrét. Piton szinte teljesen belepasszírozta őt a matracba, de Harry még így sem érezte elég közelinek. A ruháik gátat szabtak az akadálytalan élvezetnek, ő viszont nem akart várni, és azt sem szerette volna megkockáztatni, hogy Piton visszakozzon. Így Harry magához ragadta a kezdeményezést.  
  
Először csak lassan fejtegette a ruhát a bájitalmesterről, de Harry türelme olyannyira a végét járta már, hogy a sokadik gombot követően már jobbára csak szaggatta a ruhadarabokat. Szája egy pillanatra sem hagyta el a másikét, így viszont még több akadály képződött, amit Piton végül egyetlen pálcaintéssel oldott meg. A férfi a ruhatépés helyett bűbájjal érte el mindazt, ami neki percek óta nem sikerült.  
  
Harry keze azonnal elkalandozott Piton testén, simogatta, és csókolta, ahol csak érte. Képtelen volt betelni vele. Merevedése kínzóan nyomódott a másik hasfalának, amit Piton elismerő pillantással díjazott, ennek ellenére a bájitalmester remekül értett ahhoz, hogyan kergesse őt az őrületbe.  
  
A férfi hatalmas keze végigsimított Harry combjának belső felén, de legérzékenyebb pontját érintetlenül hagyta, ami rekedt és csalódott nyögést csalt ki belőle. Szája időközben lejjebb kalandozott, és immáron a mellkasát borította be csókokkal. Piton itt-ott tovább időzött, néhol gyengébben vagy épp erősebben megszívta a bőrét, beleharapott a húsba, hogy aztán nyelve rátaláljon Harry mellbimbójára, amit érzékien a fogai közé csípett, és amitől Harry úgy érezte, képtelen tovább várni. Úgy zihált, mintha keresztülkergették volna Londonon, csípőjét Piton mellkasának nyomta, csakhogy aztán felkiáltson, mikor a férfi fogai szorosabban záródtak össze az érzékeny területen.  
  
Aztán a férfi megkegyelmezett neki, szája lassú ütemben, de elérte Harry merevedését, amit először gyengéden végignyalt, a tövétől egészen az érzékeny makkig, hogy aztán teljesen befogadja azt. Harry hangosan felnyögött abban pillanatban, amikor Piton nyelve körkörös mozdulatokkal kényeztetni kezdte őt ott. Kezét a férfi fejére tette, ujjait a hajába fűzte, és Piton bólogatásának ütemére emelte fel a csípőjét.  
  
Harrynek ez idáig nem sok azonos nemű partnere volt, számuk pontosabban kettőre volt tehető. Mármint azoké, akikkel közelebbi kapcsolatot létesített, és nem csak futó kalandnak minősültek, amibe nem sok fért bele. De egyikük sem érhetett fel azonban a bájitalmesterhez. Piton annyira értette a dolgát, hogy Harry számára innentől a két másik partner már ócska próbálkozásnak sem volt tekinthető.  
  
Piton mindent megtett vele, amit csak kívánt, Harry úgy érezte, hogy a férfi valóban képes látni, hogy mire van szüksége, és mit szeret az ágyban, ami egyrészt megrémisztette őt, ugyanakkor még jobban feltüzelte a vágyát. Harry légzése rövid idő után megváltozott, és keze akaratlanul is erősebben szorította a bájitalmester haját. Csípőjét igyekezett visszafogni, amiben Piton is a segítségére volt, de mielőtt még Harry elélvezhetett volna, a férfi abbahagyta az eddigi tevékenységét, és teljesen más területek felfedezésére indult.  
  
– Perselus – nyögte Harry csalódottan. Már annyira közel járt, Piton azonban csak gonoszkásan elmosolyodott, és folytatta a Harry testének feltérképezését.  
  
Először észre sem vette, hogy a másik keresztnevét használta, de mikor rájött erre, és arra is, hogy emiatt Piton nem tett megjegyzést, még nagyobb melegség töltötte el a bensőjét. Piton nyelve eközben ismét olyan pontra lelt, ami egy pillanatra elvette Harry józan eszét, mikor megérezte őt a bejáratánál. Önkéntelenül tárta még szélesebbre a lábát, csak hogy nagyobb hozzáférést engedjen a másiknak. Nem izgatta, hogy Piton esetleg a későbbiekben ezt majd ellene fordíthatja, vagy megalázhatja vele, Harry most csak a pillanatnak élt.  
  
A bájitalmester a nyelve mellé szép lassan bevonta a kezét is a műveletbe. Nem volt benne semmi sürgetés, holott Harry már nehezen bírta ezt az érzéki kínzást, amit a másik művelt vele. Ugyanakkor minden egyes pillanatát ki akarta élvezni. Így mikor a férfi ujja áttörte azt a leheletnyi ellenállást, élvezettel nyögött fel, csakhogy tudtára adja Pitonnak, mennyire hatalma van most fölötte.  
  
Szinte elveszett abban a kényeztetésben, amiben Piton részesítette. A férfi minden egyes mozdulata gyengéd volt, csókolgatta, simogatta ott lent, és Harryt lassan tényleg elnyelte a vágy köde.  
  
– Síkosító? – hallotta meg hirtelen Piton suttogását a fülénél.  
  
– A fiókban – nyögte rekedten Harry.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy mennyi idő telt már el, csak azt, hogyha Piton hamarosan nem tesz vele valamit, akkor ő fogja magához ragadni a kezdeményezést.  
  
De Pitonnak, ha voltak is olyan szándékai, hogy kielégítetlenül hagyja őt, akkor erről már letehetett, hiszen a férfi keze ezúttal a hideg, és síkos anyaggal bevonva tért vissza Harry bejáratához, miközben szája a nyakára tévedt.  
  
A bájitalmester ujja ügyesen mozgott benne, pont olyan tempóban haladva, ahogy Harrynek még kényelmes volt. Nem siettette, és figyelmesen készítette őt elő egy sokkal nagyobb és lényegesen élvezetesebb dolog számára.  
  
– Perselus – nyöszörgött, amikor Piton végigsimított azon az érzékeny ponton, amitől Harry teste szinte lángra lobbant.  
  
– Tetszik, Harry? – susogta a fülébe érzéki hangon, amire válasz gyanánt csak egy elhaló nyögés érkezett.  
  
Aztán a férfi ujjai visszahúzódtak belőle, majd Harry elködösült tekintettel végignézte, hogyan vonja be síkosítóval a bájitalmester önmagát is, hogy ezt követően ismételten visszaereszkedjen rá.  
  
Piton férfiassága a gondos előkészítés következtében könnyedén csúszott belé, így Harry szinte fel sem fogta, hogy az a hatalmas szerszám már ki is tölti őt. Valamikor ekkor szűnt meg körülötte a világ, és maradtak csak ketten, Piton és ő. Ebben a pillanatban végképp nem számított senki és semmi, csakis az, ahogyan a férfi szép lassan mozogni kezdett benne, minden egyes lökésével megérintve Harry prosztatáját, amivel sikerült elérnie, hogy a kezdeti fájdalom szinte már tova is röppenjen.  
  
– Perselus – húzta magához még közelebb a másikat, hogy ajkuk is találkozhasson.  
  
Piton értette a kérését, és mindent teljesített, amit csak Harry akart, és kívánt. Ő pedig igyekezett mindent viszonozni. Mert most csakis erről szólt az éjszaka. _Kettejükről._  


***

Perselust rabul ejtette az az odaadás, amivel Potter viszonyult hozzá. Felkínálta neki a testét, és meglepő volt a belé vetett bizalma, hogy nem sebzi meg őt. Perselusban akaratlanul is felmerült a kérdés, hogy minek köszönheti mindezt, és vajon Potter nem fél-e, hogy visszaél a helyzetével? De nem, Perselus képtelen lett volna erre. Elég volt egy pillantás a zöld szemekbe, és tudta, hogy bármi is történt a múltban, nem számít.  
  
Mert csak az volt a fontos, hogy örömet szerezzen a fiatalabb férfinak, hogy teljesítse a kívánságát, cserébe azért, hogy láthassa a zöld tekintetben a megbocsájtást, és a belé vetett hitet, amire olyan régóta áhítozott már. Perselus gyengéden mozgott, miközben a fiú minden egyes rezzenését, nyögését magába itta, hogy legyen mire emlékeznie, ha elmúlik az éjjel.  
  
Nem áltatta magát azzal, hogy Potternek valós érzelmei vannak irányában, de most szerette volna ezt hinni, és elmerülni ebben az egész élményben.  
  
– Perselus – nyögte elhalóan. Szinte fájdalmasnak hallatszottak a szavak, de Perselus tudatában volt annak, hogy ez nem a tényleges fizikai fájdalomnak szólt. Hanem annak a kínzó, beteljesedést hajszoló érzésnek, ami arra sarkallta, hogy gyorsítson a tempón. – Pers – suttogta Potter. Pont ugyanúgy ejtette ki a nevét, ahogy Lily.  
  
Perselus beletemette a fejét Harry hajába, beszívta annak illatát, miközben csípője olyan ütemben mozgott, hogy tudta, már nem bírja magát sokáig tartani. A gondolatai lassan tovaröppentek, és semmi más nem maradt, csak Potter és a saját zihálása, a fiatal férfi arca, és a zöld szemekben izzó tűz és vágy, amiben Perselus nem volt biztos, hogy neki szólnak.  
  
Potter feje elemelkedett a párnáról, Perselus pedig azonnal lecsapott az ajkára, csókolta, és fogadta a mohó választ rá, miközben egyre jobban közeledtek a beteljesedés felé. Potter magasabbra emelte a lábát, Perselus pedig visszahanyatlott a nyakához, kezével viszont körülfogta a másik férfiasságát, és a lökéseivel egy ütemre simogatni kezdte.  
  
– Harry – susogta Perselus a másik férfi fülébe.  
  
Alighogy kimondta a nevét, Potter teste megfeszült, és Perselus a saját nevét meghallva, forróságot érzett végigfolyni a kezén. Nem sokkal később ő maga is elélvezett, majd egy röpke pillanatra hagyta a testét ráborulni Potterére. A másik átölelte őt, és innentől nem engedte el többé. Perselus pedig tudta, hogy ismét csapdába esett; immáron másodszorra…  


***


	3. Tanulságok

Harry dideregve ébredt a nyugodt, békés álomból; szinte idejét sem tudta már, mikor történt hasonló eset, amikor is végig tudta aludni az éjszakát. A reggel ezáltal sokkal zökkenő mentesebben indult, leszámítva talán azt az enyhe kellemetlenséget, hogy fázott, holott jó pár nap volt még hátra a nyárból. Jóllehet, ezen a vidéken egyáltalán nem volt szokatlan, hogy ilyen tájban már beköszöntött a hűvösebb idő, na de nem ennyire.  
  
Még mindig csukott szemmel tapogatózva kinyúlt, és magára húzta a takaróját, ám szeme azonnal felnyílt, mikor végre tudatosult benne, hogy mi okozza a hiányérzetét. Hálótársa ugyanis sehol sem volt, bármerre is pillantott a szobában. Nem lehet, hogy csak álmodta az egészet, ahhoz ez túlságosan is valóságos volt, ráadásul ezt az éjjeliszekrényen hagyott, félig használt síkosító is bizonyította. Harry oldalra fordult, arcát pedig a párnára szorította. Igen, még mindig érezte Piton illatát, tehát az elmúlt éjszaka valóságos volt, nem csak a képzelete szülte vízió.  
  
Harryn hirtelen úrrá lett a csalódottság, de még mielőtt végleg elsüllyedt volna az önsajnálat mocsarában, gyorsan kipattant az ágyból, hogy magára rángatva a nadrágját, körbenézzen a házban. Az is meglehet, hogy Piton egyszerűen csak felkelt mellőle, de még itt van. Ezzel a gondolattal indult körbejárni a házat, de mire az összes helyiséggel végzett, csüggedten állapította meg, hogy tévedett. Sem a bájitalmesternek, sem a holmijának – annak a kevésnek, ami volt –, nem lelte nyomát.  
  
Mégis mit várt, tette fel Harry magának a kérdést, de a választ nem igazán tudta rá. Szívesen felelt volna valami pozitívummal, viszont a valóság az volt, hogy az éjjel egyáltalán nem gondolt arra, hogy mi lesz a másnappal. Mit fognak kezdeni ők ketten, vagy egyáltalán létezhet-e olyan, hogy _ők ketten_.  
  
Harry a zuhany alatt állva a gondolataiba merült, és nehéz volt bevallania; fogalma sem volt, hogy ezután mihez kezdjen. Már régóta nem voltak tervei, szinte egyik napról a másikra élt, ugyanakkor tudta jól, hogy ezt már nem sokáig teheti meg. Ennek dacára egyáltalán nem kalkulálta bele azt, hogy egy esküvő majd ennyire megbolygatja az életét, és ismét olyan döntések elé állítják, ahol nem tudta mi lenne a megfelelő lépés.  
  
Mire a konyhába ért, Harry eldöntötte, hogy megpróbál kiverni a fejéből mindent, ami Pitonnal és a varázsló világgal kapcsolatos. Természetesen, mikorra dűlőre jutott, ismét közbeszólt a véletlen. Harry a konyhaasztalon, a sószórónak támasztva egy pergament fedezett fel, amin azonnal felismerte a bájitalmester kézírását. Legalább egy üzenetet hagyott, gondolta magában, miközben kezébe vette a levelet, és olvasni kezdte.  
  
Harry szíve sorról-sorra egyre jobban elszorult, ugyanakkor azt is érezte, hogy feldühödik attól, amit az üzenet magában hordozott.

_„Potter!  
  
Mivel már nincs szükség további felügyeletre a bájitalkúrát illetően, úgy vélem, indokolatlan, hogy a továbbiakban is élvezzük egymás vendégszeretetét. Merem remélni, hogy vagy annyira felelősségteljes, éretten gondolkodó fiatal felnőtt, hogy most már egyedül is képes legyél magadról gondoskodni. Mindazonáltal, a kúra mellett a gyakorlatok elvégzése is szükségeltetik, így nyilvánvalóan elengedhetetlen az, hogy ezentúl ténylegesen is varázslóhoz méltóan viselkedj. A pálcád nem dísznek van, használatra tervezték, még akkor is, ha nem így vélekedsz róla.  
  
P.P”_

– Csak ennyi?! – tette fel méltatlankodva a kérdést Harry.  
  
Mindazok után, ami kettejük között történt az éjszaka, Piton képes ennyivel elintézni az egészet?!  
  
Harry hirtelen támadt haragjában egyszerűen összegyűrte a pergament, és egy mozdulattal a szemetes kosárba hajította. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogyan is gondolhatta egy percig is, hogy Piton megváltozott, vagy ténylegesen is vonzódik hozzá. Merthogy azt is el kellett ismernie, hogy azt hitte így van. Bolond remény volt tőle, de ismételten bebizonyosodott, hogy senkiben sem bízhat.  
  
Miközben fel-alá járkált a konyhában, Harry különféle jelzőkkel illette önmagát az ostobasága miatt, és továbbra is szidott mindent, amihez a bájitalmesternek egy cseppnyi köze is volt. Sok-sok kör után végül rájött, hogy valójában az egyetlen személy, akit okolhatott emiatt, az saját maga volt. Mindenekelőtt, nem lett volna szabad engednie, hogy Dumbledore és Piton ismételten beleártsák magukat az életébe, de ha már ebben nem is volt eléggé talpraesett, akkor legalább most viselkedhetne normális férfiként. Ha képes lenne szimplán egyéjszakás kalandként elkönyvelni a történteket, akkor máris megkímélhetné magát mindenféle kellemetlenségtől.  
  
Harrynek az elmúlt tíz év során voltak futó kalandjai, nem is egy, de mindegyikben közös volt, hogy rendszerint akkor került rá sor, mikor annyira kibukott, hogy részegen, különféle pubokban felszedett alkalmi ismerősöket talált. Nem volt rá büszke sohasem, de legalább egyikhez sem kötődött. A hosszabb távú kapcsolatai pedig más lapra tartoztak. Egyik sem volt igazán tartós, de legalább megpróbálta, azt pedig nem tudta csak a saját hibájának elkönyvelni, hogy a másik sosem tudott belőle igazi, mély érzelmeket kiváltani.  
  
Ellenben Pitonnal teljesen más volt a helyzet. Harry akaratlanul is vonzódott hozzá, és többet akart a férfitól. Maga sem értette miért, és egyáltalán hogy jutott el eddig, de azt igen, hogy akarta a bájitalmestert. Nem csak testi vágy volt ez – bár részben ezzel kezdődött –, hanem sokkal több. Voltak olyan pillanatok, amikor Harry úgy érezte, Pitonnak ténylegesen van fogalma arról, hogy miken ment keresztül, és bár nem ismerte el, de meg tudta érteni őt. Nyilvánvalóan a férfitől nem várhatta sosem, hogy ezt kimondja, de Harry érezte a viselkedésében, abban, ahogyan hozzá viszonyult, és mindenekfelett, olvasta a tekintetéből.  
  
Piton olyasvalaki volt Harry számára, aki bár ugyanannyit tévedett abban, ahogyan megítélte őt, mint bárki más, de legalább sohasem a hőst, a Kiválasztottat látta benne. Nem igazán tudott volna még egy ilyen személyt mondani a környezetében, és ez már eredendően különlegessé tette számára a férfit. Természetesen mindig is frusztrálta őt, hogy a bájitalmester Jameshez hasonlítja, olyan tetteket tulajdonított neki, amikhez Harrynek ténylegesen nem volt köze, ellenben mégis megtalálta mindig a módot arra, hogy segítse őt a maga módján. A hűsége pedig igazán imponáló volt Harrynek, de vajon mindez elegendő lenne-e ahhoz, hogy ők ketten tudjanak egymással mit kezdeni?  
  
Harry egész nap ezen emésztette magát. Hiába kezdett bele a házimunkába, hogy elterelje a figyelmét, feleslegesen ment bevásárolni, és hasztalanul hagyta flörtölni az eladókisasszonyt, mindezek kicsit sem járultak hozzá ahhoz, hogy jobban érezze magát. Mindvégig Piton járt a fejében; az elmúlt éjszaka, a szavak, amiket a férfi neki suttogott a félhomályban, és az érzés, hogy nincs egyedül, mert a másik ott volt vele. Kényeztette, vigyázott rá, és szavak nélkül öntött lelket belé, mikor Harry nem bírta tovább a nyomást, és végre kimondta azt, ami annyi éven keresztül a lelkére telepedett.  
  
Mintha Piton ez alatt a pár nap alatt végérvényesen beette volna magát minden kis porcikájába, és Harry lehetetlennek érezte őt onnan kiűzni. Egyáltalán nem akarta, hogy Piton csak így kisétáljon az életéből; amibe olyan erőszakosan belefurakodott, abból már nem hátrálhat ki ennyire egyszerűen.  
  
Harry annyira idiótának érezte magát a viselkedése miatt, hogy a felmosórongyot dühösen vágta bele a vödörbe, és alig tíz perc múlva már csak a bejárati ajtó zárjának kattanását lehetett hallani mögötte.  


***

Perselus lusta mozdulattal kortyolgatta a teáját, miközben csupán fél füllel hallgatta Lupin monológját az elmúlt napok „érdekfeszítő” történéseiről. Képtelen volt rendesen odafigyelni, talán nem is akart. Gondolatai mindvégig teljesen máshol jártak, olyan messzeségekben, ahová sosem akart kerülni.  
  
Ha előre látta volna, hogy milyen következményekkel jár az, hogy teljesíti Dumbledore kívánságát, sosem vállalta volna el, hogy szívességet tegyen az idős mágusnak. Nyilvánvalóan nem tudhatta viszont, hogy ilyen hatással lesz rá egy zöld szempár tulajdonosa, különben még a menyegző helyszínének közelébe sem ment volna. Már bánta, hogy nem hagyta, hogy Potter a saját feje után menjen, és azt csináljon, amit akar, de Perselusban mindig is ott szunnyadt a mazochizmusra való hajlam, és az, hogy mindenáron teljesítse a Lily sírjánál tett fogadalmát.  
  
– Figyelsz rám, Perselus? – hallotta meg a szelíd kérdést Lupintól. Perselus oldalra nézett, de még mielőtt bármilyen frappáns válasszal szolgálhatott volna, a másik férfi tovább faggatózott. – Történt valami közted és Harry között? – érdeklődött olyan hangnemben, mintha ez a világ legtermészetesebb dolga lett volna.  
  
A borostyánszín szemekből kiolvashatta, hogy Lupinnak semmi ellenvetése nem lenne emiatt, ugyanakkor Perselus csak gúnyosan horkantott, és kurtán felelt.  
  
– Semmi közöm Potterhez, fel sem fogom, milyen indíttatásból született ez a kérdés. Mindazonáltal, ha megbocsájtasz, Lupin, ideje indulnom – válaszolta, miközben szavai alátámasztásaképpen felemelkedett a karosszékből.  
  
Lupin nem firtatta tovább ezt a témát, amiért Perselus meglehetősen hálás volt neki. Ha van valami, amit tisztelni tudott a másik férfiban, az a tapintatos viselkedése volt. Lupin bár kérdezett, sosem követelt választ semmire sem – nem úgy, mint mások, akik mindenáron bele akarták ártani magukat a magánéletébe –, továbbá azt is elfogadta, hogy Perselus ennyi év után is csak bizonyos mértékben volt képes félretenni a gyerekkori sérelmeket.  
  
Miközben Lupin kikísérte őt az ajtóig, még váltottak pár szót az illendőség kedvéért.  
  
– Holnap téged is szívesen látunk, Perselus. Nagyon örülnénk, ha el tudnál jönni – jegyezte meg Lupin őszintén, mielőtt elköszöntek volna.  
  
Perselus csak biccentett, majd megköszönte a vendéglátást, és gyalog indult hazafelé. Nem szeretett volna egyből hoppanálni, így megpróbálta kiélvezni a csöndes magányt, és a lemenő nap sugarai nyújtotta gyér fényt, miközben elmerengett a régi időkön is.  
  
Perselus a háború befejeztével megadta magának a lehetőséget arra, hogy megpróbálkozzon új életet kezdeni, de a múltat még ő sem tudta semmissé tenni. Mindezek ellenére mégis voltak olyanok, akik szemében nagy tiszteletnek örvendett, és jó pár olyan személy is akadt, akik nem hagyták, hogy egyedül tengesse a napjait. Ezek közé tartozott elsősorban Dumbledore, valamint a Főnix Rendjének számtalan tagja is.  
  
Az első hónapokban Perselus még nagyon utálta és terhesnek érezte ezt a fajta figyelmet, éppen ezért igyekezett a tőle telhetően legjobban kivonni magát ez alól. Később, ahogy múlt az idő, Dumbledore úgy lett egyre megkeseredettebb, és annál többen keresték fel Perselust, annak ellenére, hogy világosan a tudtukra adta, nem kíván semmilyen módon részt venni a közösségükben.  
  
Mindazonáltal a lelkiismerete nem hagyta nyugodni, így egyszeriben csak azon kapta magát, hogy Lupin egyre többször jelenik meg az ajtajában – látogatás címszóval –, holott az első időkben szinte kínos, ugyanakkor bosszantó, társalgásnak csúfolt hallgatásba merültek csak. Néha felbukkant nála Granger is, vagy a Weasley família egyik-másik tagja, mi több, egyre gyakoribbá váltak azok a Rendgyűlések is, ahol Perselus szinte már vezetőként tartotta a frontot Dumbledore helyett. Mindez persze hosszú hónapok eredménye volt, de nem változtatott a tényen, hogy Perselusnak egyre több „közösségi” feladata akadt.  
  
Mostanra pedig már az is természetessé vált számára, hogy ő maga jelenik meg egy-egy – akár „családi” –, eseményen, vagy látogat el Lupinhoz, csak hogy elfogyasszanak egy csésze teát. Jóllehet, sosem merültek bele a személyes dolgok részletes ecsetelésébe, mégis képesek voltak pár órát kellemesen eltölteni. Lupin sosem volt annyira ostoba és fennhéjázó, mint az idősebb Potter, vagy Black, valamint a férfi ugyanúgy tisztában volt vele, mit jelent kívülállónak lenni, ahogyan ő.  
  
Mindezek ellenére ez nem jelentette azt, hogy Perselus nyugodt szívvel, önként beszámolt volna a magánéletéről, főként nem arról, ami Potter és közte történt. Még a gondolatot is abszurdnak tartotta, amint két teasütemény között közli Lupinnal, hogy szexuális aktust létesített a kis hőssel. Habár, azért szívesen megnézné az erre kapott reakciókat, de szerencsére még nem ment el az esze.  


***

Harry ott állt a Fonó sori ház előtt, de a különös érzés, hogy itt évek óta nem járt senki emberfia, egyre jobban elhatalmasodott rajta. Az épület lakatlannak hatott; a tetőcserepek sok helyen foghíjasak voltak, az ablakok egy részét bedeszkázták, amelyiket pedig nem, azon vastag koszréteg tanyázott. Az ajtót lelakatolva találta, hasonlóan néhány másik házhoz, amiknek a lakói már régóta nem élhettek itt. Lényegében az egész utca lehangoló látványt nyújtott.  
  
– Kit keres, fiatalember? – hallotta meg maga mögül a kérdést, amire csodálkozva fordult meg.  
  
Az utca túloldalán Harry egy középkorú nőt pillantott meg. A haja piszkosszürke volt, termete vékony, és a ruháira is ráfért volna egy alapos mosás, ennek ellenére az arcáról kedvesség sugárzott. Egyik kezében bevásárlószatyrot tartott, míg a másikba egy hároméves forma kisfiú csimpaszkodott, miközben mindketten érdeklődő tekintettel vizslatták a különös, jól öltözött idegent, vagyis őt.  
  
Harry első ránézésre kitűnt ebből a környezetből, pedig igyekezett olyan ruhát választani, amiben nem kelt nagyobb feltűnést a kelleténél.  
  
– Pitont, Perselus Pitont keresem. Úgy tudtam, itt lakik – felelte bizonytalanul Harry, mire a nő elgondolkozó arcot vágott.  
  
– Ez a ház évek óta üresen áll; mikor ideköltöztünk sem lakott már benne senki. Sajnálom, fiatalember, de nem hinném, hogy itt megtalálja azt, akit keres – válaszolta a nő szomorkás hangon. Úgy tűnt, komolyan sajnálja, hogy nem tudott kedvező információval szolgálni. Harry sejtése tehát beigazolódott. – Maga rokona ennek a Mr. Pitonnak? – érdeklődött tovább az asszonyság, és bár Harry nem érezte szükségét annak, hogy beszédbe elegyedjen vele, nem szerette volna megbántani sem.  
  
– Öhm… igen, az vagyok. Távoli rokona – válaszolta egy pillanatnyi gondolkozás után. A környék első pillantásra is elhagyatottnak és lepukkantnak tűnt, így jobbnak látta nem firtatni a valódi kapcsolatát Pitonnal.  
  
A nő erre még csüggedtebb arcot vágott, majd újfent sajnálkozásba kezdett, amiért nem tudott jó híreket mondani. Aztán rövid idő múlva elköszönt Harrytől, majd a kisfiúval együtt továbbállt.  
  
Harry viszont nem távozott azonnal. Megvárta, míg a szimpatikus hölgy alakja eltűnik az egyik rozzant, igencsak felújításra szoruló épület mögött, és csak ezután ment közelebb Piton házához, hogy bekukucskálhasson az ablakon. A benti látvány siralmas volt, de alátámasztotta a nő szavait. A saját szemével is láthatta, hogy ebben a házban már régóta senki nem lakott. Álcázó bűbájnak semmi nyomát nem látta, igaz az utóbbi években aligha volt szerencséje ilyenhez, mégis valahol belül érezte, hogy Piton tényleg nincs itt. Így nem volt értelme tovább várni.  
  
Mialatt Harry elindult hazafelé, az eső is eleredt, ugyanakkor ez sem késztette sietősebb tempóra. Ahelyett, hogy egyből visszaszállt volna a kocsijába, inkább elindult a folyó mentén arra, amerre a játszóteret is felfedezte idefelé jövet. Saját szemével akarta látni azt a helyet, ahol annak idején az édesanyja játszott, és ahol Pitonnal megismerkedtek. Fogalma sem volt arról, hogy miért kínozza magát ilyesmivel, de szüksége volt rá.  
  
Mire elérte a teret, Harry jócskán elázott. Az útról sokkal közelebbinek látszott a játszótér, de ez sem szegte kedvét, hogy tovább menjen. Ha tudta volna, hogy pontosan hol állt a nagyszülei háza, oda is elbandukolt volna. Ennek ismerete nélkül azonban nem maradt más számára.  
  
A játszótér állapota ugyanolyan lehangoló volt, mint az egész Fonó soré. Holott Piton emlékeiben még egy szépen gondozott tér volt, mára azonban már csak a kiégett fű, és a leszakadt hinták maradtak. A kerítés elkopott, a bokrokat és fákat kivágták. Harry pedig csak állt és nézte a szél által forgatott körhintát, amely pont olyan elveszetten nyikorgott, mint ahogyan Harry ebben a percben érezte magát. Mintha mindenki meghalt volna körülötte, és csak álom lett volna a háború is. Hirtelen olyan magányosnak érezte magát, mint azon a bizonyos májusi hajnalon. De most nem csak a barátai elvesztésétől fájt a szíve, hanem más miatt is.  


***

Mire Harry hazaért, már teljesen besötétedett, és jócskán későre járt az idő. A hajából és az átázott ruhájából csak úgy csöpögött a víz a padlóra, miközben hagyta, hogy az esőhöz néhány könnycsepp is vegyüljön. Most nem látta őt senki, most szabad volt egy kicsit gyengének lennie.  
  
Harry rövid úton megszabadult a nedves ruháitól, majd egy kiadós, forró fürdőtől átmelegedve tért vissza a konyhába, csakhogy valami harapnivaló után nézhessen. A ház annyira üresnek hatott a bájitalmester nélkül, hogy Harrynek elképzelése sem volt, ezidáig hogyan bírta ki egyedül itt. Jóllehet, Hedvig első perctől kezdve mellette volt – a bagoly volt az egyetlen, amiért hálás tudott lenni Dumbledore-nak –, de ez mégsem említhető egy lapon egy bizonyos személlyel.  
  
Harry kései vacsorája közben szórakozottan figyelte Hedviget, amint az az ablakpárkányon üldögélve bagolycsemegét rágcsált. Néha felemelte a fejét, majd borostyánsárga szemeivel Harryre pillantott a lakoma befejeztével.  
  
– Ugye tudod, hogy néha nagyon szemtelen vagy? – tette fel a költői kérdést Harry. A madár által felbontott csemege már ott hevert előtte, mikor Harry hazaérkezett. Pedig direkt dugta el a szekrénybe, mivel a bagoly mostanság képes volt minden ételt felkutatni. Harry már arra is gondolt, hogy esetleg éhezik, de elég gyorsan elvetette ezt az ötletet, hiszen Hedvig minden éjjel eljárt vadászni, és ő emellé rendszeresen etette is. Aztán a felismerés úgy csapott belé, mint nyári zápor idején a villám a fába. – Neked fiókáid vannak – jelentette ki hangosan Harry miközben a homlokára csapot, és hirtelen azt sem tudta örüljön-e ennek a ténynek vagy kezdjen el gondolkozni, mihez kezdjen ennyi bagollyal. Aztán újabb kérdés ötlött fel benne, és bár Hedviggel gyakran társalgott olyan módon, mintha a madár ember lenne, sok esetben nem várt tényleges választ. Mindenesetre egy próbát megért. – És hol rejtegeted őket?  
  
A kérdés hallatán Hedvig elfordította a fejét, Harry pedig követte a madár tekintetét, ami egyértelműen a padlás irányába mutatott. Most legalább már arra is fény derült, hogy mi okozza a zajt, amit egy ideje rendszeresen hallott. Harry – Hedvig beleegyezésével – ezután ténylegesen is felfedezte a kis fiókákat az egyik tetőgerenda tövében. Három is volt belőlük, és bár még csak szürke kis tollcsomók voltak, Harry mindegyiket ugyanolyan gyönyörűnek találta, akárcsak az anyjukat. Mire visszatért a konyhába, már fülig ért a szája az új kis családtagok gondolatától, amivel szerény háztartásuk bővült. Ugyanakkor mosolya ugyanilyen ütemben hervadt is le az arcáról, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy most még magányosabbnak érzi magát, mint pár órával ezelőtt.  
  
Az önsajnálattól végül egy boríték mentette meg, amit eddig észre sem vett. Úgy tűnik itt az ideje, hogy új trükköket vessen be annak érdekében, hogy a postabaglyok ne találhassanak rá. Leszámítva persze, hacsak nem Hedvig szárnya van a dologban, amire igencsak nagy esélyt látott, tekintve, hogy a madár látványosan úgy tett, mintha semmiről sem tudna.  
  
– Ezért még számolunk – motyogta neki, miközben kezébe vette a neki címzett borítékot.  
  
A levél Lupintól jött, és egy meghívót tartalmazott Teddy beiskolázásának megünneplése végett. A lap alján ott díszelgett keresztfia girbe-gurba aláírása is, és egy pár sor, miszerint nagyon remélik, Harry is el tud menni.  
  
Harry fel sem foghatta, mi ez a sok meghívás, de már rémálmaiban is kezdett visszaköszönni ez a motívum, és gyakorlatilag elege volt már a meghívókból, az összejövetelekből és a találkozásokból is. Az elmúlt két hétben ezek elérték, hogy az élete ismét fenekestől felforduljon, köszönte szépen, nem kért belőle többet. Az egész pechsorozata ezzel kezdődött, és most újabb várna rá?  
  
Ennek dacára Harrynek lelkiismeret furdalása is volt amiatt, hogy tíz éven keresztül egyszer sem kereste a keresztfiát, aki ennek ellenére is láthatóan rajongott érte. Gyanította, hogy Lupinék nem árulták el a kisfiúnak az igazat, hogy miért is nem jelenik meg a születésnapján, vagy miért nem kap tőle ajándékot karácsonyra. És most egy újabb hazugsággal gyarapítja majd a listát, mert az kizárt, hogy ő még egyszer elmenjen egy ilyen eseményre.  


***

Harry órák óta az ablakon kívüli tájat bámulta, miközben rendszeres időközönként rápillantott az órára, hogy aztán ismételten elhatározza magában: ő ugyan el nem megy erre a partira. Különben sem tudna mit vinni – mi az, aminek egy tizenegy éves kisfiú örülne? –, és fontosabb dolgai is akadtak. Ideje új lakás után néznie, ha nem akarja, hogy a baglyok, és a kéretlen levelek elárasszák őt. Így kelletlenül, de visszafordította figyelmét az előtte tornyosuló újság halomra, amelyekben minden szóba jöhető kiadó házat bekarikázott. A kérdés korántsem volt olyan egyszerű, mint első látásra gondolni lehetne, hiszen jelenleg Hedviggel, és az immáron háromfős fiókahaddal is számolnia kellett. Valamint azzal a ténnyel, hogy elég távol essen mindentől, a saját és mások nyugalma érdekében is.  
  
Bár a mágiakitörései ténylegesen is kezdtek elmaradozni, a kúra még tartott, és Harry nem tudta, mire számítson, ha a bájital elfogy. Egyszerűbb bűbájokat önmagától is hajlandó volt már végrehajtani, de mi lesz akkor, ha már nem lesz hozzá elég ereje? Fogalma sem volt róla, hogyan zajlik le a mágia elvesztésének folyamata, és ha őszinte akart lenni, akkor kicsit félt is tőle.  
  
Piton sosem adott egyenes választ erre, bizonyára azt remélte, hogy Harry képes ismét úgy használni a varázserejét, úgy, mint régen, de a férfi tévedett. Ugyanakkor ez egy új élet reményét is elhozhatná Harry számára, ám valahogy ez a kilátás mégis inkább lesújtóan hatott rá az első napok tervezgetése után. Ha belegondolt abba, hogy soha többet nem lenne képes látni a mágikus építményeket, vagy használni azokat az átjárókat, amiket csak varázserővel rendelkezve tehet meg, eléggé elkeserítette.  
  
Így átgondolva, Harry szíve ismét összeszorult. Mert ugyan tíz éve kerülte ezeket a helyeket, ezt a saját döntéséből tette, ugyanakkor mindig ott volt számára a lehetőség, hogy bármikor visszatérjen, ha szeretne. Csak ő nem akart. Egészen mostanáig. Mert most már ismét volt valaki, aki ehhez a világhoz kötötte, még akkor is, ha az illető kisétált az életéből.  
  
De mi történik, ha Harry már képtelen lesz varázslóként élni? Pitonnak igaza volt, hogy ne csodálkozzon, hogyha senki sem foglalkozik vele, hiszen ő akarta, hogy így legyen. És Harry már sok mindent megbánt, de egyelőre nem tudta mitévő legyen…  


***

Perselus különös gonddal rendezte sorba a kiküldésre szánt bájitalokat, hogy aztán alaposan becsomagolva a pultra pakolja őket. Reggel az alkalmazottja majd mindegyiket kipostázza a megrendelőknek, neki pedig végre lehetősége lesz arra, hogy elintézze a rá váró ügyeket anélkül, hogy sietnie kellene. Elvégre egy szabadnapot ő is megérdemel, hiszen mióta megnyitotta a boltját, nem sokszor fordult elő, hogy nem jött volna be dolgozni. Leszámítva persze az elmúlt két hetet.  
  
Erre a gondolatra aztán kissé hevesebben csapta a pultra az egyik dobozt, de hála a párnázó-bűbájnak – amivel minden csomagot kezelni szokott –, a bájitaloknak semmi baja nem esett.  
  
– Potter és az ő zöld szemei – morgott félhangosan Perselus.  
  
Sosem hitte volna, hogy egy ártatlan csókból ennyi bonyodalom kerekedhet. Ha a másik nem kezdeményez, Perselusnak eszébe sem jutott volna kikezdeni vele… ami persze hazugság, de a fiatal férfit mindig könnyebb volt hibáztatnia. Vagy legalábbis a saját lelkének jólesett, hogy a másikra foghatja a saját gyengeségét.  
  
Perselus eltűnődött azon, hogy vajon a lökött kölyöknek sikerült-e rájönnie már arra, hogy mi zajlik le a szervezetében a varázslathasználat megvonásától, vagy még mindig azon tépelődik, hogy elveszíti a mágiáját. Pedig ha valami nem volt lehetséges, az kétségtelenül ez volt. A tisztavérű mágusok mind nagyon büszkék voltak erre a képességre, a varázserő ugyanis örök, semmihez sem hasonlítható, és soha el nem vehető adottság. Ezzel csak a mugliszármazásúak nincsenek tisztában, és Perselusban felmerült a kétely, hogy vajon nem érkezett-e el az idő arra, hogy a Roxfortban még több tantárgy helyet kapjon, ahol ilyen kérdéseket is meg lehetne vitatni.  
  
Potter őrült elképzelése a mágiája elvesztéséről egyértelműen mulatságos volt. Mindazonáltal, talán néha mégis jobb lenne, ha ez lehetséges lenne…  


***

Harry már messziről megismerte a házat, ahol Lupinék laktak. Így a lemenő nap fényében kicsit másabb látványt nyújtott, mint annak idején a sötétben, amikor Hagriddal csak úgy belefejeltek a kis tó vizébe, ami még mindig ott csillogott a kert végében. Ugyanakkor nem tudott szó nélkül elmenni amellett, hogy keresztfiának a nagyanyja házában kellett élnie, amiről tapasztalatból tudta, hogy kisebb volt, mint amiben Harry jelenleg egymaga lakott.  
  
Ostobán érezte magát amiatt, hogy ezidáig eszébe sem jutottak ilyen apróságok, minthogy vajon Lupinéknak van-e elég keresetük saját házra, vagy egyáltalán kapott-e munkát a férfi a háború után. Valójában Harry szinte senkiről nem tudott semmit. És most így rádöbbenni ezekre a dolgokra, nagyon nehéz volt, és megterhelő.  
  
Mikor Harry elérte az ajtót, nagy levegőt vett, majd bekopogott. Odabentről gyerekzsivaj hallatszott ki, majd némi szülői fegyelmezés, végül az ajtó kinyílt, mögüle pedig Lupin mosolygott rá.  
  
– Szervusz, Harry. Örülök, hogy el tudtál jönni – köszöntötte őt kedvesen a férfi, de Harry bármennyire is igyekezett, túlságosan zavarban volt ahhoz, hogy egyszeriben semmissé tegye a tíz éve táplált elhidegülési szándékát. Éppen ezért, jobbnak látta, ha rögtön fel is világosítja Lupint a szándékairól, mielőtt a másik még félreértené őt.  
  
– Nem maradhatok, csak szerettem volna átadni valamit Teddynek… persze, csak ha megengeded – felelte halkan.  
  
– Természetesen, Harry, gyere csak.  
  
Bár Lupin arcáról nem tűnt el a mosoly, a szemében megcsillanó szomorú fény jelzésértékű volt Harry számára. Mindezek ellenére a férfi szívélyesen betessékelte az ajtón, Harry pedig vonakodva lépte át a küszöböt. Őszintén szólva, nem is mert nagyon szétnézni, mivel a látottak alapján idebent még jobban érződött, hogy Lupinék nem élnek túl jó körülmények között, ami még érzékenyebben érintette őt.  
  
Leginkább Teddy miatt érezte rosszul magát, és most először jött rá arra, hogy valójában mennyire rossz keresztapja a kisfiúnak. Soha nem érdeklődött utána, és ahelyett, hogy mindenben támogatná, még csak felé sem nézett. Lupin ennek ellenére úgy tűnt, egyáltalán nem neheztel rá, és bár Harry lelkileg arra is felkészült, hogy nem egyedül lesznek Teddy beiskolázási partiján, mégis szíven ütötte az, hogy mennyien eljöttek a kisfiú tiszteletére.  
  
Már odakintről hallotta a hangzavart, idebent azonban már arra is fény derült, mi a vigasság forrása. Harry minden körülmények közt felismerte volna egykori legjobb barátja hangját, és a történetet is, amit Ron hatalmas lelkesedéssel adott elő az egybegyűlteknek. A menekülés a Gringottsból, és a sárkányos kaland még Harry emlékezetében is élénken élt. Alig tudta elnyomni a vigyorát, mikor arra gondolt, hogy mennyire nevettek az eset után két barátjával, ott azon a kihalt tóparton, egyszerre messze mindentől, és egyszerre közel mindenhez.  
  
Aztán a hirtelen támadt csend azt is tudatta Harryvel, hogy a társaság észrevette az ő érkezését. Mindenki őt nézte, Harry pedig kifejezéstelen arccal bámult vissza rájuk.  
  
A nappali, ahol a tágabb családi kör összegyűlt, nem volt túl nagy, és a hatalmas asztal, amit körbeült a népes társaság, még szűkebbé tette a helyiséget. Ron, amint meglátta őt, azonnal elhallgatott, majd néhány másodperces néma vizslatás után félrenézett, hogy a közte, és Hermione között helyet foglaló kislány partedlijét kezdje igazgatni. A mozdulat hűen közvetítette Harry felé Ron neheztelését, és még ennyi idő elteltével is képes volt felismerni, hogy egykori barátja miért tereli el a figyelmét. Harry látta azt is, hogy Hermione gyengéden végigsimít férje karján, de a tekintetéből áradó aggodalom, nem csak neki szólt, hanem Harrynek is.  
  
Rajtuk kívül csupa ismerős arc foglalt helyet az asztal körül; a Weasley família népes kompániája, gyerekek és felnőttek egyaránt, néhány egykori – és talán jelenlegi – Rendtaggal kiegészülve, akiket annak idején barátjának tekinthetett. És közöttük most már ott vigyorgott rá Dudley is, aki üdvözlésképp intett neki.  
  
A még jobban elhúzódó kínos csöndtől és egymás bámulásától Teddy szerencsére megmentette őket; amint észrevette keresztapját, azonnal félbehagyta a vacsoráját, és mit sem törődve anyja dorgáló szavaival, Harry elé sietett.  
  
– Harry bácsi, de jó, hogy eljöttél! Ugye, maradsz? Jaj, annyi mesélnivalóm van… – hadarta a kisfiú, miközben a haja a szivárvány összes árnyalatát magára öltötte izgalmában. – Képzeld, Ron bácsi a sárkányos kalandot mesélte az előbb, Victoire-nak meg épp azt mondtam, hogy mi lesz, ha hollóhátas leszek, de szerinte úgyis a Griffendélbe kerülök, mint te meg apa… És már csak két nap, aztán én is roxfortos diák leszek… El tudod ezt képzelni, Harry bácsi?... Annyira izgulok, de biztos jó lesz… – magyarázta Teddy lelkesen.  
  
Harry nem szívesen szakította volna félbe a szóáradatot, de a felé irányuló tekintetek egyre jobban zavarták. Lupin mint mindig, szerencsére most is észrevette a kellemetlenséget, így tapintatosan a konyha irányába mutatott, ami bár nem volt teljesen elszeparálva a nappalitól, mégis adott egy kis teret számukra.  
  
– Teddy, miért nem kínálod meg Harry bácsit valamivel? – kérdezte kedvesen a fiától, mire Teddy bólintott, és kézen fogva őt, bevezette keresztapját a kis helyiségbe.  
  
Így Harry és Teddy félrevonultak, majd mikor úgy érezte, hallótávolságon kívül kerültek, szelíden odafordult a kisfiúhoz.  
  
– Sajnálom, Teddy, de nem tudok maradni – szólalt meg halkan mikor Teddy egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott két mondat között, hogy levegőt vegyen. Harry, ha nem érezte magát még elég kínosan enélkül is, akkor most Teddy arcát látva tényleg úgy gondolta, hogy semmi keresnivalója itt. Hiszen milyen ember az, aki letöri egy ártatlan kisgyerek lelkesedését, és elrontja a kedvét? Márpedig a keresztfia szemében látott csalódottság pontosan ezt mutatta. – Viszont szerettem volna neked adni valamit – folytatta gyorsan Harry, miközben lehajolt a kisfiúhoz. Zsebéből időközben előbányászta a nagyon régi, és kopottas pergament, amely régebben nagyon sokat jelentett neki. Teddy arca érdeklődést, ugyanakkor értetlenséget is tükrözött az üres papírdarab láttán.  
  
– Ez csak egy… – motyogta Teddy zavartan, Harry pedig elmosolyodott azon, hogy a kisfiú pirulva elharapta a mondat végét. Még jól emlékezett a saját reakciójára, de mielőtt még belegabalyodott volna az emlékekbe, Harry magyarázatot adott.  
  
– Ez egy térkép – folytatta halkan. – A Roxfort alaprajzát rejti – kacsintott rá Teddyre. – Én is úgy kaptam valakiktől nagyon régen, és számtalanszor hasznát vettem – mesélte halkan Harry, mialatt óvatosan a térdére terítette a pergament, majd a bodzapálcát elővéve, lassan hozzá érintette. – De szeretném, ha csak jóra használnád. És nem keverednél általa semmi zűrbe – tette hozzá ravaszkás mosollyal, és örömmel figyelte, ahogy Teddy arcán ámulat tűnik fel, mikor kimondja a varázsigét. – _Esküszöm, hogy rosszban sántikálok!_ – suttogta Harry, és a pálca hegye nyomán, ahol az a pergamenhez ért, apró vonalak szövevényes hálózata indult útnak, hogy aztán kirajzolják a kastély alaprajzát, felfedve annak minden titkát.  
  
– Azta! – suttogta Teddy csodálkozva, és olyan ámulattal nézett az egyszerű pergamenre, mintha az magát a Gringotts összes kincsének lelőhelyét rejtette volna.  
  
Harryt ebben a pillanatban nem érdekelte, mennyi kíváncsi szempár figyeli őket, és a beállt csendben mennyien hallják, mit mond Teddynek. Csakis az számított, hogy keresztfia arcára visszaköltözött a széles mosoly, és a jókedv.  
  
Harry bármennyire is próbált távol maradni ettől a partitól, sehogy sem sikerült neki. Ahogy pár órával ezelőtt ott ült az étkezőasztalánál, gondolatai minduntalan visszaterelődtek a régi emlékekre, vele együtt pedig azon kevés személyes tárgyára, amik annyi mindent jelentettek számára. Szép lassan a térkép is előkerült a Hagridtól kapott kis erszényből, és Harry rájött, hogy bármennyi szép élmény is köti őt ehhez a régi pergamenhez, ő már semmit sem tud vele kezdeni. Ugyanakkor, mikor erre gondolt, különös módon nem szomorkodott már miatta, mi több, úgy vélte, hogy az apja, Sirius és Lupin hagyatékának ideje új gazdát találnia, hogy olyan kezébe kerülhessen, aki ezt megérdemli.  
  
Holott Harrynek nem volt szándékában eljönni, most mégis itt volt, hogy továbbadhassa a Tekergők Térképét Teddynek, aki remélhetőleg ugyanannyira fogja becsülni, mint amennyire ő tette annak idején.  
  
Keresztfia perceken keresztül ámulva nézegette a térképet, aztán mikor Harry úgy vélte, eleget rontotta itt a levegőt, pálcáját lassan ismét hozzáértette a pergamenhez.  
  
– _A csíny letudva!_ – suttogta, miközben szomorkás mosollyal nézte a kisfiú csodálkozó tekintetét.  
  
Ezt követően ünnepélyesen nyújtotta át neki a gondosan összehajtogatott térképet, és kissé zavartan fogadta el Teddy ölelését az ajándékért cserébe.  
  
– Köszönöm, Harry bácsi, te vagy a legjobb keresztapa a világon! – Harry keze ökölbe szorult, és csakis a kisfiú tartotta vissza attól, hogy ne rohanjon ki a házból erre a kijelentésre. Képtelen volt felfogni, hogyan tud Teddy így vélekedni róla, miközben meg sem érdemli ezt a szeretetet. – Megmutathatom a többieknek? – kérdezte cinkosan Teddy, majd mikor Harry bólintott, hangoskodva visszaszaladt az összegyűlt vendégsereghez, maga köré gyűjtve a fiatalabb korosztályt, hogy aztán hatalmas lelkesedés közepette elmesélje mit kapott.  
  
Harry ekkor végül elérkezettnek látta az időt arra, hogy távozzon. Remus az ajtóban állva, mosolyogva figyelte a fiát, majd mikor Harry megjelent mellette, hálás arckifejezéssel pillantott rá.  
  
– Köszönöm, hogy eljöttél hozzá, és azt is, hogy Teddynek adtad a térképet. Tudom, milyen sokat jelentett neked, Harry.  
  
– Nincs mit köszönnöd, ez… – sóhajtott nagyot Harry –, ez már őt illeti. Ideje volt, hogy továbbadjam. Most pedig, ne haragudj, de muszáj indulnom – nézett komolyan Lupin szemébe, mielőtt a férfi fejében netán megfordulhatott volna, hogy mégis marasztalja őt.  
  
– Rendben, Harry, kikísérlek – ajánlotta fel Lupin, de miközben a bejárati ajtó felé indultak, Harry meghallotta Hermionét is.  
  
– Ne, Ron! Maradj ülve… – suttogta félhangosan a fiatal nő, hangja figyelmeztetően csengett, ám láthatóan a férjét ez cseppet sem érdekelte.  
  
Harry valójában fel volt készülve rosszindulatú beszólásokra, bár tény, hogy nem Rontól, ám mégis meglepő volt számára egykori barátja kirohanása. A vörös hajú férfi arcán különös kifejezés tűnt fel, ahogy hirtelen félig felemelkedett a székről.  
  
– Minket is átvertek! – vetette oda neki Ron dühösen, miközben Hermione minden erejével azon volt, hogy ülve marasztalja férjét.  
  
– Ron! – csitította, de a férfi figyelmen kívül hagyta, mialatt Harry csak szótlanul állt és nézte őt. A szeme sarkából látta, ahogyan Bill pálcája meglendül a gyerekek felé, hangszigetelő-bűbájt vetve köréjük.  
  
– Mi sem tudtunk semmiről sem, nem voltunk benne. Fogd már fel, hogy ez az egész… nem ellened irányult. Ha csak sejtettünk volna bármit is, akkor nem gondolod, hogy megosztjuk veled? – folytatta Ron meglepően eltökélten. Harry hosszú másodperceken keresztül farkasszemet nézett Ronnal, majd tekintete szép lassan tovavándorolt az őket figyelők felé. Barátja hallgatott, Harry pedig immáron másodszor kapta meg az igazságot. Hát tényleg lehetséges lenne, hogy ekkorát tévedett volna? A válaszokat mind-mind kiolvashatta az egybegyűltek szemeiből, miközben a valóság súlya úgy nehezedett rá, hogy Harry egy pillanatig azt hitte megfullad tőle. – Hiszen megbeszéltük, megegyeztünk… _mindig együtt, mi hárman a végsőkig…_ Hát ennyire nem bíztál bennünk? – kérdezte Ron, Harry pedig keserűen fogadta a csalódott hangnemet. – Miért minket büntetsz? Mi veled voltunk – húzta el a száját egykori legjobb barátja.  
  
Harry még mindig nem szólt semmit, erre egyszerűen nem tudott mit mondani. A torka kiszáradt, és úgy vélte, ha a bájitalkúra nem lenne, akkor a mágiáját már képtelen lett volna tovább kordában tartani. De nem így volt, ezért a fájdalom, ami sokkal erősebben járta így át az egész lényét, szinte megbénította. Ám mielőtt még túlságosan is eluralkodhattak volna a felismerés okozta terhek, nagyot sóhajtott.  
  
– Most már tudom – válaszolta halkan, mélyen Ron szemébe nézve, majd elkapta tekintetét, és gyorsan kikerülve Lupint, előresietett.  
  
A férfi a bejárati ajtónál érte utol, de még mielőtt Harry ténylegesen is távozni tudott volna, Lupin megállásra bírta őt.  
  
– Harry! Még egyszer köszönöm, hogy eljöttél – hálálkodott neki, gondosan kerülve az előbb felvetett témát. – Sajnálom, hogy nem tudsz maradni, Teddy biztos nagyon örült volna neki, ha velünk vacsorázol.  
  
– Igen… – felelte Harry zavarában, de ezek után végképp nem bírták volna maradásra bírni. – Fontos dolgom van, ne haragudj – nézett félre.  
  
Röstellte, hogy így a szemébe kellett hazudnia Lupinnak, de nem volt más lehetősége arra, hogy mihamarabb elhagyhassa ezt a házat, és vele együtt az összes régi emléket. Várta otthon a magány, ami elborzasztotta ugyan, de nem volt képes arra, hogy visszatérjen régi társai közé. Még nem, és ezek után lehet, hogy minden esélyt el is vesztett rá…  
  
Úgy tűnt, Lupin értette mi zajlik le benne, amin nem csodálkozott, hiszen a férfi mindig is híres volt az emberismeretéről, ugyanakkor minden körülmények között tapintatos volt. Harry pedig roppant alávalónak érezte magát amiatt, amit Ron az arcába vágott. A gondolatok úgy kergették egymást a fejében, hogy szinte beleőrült, és kellett valami támpontot találnia, hogy képes legyen visszafogni az indulatait, amik jelenleg inkább saját ostobaságának szóltak.  
  
Ahogy ott állt az ajtóban szerencsétlenül, Harry tekintete elkalandozott, végül megállapodott a falra kifüggesztett fényképeken, amit beléptekor észre sem vett.  
  
A több tucat képkeret mindegyike egy-egy családtag vagy barát képét rejtette, akik vidáman integettek neki, és sejtelmes mosolygásuk gyanakvásra késztette őt. A legtöbb Teddyről és a családról készült, de voltak köztük Weasley-k, és a Főnix Rendjének tagjai is. Még Dudley-ék esküvői képe is ott díszelgett, mi több, volt ott fotó Pitonról is, ami igazi meglepetés volt Harry számára, miközben a férfi láttán nagyot dobbant a szíve. Kisebb szentélynek tűnt a fényképek tömkelege, ám Harry bárhogy nézelődött, az egyedüli, akiről semmit sem talált, az saját maga volt.  
  
Lupin követte a tekintetét, és mosolyogva nézett végig a színes kavalkádon, hogy aztán enyhe zavarral az arcán szólaljon meg.  
  
– Rólad is volt kint fotó… – magyarázkodott, de Harry azonnal közbeszólt, mielőtt ennél jobban is megalázóvá vált volna ez az egész helyzet.  
  
– Semmi gond, Remus – sietett megnyugtatni a férfit azzal, hogy tisztában van vele, korántsem érdemli meg, hogy a barátok gyűrűjében legyen a saját arcmása.  
  
–… de valamilyen rejtélyes oknál fogva az éjszaka folyamán mindig eltűnik – folytatta Lupin zavartalanul, és immáron szelíden mosolyogva. Harry szeme elkerekedett erre, és arca őszinte csodálkozást sugallt, mire a férfi kedvesen tovább magyarázott. – Dora minden reggel Teddy szobájában bukkan rá a képedre, persze Teddy ártatlannak vallja magát, és fogalma sincs, hogy történhet ez meg rendszeresen.  
  
– Ó…  
  
– Szerinte biztosan a furmászok lehetnek az ügy mögött, bár néha a narglikat teszi felelőssé – nevetett Lupin, és Harry is megengedte magának, hogy kicsit ellazuljon. – Te vagy a példaképe, Harry – váltott komolyabb hangnemre a férfi. – Olyan akar lenni, mint te. Úton-útfélen veled dicsekszik, és azzal, hogy te vagy a legjobb keresztapa a világon – nézett rá különös tekintettel.  
  
Harry egy röpke percig meg sem tudott szólalni, hiszen mit is mondhatna erre? Csak nézett Lupin komolyan csillogó szemébe, de nehezére esett bármit is mondania.  
  
– Teddy téved… nem vagyok jó, a legjobb pedig mégúgy sem – nyögte ki végül.  
  
– Ne légy olyan szigorú magadhoz, Harry. Senki sem tévedhetetlen. – Lupin keze elindult, de még mielőtt elérte volna Harry vállát, a mozdulat abba maradt. – Sok mindenen mentél keresztül fiatal életed során, és megengedhető, hogy egy kicsit te is besokallj – válaszolta őszinte hangnemmel. – Itt mindig lesz hely számodra. Mi mindig szívesen látunk – mosolygott rá a férfi jóságosan. – Nem kell, hogy egyedül cipeld a terheket… mi is sokban tévedtünk, de ez az esély, amit tőled kaptunk, úgy gondolom, mindenkit kicsit jobbá tett.  
  
– Köszönöm, Remus. De… – Harry nem fejezte be, hiszen mit is mondhatna ő igazán erre?  
  
Egyre nehezebben tudta tartani magát, és bár nagyon jól estek neki Lupin szavai, képtelen lett volna most mindent ugyanúgy folytatni, mint ahogyan abbahagyta. Nyilvánvalóan nem is lehetett mindezt kivitelezni, ahhoz túl sok minden történt, de Harrynek szüksége volt időre ahhoz, hogy elgondolkozhasson, mihez kezdjen a további életével. Beleférnek-e a régi barátok – azok után, amik történtek –, vagy mindent fel kell égetnie maga mögött, hogy esélye legyen új életet kezdeni.  
  
Arra egyelőre nem mert gondolni, hogy mi lenne, ha esetleg elveszítené a varázserejét, és egyszerű kvibli lenne belőle… vagy még annyi sem. Nem akarta megtudni, hogy vajon Teddy akkor is hősnek és példaképnek tekintené-e.  
  
Harry még egy utolsó, fájdalmas pillantást vetett előbb a kisfiú, aztán Piton arcmására, majd biccentett Lupinnak, és összehúzva magán a vékony kabátját, elköszönt, hogy elindulhasson hazafelé. Nem tett hamis ígéretet, hogy egyhamar találkoznak-e még, de azt megígérte a férfinak, hogy igyekezni fog támogatni a keresztfiát, ha ő is beleegyezik. Örömmel töltötte el, hogy Lupin nem tiltja meg ezt számára.  
  
Úgy gondolta, ezek után más úgysem marad neki. Ezzel, ha jóvá nem is teheti a tévedéseit, de talán Teddynek törleszthet egy keveset.  
  
Harry már a kapunál járt, mikor ismét meghallotta maga mögött Lupin hangját. Meglepődve fordult meg, hogy bevárja a felé siető férfit, majd mikor Lupin odaért hozzá, Harry összevont szemöldökkel pillantott a felé nyújtott névjegykártyára.  
  
– Ezen megtalálod Perselus címét – mosolygott mindentudóan Lupin, majd miután Harry elfogadta tőle a kártyát, visszaindult a házba.  
  
Harry egy pár pillanatig csak állt, miközben kalapáló szívvel figyelte a mozgó ábrákat, hogy aztán ezúttal ő kiabáljon a férfi után.  
  
– Remus! – szólította meg őt, majd mikor Lupin megfordult, folytatta. – Köszönöm… – mosolygott Harry hálásan, mert a sors ismét megsegítette őt, és elárulta neki, hol találhatja meg azt, akit annyira keresett.  


***

Harry hiába kopogtatott és csöngetett kitartóan, senki nem volt, aki ajtót nyisson neki. A szomszédoktól ugyan megtudta, hogy Pitont nem látták távozni, de egyúttal legalább megerősítést kapott afelől is, hogy a férfi ténylegesen itt lakik. Annak ellenére, hogy nem úgy tűnt, mintha rövid időn belül bebocsájtást nyerhetne, Harry elhatározta, hogy nem tágít, amíg nem beszélt a bájitalmesterrel.  
  
Az ajtó előtti kis beugró tökéletes helyül szolgált annak érdekében, hogy ott lekuporodva várja meg, míg Piton ajtót nem nyit neki. Ha kell, reggelig itt marad, és amikor a férfi munkába indul, ő lecsap rá. Merthogy időközben arra is fény derült számára, hogy Piton már nem a Roxfort tanári karát erősítette, hanem boltot nyitott az Abszol úton. Mindez csakis a névjegykártyának volt köszönhető, hiszen Harry ez idáig abban a hitben élt, hogy Piton – bizonyára – SVK tanárként tengeti az életét. Mert miért is gondolt volna másra, mikor a férfi éveken keresztül erre az állásra pályázott?  
  
Úgy tűnt azonban, nem ez volt az egyetlen meglepetés számára. Harry magában mosolygott azon, milyen furcsa is a sors. Az eddigi ismeretei alapján ugyanis úgy nézett ki, az összes régi ismerőse muglik lakta vidéken telepedett le. De, hogy még Pitont is egy egyszerű, londoni környéken találja meg, az igazán mulatságosnak hatott.  
  
Időközben Harry a nagy várakozásban elszundíthatott, mert legközelebb arra riadt, hogy valaki igen erőteljesen ébresztgeti.  
  
– Potter! Potter, hallasz? Azonnal kelj fel a küszöbről – hallotta a kegyetlennek tűnő utasítást, miközben álmosan nyitotta ki a szemét, hogy aztán rögtön szembe is találja magát egy igencsak rosszkedvű bájitalmesterrel. – Mégis mit képzeltél, hogy csak így elalszol az ajtóm előtt? – mordult rá Piton, Harry pedig kelletlenül tápászkodott fel a földről, miközben alaposan végigmérte a férfit.  
  
Piton öltözéke őszintén meglepte őt, és annak ellenére, hogy a félhomály miatt nem sokat látott belőle, a szokatlan ruházat azonnal feltűnt neki. A férfi kivételesen nem viselte a bő, denevérszerű talárját, ami olyannyira jellemző volt rá, noha a kezében fellehető ruhadarab bizonyára az lehetett. Most, hogy jobban belegondolt, végül is érthető volt a férfi ruhaválasztása. Ugyanakkor a kabát, és a mugli öltözék, ami rajta volt, sokkal nagyobb hatást gyakorolt Harryre, mint azt bármikor is gondolta volna. A bájitalmesternek igazán jól állt ez a viselet, és őt akaratlanul is arra az éjszakára emlékeztette, amikor az a bizonyos csók először elcsattant közöttük.  
  
Harry kelletlenül nyelt egy nagyot, hogy kiűzze elméjéből ezeket a gondolatokat. Tiszta fejjel szeretett volna beszélni Pitonnal, ehhez pedig szüksége volt a józan ítélőképességére.  
  
– Elnézést… – szólalt meg végül, ám egy ásítás elnyomta a mondat végét, ráadásul ezzel még Piton rosszallását is sikerült kivívnia.  
  
– Méltóztatnál esetlegesen megmozdulni? – förmedt rá a bájitalmester. Az enyhén cinikus hangnem azonnal magához térítette Harryt, de hogy még éberebb állapotba kerüljön, megrázta a fejét, amit viszont Piton minden bizonnyal másképp értelmezett. A férfi fél szemöldöke azonnal a magasba ugrott a mozdulat láttán, és kérdő tekintettel fürkészte Harry arcát. – Elképzelni sem tudom, mi késztetett arra, hogy ide gyere, mindazonáltal roppant felemelő lenne, ha nem tartanál fel tovább… – tette hozzá, ám Harry nem hagyott neki időt, arra, hogy befejezze a mondatot.  
  
– Azért jöttem, mert beszélni akarok veled – közölte, egyszerűen letegezve a másikat.  
  
Bár Piton nem tett megjegyzést emiatt, arra Harry is rájött, hogy bizonyára nem a legmegfelelőbb alkalmat választotta a társalgásra, ugyanakkor annyira eltökélt volt, hogy nem állt szándékában lemondani a lehetőségről, hogy beszélhessen a férfival. Nem tudni mikor adódik rá újabb esélye, így elszántsága akkor is kitartott, mikor a férfi elutasítóan válaszolt.  
  
– Nem hinném, hogy ez engem érdekelne – felelte közömbösen Piton.  
  
– Én viszont meg szeretném beszélni – tartott ki Harry, ám a férfi most beléfojtotta a szót. Piton, mint mindig, most is megfelelően leplezte a valódi érzéseit, így Harry semmit sem tudott leolvasni az arcáról.  
  
– Nekünk nincs mit megbeszélnünk – vágott közbe Piton, miközben olyan tekintettel mérte végig Harryt, ami semmi kétséget nem hagyott afelől, hogy valóban nem érdekli a dolog –, és igazán leköteleznél vele, ha beengednél a lakásomba, mielőtt az ostoba, és roppant gyanakvó szomszédaim rám nem óhajtják hívni a mugli hatóságokat – tolta arrébb őt a férfi.  
  
Harrynek azonban esze ágában sem volt feladni, így tettre készen nézte végig, amint Piton a kabátja takarásában egy sor bűbájt szórt a kilincsre, majd mikor az ajtó kinyílt, Harry lába máris az ajtórésbe került, ezzel is megakadályozva azt, hogy a férfi kizárhassa őt.  
  
– Beszélnünk _kell_ – hangsúlyozta, mélyen Piton szemébe nézve.  
  
Harry nem hagyta, hogy a bájitalmesternek legyen esélye becsukni előtte az ajtót, így olyan gyorsan surrant be utána, hogy Pitonnak már csak egy roppant dühös tekintetre volt ideje, mielőtt Harry magukra zárta volna a bejáratot.  
  
Odabent is félhomály uralkodott, a fényforrást csupán a kintről bekandikáló hold fénye és az utcai lámpák biztosították, de ez édeskevés volt ahhoz, hogy Harry jobban körülnézhessen. A lakás első ránézésre nagyban eltért a sajátjától, sokkal inkább emlékeztette őt arra, amiben legelső alkalommal húzta meg magát. Piton aztán egy pálcaintéssel fényt varázsolt, ám ez is csak halvány derengés volt, minden bizonnyal amiatt, hogy ő még véletlenül se vehessen jobban szemügyre semmit.  
  
Azt viszont így is látta, hogy a lakás nem volt túl nagy, és a berendezése erősen emlékeztette őt a pincebéli lakosztályéra – leszámítva, hogy itt nem úszkáltak érdekes löttyökben furcsa kinézetű élőlények –, a bútorok pedig antik daraboknak hatottak. Ennél többet viszont tényleg nem tudott meg, ráadásul Piton mogorvasága tudatta vele, hogy nem szívesen látott vendég.  
  
– Nem emlékszem, hogy beinvitáltalak volna, Potter – mordult rá a férfi. – A szemtelenséged határtalan.  
  
– Akkor is beszélnünk kell – ismételte meg Harry, miközben továbbra sem mozdult el az ajtótól. Hátát a kemény fának vetette, mintegy támasztékként, hogy a férfinak ne legyen esélye még kinyitni sem azt.  
  
Csak abban bízhatott, hogyha Piton őszintén nem akarná, hogy ő itt legyen, akkor ez ellen már tényleges lépéseket is tett volna. Ellenben a bájitalmester egyelőre csak megállt Harrytől néhány méterre, és karba tett kézzel, bosszúsan, ugyanakkor várakozóan tekintett rá.  
  
– _Kell?_  
  
– Igen, _kell_ – válaszolta Harry eltökélten.  
  
Valami azt súgta neki, hogy Pitont voltaképpen mégiscsak érdekli az, amit mondani szeretne neki, de azt is gyanította, hogy a férfi is pont ugyanannyira tartja kínosnak ezt, mint ahogyan Harry is. Ennek dacára, mégis szükségét érezte annak, hogy tisztázzák a helyzetet.  
  
Jóllehet, Harry eltervezte magában, mit is mondjon, most mégis ott állt, és semmit sem sikerült kinyögnie belőle. A fejéből minden gondolat kiröppent, amint elmerült a férfi éjsötét tekintetének mélységében.  
  
A vágy egy csapásra feltámadt benne, ahogy elméjét ismételten elözönlötték azok a képek, amik a szeretkezésüket őrizték, és amelyek két napja folyamatosan visszatérő jelenségként kísértették őt. Piton annyira érzéki volt, az odaadása, és az a finom tisztelet, amit mutatott iránta, szinte megbabonázták őt. A férfi abban a pillanatban egyáltalán nem volt fölényeskedő, egyenrangú partnerekként kezelték egymást, és Harry legszívesebben most szavak nélkül mondta volna el neki az érzéseit. Ám a bájitalmester viselkedése továbbra is távolságtartó maradt, ami egyébiránt megrémisztette őt. Racionális gondolkodással ez egyenlő volt az elutasítással, de még mielőtt Harry tovább ostorozhatta volna magát, Piton türelmetlen hangja visszatérítette őt a jelenbe.  
  
– Lebilincselően érdekfeszítő monológot hallottam, Potter – jegyezte meg cinikusan –, ám ha megbocsájtasz, nincs több időm erre a lenyűgöző beszédre. – Harry hirtelen rájött, hogy percek óta csak szótlanul állt, így magát korholva keresett kibúvót, amivel végre közölhetné Pitonnal mit is akar tőle. – Ha ennyit szerettél volna mondani, akkor… – intett a férfi a pálcájával a kilincs felé, de Harrynek még volt ideje megakadályozni az ajtó kinyílását.  
  
– Kettőnkről akartam beszélni – sietett összeszedni a gondolatait. – Arról, ami köztünk történt – pontosított Harry, mikor meglátta, hogy a férfi ellenkezni akar. Hangja kicsit esetlenül csengett, és átkozta magát amiatt, hogy Pitonnak ismételten sikerült kibillentenie őt a nyugalmából.  
  
– Semmi sem történt köztünk – felelte a bájitalmester halálos nyugalommal. Mielőtt Harry tiltakozhatott volna, rögtön folytatta is. – Szexeltünk, Potter, mint két felnőtt férfi. Nem szükséges ostoba tinédzserek módjára megtárgyalnunk az aktust. Emlékeztetnélek, hogy te kezdeményeztél, mindazonáltal nem kell attól tartanod, hogy fény derül az alkalmi légyottra. Nincs szándékomban a Reggeli Prófétához szaladni ezzel a hírrel, tehát ha csak emiatt aggódsz, akkor feleslegesen tetted meg ezt az utat.  
  
– Te ennek nevezed? – kérdezte, és nehezére esett lepleznie, hogy rosszul estek számára Piton érzelemmentes szavai.  
  
– Miért, Potter, te minek neveznéd azt, amikor két személy nemi kapcsolatot létesít, mindenféle kötöttségek nélkül?  
  
– Én csak… azt hittem… – hebegte Harry tanácstalanul.  
  
Nem tudta volna megmagyarázni, miért szorult el a torka ezekre a hidegen csengő szavakra, hiszen nem kellene, hogy ennyire rosszul essen neki az, hogy Piton csak szexet látott abban, ami köztük történt. Végtére is valamilyen szinten igaza volt, csak épp a férfi abba bele sem gondolt, hogy Harrynek mindez talán kicsit többet jelentett. Ő nem szokott akárkikkel lefeküdni, legalábbis nem így. A bájitalmester a csönd hallatán teátrálisan sóhajtott, mielőtt megszólalt volna.  
  
– Mit hittél, Potter? – tette fel a kérdést, úgy, mintha holmi kisgyerekhez beszélne, ám választ láthatóan nem is várt rá. – Mindkettőnk érdekében jobb, ha elfelejted azt az éjszakát, és továbblépsz. Nem tartozom neked semmiféle magyarázattal, tehát ha csak ezért fáradtál ide, akkor már mehetsz is – tett egy lépést felé, újfent jelezve Harrynek, hogy komolyan gondolja, amit mondott.  
  
Harrynek viszont nem állt szándékában ennyiben hagyni a dolgot, és továbbra is makacsul ellenszegült.  
  
– Nem megyek sehova, amíg nem válaszolsz a kérdéseimre – jelentette ki meggyőződéssel, amivel ismét kivívta Piton nem tetszését. A férfi arcáról pontosan le lehetett olvasni a bosszúságát, ám Harry állta a szemkontaktust is.  
  
– Ne gondold azt, hogy az éjszaka kellős közepén minden vágyam az, hogy a te ostoba kérdéseidre válaszolgassak – nézett rá lekezelően. – És fejezd be ezt a gyerekes viselkedést, mert nem tolerálom, hogy a saját házamban más dirigáljon – sziszegte Piton, és hirtelenjében olyan közel került hozzá, hogy Harry szinte észre sem vette, mikor lépett hozzá a bájitalmester.  
  
Alig pár arasznyi választotta el egymástól őket, és Harry fantáziája azonnal beindult, annak ellenére, hogy Piton vélhetően fizikai úton kívánta őt az ajtón kívül látni. Ez azonban cseppet sem tántorította el őt, hátát még jobban nekivetette a fának, és még nagyobb elszántságra sarkallta a férfi türelmetlen hangneme.  
  
– Ha elmennék, többet nem engednél be, márpedig én addig innen nem mozdulok, amíg nem beszéltünk – tartott ki Harry magabiztosan.  
  
– Bizonyára elkerülte a figyelmedet az, hogy most is beszélünk – gúnyolódott a férfi, ám a cinizmusa ezúttal nem talált célba.  
  
– Tudod, hogy mire célzok – felelte a fiatalabb férfi, és egyúttal kihasználta a bájitalmester pillanatnyi figyelmetlenségét.  
  
Olyan gyorsan mozdult közelebb, hogy Pitonnak nem volt ideje ellenkezni, és mire feleszmélhetett volna, Harry ajkai már ráfonódtak a férfi szájára. Aztán ahogy jött az öröm érzete emiatt, úgy lankadt is le azonnal, mivel a másik nem viszonozta a csókot. Harry csalódottságát semmi sem tudta volna jelenleg tetézni. Mégiscsak tévedett volna?  
  
Piton tekintetébe nézve semmi mást nem látott, csak hideg elutasítást, így végül kénytelen volt belátni, hogy csak nevetségessé tette magát azzal, hogy idejött. Harry félrenézett, és zavartan nyúlt a kilincs után, de még mielőtt kiléphetett volna a bájitalmester egyetlen mozdulattal becsapta előtte az ajtót, majd nekinyomta őt. Harry hirtelen a férfi jóval nagyobb termetének csapdájában találta magát. Piton keze a feje mellett két oldalt pihent, miközben a bájitalmester különös tekintettel pillantott rá.  
  
– Te most ki akarsz kezdeni velem, Potter? – kérdezte epésen. Harry nagyot nyelt, ahogy megérezte a férfiból áradó, különleges illatot. – Még nem fejezted be, miért is jöttél pontosan – vonta fel fél szemöldökét a bájitalmester, neki azonban már egyetlen józan gondolata sem maradt, hogy érdemben válaszoljon.  
  
– Khm… – köszörülte meg a torkát, hogy időt nyerjen. – Én csak… – hebegte, és igazán a pokolba kívánta Piton kiszámíthatatlan természetét. Először elutasította, most pedig úgy állt fölötte, mintha csak arra várna, mikor teperhetné le őt. Harrynek persze ez ellen semmi kifogása nem lett volna, de a bonyodalmak, amiket ez okozott, nos, azok eléggé megtépázták az idegeit. – Ez a kapcsolat… – igyekezett, összeszedni a gondolatát.  
  
– Köztünk nincs semmiféle kapcsolat – vágott közbe Piton, amivel végérvényesen összezavarta Harryt. – Bár bevallom, sokkal kellemesebb élményt szereztél nekem az ágyban, mint azt kinéztem volna belőled – folytatta kihívóan.  
  
– Akkor csak szexelünk – felelte Harry kacéran, ahogy újonnan megtalálta a hangját.  
  
Ha a férfi játszani akar, akkor legyen így, döntötte el végül magában. Piton azonban mélyen zengő hangján felnevetett, és bár Harryt nem lepte meg a férfi reakciója, ugyanakkor érezte, hogy a nadrágja egyre szűkebbé válik erre az érzéki impulzusra. Vajon a bájitalmester tudatában van annak, hogy mit tud művelni az arra érzékeny személyekkel? Harrynek elég volt egy pillantás a férfi szemébe, és már tudta a választ.  
  
– Te nem tudsz _csak_ szexelni, Potter – közölte aztán vele gúnyosan Piton, miközben közelebb hajolt Harry arcához. – Neked érzelmek kellenek – susogta buja hangon.  
  
Aztán a férfi szája megtalálta Harryét, aki egyszerűen felkínálta magát a másiknak. Piton azonban tovább folytatta az idegtépő játékát, és ahelyett, hogy ténylegesen megcsókolta volna őt, csak beharapta Harry alsó ajkát, és érzékien megszívta. Harry felnyögött az érzésre, és tudta, hogy akármi is lesz majd ennek a végkimenetele, ez az éjszaka még a kettejüké.  


***

Perselus egyszerűen elveszett. Potter egyetlen csókja elég volt ahhoz, hogy fellángoljon benne a vágy, és bármennyire is tartotta magát ahhoz az elgondoláshoz, miszerint csírájában fojtja el ezt az érzést, egyszerűen túl gyenge volt hozzá. A fiatal férfi makacs kitartása, és a zöld szemek ismételten rabul ejtették őt, ami megrémítette Perselust, ugyanakkor kihívást is látott benne. Élvezte a Potterrel folytatott játékot, az érzéki simogatásokat a másik részéről, és igazat mondott azzal, hogy nagyszerű volt az ágyban vele. Ennek dacára mégsem akart kapcsolatot kezdeményezni a fiatalabbal, még akkor sem, ha a lelke mélyén nagyon is vágyott erre.  
  
Potter buja érintései feltüzelték őt, és emlékeztették arra, hogy rég volt már olyan odaadó partnere, mint amilyen a fiatal férfi. Perselus keze lassan utat talált a fiú pulóvere alá, ujjai hihetetlenül gyengéd mozdulattal simítottak végig a másik puha bőrén, csak azért, hogy ismételten hallhassa Potter sóvárgó nyögéseit. A fiatal férfi zihálása a fülében olyan volt számára, mint a zeneszó, ami őt magát is egyre jobban felizgatta. Perselus belecsókolt a fiú nyakába, nyelvét végigvezette az egyre hevesebben lüktető éren, miközben minden egyes viszonzó gesztust élvezettel fogadott.  
  
Tetszett neki, ahogyan Potter szinte ráérzésre felvette a fonalat, és bár láthatóan nehezen türtőztette magát, mégis belement ebbe a lassú, idegtépő játékba. Mert Perselus kifejezetten szerette az ilyet; a végletekig őrületbe kergetni a másikat, hogy a partnere szinte már könyörögjön a megváltásért, amit idővel meg is ad neki, de addig minden pillanatát ki akarta élvezni ennek. Ugyanakkor azt is tudta, hogy a fiatal szervezet még inkább hajszolja a kielégülést, semmint hogy képes legyen elmerülni ebben a végtelenül lassú játékban.  
  
Potter azonban most is meglepte őt. Meghökkentően sokáig ellent bírt állni Perselus ostromának. Hagyta, hogy az egyszerű, ingerlő simogatások olyan hosszan nyúljanak el, amennyire még képes elviselni, hogy nem támadja le. Perselus szándékosan tért ki a csókok elől, figyelmét inkább a fiatal férfi nyakára, fülére és mellkasára irányította. Potter nem volt azért ennyire türelmes, keze minduntalan elkalandozott, majd amikor már többszörösen is visszatért Perselus ágyékára, elérkezettnek láthatta az időt, arra, hogy taktikát változtasson.  
  
A fiatal férfi ezúttal azonban magához ragadta a kezdeményezést, és úgy tűnt, átveszi az irányítást. Potter komótos, igéző mozdulatokkal bontotta szét Perselus övét, miközben zöld tekintetét egy pillanatra sem vette le róla, ahogyan lassan térdre ereszkedett előtte. Perselus merevedése rándult egyet a gondolatra, mihez is akar kezdeni most a másik, ám amint Potter kiszabadította a férfiasságát, a feszítő érzés csak még nagyobb lett. A fiú nyelve teljes hosszában végigszántott Perselus péniszén, és neki muszáj volt megtámaszkodnia az ajtóban, nehogy olyan dolgot tegyen, amit később nagyon szégyellt volna.  
  
Aztán az az ingerő nyelv ismét végrehajtotta, amit az előbb, majd Potter szája végül befogadta őt, rekedt nyögést csalva ezzel ki Perselusból. Fogalma sem volt melyikük a forróbb, az ő merevedése vagy a fiatal férfi ajkai, de már nem is számított. Pontosan tudta, hogy nem lesz több alkalom, így Perselus átadta magát annak a felemelő érzésnek, amit a másik tevékenysége váltott ki belőle. Szabad kezével Potter hajába markolt, ujjait belefűzte a selymes, fekete tincsekbe, miközben megtartotta a fiú fejét, hogy aztán a csípőjét is bevonva a játékba, a saját tempójában élvezhesse a másik szájának kényeztetését. A fiatal férfi értette a dolgát, Perselus egyből rájött, hogy nem először teszi ezt, de hogy ennyire jó is legyen benne, azt ki sem nézte belőle.  
  
A ritmus, az érzékek játéka, és Potter fantasztikus nyelve elbódították őt, ám mielőtt még elérhette volna a beteljesülést, Perselus elhúzódott a másik férfitól. Potter csalódott nyögést hallatott, olyat, mintha kegyetlen módon a kedvenc játékától fosztotta volna meg őt. A zöld szemek vágytól telve csillogtak, Perselus viszont nem hagyta, hogy a fiú folytassa a kényeztetését. Helyette egy mozdulattal felrántotta őt a földről, majd a hálószoba felé irányította magukat.  
  
Mire az ágyba kerültek Potter vonaglása már ékes bizonyítéka volt annak, hogy a fiatal férfi türelme itt ért véget, ennek ellenére Perselusnak esze ágában sem volt ismételten kiadni az irányítást a kezéből. Bár nyíltan nem vallotta volna be, de magában elismerte, hogy szerette volna Pottert olyan élményekkel megajándékozni, amik örökre belevésődhetnek az emlékezetébe. Talán nem ez a legjobb taktikai húzás a részéről, mégis olyat akart nyújtani a fiúnak, amit más nem.  
  
Miután Perselus az utolsó zavaró ruhadarabtól is megszabadította magukat, már semmi nem képezett fizikai akadályt közöttük. Élvezettel csókolgatta Potter mellkasát, ujjai rátaláltak a fiatalabb férfi mellbimbójára, amit ingerlő mozdulatokkal, újabb nyögések kíséretében, pillanatok alatt hegyesre varázsolt. Aztán száját is bevonta a kényeztetésbe, nyelvével körülrajzolta az érzékeny területet, majd fogával gyengéden beleharapott, ami hangos kiáltásra sarkallta a fiút.  
  
A másik zihálása biztatás volt a számára. Potter csípője pedig minduntalan az ő hasfalának feszült, hogy legalább ezzel is csökkentse a kínzó vágyat, amit Perselus passzív magatartása váltott ki a fiatal férfi szerszámát illetően.  
  
– Pers… kérlek… – nyögte a fiú olyan hangon, ami minden kétséget kizáróan tudatta Perselusszal, hogy nem bírja tovább ezt a fajta érzéki megpróbáltatást.  
  
Perselus végül megkegyelmezett Potternek, és ezúttal hagyta, hogy szája lejjebb kalandozzon, egészen a fiatal férfi öléig, ahol rövid úton, azonnal a lényegre tért. A fiú élesen beszívta a levegőt, ahogy Perselus mélyen a szájába fogadta a merevedését, aztán lassan, majd kissé gyorsítva a tempót kezdte kényeztetni Potter férfiasságát. Nyelve körkörös mozdulatokkal simított végig rajta, fogával gyengéden karcolgatta az érzékeny bőrt, miközben egyik kezével Potter csípőjét fogta le, hogy visszafogja a fiú türelmetlen mocorgását. Perselus szabad keze ezalatt még lentebb kalandozott, és örömmel vette, mikor a fiatal férfi segítőkészen széttárta a lábát.  
  
Non-verbális, pálcanélküli varázslattal hívta magához a kis tégelyt, amiről nem gondolta, hogy egyhamar használatba lesz véve. Perselusnak nagyon régóta nem volt állandó partnere, mivel kevés olyan személy akadt, aki akár csak a közelébe is kerülhetett volna annak, amire ő vágyott. A Lily iránt érzett szerelme még ennyi idő után sem apadt el teljesen, ugyanakkor valamikor elindult benne az elfogadás, és elengedés folyamata. Elfogadta, hogy már senki és semmi nem hozhatja vissza a régi időket, és Lily sem fog feltámadni, emiatt képes volt elengedi őt azon a napon, amikor egy új élet lehetősége adatott meg számára. Perselus tudta, hogy sosem fogja elfelejteni azt a nőt, akit olyan kitartóan és hűséges odaadással szeretett. És mégis, most itt nyögdécselt alatta ennek a csodálatos nőnek a fia, az, akit olyan hosszú időn keresztül megvetett, és őrá próbálta ruházni az apja által elkövetett bűnök felelősségét.  
  
Potter hangosan felnyögött, mikor Perselus ujja gyengéden áttörte a záróizmok ellenállását, hogy aztán elégedett sóhajokkal nyugtázza a kényeztető mozdulatokat. Perselus elveszett a látványban, ahogy a fiú vágytól csillogó, zöld szemébe nézett. Potter beletúrt a hajába, és kisöpörte az arca elé hullott sötét tincseket, ezzel még tovább fokozva Perselus sóvárgását. Most már túlságosan is akarta a fiatal férfit, Potter pedig úgy tűnt pontosan tisztában volt ezzel. Mikor lett a másik ennyire figyelmes? – tette fel a kérdést magában.  
  
Perselus abbahagyta az eddigi tevékenységét, és szinte élezettel nézte, hogyan gyűri a párnát a feje alá a fiú, majd miként tárja még szélesebbre a lábát, teljesen felkínálva ezzel magát neki. Ez volt az utolsó mozzanat, amikor Perselus még igazán józanul tudott gondolkodni, ezek után viszont már minden ködössé vált előtte, és már csak Pottert látta a szeme előtt. A fiatal férfi betöltötte az elméjét, Perselus pedig sóvárgó mozdulattal helyezkedett el, majd kínzó lassúsággal hatolt belé, miközben ajka rátalált Potterére. A csók érzékisége, és az, hogy végre mélyen elmerülhetett a fiúban, majdnem hogy a fellegekbe repítette őt.  
  
A szeretkezésük éppen olyan lassan indult, ahogyan az előjáték. Minden egyes perce gyötrelmesnek tűnt, ugyanakkor felülmúlhatatlan élményt is jelentett számukra. Potter nyögései szinte dallamosan visszhangzottak a fülében.  
  
– Harry – susogta Perselus a másik nevét, miközben lépésről-lépésre fokozta a tempót.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, hogy meddig képes kitartani ezek után, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy minden egyes percét ki akarta élvezni ennek az éjszakának. A fiú teste által nyújtott örömnek, és annak, hogy most egy kicsit mindkettejükről lehullhatott az álarc, amit a külvilág előtt viseltek. Roppant önző viselkedésnek tartotta, amit művelt, ugyanakkor felejthetetlen benyomást szeretett volna szerezni neki is és önmagának is.  


***

Harry majd’ belebolondult abba az észveszejtő játékba, amit Piton folytatott vele, és amivel olyan gyorsan elérte, hogy a tűréshatára szélére kerüljön. Mindent akart a férfitól, a testét, a lelkét és a szerelmét is. Sosem képzelte volna, hogy a bájitalmester ennyire elképesztő lehet, és ezt most nem csak az ágybéli teljesítményére értette. Egyszerűen csodálta Pitont, mindenért.  
  
Fogalma sem volt, mikor változtak meg ennyire gyökeresen az érzelmei, hiszen mikor idejött, még csak beszélni akart a férfival. Talán mélyen ott szunnyadt már benne az, hogy képes lenne kapcsolatot kezdeményezni vele, de, hogy ennyire mély érzések alakuljanak ki benne, azt sosem hitte volna.  
  
Harry hangosan felnyögött, ahogyan Piton férfiassága tövig hatolt belé, majd kihúzódott, és ismét mélyen belényomult, megérintve a prosztatáját is. Harry legszívesebben kiabált volna a gyönyörtől, ami végigszáguldott a testén, ám a hangja cserbenhagyta. Csak elhaló nyöszörgésre tellett számára, ahogy a levegő bennrekedt a tüdejében, majd Piton szája akadályozta meg abban, hogy minél hangosabban nyilvánítsa ki élvezetét.  
  
A férfi mozgása már korántsem volt olyan lassú és kifinomult, őrá is hatottak az ingerek, Harry pedig megfelelő lelkesedéssel fogadta a bájitalmester ostromát. Hagyta, hogy eluralkodjanak rajta az érzelmek, miközben teljes mértékben átadta magát a testi örömöknek. Piton ajkának érintése mindent kitörölt a fejéből, a csókjai pedig beszédesebbek voltak minden kimondott szónál.  


***

Perselus lökései egyre vadabbá váltak, a tempó gyorsult, és bármennyire is szerette volna elhúzni még a szeretkezésüket, képtelen lett volna tovább visszatartani magát. Akarta Pottert, vágyta a beteljesülést is, és még ennél is többet szeretett volna. Úgy csókolta a fiút, mintha ez lenne az utolsó alkalma rá.  
  
Potter feljebb emelte a lábát, Perselus pedig szöget váltott, annak érdekében, hogy minél nagyobb örömet szerezhessen a másik férfinak. Így a pénisze folyamatosan ingerelhette Potter prosztatáját, ami minden érintés alkalmával újabb elhaló nyögést tudott előcsalni a fiúból.  
  
– Pers – nyöszörögte neki a férfi, ő pedig pontosan értette a célzást.  
  
Perselus végigsimított Potter belső combján, majd keze rákulcsolódott a másik férfiasságára, aztán még erősebb tempót kezdett diktálni, miközben szabad karjával megtámaszkodott a másik mellett, arcát pedig beletemette a fiú nyakába. Potter levegővételei egyre szakadozottabbakká váltak, mígnem egyszer csak élesen beszívta a levegőt, és mialatt körme belevájódott Perselus hátába, ő érezte, amint a forró nedvesség végigfolyik a kezén. Perselus pár lökés után követte őt a beteljesülésbe, hogy aztán zihálva és kimerülten boruljon a fiú testére.  


***

Harry alig kapott levegőt, a lába elzsibbadt, és Piton teste egy leheletnyit nehéz volt számára, ám ezek az apró kellemetlenségek eltörpültek amellett, amit az előbb átélt. Fejét úgy fordította, hogy száját rátapaszthassa a férfiére, és bár a csók suta volt, a nyelvek játéka örömmel töltötte el őt. Aztán a kielégültség és a fáradság szép lassan álomba ringatta őt. Még érezte, ahogy Piton elhelyezkedik mellette, ő pedig már félálomban bújt közelebb a bájitalmesterhez, akinek a karjai óvón ölelték körbe Harry kisebb testét.  


***

Perselus egy rövid ideig még éberen feküdt, és hagyta, hogy Potter úgy helyezkedjen el, ahogy csak neki tetszik. Megengedte számára, hogy hozzábújjon, mi több azt is, hogy ostoba, romantikus módon az ölelésében aludjon el. De Perselus, annak ellenére, hogy szintén fáradt volt, még nem volt képes őt követni az álmok világába.  
  
Megrémítette őt az a tudat, hogy Potter képes így hatni rá, és ez nem engedte számára azt, hogy nyugodtan tudjon aludni. A fiatal férfi egyszerűen többet jelentett már neki, mint amit szeretett volna. Nem akart belegondolni abba, hogy mi lesz, ha eljön a reggel, és Pottert el kell küldenie. Mert afelől nem volt kétsége, hogy így fog tenni. Perselus nem szeretett volna még ennél is jobban belebonyolódni ebbe a különös kapcsolatba, aminek mibenlétét egyelőre nem tudta hova tenni.  
  
Itt volt ez a fiú, akit több évtizeden keresztül megvetett, és aki egyszerre emlékeztette őt a szeretett nőre, ugyanakkor a külső hasonlósága James Potterhez csak az utálatát tudta fokozni. Két érzés versengett benne folyamatosan: az amit Lily miatt érzett, és az, ami Potter apja iránt alakult ki.  
  
Perselus megpróbálta elterelni a gondolatait, de a karjai közt szuszogó fiatal férfire nézve erre vajmi kevés esélye lett volna. Ahogy az arcára tekintett, Perselus már nem látta benne Potter apjának vonásait, sem Lilyét. Ez az arc valahogy most már csak Harryt rejtette, még akkor is, ha a zöld szemeit az anyjától örökölte, Perselus már máshogy látta csillogni, mint egykoron a nőét, akit szeretett.  
  
Tehát eljutott odáig, hogy ténylegesen Harryt látta. Nem az anyját, nem az apját, csak Harryt. A kisfiút, aki évtizedekkel ezelőtt esetlenül jelent meg a Nagyteremben, és olyan elhagyatottnak látszott, mint a legszegényebb templom egere. A tinédzser kölyköt, aki folyamatosan ellenszegült neki, és aki rendszeresen bajba sodorta magát. Szüntelenül bosszúságot okozott, de mindezek ellenére kitartó és elszánt volt mindig is.  
  
És Perselus látta azt a fiatalembert is, aki ott térdepelt fölötte, aki támasza volt abban az utolsónak hitt pillanatban, majd pedig egyszerűen vállalta a halált a nagyobb jó érdekében. De most, aki mégis itt feküdt mellette, az az a férfi volt, aki az előbb olyan nagy odaadással és bizalommal kínálta fel magát neki.  
  
Perselus, ha tehette volna, akkor elfogadta volna ezt, de a józan esze azt diktálta, ne menjen bele ebbe a kapcsolatba, bármennyire is vonzó gondolat lett volna. Túl sok kockázattal járna, még akkor is, ha jelen pillanatban úgy érezte, hogy nem képes betelni a másikkal. Ha a „csak szex” elv működne közöttük bizonyára megfontolná a lehetőségeket, de abban biztos lehetett, hogy sem ő, sem a fiatal férfi nem lenne képes erre. Perselusnak, bár sosem mutatta – és sokan nem is gondolnák róla –, nem szexpartnerre volt szüksége. Potter pedig végképp nem tűnt olyan alkatnak, aki számára kielégítő lenne egy ilyen kapcsolat.  
  
Végül a Perselus fejében kavargó gondolatok szép lassan őt is álomba taszították.  


***

Harry éberen nézte a szuszogó férfit, és kihasználta az alkalmat, hogy jól megfigyelje Piton békés arcát. Még sosem látta ilyennek a bájitalmestert. Mindig csak a szigorú vagy épp gúnyos tekintet, a morcos arckifejezés jutott neki, míg mások felé – mint, például Dumbledore –, megmutatta néha azt, hogy más érzéseket is tud közvetíteni, nem csak a megvetést.  
  
Képtelen volt megállni, hogy ne érjen hozzá a másikhoz, még akkor sem, ha ezzel azt kockáztatta, hogy Piton felébred. Harry gyengéden végigsimított a férfi arcán, ám hamar megbánta ezt a tettét. A bájitalmester bár nem ébredt fel, ellenben a másik oldalára fordult, így megfosztva őt a további bámulás lehetőségétől. Harry így végül társa hátának simulva aludt vissza, átölelve őt, és csak remélte, hogy Piton nem fog emiatt veszekedni vele.  


***

Perselus magán érezte Potter kutakodó kezét, miközben a fiatal férfi csókjai beborították a nyakát. A levegő meg-megborzongatta, ami tovább fokozta a kellemes érzést. A fiú hátulról ölelte őt a karjaival, merevedése pedig Perselus derekának nyomódott, jelezve ezzel, hogy a fiatalabb készen állna egy újabb menetre. Ő viszont nem volt biztos abban, hogy ez jó ötlet, ám ezúttal Potter nem nagyon hagyott választást a számára. Ujjai már olyan területre tévedtek, ami Perselust is egy-kettőre felkészülté tették, és a kínzó vágy már akkor sem csitult volna, ha jeges víz alá vetné magát.  
  
Potter teljesen magához ragadta az irányítást, és addig ingerelte őt, amíg Perselus fel nem mordult.  
  
– Mire készülsz, Potter? – morogta rekedtes hangon.  
  
Perselus pontosan sejtette, mit szeretne a másik, ugyanakkor egyelőre nem tudta, megadhatja-e neki az esélyt rá vagy sem.  
  
– Nem Potter, hanem Harry. Máskülönben pedig… – suttogta a fiatalabb, de a mondatot nem fejezte be.  
  
Potter szavak nélkül, mozdulatokkal tárta Perselus elé az óhaját. Cirógató keze szép lassan elhagyta Perselus merevedését, hogy gyengéd simogatással áttérjen a fenekére. Mikor a fiatalabb ujja óvatosan végigszántott Perselus bejáratánál, mindketten egyszerre nyögtek fel.  
  
– Harry – susogta Perselus, miközben Potter ujja még egyszer megismételte az előbbi műveltet.  
  
Kész. Elveszett. Perselus képtelen volt ellenállni a fiatal férfi kényeztetésének, és annak, hogy ez az éjszaka még csodálatosabb is lehessen, így felkínálva önmagát, lassan hasra fordult, lábát pedig enyhén széttárta. Potternek nem volt szüksége további bátorításra, azonnal követte a mozgását, és elhelyezkedett fölötte. Térdével megtámaszkodott Perselus két oldalán, miközben merevedését a fenekéhez érintette, ám ahelyett, hogy türelmetlen és meggondolatlan módon közeledett volna, csak gyengéden elhelyezkedett rajta.  
  
Potter – Perselus fenntartásaival ellentétben –, nem tért azonnal a lényegre, ehelyett máshol kezdte őt kényeztetni. A fiú keze végigsimított a hátán, miközben a szája a nyakát kóstolgatta.  
  
– Akarlak, Perselus – nyöszörögte egy kis idő elteltével a fülébe. A hanghordozása elárulta azt a sóvárgást, amit Perselus amúgy is érzett a mozdulatokból.  
  
Perselus a feje fölött hátranyúlt, majd ahogy ujjai belefonódtak a sötét tincsekbe, Potter feje máris olyan helyzetbe került, hogy megcsókolhassa a fiatalabb férfit. A mutatvány nem volt könnyű, tekintve a helyzetüket, de Potter egyszerűen annyira megbabonázta őt, hogy Perselus jelen pillanatban rengeteg őrültségre lett volna hajlandó miatta. Ugyanakkor ez az érzés meg is rémisztette, hiszen még gondolatban sem akart senkitől sem – de főleg Pottertől – függeni.  
  
Talán még most lett volna alkalma arra, hogy megállásra kényszerítse a fiút, azonban Potter fürge ujjai már olyan területeket kezdtek bebarangolni, ami Perselus gondolatait azonnal más irányba vezérelték.  
  
A fiatal férfi keze cirógatva indult lejjebb Perselus testén, végig a gerince mentén, miközben a fiú szája követte ujjainak mozgását. A területeket, amiket érintett, később nyelvével is megízlelte, míg végül el nem érte azt a pontot, ami Perselust is elhaló nyögésre késztette.  
  
Potter szája végül megállapodott az érzékeny területen, nyelve pedig komótos tempóban kezdte ellazítani Perselus záróizmait. Minden fenntartása elillant abban a pillanatban, amikor másodszorra is tudomásul vette, hogy a fiatal férfi, bármennyire is hajtja őt a vágy, gyengéden közelít felé, és semmi sürgetés nem lelhető fel a mozdulataiban. Finoman tágította őt, először a nyelvével, majd az ujjait is bevonta a kényeztetésbe, és Perselus rövid időn belül úgy érezte, hogy szétfeszíti őt a vágy, ha Potter hamarosan nem tesz ez ellen semmit.  
  
De a fiú akkor sem gyorsított a tempón, mikor Perselusban már az a gondolat is felmerült, hogy minden büszkeségét félretéve odakínálja magát Potternek. A fiatal férfi gondosan készítette őt elő, ami sokkal tovább tartott, mint ellenkező esetben. Perselusnak ugyanis nagyon régóta nem volt olyan partnere, akinek még csak a gondolatát is megengedte volna annak, amit Potter most olyan nagy lelkesedéssel tett. Egyetlen személy volt egész életében, akinek hajlandó volt időnként átengedni az irányítást, és akihez hasonlóan Potter ugyanúgy egyenrangúnak, nem pedig alárendeltnek tekintette őt ebben a helyzetben.  
  
A fiú gyengéd volt, türelmes, és mikor Perselus végre megérezte a másik merevedését a bejáratánál, akkora teljes mértékben eljutott arra a szintre, hogy mindennél jobban magában akarta őt érezni. Perselus még jobban széttárta a lábait a könnyebb behatolás miatt, Potter férfiassága pedig utat talált belé.  
  
Perselus egy pillanatra elvesztette a kontrollt a saját hangja felett, és évezettel, rekedtes hangon kiáltott fel, amikor a fiatalabb férfi szerszáma teljesen kitöltötte őt. Potter pedig várt, nem sürgette, helyette teljes testével ráborult a hátára, miközben elborította őt a csókjaival.  
  
– Mozogj – nyögte Perselus, ahogy a vágy hullámokban öntötte el a testét a fiú minden egyes megnyilvánulására, Potter pedig még sosem volt engedelmesebb, mint ebben a pillanatban.  
  
A fiatal férfi mozgása lassú volt, gyengéd, karjai körülölelték Perselust, aki az első kényelmetlenség elmúltával ugyanúgy élvezte a szeretkezésüket, ahogyan az eddigi alkalmakkor. Sőt, talán még jobban is. Potter fokozatosan gyorsított a tempón, lökéseit úgy irányította, hogy őneki is ugyanakkora élvezetet nyújthasson, mint saját magának. Odaadó volt, holott türelme már jócskán fogyott, ezt Perselus tökéletesen érezte, és hallotta a fiú sóvárgó hangján.  
  
Rövid idő elteltével aztán a fiatalabb férfi keze elindult lefelé, Perselus pedig, értve a néma célzást, még jobban megemelte a csípőjét, így Potter kényelmesen hozzáférhetett a férfiasságához. Ujjai szorosan rákulcsolódtak Perselus merevedésére, aztán lökéseivel szinkronban kezdte kényeztetni. A kettős ostrom és a vágy, ami körülölelte őket, hamarosan annyira magával ragadta Perselust is, hogy érezte, nem fogja már sokáig bírni.  
  
Potter légzése szintúgy szakadozottá vált, mozgása pedig akaratlanul is gyorsabbá, így Perselus a fiú keze köré fonta a sajátját, hogy ezzel is segítse őt. Végül alig pár perc múlva, szinte egyszerre élveztek el; előbb Potter, majd ő maga is követte őt a beteljesülésbe.  
  
Nem sokkal később Potter kielégülve pihegett Perselus karjaiban, aki ismételten hagyta, hogy a fiút ebben a szoros ölelésben ragadja el az álomvilág.  


***

Harry Piton mellkasán pihentette a fejét, és csukott szemmel hallgatta a férfi egyenletes szívverését. Az ütemes kis dobolás megnyugtatta egy szemernyit, mert bár nem akart belegondolni az éjszaka következményeibe, tudta, hogyha a másik felébred, akkor igenis szembe kell néznie vele és a tetteikkel. Harry nem tudta, mit is várhat Pitontól, de azzal már tisztában volt, hogy ő maga mit szeretne. Attól viszont joggal tarthatott, hogy ez egyáltalán nem fog egyezni a bájitalmester terveivel, ugyanakkor Harry eltökélte, hogy akkor is tesz egy próbát. Mivel tegnap nem volt lehetőségük megbeszélni azt, amiért idejött – és talán nem is lesz rá több alkalma –, ezért tehát ki kell használnia a helyzet nyújtotta lehetőségeit.  
  
A legnehezebb mégis az volt Harry számára, hogy bárhogy is akarta, nem tudott ugyanúgy tekinteni a férfira. A másik egyszerűen többet jelentett már számára, mint azt gondolni merte. Talán nem is most történt mindez, hanem jóval előbb, mindenesetre az éjszaka csak megerősítette őt ebben az érzésben. Szerette volna ezt a kapcsolatot a bájitalmesterrel. Még ha abszurdnak is találta a helyzetet, képtelen volt kiverni a fejéből az elmúlt két hetet, és mindazt, ami kettejük között történt. Ha valaki csak tíz évvel ezelőtt közli vele, hogy egyszer ilyen érzéseket fog táplálni Perselus Piton iránt… nos, azt helyből körberöhögte volna, mi több, nem elképzelhetetlen, hogy meg is átkozza.  
  
Most azonban már sem nevetni, sem átkozódni nem volt kedve. Már a gondolat is megrémítette, ami befészkelte magát a tudatába, miszerint a férfi tulajdonképpen nem is élhette volna túl a háborút, ha nincs Dumbledore. Ez a felismerés tőrként hasított a szívébe, és most először értette meg igazán azt, hogy mennyi minden alakult volna másként, ha nincs ez a _„színjáték”_. Harrynek már nem voltak kétségei afelől, hogy mindez csakis az igazgató műve volt, senkit nem avatott be a tervébe, és a zavar, amit az arcokon látott abban a pillanatban, amikor ő legyőzte Voldemortot, nem a titoknak szólt. És nem is annak, hogy Harryt átverték. Hanem annak a ténynek, hogy tudatosulhatott bennük, tényleg túlélték a háborút, és hogy abban a pillanatban ott voltak, a szeretteik körében. Egy hajszálon múlt minden, és talán Dumbledore gyorsaságán, hogy időben képes volt megmenteni, akit csak tudott.  
  
Harry önkéntelenül húzódott közelebb és kapaszkodott bele a férfiba, aki jelen pillanatban most egyfajta támaszt nyújtott számára. Arcát a másik bőréhez nyomta, hogy érezhesse azt a különleges, semmi máshoz nem hasonlítható illatot, ami Pitonból áradt, miközben elégedetten nyugtázta, hogy a bájitalmester is szorosabban öleli őt.  
  
De aztán a pillanatnak hirtelen vége szakadt, ahogy Piton hangja ellentmondást nem tűrően térítette őt vissza a jelenbe.  
  
– Ideje, hogy elengedj, Potter, rám ugyanis rengeteg elintéznivaló vár még ma, és veled ellentétben, nem érek rá holmi ágyban fetrengésre – szólalt meg rekedten. Harry erre csak morgott egyet, kifejezetten nem tetszett neki ez a hivatalos hangnem, máskülönben pedig még lettek volna tervei a reggelt illetően. Így csípőjét jelzésértékűen hozzádörgölte a férfi combjához, ám úgy tűnt, ez sem enyhíti meg a bájitalmestert. – Nincs időm erre – válaszolt Piton a néma felkérésre. – Bár minden kétséget kizáróan, igazán csábító ajánlat… – tette még hozzá beletörődően.  
  
Mindezek ellenére Piton rövid időn belül kikelt az ágyból, és őt is arra ösztönözte, hogy kövesse a példáját. Miközben mindketten készülődtek, Harry többször is megpróbált beszélgetést kezdeményezni, a férfi viszont érezhetően szándékosan kitért ezek alól, végül Harry megelégelte a terelést, és egyenesen a lényegre tért.  
  
– Mi lesz velünk ezután?  
  
Piton keze megállt inggombolás közben, és fürkésző tekintettel vizslatta Harry arcát. Egy pillanatig úgy tűnt, erre sem akar választ adni, de végül mégis megszólalt.  
  
– Nem tudom – felelte keresetlen őszinteséggel a férfi, majd Harry arckifejezését látva nagyot sóhajtott. – Akárhogy is gondolod, Potter, és mindazok ellenére, ami történt, úgy vélem, ez sosem működhet kettőnk között.  
  
Harry torka elszorult, és egy röpke pillanat alatt az összes érv, ami a kapcsolat mellett szólt, kiröppent a fejéből.  
  
– De hisz az éjszaka… – próbálkozott végül esetlenül, ám a férfi kegyetlenül beléfojtotta a szót.  
  
– Ahogy akartad, az csak és kizárólag szex volt – mondta érzelemmentes hangon. – Te magad sem hiszed el, Potter, hogy mi ketten bármikor is közös nevezőre tudnánk jutni. Túlságosan különbözünk, és a megannyi ellentét a múltból sosem engedné, hogy ez a kapcsolat, akár rövid ideig is, de működjön.  
  
Harry képtelen volt elfogadni Piton hideg érvelését. Egyszerűen nem értette, hogyan mondhat ilyet a férfi. Természetesen igaza volt az ellentétekben, de hisz ezek már mind a múlthoz tartoztak. A különbözőségüket pedig végkép nem tartotta reálisnak; sokkal inkább hasonlítottak ők ketten, és ez az értelmetlen tagadás egyszeriben feldühítette őt.  
  
– Én igenis félre tudom tenni a múltat, akkor te miért nem? Ha igazán akarnád, akkor működhetne – vágott vissza Harry vehemensen. – Meg sem akarod próbálni, mert neked így könnyebb. Gyáva vagy, Perselus! – vetette még oda neki sértetten, nem törődve a következményekkel, hiszen már nincs miért aggódnia.  
  
Piton szeme félelmetesen megvillant, de az önuralma töretlen volt, még tovább dühítve ezzel Harryt.  
  
– Úgy látom, Potter, a saját ostoba igazságod ismét győzedelmeskedni látszik – felelte gúnyosan –, hiszen minden kétséget kizáróan én vagyok az, aki immáron tíz éve képtelen megbocsájtani Dumbledore-nak, és azoknak az embereknek, akik a végsőkig kitartottak mellettem. Mi több, én vagyok az is, aki mugliként, elvonulva, önmagamat megtagadva élek, távol a varázsvilágtól – folytatta epésen.  
  
– Ez más – szűrte Harry a fogai között, bár valahol mélyen ő maga is érezte, hogy nem helytálló ez a gondolat. Pitonnak igaza volt abban, hogy ő volt az, aki még mindig a múlt eseményeinek árnyékában élt, mindazonáltal a férfi hozta fel példának a múltbéli különbségeket.  
  
A bájitalmester rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét, és tovább készülődött, Harry pedig szinte földbe gyökerezett lábbal, csöndben nézte végig, miként ér véget az, ami még el sem kezdődött. Nem követte a férfi példáját, és még félig sem volt felöltözve, mikor Piton hozzáfordult, Harry pedig szorongva várta a következő lépését.  
  
– Megkérnélek, Potter, hogy zárd be magad után az ajtót – kérte tőle. – Merem remélni, hogy ezek a bűbájok nem haladják meg a képességeidet – nézett rá átható tekintettel, majd mintha még mondani akart volna úgy fordult felé, ám mégsem tette meg.  
  
– Ennyi? – bukott ki hirtelen a kérdés Harryből, mikor Piton már az ajtóhoz ért. – Mindössze ennyit tudsz mondani csak? Mit szeretnél, mit tegyek még?  
  
A bájitalmester bosszúsan sóhajtva fordult meg, de hangja meglepően nyugodtan csengett.  
  
– Ha magadtól nem jössz rá, Potter, akkor én nem tudok ebben segíteni. Talán itt az ideje annak, hogy átgondold, mit is kezdesz a további életeddel. Ha végérvényesen magad mögött kívánod hagyni ezt a világot, akkor azt a _Halál Legyőzőjéhez_ méltón tedd meg, ne pedig gyáván megfutamodva – nézett Piton mélyen a szemébe. – _Ég veled, Harry_ – suttogta még, majd bezárult mögötte az ajtó.  
  
Harry percekig bámulta azt a helyet, ahol Piton még az előbb állt, és képtelen volt arra, hogy bármit tegyen. Semmi értelme nem lett volna a férfi után menni, hiába is próbálta volna megállítani. Piton döntött, Harrynek pedig kötelessége volt ezt tiszteletben tartania, még ha elfogadni nem is akarta. A bájitalmester utolsó mondata azonban szöget ütött a fejébe…  


***

Harry ott állt a kis kertkapu előtt, miközben a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny rejtekében – mint megannyiszor –, most is tökéletesen biztonságban érezte magát. Ez volt az egyetlen a három ereklye közül, amit ténylegesen is a magáénak érzett, és amelyhez csakis szép emlékek fűzték; a gyűrűvel, és különösen a pálcával ellentétben.  
  
Azon a reggelen, mikor Piton lakásáról eljött, rengeteg gondolat futott át az agyán, és a napok, amiket ennek tanulmányozására fordított, minduntalan ugyanarra az egy megoldásra vezették őt vissza. A bájitalmester szavai végérvényesen is beették magukat a zsigereibe, és Harry belátta: a férfinak igaza van. Itt az idő arra, hogy tíz hosszú év után, végre komolyan döntsön.  
  
Mindezidáig megvolt a lehetősége arra, hogy visszatérjen a varázslók közé, ám neki sosem akaródzott, mégis egyfajta biztonságérzetet nyújtott számára, hogy ha úgy akarta volna, akkor meglett volna rá az esélye. A Pitonnal eltöltött éjszaka után azonban már más szemmel látott mindent. A visszautasítás terhe mellett, most már szüksége volt igazi célokra ahhoz, hogy tovább élhesse az életét, erre pedig másképpen nem lehet lehetősége, csakis akkor, ha végleg leszámol a múlttal.  
  
A szél fel-feltámadt, magában hordozva az ősz előhangját is, ami minduntalan az elmúlást juttatta az eszébe. Innen, a kapun kívülről, kopárnak és csöndesnek tűnt minden, pedig bent láthatóan vidámság zajlott, de Harry lelkéig semmi más nem jutott el, csak a magány érzete.  
  
Még mindig meggondolhatná magát, de Harry nem akarta tovább húzni az időt. Bár a terve korántsem volt olyan kidolgozott és bombabiztos, mint azt szerette volna, így ha bármi rosszul sül el, akkor nemcsak önmagát sodorja veszélybe, hanem minden jelenlévőt is. Ezt semmiféleképpen sem akarta, ugyanakkor mégsem látott más megoldást.  
  
Nyugodt és békés életet szeretett volna, nemcsak magának, hanem mindazoknak, akik vele harcoltak, és mellette álltak a Voldemort elleni csatában. Ha csak a fele is igaz annak, amit Piton a fejéhez vágott – márpedig a férfi tekintete nem hazudott –, akkor ezek az emberek megérdemelték a boldogságot.  
  
Éppen ezért, Harry mindenre elszántan tette meg az első lépést. A bodzapálcát a köpeny rejtekében a kis kapura irányította, ami a bűbájai hatására azonnal utat engedett neki. Feltűnésmentesen osont be, ám szeme sarkából kiszúrta Vitrol álcázott alakját, abban viszont biztos lehetett, hogy a nő nem láthatja őt. Természetesen számított arra, hogy itt fogja találni, de abban még nem volt biztos, hogy a gondosan előkészített terve megfelelő lesz-e vele szemben. Egyedül az a gondolat nyugtatta őt, hogy Kingsley-t, és egykori griffendéles társát, Lee Jordant is felfedezte, nem messze a kis csoportosulás középpontjában.  
  
Előbbi, minden kétséget kizáróan, még mindig az ő oldalán állt, utóbbi pedig – mint Harry megtudta –, egyike volt azon szerencsés személyeknek, aki a háború után azonnal vissza tudott állni a munkájába. Mivel semmiféle hátránya nem származott a csatából, mára már az egyik legnevesebb varázsrádió vezetője volt, ami nemcsak arról volt híres, hogy humoros műsorai kedveltek voltak a hallgatóság körében, de arról is, hogy igazi, valós tényeket közöltek. Harry éppen ezért kapva kapott az alkalmon, és – bár egy csöppnyi furfang szükségeltetett hozzá –, de sikerült elérnie, hogy egykori griffendéles társa biztosan jelen legyen ma ezen a kis zártkörű partin.  
  
Miközben egyre jobban közeledett a kerti asztalnál összegyűlt népes társasághoz, Harry számára egyre különösebbnek hatott ez a nagy összetartás, amit tapasztalt. A régi bajtársak kétségtelenül, gyakran összejárhattak, és szinte egyetlen nagy, népes családdá kovácsolódtak, amit Harry valahogy az élet iróniájának is nevezhetett volna. Hiszen ő mindig erre vágyott, ugyanakkor pont ő nem volt tagja ennek, neki nem volt része ebben a megtiszteltetésben, ez pedig akkor is érzékenyen érintette őt, ha nem akarta bevallani.  
  
Lassú léptei ellenére egyre közelebb ért, és egyre jobban kivehetővé váltak számára a jelenlévők, akiket így gondosan szemügyre tudott venni. Az esküvőn szándékosan kerülte a tekintetüket, és azt, hogy akár csak rájuk nézzen, most azonban a tudatába szerette volna vésni mindegyikük arcát. Különösen szívfájdító volt látni a boldogságukat, nem azért mert sajnálta tőlük, hanem mert ha belegondolt, neki is lehetne most családja, és ő is itt ülhetne közöttük. Ennek fényében az a magány, amire kárhoztatta magát, igazán keserűséggel töltötte el őt.  
  
Soha nem lehet elég hálás a Weasley-knek, amiért első perctől fogva maguk közé fogadták őt. Gondját viselték, mikor senki más nem tette, és családtagként kezelték, amit a saját, vérszerinti rokonaitól sosem kapott meg. Mrs. Weasley gyakran anyai tekintetben viseltetett iránta; még Siriusszal is szembeszállt, mikor úgy vélte, hogy Harrynek szüksége lenne bizonyos mértékű szülői szigorra. Mr. Weasley hóbortos természete, az ikrek csínytevései, és a Percyn való viccelődés pedig még most is kellemes emlékként élt benne. Ahogyan hálás volt Billnek és Fleurnek is azért, amiért minden veszély ellenére menedéket biztosítottak neki a Kagylólakban.  
  
A harag még ennyi idő elteltével is képes volt Harryben fellángolni az emlékek hatására, ha belegondolt abba, mennyi mindenki vállalt áldozatot, holott senkinek sem szabadott volna még csak veszélybe sem kerülnie. Megsérülnie vagy meghalnia pedig mégúgy sem. Ez az ő csatája volt Voldemorttal, egyedül az övé.  
  
Ron és Hermione, Remus, valamint azon személyek látványa, akik most Dumbledore nélkül halottak lennének, mind újabb fájdalmas strigulát jelentettek a szívében. Keresztfia és a vígan játszadozó gyerekek emlékeztették őt az ígéretére is, amit – bármi is történjen –, most már nem fog többet elfelejteni. Így vagy úgy, de igenis részese lesz Teddy életének, még ha csak a távolból is, de támogatni fogja a kisfiút. Ez pedig akkor sem fog megváltozni, ha végérvényesen is elhagyja a varázslók világát.  
  
Harry vészesen közeledett a népes csoporthoz, és egyre különösebb érzés töltötte el a régi barátokat, iskolatársakat, bajtársakat látva. Mindegyikükből csak úgy áradt az életerő, pont az, ami Harryből mára szinte már kiveszni látszott. Az, hogy végre nem volt, aki fenyegetést jelentett, felszabadulttá tette őket, és most először komolyan jól esett látni a boldogságukat.  
  
És ebbe a nagycsaládba most már Piton is beletartozott; mogorván, gúnyosan, de láthatóan elégedetten. Szokatlan volt köztük látni a bájitalmestert, ugyanakkor személye valahogy mégis annyira illett közéjük. Mindig is ott kellett volna helyet foglalnia a barátok körében, a világos oldal gyűrűjében, ahelyett, hogy Voldemort és Dumbledore is egyaránt dróton rángatták volna, kémként, besúgóként használva őt.  
  
Harry pedig többek között emiatt is haragudott az igazgatóra. Arra az emberre, akit a mentorának tekintett, akiben bízott; rá, aki most ott ült, alig pár méterre előtte, és akivel azóta nem találkozott, nem beszélt, mióta tíz évvel ezelőtt elhoppanált az iskolából.  
  
Dumbledore már csak messziről hasonlított arra a bölcs mágusra, akit Harry ismert, közelről azonban már felismerhető volt rajta, hogy az idő vasfoga kikezdte őt. Háta erősen meggörbült, holott az igazgató mindig büszke járása, magas termete kitüntette őt a tömegből. Szakálla és haja is jóval hosszabb volt már, mint ami Harry emlékezetében élt, ugyanakkor félhold alakú szemüvege semmit sem változott az idők folyamán. Tarka-barka talárját azonban felváltotta az egyszerű szürke, és bár mosoly játszott az arcán, Harryben most tudatosult először, hogy Dumbledore átható kék tekintete keserű szomorúságot tükrözött, vidám természete pedig teljességgel elveszett egyfajta búskomor burokban, és ilyen távolságból is jól látszott, hogy szinte felemésztette őt.  
  
Harrynek egy röpke pillanat erejéig megesett rajta a szíve, de aztán emlékeztette magát arra, hogy miért van itt, így gyorsan túltette magát a látottakon. Azt szerette volna a legkevésbé, ha gyengének látják őt, így erőt vett magán, és kifejezéstelen arccal állt meg nem messze a társaságtól.  
  
Senki nem vette észre a bűvös köpeny rejtekében; senki, az igazgatót kivéve. Harry tudta, hogy Dumbledore észlelte az érkezését, ezt igazolta az is, hogy az idős mágus most pontosan arrafelé pillantott, ahol ő állt. Noha az igazgató mindig, minden körülmények között tudott arról, ha Harry jelen volt valahol, ő a mai napig nem jött rá, honnan származik ez a képessége a férfinak, de mivel minden bizonnyal ezt a titkot úgyis magával fogja vinni a sírba, kár töprengenie ezen.  
  
Az idős mágus arca csodálkozást tükrözött, egyelőre azonban nem szólalt meg. Csak nézte azt a helyet, ahol Harry tartózkodott, ő pedig visszabámult rá. Valahogy nem érzett még elég erőt magában ahhoz, hogy megtegye a következő lépést, és felfedje önmagát. Nem félt, ugyanakkor szüksége volt arra, hogy még egyszer végiggondolja magában a dolgokat, hiszen jelen helyzetében nem rohanhat fejjel a falnak. Egy rövid ideig még tekintetét megpihentette Pitonon, majd elszánta magát, és lassan lehúzta magáról a láthatatlanná tévő köpenyt.  
  
– Harry! – hallotta meg Hermione meglepett kiáltását, amit követett Remus csodálkozó hangja, majd jó néhány másik is csatlakozott hozzájuk.  
  
Mindez tudatta vele, hogy senki nem számított a megjelenésére, ellenben a kérdések most is hidegen hagyták – mert nem tehetett egyebet, csak közömbös arccal hallgathatott –, és egyelőre senki mással nem szándékozott foglalkozni, kizárólag Dumbledore-ral.  
  
Éppen ezért, mikor Teddy is észrevette őt, és boldog vigyorral az arcán indult meg feléje, Harry rákacsintott a kisfiúra, majd az eddig gondosan a kezében szorongatott cikeszeket egyszeriben a magasba repítette. Egy tucatnyi kis aranylabda indult útjára, amit a gyerekek egytől-egyik sikongatásokkal fogadtak, és azon nyomban utánuk vetették magukat. Harry a szeme sarkából figyelte, hogyan von Hermione köréjük áttetsző burkot, ami megakadályozta, hogy a gyerekek túl messzire merészkedjenek, ugyanakkor elegendő teret engedett nekik a játékra is.  
  
Harry ezután a figyelmét ismét Dumbledore-ra korlátozta, bár legszívesebben inkább Pitont kereste volna a tekintetével, csakhogy még jobban magába ihassa a bájitalmester látványát, és emlékezetébe véshesse minden egyes vonását.  
  
A csönd szinte tapintható volt, csak a háttérben ujjongó gyerekek zavarták meg néha a súlyos hallgatást, mindaddig, míg végül Dumbledore meg nem szólalt.  
  
– Harry, drága fiam – suttogta, tőle szokatlanul reszketeg hangon, miközben felemelkedett a székből. Arcán megannyi érzelem suhant át, ám mindez nem enyhítette Harry ellenállását.  
  
– Nem vagyok a fia, ne nevezzen így! – ellenkezett azonnal hidegen. A harag mellé időközben némi szánalom is vegyült, ami képtelenné tette őt arra, hogy szánt szándékkal bántsa az idős mágust. Ugyanakkor mindenképpen szerette volna egyszer s mindenkorra lezárni ezt az ügyet. – Csak visszahoztam magának valamit, ami nem az enyém. Nincs rá szükségem, tehát hálás lennék, ha megszabadítana tőle – vetette oda Harry, és remélte, hogy elég eltökéltnek és magabiztosnak hallatszik a hangja.  
  
A meglepettség, ami kiült az arcokra, egyértelmű jele volt annak, hogy így történt. Kétség kívül senki nem értette mire céloz pontosan, ellenben Dumbledore tekintete most Harry jobb kezére vándorolt, oda, ahol a feltámadás gyűrűje csillogott. De Harry nem erre gondolt; azt másnak tartogatta – merthogy ettől is meg akart szabadulni. Piton felnyitotta a szemét, és csak egy megoldást látott arra, hogy mindenki számára jót tegyen; méghozzá azt, ha megszabadul a Halál Legyőzőjének titulusától.  
  
Mivel a köpeny a sajátja volt, ettől természetesen nem volt célja megválni, mindazonáltal a gyűrű nem kerülhetett olyan tulajdonába, akit elcsábíthatna a hatalma, ahogy a pálca sem volt való illetéktelen kezekbe. Éppen ezért Harry most felemelte a halálvesszőt, és mindenki legnagyobb rémületére, az idős mágus mellkasára irányította. Még véletlenül sem a támadás volt a célja vele, mindössze vissza akarta szolgáltatni annak az egyetlen személynek, aki ténylegesen tudott bánni vele.  
  
Harry az első perctől gyűlölte a bodzapálcát; azt, ami annyi életet kiontott. Már az első adandó alkalommal vissza szerette volna kapni a sajátját, ezt pedig el akarta pusztítani, hogy senki ne tehessen vele több kárt, mint amennyit eddig okozott. Nyilvánvalóan ez nem ment olyan egyszerűen, különben most nem lenne itt, és mindezt sajnos a saját kárán kellett megtanulnia.  
  
Képtelen volt megbarátkozni vele a tíz év alatt. Megvetette, mert Dumbledore-é volt, undorodott tőle, mert szemtanúja volt annak a temérdek gyilkolásnak, amit Voldemort azon rövid idő alatt véghezvitt ezzel a pálcával, amíg nála volt. De mindenekelőtt a pokolba kívánta, mert az erőszak érzete, ami belőle áradt, nem egyszer megpróbálta hatalmába keríteni. Ez a varázspálca gonosz volt, és Harry nem kért belőle. A saját főnix pálcáját akarta visszakapni, azt, ami tizenegy évesen őt választotta, és azt, ami minden esetben megóvta őt a gonosztól.  
  
A feszültség egyre jobban nőtt, és Harry azt is észrevette, hogy többen a saját pálcájuk után kutatnak, ám egyelőre ténylegesen senki sem fogta rá, ugyanakkor a döbbenet tisztán olvasható volt az arcokról. Piton volt az egyetlen viszont, aki előrébb mozdult, és megállt majdnem közvetlenül Dumbledore és őközte, ám elég távolt ahhoz, hogy Harry csak a szeme sarkából figyelhesse őt.  
  
Harrynek nem volt más választása, a bodzapálca csakis erőszak útján cserél gazdát, így nem törődve az elképedt arcokkal, továbbra is kitartóan Dumbledore irányába mutatott vele, és most először észlelte, hogy az idős mágus kezdi kapizsgálni, hogy mi a szándéka.  
  
– Tudom, hogy nem szeretnél bántani, Harry – bólintott visszafogottan. – Megértem, hogy mi bánt téged, de nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy én vagyok a megfelelő személy arra, hogy segítsen – nézett rá tartózkodóan. – Amint magad is láthatod, már nem vagyok a régi, megöregedtem, és bizonyára a reflexeim sem elég jók ahhoz, hogy felvehessem veled, a fiatal, életerős varázslóval a versenyt – tárta szét a karját Dumbledore szavai megerősítéseképpen, mire Harry megvetően horkantott.  
  
– Ne játssza az elesett, drámai szerepet, Dumbledore, nem áll jól magának! – morgott mérgesen erre a kijelentésre, a háttérben pedig hallhatta, ahogyan felmordulnak páran erre az udvariatlan megjegyzésre.  
  
Valójában kissé zavarban is érezte magát pont emiatt, hiszen az igazgató megjelenése egyszerűen letaglózóan hatott rá. Nem arra számított, hogy egy ilyen szánalmas kép fogja őt fogadni, mint amit jelenleg most az idős mágus is képviselt. Így tényleg elgondolkozott azon, hogy valóban ő a megfelelő személy-e arra, hogy egy ekkora fegyvert biztonságban tudjon tartani.  
  
Dumbledore arca azonban most eltökéltebb lett, és egy nagyon halvány szikrája abból, ami hajdanán volt, visszaköltözött most belé, Harry legnagyobb megkönnyebbülésére. Sosem gondolta volna, hogy tíz év után képes lesz még ilyennek örülni, de ahhoz, hogy a pálca visszakerülhessen az eredeti tulajdonosához, szüksége volt az igazgatóra.  
  
Mielőtt azonban további lépéseket tett volna, Harry a bodzapálca leengedése nélkül, a szabad kezével a Hagridtól kapott erszénybe nyúlt, majd a lehető legóvatosabb mozdulattal emelte ki belőle szeretett varázspálcája maradványait. Két lépéssel az asztal mellett termett, majd a kettétört, és felismerhetetlenül megégett kis darabokat, amiket csak egyetlen vöröslő szál tartott össze, Dumbledore elé tette. Ron felszisszent, míg Hermione apró sikolya elárulta neki, hogy a nő még mindig hibásnak érzi magát a pálca eltörésében.  
  
Dumbledore szomorú tekintete szintén a pálcára vándorolt, majd ismét visszanézett rá, de Harry arca közömbös maradt. A harag, amit ennyi ideje táplált magában az idős mágus iránt, most egyszersmind újra fellángolt benne.  
  
– Ó, Harry… – szólította meg az ősz férfi. Tekintete gondterheltségről árulkodott, de Harryt ez most ismét megzavarta.  
  
– Nem kell siránkoznia, az már nem segít rajta. Tudja, miért jöttem, tehát magán a sor… – vetette oda neki, de most a társaság nem bírta tovább és először igyekezett beleszólni a beszélgetésbe.  
  
– Harry… – próbálkozott Lupin enyhíteni a légkört, miközben tett felé egy lépést, ám Dumbledore felemelt keze megállásra késztette őt.  
  
Bár Hermione és Ron is felemelkedtek a székeikről, most az ő mozdulatuk is abbamaradt, pont úgy, ahogyan a többiek sem mertek ellenkezni. Úgy tűnt, Dumbledore még mindig az ő tényleges vezetőjük, ami megdöbbentette Harryt, miközben az idős mágus behunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, majd halkan megszólalt.  
  
– Teljesen igazad van, Harry – biccentett feléje, ő pedig alig bírta eltitkolni a csodálkozását. – De úgy vélem, itt az idő arra, hogy elnézést kérjek tőled. Minden bizonnyal nem fogsz még egy lehetőséget adni rá, ezért kérlek, fogadd el a bocsánatkérésemet – hajtott fejet tiszteletteljesen. – Nincs mentségem arra, amit elkövettem ellened – mondta. – Nem szabadkozom, hiszen ha jól gondolom, nem ezért jöttél ide. Annyit viszont szeretnék elmondani, hogy nem volt célom megbántani téged. – Bár Harry a hirtelen jött sokk miatt nem felelt, Dumbledore beletörődően folytatta. – Úgy érzem, hogy megterhelő, és erőn felüli feladatot róttam rád, ami túl nagy felelősséggel járt, és később rájöttem, hogy ehhez nem nyújtottam elegendő segítséget. Nem szabadott volna hagynom, hogy mindent magadra vállalj olyan fiatalon, ezzel pedig nagy hibát követtem el… – sóhajtotta nehézkesen, de Harry közbevágott.  
  
– Ez nem így van! Úgy látom, még mindig nem ismer eléggé, uram – vetette oda neki lekezelően, ahogy meghallotta az igazgató kifogásait. Dumbledore tekintete érezhetően értetlenséget tükrözött, ami szokatlannak hatott Harry számára, ugyanakkor újabb ékes bizonyítékának tekintette annak, hogy az igazgató már nem volt régi önmaga. – Megbíztam magában – hangsúlyozta megvetően. – Mindent megtettem, amit kért tőlem, mert azt hittem, hogy tudja, mi a jó másoknak, és nekem is. Végrehajtottam az utasításait, sokszor még csak nem is ellenkeztem, mert nem hagyott rá módot. Mindig, mindenben úgy próbáltam eljárni, ahogy akarta… Tényleg nem érti, mire akarok célozni? – kérdezte Harry összevont szemöldökkel.  
  
Dumbledore nagyon lassan megcsóválta a fejét, és ismét olyan magyarázatot adott, ami hűen tükrözte azt, hogy valóban nincs fogalma arról, mire céloz Harry.  
  
– Harry, én sosem akartam neked rosszat – felelte az igazgató. A szemében tükröződő fájdalom arra utalt, hogy igazat mond, ám Harry képtelen volt hinni neki. Már nem bízott benne, és abban sem, amit mondott. – Azt szerettem volna, ha megismered a boldog gyermekkort, mielőtt az a nagy felelősség, ami a varázsvilágban várt, a válladra nehezült volna.  
  
Harry erre a kijelentésre ismét megvetően horkantott.  
  
– Na persze – gúnyolódott. – Ebből is látszik, hogy semmit sem tudott rólam, mert nem is törődött velem igazán. Csak egy fegyver voltam magának, akit Voldemort ellen küldhetett, de hogy milyen árat fizettem ezért, az sosem érdekelte. – Mielőtt Dumbledore válaszolhatott volna, Harry vehemensen tovább folytatta. – Mindig azzal jött, hogy tudja, mi a jó nekem, ne kérdezzek, és ne akarjak semmit sem tudni, de hajtsam végre az utasításait, mert maga okosabb, és tapasztaltabb nálam. De mégsem hitte, hogy teljesíteni tudom azt, amit kirótt rám a jóslat, a sors, maga, vagy mit tudom én ki! – emelte fel a hangját Harry indulatosan.  
  
– Elismerem, hogy tévedtem ezzel kapcsolatban, de be kell látnod, Harry, a legjobbat szerettem volna neked. – Dumbledore hangja egyre szomorúbban csengett, miközben Harry lelki szemei előtt ismét felelevenedett a sok közös beszélgetés az igazgatóval. Akkor még hitt neki, feltétlenül megbízott a tudásában, de Dumbledore túl sokat tévedett ahhoz, hogy Harry bizalma megmaradhasson. – Még ha nem is hiszed most el, azt szerettem volna a legkevésbé, ha bajod esik. Nem láttam rá más módot…  
  
– Hát tényleg nem érti – felelte csüggedten most már Harry is, és ezúttal nem érdekelte, hogy hangja elárulja valódi érzelmeit. – Nem féltenie kellett volna… – Harry megcsóválta a fejét tehetetlenségében. – Vallja inkább be, hogy sosem ismert engem, nem akart, nem tudott, már ugyan mindegy. Ha ugyanis így lett volna, akkor azt is tudja, mit kellett volna tennie – folytatta mélyen az idős mágus szemébe nézve. – Nem kértem sohasem, hogy kivételezzenek velem, gyűlöltem azt a figyelmet, amit így kaptam, de persze ki hitt nekem? Maga sosem segített ezen, mi több, még táplálta is ezt. Pedig nem vártam el soha, hogy különlegesnek tekintsenek, főleg nem olyan tettek miatt, amiket nem is én vittem véghez.  
  
– De…  
  
– Ne szóljon közbe, mert még mindig nem érti! – förmedt rá Harry az igazgatóra, beléfojtva ezzel a szót. – Soha, senki nem volt képes csak engem, Harryt látni – felelte grimaszolva. – Mindenki vagy az anyámat, vagy az apámat látta bennem, a Kiválasztottat, a Fiút, aki túlélte, vagy épp egy fegyvert, amit akkor vethetnek be, amikor csak maguknak tetszik – mondta undorodva. – A szeretet és a gyűlölet mindig ezeknek szólt, de jobb híján csak rajtam lehetett levezetni. Az egyetlen, aki máshogy viszonyult hozzám, az Hagrid volt. Lehet, hogy emlékeztettem őt a szüleimre, de emellett látott engem is. Külön személyként, Harryként. Amikor senki nem hitt nekem, ő akkor is ott volt, és mellettem állt – emlékezett a kedves vadőrre Harry, ugyanakkor szégyellte is magát, amiért Hagridot is elhanyagolta az elmúlt tíz évben. Ő egyáltalán nem érdemelte meg ezt a viselkedést, és Harry tudta, hogy tőle még személyesen is bocsánatot kell kérnie. – De maga megint más helyzetben volt – folytatta. – Magának lett volna lehetősége látni _engem_.  
  
– Csak jót akartam neked, Harry – ismételte Dumbledore elkeseredett hangon. Harry azonban csak megcsóválta a fejét erre a kijelentésre. Az ember, akit annyira tisztelt, akiben bízott, és akit annyira okosnak, és magasztosnak vélt, nem volt más, csak egy szánalmas ábrándkép, aki ráadásul csak ugyanazt ismételgeti percek óta.  
  
Harry már számtalanszor elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon az emberek tényleg tudják-e, mit jelent ez a közhely: jót akartam neked? Az élete során már annyiszor találkozott ezzel a mondattal, de ha igazán őszinte akart lenni, ez valahogy mindig olyan helyzetekben hangzott el leginkább, amikor valami rossz történt. Nem a tévedés a gond, hiszen ez beletartozik az emberi létbe. Sokkal inkább arról van szó, hogy legtöbbször ez csak üres frázis. Mert nem feltétlenül azzal teszünk másnak jót, ahogy mi gondoljuk. Kétségkívül nem ez tesz valakit jóvá vagy gonosszá. A hangsúly inkább azon van, hogy képesek vagyunk-e megadni azt, amit a másik szeretne, és úgy, ahogyan ő szeretné.  
  
Mert hiába volt Harrynek hírneve, amit sosem kért, hiába voltak meg az elismerések, ezeket nem saját maga miatt érdemelte ki. Nem erre vágyott. Csak annyit szeretett volna, ha valaki az ő érdemeit dicséri meg. Dursleyék sosem figyeltek oda rá, hiába tanult jól, a nénikéje egyetlen egyszer sem mondta neki, hogy büszke rá. Pedig Harry mindennél jobban vágyott erre. Nem a játék kellett neki, mint Dudleynak, csak az az egyetlen jó szó, amivel elismerik az erőfeszítéseit. És bár nem kételkedett abban, hogy Dumbledore-ban megvolt a hajlam arra, hogy ilyet tegyen, az, amit Harry szeretett volna elérni nála, sosem sikerült  
  
– Csak annyit akartam, hogy büszke legyen rám, hogy megbízzon bennem – mondta ki halkan Harry. Egész életében ezért küzdött, és mindig rengeteget számított neki az, ha beavatták őt, és bíztak benne. De Dumbledore pont ettől fosztotta meg őt, attól, amit Harry annyira ki akart érdemelni tőle. – Én komolyan hittem magában, hűséges voltam, mert azt hittem, hogy… – Harry nem fejezte be a mondatot, mert nem volt rá képes. – Nem azt vártam, hogy kivételezzen velem, csak azt, hogy egyetlen egyszer büszke legyen rám, és bízzon meg bennem. De maga képtelen volt rá – folytatta hangosabban. – Sosem hitt igazán abban, hogy végig tudom csinálni azt, amit kiszabott nekem, nem gondolta, hogy komolyan le akarom győzni a gonoszt. Azt feltételezte rólam, hogy bármikor olyanná válhatok, mint Voldemort… vagy mint maga volt fiatalon – fejezte be a mondatot, minden lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül. A háttérben többen is felszisszentek, de Harry nem foglalkozott velük. Egyszer s mindenkorra tisztázni akarta ezt a helyzetet Dumbledore-ral, akinek arca most mélységes meglepődöttséget tükrözött. – Amikor a King’s Crosson beszélgettünk, és elmondta azt a rengeteg dolgot nekem… csak maga miatt jöttem vissza, maga miatt vállaltam, hogy inkább élek, pedig sokkal könnyebb lett volna a halált választani! De nem, mert még nem fejeztem be, amit kiszabott rám, és nem akartam azt sem, hogy Hermionéra és Ronra maradjon az egész. Féltettem őket, és inkább én haljak meg, mint ők – mondta ki hangosan Harry azt, ami már olyan régóta nyomta a lelkét.  
  
Mert igen, ő abban a pillanatban ott, a halál kapujában, szívesebben választotta volna a könnyebbik utat. De akkor a befejezés a két barátjára maradt volna, rájuk hárult volna Voldemort elpusztítása, amit semmiféleképpen sem szeretett volna. Nem az ő feladatuk volt megküzdeni ezzel. Ez az ő harca volt, és senki másé. Dumbledore szavai csengtek a fülében, a könnyebb és a helyes útról, és arról, hogy ha itt az idő, akkor szemtől szemben kell megküzdenie Voldemorttal.  
  
Csakis ezért választotta akkor az életet, hogy megtegye, amit a sors kijelölt neki, és mindvégig bízott abban, hogy talán valahol a szülei és az igazgató is büszke lesz rá.  
  
A csend ismét nehéz lepelként hullott rájuk, beborítva őket, és Harry lemondóan megcsóválta a fejét.  
  
Dumbledore arca ugyanolyan szomorú volt, mint akkor, amikor legelőször észrevette Harryt. Láthatóan mondani akart valamit, de úgy tűnt, ő maga sem találja a szavakat, ahogy Harry is elmondta azt, amiért jött. Egyszerűen nem volt több megbeszélnivalójuk egymással. Minden, amit közölhetett volna, már üres frázis lenne, pont úgy, ahogy az igazgató sajnálkozása is. Az már semmit nem oldana meg.  


***

Perselus csendben, elmélyülten hallgatta a két általa tisztelt személy beszélgetését. Mert igen, elismerte Pottert, még ha csak magában is, de tudta, a fiatal férfi mondandójában igenis sok igazság lapult. Dumbledore az első pillanattól kezdve ugyanúgy félte Pottert, ahogyan a varázsvilág nagy része is. Hiszen ott volt az a törékeny kisgyermek, aki egy évesen már legyőzte minden idők leghatalmasabb feketemágusát, és bár később kiderült ugyan, hogy mindez nagyrészt Lily áldozatának közbenjárásával sikerült, azt senki sem vitathatta, hogy Potter ennek ellenére önmagában is nagy mágus volt. Erős varázsló, akinek tehetsége sosem bontakozhatott ki, mert Dumbledore szánt szándékkal fogta őt vissza.  
  
Bár sosem mondta ki, de Perselus sejtette, hogy az igazgató félt attól, Pottert nehogy elcsábítsa a rossz oldal. Azáltal, hogy ő maga is egy horcrux volt, meglett volna rá az esély. Ennek ellenére Perselusnak is egyet kellett értenie azzal, hogy Potter sosem engedett a csábításnak. Mindig kitartó volt és elkötelezett. Nem lepte meg hát, ahogy elhangzott a szájából a mondat:  
  
_„Csak annyit akartam, hogy büszke legyen rám, hogy megbízzon bennem.”_  
  
Gondolataiból Potter hangja térítette magához, aki most megállt előtte, miközben mélyen a szemébe nézett. Perselust ismételten elvarázsolta a csillogóan zöld tekintet; a fiatal férfi illata és megjelenése egyszerűen megigéző volt. Potter hanyag öltözéke, a fekete ing és a farmernadrág, kiemelték az alakját, ő pedig úgy érezte elveszik, ha tovább bámulja a fiút.  
  
Ismételten megrémisztették az érzései, de Perselus nem bírta maga előtt tovább tagadni; akarta Pottert, olyan érzelmekkel, amiket eddigi élete során csakis egyetlen személy iránt táplált.  
  
– Ez legyen a magáé, professzor – szólalt meg a fiú halkan, miközben lehúzta a feltámadás gyűrűjét az ujjáról. – Tudom, hogy magánál jó helyen lesz – folytatta, majd megfogva Perselus kezét, a tenyerébe helyezte az apró ékszert.  
  
Perselus ugyan nem erre célzott pontosan, mikor Potternek megjegyezést tett az együtt töltött éjszakájuk után, de tény, hogy ez volt a legmegfelelőbb döntés, hogy megszabaduljon az ereklyéktől.  
  
A fiatal férfi érintése nyomán Perseluson kellemes borzongás futott végig, és szíve szerint magához ragadta volna a kölyköt, hogy többé sose eressze el. De nem tette. Látta Potter tekintetében, hogy ő mire vágyik, ám Perselus úgy gondolta, ezt nem adhatja meg neki, így szótlanul nézte végig, hogyan lép el mellőle a másik, hogy aztán szomorú arccal elforduljon.  


***

Harry mellkasa szúrt az újabb elutasítástól, amit Pitontól kapott. Most már biztos volt a saját érzéseiben, ezért még nagyobb fájdalmat okozott neki, hogy a férfitől nem várhat viszonzást.  
  
Miközben a bodzapálcát a farzsebébe dugta, lassan elfordult az ismerősöktől, és régi barátoktól, hogy dolga végeztével örökre elhagyja ezt a helyet. Senki nem merte megszólítani, és ő sem tudott mit mondani. Egyedül Dumbledore-nak vetett még oda félvállról néhány szót.  
  
– A pálca sem az enyém, ahogy a gyűrű sem volt, de mivel nem adhatom csak úgy át senkinek sem… – mondta, de aztán nem fejezte be a mondatot. Remélte, hogy az idős mágus ennyiből is értette, amire célozni akart vele.  
  
Végül Harry, zsebében a bodzapálcával a kapu felé indult. Hallotta maga mögött a megdöbbent kérdéseket, az értetlenséget, és hogy utána szólnak, amikre nem reagált. És lelki szemei előtt szinte látta Dumbledore arcát is, de semmi nem történt. Elhúzta a száját, ám nem tehetett mást. A terve kudarcot vallott, viszont legalább egy ereklyétől megszabadult. Biztos volt abban, hogy Pitonnál tényleg jó helyen lesz a gyűrű, mert bár a férfi talán érezhet kísértést, de sokszor tanúja volt annak, hogy milyen rosszallóan pillant a gyűrűre, így joggal remélhette, hogy sosem fogja használni.  
  
Harry alig tett meg pár lépést, mikor hirtelen minden megváltozott. Szokatlanul erős mágiahullámot érzett, ami majdnem ledöntötte őt a lábáról, és aminek a következtében a halálvessző egyszeriben kiröppent a zsebéből, és többé már nem az ő tulajdonát képezte. Ahogy meglepődve hátrafordult, egy pillanatra őszintén elcsodálkozott. Dumbledore elszánt arcával találta szembe magát, aki kivont pálcával a kezében állt ott, kezében immáron az elkobzott ereklyével, és egy röpke pillanat erejéig az idős mágus egészen hasonlított egykori önmagára. Arra az erős, bölcs, tekintélyt parancsoló mágusra, akire ő mindig felnézett, és akinek ő örökösen meg szeretett volna felelni. Akiben megbízott, és akihez hűségesen ragaszkodott még akkor is, mikor mások már befeketítették a hírnevét.  
  
Aztán a felismerés, hogy tényleg sikerült megszabadulnia a bodzapálcától, hirtelen megnyugvásként telepedett a lelkére. Még egy enyhe mosolyt is csalt az arcára ez a tudat, és szinte felszabadult érzés söpört végig az egész testén, mintha egyszeriben elpárolgott volna belőle az a hatalmas feszültség, ami ezidáig fojtogatta, és ami lassan mérgezte őt.  
  
Többé nem volt a Halál Ura, ismét csak Harry Potter lehetett, önmaga, és most még az sem számított, hogy ezzel valószínűleg elvesztette jelenlegi státuszát. Őszintén remélte, hogy ezáltal végre békén hagyják őt, és azokat, akik Caramel és Vitrol akciója miatt veszélyben voltak.  
  
– Valamiről megfeledkeztél, Harry – szólalt meg halkan Dumbledore, mikor Harry ismét a kapu felé fordult. Értetlenkedve pillantott vissza rá, de aztán ámulata azonnal átvette a hirtelen támadt bosszúság helyét.  
  
Az igazgató, a frissen visszaszerzett bodzapálcájával, az asztalon felejtett főnixpálca maradványai felé intett, miközben lassú mozdulatokkal végighúzta felette annak hegyét, hogy aztán a vöröses ragyogás ismételten eggyé forrassza a két darabot. Harry elbűvölve figyelte a jelenséget, és szíve a torkában dobogott a látványtól. A főnixpálca végül ismét teljes pompájában ragyogott, pont, mint újkorában. Nyoma sem volt már rajta a törésnek, sem más sérülésnek.  
  
– Köszönöm – suttogta Harry, mikor a pálca felé lebegett, ő pedig hosszú évek után ismét kezében tarthatta azt. A mágia úgy bizsergett végig rajta, mint annak idején, és rég nem látott barátként köszöntötte a teste.  
  
Végre úgy érezte, minden a helyére került… majdnem minden. Mielőtt azonban Harry ismét eldönthette volna, hogy távozik, Dumbledore szelíd mosollyal az arcán szólt még oda neki.  
  
– Talán ildomos lenne kipróbálnod – bólintott, ahogy félhold szemüvege fölött rápillantott, majd tekintete kissé távolabb siklott, Harry pedig azonnal rájött, hogy Vitrolról teljesen elfeledkezett.  
  
A nem kívánatos firkász bizonyára mindent hallott, olyan dolgokat is, amiket Harry valójában senki másnak nem szándékozott felfedni, mégis elragadták őt az érzelmei, amik ellen már nem tudott mit tenni, és hangosan is kimondta, ami a szívét nyomta. Feltételezhetően viszont Vitrol mindezt teljesen más köntösbe bújtatva adná elő, amit egyáltalán nem szeretetet volna.  
  
Így aztán frissen visszakapott pálcájával abba az irányba suhintott, amerre a riporter álcázott alakja bujdosott, minek következtében fényes légbuborék keletkezett a nő körül. Bár Vitrol menekülőre fogta, Harry semmi esélyt nem hagyott neki rá. Hermione sem késlekedett, és ravasz mosollyal az arcán varázsolt egy kis üveget, melybe Harry belelebegtette a kis bogarat. Mikor visszapillantott, Harry azt is látta, hogy Kingsley és a néhány ismert auror az eget kémlelik, arcukon azonban mindentudó mosoly játszott.  
  
Harry újfent végighúzta ujját a főnixpálca immáron teljesen ép markolatán. Az érzés most is felemelő és semmihez sem fogható volt. A mágiája szinte vibrált a levegőben, a legszívesebben pedig az összes általa ismert bűbájt végrehajtotta volna szeretett pálcájával, amelyet oly’ hosszú évekig kellett nélkülöznie. Évek óta nem érezte ezt az erőt magában, és ezt a lelkesedést, amit a varázserő érzete váltott ki belőle.  
  
– A látottak alapján úgy vélem, kijelenthetem, hogy megoldódtak a problémáid, amiket volt „szerencsém” kezelni – hallotta meg hirtelen Piton mélyen zengő hangát. Harry szíve akkorát dobbant erre, hogy azt hitte, mások is meghallhatják. Úgy kapta a bájitalmester felé a fejét, mintha a férfi szerelmet vallott volna neki, és még a gúnyos hang sem bántotta őt, sem az a grimasz, ami Piton arcán játszott.  
  
Harry egyszerre volt zavarban, hogy ennyi mindenki előtt beszélt Piton a mágiakitörései okozta gondjairól, ugyanakkor valami azt súgta neki, hogy a bájitalmester nem véletlenül teszi ezt. Bár félt, hogy félreértelmezi a látottakat – a félmosoly, ami Piton arcán volt felfedezhető, egy kis bizakodásra késztette őt.  
  
– Ha maga mondja, professzor – felelte zavartan, még mindig a férfit bámulva.  
  
– Azok után, hogy ilyen lenyűgözően arcátlan kirohanást hallhattunk tőled, Potter, csak így megfutamodsz?  
  
Harry most már tényleg nem tudta mire vélni Piton megjegyzéseit. A gondolat, hogy a bájitalmester tényleg arra törekedne, hogy megakadályozza a távozását, még mindig túlságosan abszurdnak tűnt, mindazonáltal még egy próbát talán megérne ennek kiderítése, hiszen már nincs vesztenivalója. Így Harry olyan döntést hozott, amit megfogadott, hogy soha többé nem tesz meg. Mindent egy lapra tett fel, és bár azon a vészterhes májusi napon mindent meg akart változtatni, ennek ellenére tíz év elteltével ismét egy másik ember kezébe helyezte a sorsát.  
  
– Nem tudom, mi mást mondhatnék még – felelte Harry elgondolkozva. – Főként, hogy nem adtál választ a kérdésemre – nézett mélyen Piton szemébe, szándékosan letegezve őt. Az első lépés ahhoz, hogy megtudja mit is akar a férfi tőle.  
  
– Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, Potter – vonta fel tettetett értetlenséggel a szemöldökét Piton, Harry pedig elmosolyodott. – Nem hinném, hogy kimerőbb válasszal tudnék szolgálni, mint amit megtettem – tette még hozzá komoly arccal.  
  
Harry nem tudta, hogy ez a felelet biztatásként, vagy elutasításként értelmezhető-e, ám most már nem volt visszaút. Ha idáig eljutott, akkor tudni akarta Piton pontos döntését, ezt pedig másként nem deríthette ki. Harry számára most már ezen múlt minden.  
  
– Én viszont, sajnálatos módon, azt nem hinném, hogy valaha is képes lehetek a választékos megfogalmazásodat megérteni – vágott vissza szemtelenül mosolyogva. – Hacsak nem látod be, hogy az én csekély értelmi szintem nem elegendő mindehhez, akkor azt kell, hogy mondjam, kénytelen vagy lefordítani számomra egyszerű nyelvezetre a közlendődet – folytatta ugyanolyan elszántsággal, miközben örömmel tapasztalta a Piton tekintetében felbukkanó apró szikrát, ami jelezte neki, hogy a férfinak nincs ellenvetése az efféle flört ellen.  
  
– Úgy látom, Potter, azért mégiscsak fejlődött a beszédkészséged, voltaképpen nem is értem, miféle gondod támadhatott a válaszom megértésével.  
  
– Jó tanáraim voltak – nézett mélyen Piton szemébe őszintén. Remélte a férfi érti a néma elismerést, amit ezzel kívánt közölni felé. Még akkor is, ha most elutasítják őt, szerette volna tudatni a bájitalmesterrel, hogy hálás azért, amit tett érte. A burkolt célzást végül Piton egy bólintással jutalmazta. – Ám ez mégsem elegendő ahhoz, hogy rájöjjek a valós tartalomra…  
  
Harry hallgatott, és Piton sem szólalt meg. A csend hosszúra nyúlt, a körülöttük összegyűlt népes társaság pedig zavartan nézett hol egyikükre, hol másikukra. Harry úgy gondolta, szinte senki nem meri elhinni, hogy a két ősi ellenség most tulajdonképpen nyíltan flörtöl egymással, amin más körülmények között bizonyára jól mulatott volna. Viszont most tétje volt ennek, de mikor Harry már azt hitte, a tömény elutasítással egyenlő az, amit Piton közölt vele, a bájitalmester lassan mégis megszólalt.  
  
– Talán… – felelte olyan hangsúllyal, ami bár ígéretet hordozott magában, mégsem volt egyenes és nyílt válasz, így Harry megkockáztatta az utolsó lépést, amit tehetett.  
  
– Értem – bólintott Harry elgondolkozva. – Nos, akkor nem hiszem, hogy ezt a beszélgetést itt kellene tovább folytatnunk – próbálkozott. – Amúgy is van valami, amit a házamban felejtettél – tette még hozzá, mire Piton arca először tükrözött igazi meglepődöttséget. Harry készségesen folytatta, de a szíve olyan hevesen vert, hogy attól félt, mindenki más is hallja. – Engem. – Tekintetét belefúrta a bájitalmester éjsötét szemeibe, és lélegzetvisszafojtva várt annak reakciójára. A szeme sarkából végigkövethette, ahogy Bill pálcája meglibbent a gyerekek felé, miközben a többiek, akik körülülték a kerti nagy asztalt, szintén síri csöndben figyelték az eseményeket, Piton pedig gúnyosan elmosolyodott.  
  
– Pimasz vagy, mint mindig, Potter – felelte tanári hangnemben. – Mégis miből gondolod, hogy nem direkt hagytalak ott? Mihez kezdenék egy mugli bőrbe bújt varázslóval? – ironizált, ám a tekintete most beszédesebb volt, mint azt Harry valaha hitte volna.  
  
– Varázslatot akarsz? – suttogta Harry, miközben ő is elmosolyodott. – Legyen, ahogy óhajtja, professzor – hangsúlyozta Harry érzékien, mire Piton fél szemöldöke a magasba szökött.  
  
Egy pár pillanatig farkasszemet néztek, majd Harry keze kinyúlt, és megragadva a másik férfi ingét, egyszerűen elhoppanált vele a helyszínről. Még hallotta a meglepődött kiáltásokat, és néhány hangos kacagást, de már csakis a hozzányomódó test foglalkoztatta, és Piton, akinek szavai olyan rejtett ígéretet hordoztak, ami hosszú évek után, először tette igazán boldoggá Harryt.  


***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A mágiaelvesztéssel kapcsolatban Harry csak össze van zavarodva, de ahogy Perselus elmondásából kiderül, ez nem lehetséges. Nincs nagy jelentősége annak sem, hogy a kviblik milyen mágikus építményeket látnak, hiszen Harryből nem válik az. Csupán érzékeltetni szerettem volna, hogy a roxforti tananyagban nem volt kitérve erre, és Harry, mint olyan, aki tizenegy éves koráig semmit sem tudott a mágiáról, még felnőttként sincs teltesen tisztában ennek mibenlétével.


	4. Epilógus

Perselus biztonságosnak vélt távolságból figyelte a kert előterében történő eseményeket. Nem vállalkozott arra, hogy ostoba módon, az életét kockára téve, közelről is szemtanúja legyen az oktatásnak. Ennek ellenére még így is tökéletes rálátása volt a történésekre. A legfiatalabb Weasley fiú elszánt arca szinte belesápadt a koncentrációba, kezei pedig olyan erővel markolták a kormánykereket, hogy ujjbegyei kifehéredtek, miközben fennhangon sorolta a lépéseket, amiket Perselus is kívülről tudott már. Mikor azonban odáig jutott, hogy „kuplung lassan felenged”, a mugli autó hirtelen megugrott, majd egyenesen az előtte tornyosuló kis csemetefa törzsének rontott.  
  
Perselus lemondóan csóválta meg a fejét, és magában elismerte, szükséges volt az egykori Granger lány elővigyázatosságból kiszórt temérdek bűbája.  
  
– Átkozott mugli járművek – káromkodott hangosan Weasley, miközben Perselus nem bírta elnyomni a gúnyos mosolyát. – Miért nem tehetem le úgy a jogosítványt, hogy bűbájt használok? – nyafogott tovább gyerekes módon, mire a felesége kioktató hangon letorkolta.  
  
– Nem, Ron. Az nem lenne tisztességes, és különben is jobb, ha megtanulsz rendesen vezetni, mert ebből is látszik, hogy máskülönben felelőtlen sofőr lenne belőled.  
  
– Na de Hermione! – tátotta el a száját Weasley, ám a nő lezártnak tekintette a beszélgetést. Figyelmét immáron ismét a két, vörös hajú kisgyermek vonta magára, akik jelen pillanatban egy plüssnyúlon veszekedtek.  
  
Weasley segítségére aztán az ifjabbik Dursley érkezett, aki meglepően vidám hangon vigasztalta tanítványát.  
  
– Nyugi, Ron, elmagyarázom még egyszer, és annyiszor gyakoroljuk, ahányszor csak kell. Utána pikk-pakk meglesz a jogsid, ugye, Harry? – biztatta Dursley őt, unokatestvérét is bevonva a meggyőzésbe.  
  
Perselus tekintete végigkövette Harry szikár alakját, és ismételten megállapította, hogy jó döntést hozott.  
  
– Nem olyan ördöngösség, Ron – bólogatott a fiatal férfi, miközben vidáman vigyorgott barátja arckifejezésén.  
  
– Aha, persze.  
  
Harry és Dursley mindketten jól mulattak a mugli járművezetés oktatásának kapcsán, Perselusnak pedig így volt ideje kicsit pihenni, és kiélvezni az utolsó szabadnapokat, mielőtt ismét visszatért volna a munkájához.  
  
Ez alatt a három év alatt az élete olyan gyökeres változáson ment keresztül, hogy Perselus néha csupán álomnak gondolta, nem pedig valós események láncolatának. Pedig épp annyira volt igaz minden, ahogyan megtörtént, mégis néha elgondolkozott azon, hogy vajon miként alakult volna minden, ha azon a napon másként választ.  
  
Időnként eszébe jutott, ahogyan Harry ott állt előtte, és a pimasz viselkedése mennyire imponáló, ugyanakkor zavarba ejtő is volt számára. Perselus pontosan tudta, mire megy ki a játék, és azzal is tisztában volt, hogy Harry akkor az ő kezébe adta a döntést. A fiatal férfi tekintete nyílt volt, és könyvként olvashatta belőle az elfojtott érzéseket. Perselus sokáig halogatta a válaszát, ám mégsem tudott nyíltan nemet mondani egy új, igazán második esély lehetőségére.  
  
Még akkor is, ha voltak olyan időszakok, amikor Harry az őrületbe kergette őt, és semmi sem volt elfogadható számára abból, amit a fiatal férfi tett, a mai napig nem bánta meg, hogy így döntött. Mert bár lehet, hogy Harrynek ezerszer is el kell magyaráznia, hogy mely védőbűbájokat helyezze az ajtóra és, hogy a laborjába be ne tegye a lábát, akkor sem, ha halmokban áll a mosatlan üst, valamint az is lehet, hogy sokadjára is egymás torkának ugranak bizonyos nézetbeli különbségek miatt, azért Harry egy különleges fénypontja volt Perselus új életének.  
  
Ez az élet nem volt felhőtlen, sem könnyű, mégis… Perselus soha egy percig nem gondolta azt, hogy másképp boldogabb lehetne. Az emberek különös tekintete, amikkel őket illeték, cseppet sem számítottak, a barátok – mert igen, voltak, még neki is –, egytől-egyig támogatták ezt a kapcsolatot, ami erőt adott a nehézségekben. Ahogy neki is, a régi barátoknak is szükségük volt Harryre, arra a bátor férfire, akinek hősies önfeláldozása megadta ezt a második esélyt számukra.  
  
Perselus nagyot sóhajtott, és gyengéden végigsimított a zsebében rejlő, kis csomag tetején; most ő fogja ennek a különleges személynek a kezébe helyezni a döntést, és csak reménykedhet abban, hogy Harry érzései ugyanolyan mélyek, mint amilyenek az övéi.  
  
– Valami gond van, Perselus? – hozta vissza egy hang a jelenbe, ami kétségtelenül Harryhez tartozott.  
  
A fiatal férfi vonzó alakja úgy magasodott most fölé, hogy kitakarta előle a lenyugvó nyári nap fényes korongját, pedig egy centit sem nőtt évek óta.  
  
– Természetesen semmi – válaszolta Perselus mogorván, ám a gondterhelt arcra tekintve rosszallóan megcsóválta a fejét. – Ülj le, Harry, nincs okod semmiféle aggodalomra.  
  
Ugyan a fiatalembert nem sikerült meggyőznie, ő mégis engedelmeskedett, miközben szép lassan mindenki helyet foglalt a kerti asztalnál. Weasley továbbra is bőszen szidalmazta a mugli járműveket, és a kötelező vizsgákat, amik az érvényes jogosítvány megszerzése érdekében szükségesek voltak. Bár felesége többször is erélyesen megrótta, a vörös hajú férfi tovább kesergett azon, hogy ilyesfajta elvárásoknak kell megfelelnie.  
  
– Neked hogy sikerült letenni a jogsit, Harry? – tette fel a kérdést hirtelen.  
  
Harry látványosan elvörösödött ennek hallatán, ami felkeltette Perselus kíváncsiságát is. A fiatal férfi nem válaszolt azonnal, és amikor megtette, akkor is habogva szólalt meg.  
  
– Khm… – krákogott zavartan a rászegeződő figyelemtől, végül nagy nehezen, de kibökte a nagy titkot. – A vizsgabiztosnak volt egy lánya, aki… nos, elég helyes fiúnak tartott… – motyogta lángoló arccal.  
  
Az asztaltársaság harsányan felkacagott; Dursley hahotázása mindenkin túltett, míg az egykori Granger lány fejcsóválva emelte égnek a tekintetét. Egyedül Weasley nem értette a reakciójukat, sem azt, hogy ezzel Harry tulajdonképpen mit közölt. Végül legidősebb bátyja világosította fel őt.  
  
Perselus is megengedett magának egy gúnyos mosolyt, de Harry arca aggodalmat tükrözött, ahogyan rápillantott, pedig semmi oka nem volt a másiknak, hogy emiatt kényelmetlenül érezze magát. Perselus a maga módján viszonyult ugyanis ehhez a kérdéshez. Egyrészt tetszett neki, hogy Harry néha mennyire mardekárosan állt a dolgokhoz, másrészt viszont sértette kicsit az önérzetét, holott ez teljesen badarság volt. Ez évekkel ezelőtt történt, és akkor még kilátásban sem volt az ő kapcsolatuk, így nem róhatja fel számára a régebbi afférokat.  
  
Ugyanakkor Perselusnak ördögi terv körvonalazódott meg a fejében, hogyan is torolhatná meg ezt a valósnak vélt álsérelmet. Harry elsápadt, ahogy rápillantott, Perselus gonosz vigyora pedig kiszélesedett.  


***

Harry napok óta kényelmetlenül érezte magát, különös előérzet környékezte meg, valahányszor Perselus közelébe került. A férfi mostanában nagyon szokatlanul viselkedett, de mindez egy pár nap alatt sokkal látványosabbá vált számára. Azon sem lepődött volna meg, ha a bájitalmester kimenti magát ez alól a kis kerti parti alól, de végül nem így lett.  
  
Mindazonáltal, Harry tartott attól, hogy Perselusnak valami titkolnivalója volt, és ez korántsem tetszett neki. Néha féltékeny volt, de bízott a férfiban, és abban, hogyha mást talált volna, akkor ezt időben közli vele, ugyanakkor Harry pont ettől is tartott annyira.  
  
Az elmúlt években Perselus olyannyira az élete részévé vált, hogy a bájitalmester nélkül már el sem tudta volna képzelni, mihez is kezdjen. Szerette a férfit, igazi, őszinte szerelemmel. Nem akarta, hogy ennek vége szakadjon. Gondolatmenetét végül egy túlságosan is ismerős bagoly szakította félbe, aki küldeményt hozott gazdái – a Dursley család – számára.  
  
– Add csak ide, Érosz – nyújtotta felé kezét Ginny, ám a madár engedelmesség helyett, továbblépkedett az asztalon, és Dudley irányába nyújtotta a lábát. – Ez a bagoly kikészít – morogta Ginny fejcsóválva.  
  
Dudley csak nevetett rajta, és elvette a küldeményt. A bagoly közben látványosan körbepillantott, majd sárga tekintete megállapodott Harryn, aki szintén összehúzott szemekkel nézett vissza rá. Amint a madárral kölcsönösen felismerték egymást, néma párbaj indult el közöttük, ami akaratlanul is felhívta a figyelmet rájuk.  
  
– Érosz? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Harry lenézően. Elképzelni sem merte, hogy ki volt az, aki ilyen nevet adott ennek az istencsapása madárnak. A bagoly megvető tekintettel pillantott vissza rá, és Harry igazán nagy szükségét érezte volna egy köteg újságnak, annak érdekében, hogy rendre taníthassa a kotnyeles jószágot.  
  
– Aham, szerintem illik rá ez a név – helyeselt Dudley, a levele mögül kipillantva. Ginny csak a szemét forgatta erre, Harry pedig egyetértett a fiatal nővel, hogy cseppet sem értenek egyet vele.  
  
– Látom, nem nagyon kedvel téged, Harry – nevetett rá Ron, mire Harry vágott egy fintort.  
  
A bagoly pöffeszkedve pillogott rá, néha pedig még a csőrével is felé kapott, majd látványosan hátat fordított neki.  
  
– Nem mondhatnám, hogy jó barátok lettünk – felelte Harry, miután gyerekes módon nyelvet öltött a bagolyra, majd miután rájött, hogy ez a mozdulat mennyire ostobának tűnt, inkább visszafordította figyelmét a társaságra.  
  
Dudley időközben a levele végére ért, amit – mint mindannyian megtudtak – az édesanyja küldött neki. A Dursley család számára nem volt egyszerű feldolgozni egyszem kisfiuk választását, ám nem tehettek semmit sem ez ellen. Bár jobbára kerülték a varázslók társaságát, évente egyszer hajlandóak voltak részt venni a családi összejövetelen, amit karácsony alkalmából tartottak, és ahol a közeli barátok is jelen voltak.  
  
– Utóirat: Apád üzeni, ha még egyszer ezt az állatot küldöd, egyenként tépi ki a tollát – olvasta fel hangosan Dudley.  
  
A társaság hangosan felnevetett, és mint később Harry megtudta, azért, mert Vernon bácsi minden egyes alkalommal lekörmöltette ezt a sort a feleségével, és a madár tényleg egyre ritkább tollazattal bukkant fel egy-egy kézbesítés alkalmával. Harry cseppet sem csodálkozott azon, hogy Vernonnak gondjai támadtak a bagollyal, és életében először nagybátyjának adott igazat.  
  
Most, hogy jobban szemügyre vette, a madár tényleg mintha tépettebb lett volna, mint mikor ő utoljára látta, három évvel ezelőtt. Dudley közben zsebre dugta a levelet, majd mikor a társalgás folytatódott, Harry aggodalma Perselus viselkedését illetően újfent visszatért. Mielőtt azonban elmerülhetett volna a gondolatok hálójában, Dudley hangja vonta magára a figyelmét.  
  
– Mellesleg, Harry, nem tudom, mit csináltál a bagollyal, de mire hazaért anno tőled, már inkább egy tollseprűre hasonlított, mintsem madárra – jegyezte meg érdeklődéssel a hangjában Dudley, két falat csokitorta között.  
  
Harry szája sarka megrándult, és hirtelen eszébe jutottak annak a bizonyos napnak az eseményei, amikor megkapta a meghívót. Végül a szájhúzogatás gonoszkás vigyorrá szélesedett, ami – többek között – Perselus figyelmét is magára vonta.  
  
– Bevallom, elgondolkoztam a lehetőségen – válaszolta végül teljes komolysággal, meglepve ezzel a környezetét –, de aztán úgy döntöttem, hogy inkább megsütöm, és mennyei vacsorát varázsolok belőle – fejezte be a mondatot, elégedetten pillantva a madárra, aki akkorát csapott a szárnyával, hogy feldöntötte az egyik poharat.  
  
Egy pillanatnyi csend után Dudley-ból kitört a nevetés, a többiek pedig követték őt. Még Perselus szája is megrándult az elképzelésre, de ez sem segített Harry rossz érzésén, ami újfent megkörnyékezte őt.  
  
A társalgás végül folytatódott, miután Érosz vérig sértődött, és magára hagyta az egybegyűlteket. Harry pillantása egyfolytában Perselusra esett, és mikor a férfi rövid idő múlva felé fordult, alig tudta leplezni aggodalmát.  
  
– Beszélni szeretnék veled – szólalt meg halkan a bájitalmester, Harry torka pedig elszorult a túlságosan komoly hangnemre. A férfi tekintete még jobban igazolta azt, hogy fontos dologról szeretne szót váltani, így minden ellenvetés nélkül követte őt, mikor a másik felállt az asztaltól, majd a kis ház felé vette az irányt.  
  
Perselus egészen addig nem szólalt meg újra, míg el nem érték a konyhát, és akkor is percekig állt őt nézve, amitől Harrynek szinte borzongás futott végig a hátán. Nem tetszett neki a férfi viselkedése, rosszat sejtett, és szíve szerint végig sem hallgatta volna, mit szeretne a másik.  
  
– Perselus? – kérdezte tétován.  
  
– Nos, Harry – kezdett bele a férfi, rá sem pillantva, ami csak tovább növelte Harry kételyeit –, mint azzal te is tisztában vagy, a kapcsolatok mélysége egy bizonyos idő elteltével megváltozik, minek következtében, ebben a formában már nem képes újat mutatni…  
  
– Te most szakítani akarsz velem?! – bukott ki Harryből. Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Perselus pont most akarjon véget vetni a kapcsolatuknak. Persze, hogy veszekedtek, nem is ritkán, ennek ellenére, a békülésük mindig forró volt, és Harry szerelmes volt a férfiba.  
  
–… éppen ezért, ezzel csak azt szeretném közölni… – folytatta Perselus, mint aki maga is elég idegesnek tűnt, és első pillanatban észre sem vette, Harry közbevágását, de aztán mégiscsak ráeszmélt, a zaklatott kérdésre. – Parancsolsz? – fordult felé összezavarodva, majd Harry egy pillanattal később már egy igencsak bosszús bájitalmesterrel találta szembe magát. Perselus két lépéssel szelte át a köztük húzódó távolságot, majd közvetlen közelről vágta a képébe: – Te néha annyira ostoba és idióta vagy, Potter, hogy még a Föld nem hordott a hátán ilyen agyalágyult varázslót, mint amilyen te vagy – sziszegte neki, ami teljességgel megzavarta Harryt. Perselus, látva Harry arckifejezését, a zsebébe nyúlt, míg másik kezével megragadta Harry jobbját, végül a tenyerébe helyezte az előhalászott kis dobozkát. – Épp azt szándékoztam a tudomásodra hozni, hogy ilyen formában számomra már nem kielégítő ez a kapcsolat, éppen ezért megtisztelnél-e azzal, hogy a házastársam leszel? – szűrte a foga között a férfi.  
  
Harry ámulatában majdnem eltátotta a száját, miközben az ékszeres dobozkára meredt. Mikor elég bátorságot gyűjtött arra, hogy felnyissa annak tetejét, ismételten meglepetés érte. A belsejében ezüst berakásos aranygyűrű pihent, amit egyszerű mintázata ellenére csodaszépnek talált. Ahogy percek múltán képes volt elszakítani tekintetét az ékszerről, Perselus arcára pillantva rájött, hogy még sosem látta ilyen sutának és bizonytalannak a férfit, aki még a legnehezebb és legváratlanabb helyzetekben is képes volt megőrizni önuralmát.  
  
De most ezek az új fejlemények teljesen váratlanul hatottak rá, és Harrynek fogalma sem volt, hogy mit is mondhatna. Természetesen megvolt a válasza rá, de a szíve olyan hevesen dobogott, hogy attól félt, menten kiugrik a helyéről. A torka kiszáradt, és nehezére esett nyelni, megszólalni pedig képtelennek érezte magát. Csak állt, és bámult hol a gyűrűre, hol Perselus sápadt arcára.  
  
Végül őszintén elmosolyodott, majd kivette a gyűrűt, és csöndben az ujjára húzta. Perselus megérdemelte volna, hogy ugyanolyan módon járjon el vele, mint annak idején a férfi tette ezt, de Harrynek megesett rajta a szíve, és helyette átkarolta a bájitalmester nyakát, majd a fülébe súgta.  
  
– A válaszom: _igen_.  
  
Harry figyelmét nem kerülte el, hogy Perselus egy pillanatra megfeszült, mielőtt még megkönnyebbülten elengedte volna magát, hogy ölelésébe vonja őt.  
  
– Az ostoba romantikus felfogásod – sziszegte a bájitalmester, mikor Harry hozzábújt, majd száját rátapasztotta a férfiére.  
  
Nyelve azonnal bebocsájtást nyert, ő pedig örömmel adta át magát annak a felemelő érzésnek, amit Perselus csókja még ennyi idő elteltével is képes volt belőle kiváltani. El sem merte hinni, hogy ezek után ténylegesen is összeköti az életét ezzel az emberrel, akinek annyi mindent köszönthet, és amit évek alatt sem lesz képes viszonozni neki.  
  
Perselus jó ember volt, és Harry igazán bánta, hogy annyi éven keresztül a gyűlölködés és a neheztelés határozta meg a kapcsolatukat. De most már semmi sem számított neki a múltból, egyedül az, hogy talán ezáltal minden rendbe hozható, az elkövetett hibái és tévedései, azok a baklövések, amikkel majdnem végérvényesen meghatározta a sorsát.  
  
– Nem tudnak kijönni – hallotta meg hirtelen Harry Teddy vidám hangját. – Épp csókolóznak – ordított a kisfiú, mire Perselus ellépett tőle.  
  
– Hé, épp eszem – morgott Ron, mire felesége erélyesen rápirított.  
  
– Na de Ron!  
  
– Harry bácsi ujján egy gyűrű is van – kiabált tovább Teddy, mire összenéztek a bájitalmesterrel. Ennyit a diszkrécióról, gondolta magában Harry, ám valahogy mégsem bánta, hogy mások így szereztek tudomást erről.  
  
– Az a szerencséje a keresztfiadnak, hogy elég gyorsan tud futni – morogta Perselus, Harrynek pedig nevethetnékje támadt a férfi arcára pillantva. Végül nem bírta visszafogni magát, és mikor Perselus fél szemöldöke a magasba szökött, Harry hangosan felkacagott. – Neked pedig az, hogy nem akarok azonnal megözvegyülni… – folytatta Perselus teljes komolysággal, ám Harry már jól ismerte a bájitalmester csípős megjegyzéseit.  
  
Az aggodalom, ami napok óta nyugtalanná tette Harryt, egy csapásra tovaszállt, és helyét átvette valami különleges, felemelő érzés. A várakozás, és a készülődés egy olyan eseményre, amiről sosem gondolta volna, hogy egyszer bekövetkezik, pláne nem olyan ember oldalán, mint a bájitalmester.  
  
Már nem bánta, hogy az élete az utóbbi időben ismét fenekestől felfordult. Ahogy visszagondolt három évvel ezelőtti eseményekre, már csak örülni tudott annak, hogy azon a napon mégis elment az esküvőre. Ha akkor nem teszi ezt meg, a mai napig egyedül tengetné az életét, és sosem adatott volna meg neki az, hogy ismét a barátai körében lehessen. És az sem, hogy olyan társa legyen, mint amilyen Perselus Piton.  


**~~~** **☆VÉGE** **☆~~~**

**Author's Note:**

> A történetet elsősorban Harry és Dudley kézfogós jelenete inspirálta, valamint a Rowling által elejtett információmorzsák kettejük későbbi kapcsolatáról. Az írás folyamán igyekeztem megtartani a karakterek eredeti személyiségét, miközben figyelembe vettem az idő múlását és a bekövetkezett eseményeket is, ugyanakkor Dudley minden bizonnyal OOC lett, amit annyira nem bánok.


End file.
